


Entanglement

by the_eye_of_the_panda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detective Videl Satan, Doctor Son Gohan, Drama, F/M, Grown-up GhVi, Humor, Romance, Smut, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 164,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_of_the_panda/pseuds/the_eye_of_the_panda
Summary: Videl hates Saiyaman, Saiyaman can't stand Videl; Videl likes Gohan, and Gohan likes Videl. The only problem? Saiyaman and Gohan are one and the same... And it all escalates into one big mess that is *not* going to be easy to untangle.
Relationships: The Great Saiyaman / Videl Satan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

1

This woman was crazy, Gohan decided. Completely cuckoo in the head. He pursed his lips as she struggled in his arms even though they hovered hundreds of feet in the air, his superhero cape flowing in the wind.

“Will you stay still already?” he snapped in irritation. It usually took a lot to get him to lose his temper, yet somehow this girl knew just the way to push his buttons. “Don’t make me regret saving your behind back there.”

“Like I needed your help!” Videl retorted heatedly. “I was doing just fine on my own, thank you very much!”

“Right. Because you are totally bulletproof.”

“I was going to duck!” she sputtered, red pigmenting her cheeks. Gohan smirked. “And because of you, the perp got away!”

“Your team got him.”

“Then why the hell are you still here? Let go of me already!”

“Don’t tempt me.”

She scoffed. “Don’t make me laugh. Just let me go already,” she repeated impatiently.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance but did as he was told and flew over to the closest spot, which happened to be the rooftop of a twenty-story building. He let go of the young police detective and she shoved him like she couldn’t get away from him fast enough.

“You’re impossible,” he gritted out. “You could at least thank me for saving your life.”

“Real heroes don’t ask for thankyous,” she said with a smug smirk, looking through her pockets for her capsule box. She cursed under her breath. “Damn it. Where’d it go?”

It was his turn to smirk. “Problem, Detective?”

“I can’t find my capsule box.” She glared at him accusingly. “It must have slipped from my pocket when you grabbed me oh-so-gently.”

“Oh, so that’s my fault too?” My god, this girl is insufferable.

“You have to take me back to the precinct,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh, do I, now?” His eye twitched. He wouldn’t have thought twice to offer his help normally, but this woman was getting on his nerves so much he wasn’t too keen to do her any favors.

“Well, you’re the one who brought me so far, I didn’t ask for anything. So take me back now.”

“What’s the magic word?”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Hurry up, I don’t have time to play games.”

“Nope, that’s not it,” he said. He started hovering, smirking when he saw a flash of worry in her blue eyes. “Last chance.”

“Hey, I know you’re kidding. Come on, stop playing games and get down here. I have to go back.”

“The magic word?” he asked again in a singsong voice.

“Are you serious right now? I’m a police detective, I don’t have time for this right now.”

“The. Magic. Word,” he said slowly. Was she honestly making a fuss over saying a simple please? Like, was this girl for real?

She huffed in indignation. “Fine, whatever. Just go.”

He gaped at her. Wow. She really was the worst, that one. He couldn’t believe she would rather not get his help than to say a simple word of common courtesy.

He scowled. “Suit yourself.”

Videl watched as a white aura surrounded the superhero before he flew off into the evening sky. What a pain in the ass. Who even asked him for his help anyway? The city didn’t need him, the police force was more than enough to take care of crime, especially with her in it. She clicked her tongue and turned away. She tried the door to leave the roof but of course, it was locked. Just her luck. Looking around, she noticed the emergency escape ladder. That would do. Who needed that Saiyajerk anyway? She certainly did not.

*

Gohan was gaping. He couldn’t believe who just got in his service.

“Ugh, I’m fine already. I told you I didn’t need to go to the hospital. I’ll bet you fifty bucks it’s just a sprain.”

“Now, now, Detective Satan, you know it’s better to be safe than sorry,” the police captain said with incredible patience. “And I don’t like the color of your ankle.”

“I’m fine,” she muttered stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest as the captain pushed her wheelchair.

Gohan sighed in resignation. Did he have to see her at work, too? He’d had enough of her for one day, thank you very much. Why couldn’t she have gone to another hospital? Or at least, be in charge of another doctor… But, no, it had to land on him. What happened to her ankle anyway? It hadn’t even been an hour since he’d left her on the rooftop.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Son Gohan,” he introduced himself with a respectful bow. “I’ll be in charge of you. Miss…?”

“Videl Satan,” she answered curtly. “Can we get this over with quickly? I have a ton of additional paperwork to get to thanks to that unneeded Saiyajerk.”

His eye twitched, but Gohan forced himself to smile pleasantly nonetheless. “Of course. Follow me, please.”

*

Videl was sitting on the examination table, waiting for her doctor to come back with her X-rays. She’d wasted enough time in this place as it was and she was getting impatient. At least her work hours were over now and she would be able to go home after she was done here.

Her thoughts turned to her young doctor. Maybe a bit too young. He looked in his early twenties; he was probably an intern. Weird name, though. Son Gohan… Sounded like his parents were hungry when they named him or something. She smirked at her own joke.

Right on cue, the door opened and the young doctor walked in, his eyes glued to his clipboard. Videl couldn’t help but appreciate how good looking he was. He was tall, with jet-black hair that seemed to spike up naturally save from the lone lock that curved over his forehead. He was dressed in a clean suit and a white coat, and Videl let her eyes run along his broad shoulders and solid stature. He wore thick black frames on his nose, the spectacles covering his pitch-black eyes. His features were fine and harmonious, with a straight nose, high cheekbones, a square jaw, and thin yet full lips. Her eyes stayed on them a few moments longer. There was something… oddly familiar about his lips.

Videl shook her head, rejecting the ridiculous idea. Why the hell would a pair of lips even look familiar? She was just being silly because of her attraction to her doctor, nothing more, nothing less.

“Well, it looks like you did more than sprain your ankle,” he said with a frown, not looking up from his clipboard. “It’s a fracture. Your ankle is broken. It’s going to take you at least three weeks to heal properly, and you’re going to be wearing a cast.”

Videl gaped. “Are you serious?”

“I’m afraid so,” he said, finally looking up at her. Gohan figured he should’ve felt a sense of satisfaction to see the woman who only caused him grief so dejected, but his gentle soul felt sympathy for her despite himself.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, offering an encouraging smile. “Hey, it’s only a few weeks, and you get to have some time to yourself in the meantime. Now that’s not so bad, is it?”

She smiled back at him, albeit halfheartedly. Gohan found himself blushing, his heart picking up. Dang, she should smile more often… He realized that this was probably the first time he’d ever seen Videl smile, and that he wanted to make her smile more. Did she have to be so pretty?

“I guess,” she sighed.

“Now let’s get your leg in a cast.”

Her shoulders slumped. “Don’t have a choice, do I…”

“How did you hurt yourself anyway?” he asked as he browsed through his cabinets for the material he would need for her cast.

Her mood soured instantly. “That dumb Saiyajerk left me on a rooftop, so I had to find a way to get down. The door was locked, obviously, so I tried taking the emergency escape ladder, only it was old and rusty and after some time of climbing down it suddenly started dropping. I had to jump off it not to crash on the ground, and I guess I didn’t land right.”

Gohan felt a lump rise in his throat. “I’m so sorry… you had to go through that,” he added quickly, catching himself in time. He walked over to her and crouched down, frowning deeply at the purple, almost black bruise on his patient’s ankle. To think this could’ve been avoided if he’d simply swallowed his pride and brought her back to the precinct like she’d asked.

“Yeah, I hate that so-called superhero. He’s more of a superzero if you ask me.”

Gohan let the unfair jab slide, figuring she had every right to be mad at his alter ego. He felt awful enough as is. He couldn’t believe he’d been so careless as to leave her on her own on a rooftop. She was lucky she only got a broken ankle out of the whole ordeal. She could’ve died…

“I admit I don’t condone what he did to you, but why would he leave you there like that? That doesn’t sound like him.”

She crossed her arms and pouted, and then flinched when he gently took her foot and started rolling a bandage around her ankle and her leg.

“He was just being a dick,” she muttered in bad faith.

So she wouldn’t admit her fault even to a stranger. It annoyed Gohan that she would put all the blame on him when she had acted like a spoiled child and really hadn’t deserved his help. If she hadn’t had that accident, or if he hadn’t learned about it, he wouldn’t even have regretted leaving her on the rooftop to get down on her own.

“I see. Why didn’t you call for someone to pick you up with a jetcopter or something?”

“If the ladder hadn’t been so rusty I wouldn’t have had any problem going down on my own.”

So proud and stubborn. Gohan had a hard time admitting how much he liked that about her, no matter how insufferable she could be.

He had an even harder time admitting how much he liked her, even though he kinda hated her too.

They fell silent as he started wrapping fiberglass around the soft first layer and finished putting the cast on her leg.

“All done,” he said, straightening up and dusting off his hands. “You’ll need to walk on crutches for the next few weeks. Are you familiar with them or do you need me to show you how?”

He had a feeling this wasn’t her first leg injury. And he was right.

“Nah, I’m good. I already know how to use them.”

He gave her a pair of crutches and Videl used them to stand. “Be sure to go to the reception and take care of any paperwork they may need.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

She started towards the door on the crutches, then suddenly stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. Gohan felt his face heat up at the smile she gave him. Dang, she sure was pretty.

“Are you free for coffee? I wouldn’t mind taking a break before going home.”

His throat tightened. Was she… Did she just ask him out? He wanted to smirk but refrained himself.

“Sure, sounds good. I could use a break too.”

What would she think if she knew she’d just asked out her nemesis, namely the Great Saiyaman himself?  
  


*  
  


Videl indeed knew how to use crutches. She didn’t look hindered at all by the wooden supports as she gracefully hopped on her good leg beside him. Gohan cracked a smile as he watched her.

She met his gaze and gave a sheepish smile, a faint blush gracing her cheeks.

“So, how old are you anyway?” she asked. “You look in your early twenties, but you’re not an intern, right? It didn’t look like you were “still learning” to me earlier.”

“You’re right; I’m not an intern. But I just look young – I’m in my mid-twenties,” Gohan replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“That’s still young for a resident doctor. How old were you when you finished your internship?”

“I was…” He trailed off when he saw the coffee shop he liked to go to during his breaks sometimes and perked up. “Ah, let’s go there. I really like that place. They make really good pie.”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

He held the door for her, more out of courtesy than to help her. She didn’t need assistance anyway; Videl looked very capable of handling her new predicament just fine. She didn’t seem like the type to accept help easily, either, if his interactions with her as the Great Saiyaman were any indication.

She rolled her eyes but made no comment as she loped into the coffee shop. A few more people took advantage of the door being held open to come in and go out, and Gohan stood there awkwardly, his good manners forbidding him to leave his spot.

Videl turned her head away and her shoulders quivered with laughter. Gohan scratched the back of his head with his spare hand and gave an awkward smile.

At last, the rush of people ceased and Gohan was able to let go of the door and properly walk into the coffee shop.

“You sure are something,” Videl said, still giggling. “I think you’re too nice for your own good.”

Gohan chuckled, scratching his hair again. “I’d rather be too nice than not nice enough.”

“I like the way you think,” she said as she took a seat in a booth corner and set her crutches aside against the wall. Gohan followed suit and sat across from her. Videl took the menu and peered at him over the laminated cardboard. “But you didn’t answer my question earlier, and I’m getting really curious.”

He chuckled. “I was twenty-two when I started my residency.”

“And you’re… twenty-five?”

“Twenty-six.”

She blinked her eyes at him, setting the menu down. “I wouldn’t have guessed, and I’m usually good at guessing people’s age.” She grinned. “To be honest, I feel like a cougar sitting here with you, yet we’re the same age.”

He laughed into his hand. “Geez, sorry I look like a kid.”

“Well, not actually a kid,” she said with a roll of her eyes, her lips twitching for a grin. “I’m not attracted to kids, thank you very much.”

He raised his eyebrows and felt his cheeks tingle with heat, taken off guard by her straightforwardness. “So you’re attracted to me?”

Her face flushed and she lowered her head. Gohan felt a pang in his chest.

She was… really cute.

“I, uh… well… I mean, would I have asked you out if I wasn’t?” she stumbled, rubbing her nose with the side of her hand.

Gohan smiled, his eyes softening as she shyly looked up at him. “I’m attracted to you, too,” he admitted. “I mean, would I have accepted to go out with you if I wasn’t?”

She chuckled, the tension leaving her shoulders. “Well, at least that’s out of the way now.” She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin into her hands. “Now we can get to the interesting part.”

It was then that a waiter came up to them and asked if they wanted anything. Videl ordered iced tea. Gohan thought that sounded nice and ordered the same thing, as well as a slice of lemon pie. Videl liked his choice and asked for another slice for her as well. They shared a look and giggled as the waiter left.

“So, where were we?” Videl said, resuming their conversation.

Gohan grinned awkwardly. “Um… The interesting part?” he asked, not really sure what she meant.

She nodded. “Right. I have so many questions. Your career path fascinates me. How old were you when you started college?”

Gohan smiled. Well, that was easy to answer.

“I was sixteen. I was homeschooled before that.”

“So that means you took only six years to finish school as well as your internship… How many years did you take until you got your degree and finished med school?”

“Five years, then one year to complete my internship.” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Is this an interrogation?”

She grinned. “That’s what you get for going out with a detective. Why did you decide to become a doctor? With your brain, I imagine you could’ve excelled at anything.”

Gohan chuckled in amusement. She certainly was curious, that one.

“Yeah, that’s true. I didn’t have to think too much into it to make my choice, though.” His smile softened. “I just wanted to help people. I wanted to make life easier for them, to ease their suffering, to heal them – to show them kindness and make them feel like they matter. I wanted to make a real difference in the world, one person at a time.”

Her lips parted slightly, her cheeks taking on a lovely shade of red as she stared at him with an odd twinkle in her eyes that made his chest tighten. Gohan massaged the back of his neck, feeling his face burn up at the way she was looking at him.

“You sound too good to be true,” Videl mumbled. She straightened up and leaned back in her seat, playfully narrowing her eyes at him. “What’s the catch?”

He chuckled. “I don’t have a lot of free time, so dating often gets a little complicated…”

“As a police detective myself, I certainly know the feeling.” Videl let out a sigh of aggravation. “Not to mention the guys who don’t feel comfortable being with a woman who could kick their asses,” she added with a roll of her eyes.

“Not a problem for me.” Gohan blushed and lowered his gaze. “I kinda… um…” He coughed into his fist. “I actually find it very attractive.”

From the shift in the air, he sensed that Videl leaned forward into her hands once more.

“Is that so?”

He could definitely tell that she was grinning from her tone. His face burned hotter than ever.

Videl laughed into her hand. Gohan raised his head. His throat tightened and he swallowed thickly. She looked so beautiful.

Not that he hadn’t noticed before but this Videl was completely different. The way her face relaxed when she wasn’t glaring at him made her look so much prettier, and the sound of her laughter was like music to his ears.

It was incredible, really, how different she was when she wasn’t scowling or yelling at his alter ego, or even trying to grab his helmet in one of her many attempts to unmask him. It was like the young woman sitting across from him at the cozy coffee shop was a completely different person than the feisty police detective who wouldn’t even thank him for saving her life.

“Lucky me, I guess,” she said in a joking tone, still giggling. Gohan’s lips broke into a broad grin.

He liked her. A lot. He admitted that he’d always been attracted to her despite her crappy attitude, but now, after spending some time with her as himself and not the Great Saiyaman, Gohan was beginning to develop actual feelings for Videl. She was just so… gorgeous, and the way her eyes sparkled when she grinned made his heart ache. Why couldn’t he see this side of her when he was in disguise? Did she hate him as Saiyaman that much?

And yet there they were, grinning at each other and sharing long looks. Gohan didn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed a woman’s company so much.

His pager cut their date off. Gohan looked at the noisy thing hooked on his belt with a frown, before heaving out a resigned sigh and apologizing to the beautiful young woman he had to leave.

“We didn’t even get our orders…” he said, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” she said with an understanding smile, resting her chin into her palms. “You’re a doctor after all.”

“Thank you.” He left a few bills on the table for the tab, then he grabbed a pen from his jacket’s chest pocket and wrote his number on a napkin. “If that’s okay with you, I’d love for you to call me sometime.”

“Well, I happen to have a lot of free time all of a sudden,” she said with a grin. Gohan felt his heart hammer in his chest as he gazed into her eyes. His throat tightened. Dang, he was dying to kiss her.

“See you soon, then,” he said instead, leaving the coffee shop with a pang in his heart.

Who would have thought he would feel this way for the same woman who had pissed him off so much earlier he’d left her on a rooftop? Life sure was strange…


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked side by side – well, he walked, Videl hobbled on one crutch – Gohan couldn't help glancing down between them at her thigh level every now and again. His fingers twitched.

He wanted to hold her hand.

It was silly how the idea of such a simple contact made him feel so nervous. Slowly, Gohan moved closer to Videl, little by little, itching to touch her delicate, slender hand. It was hard to believe that such tiny things could, in fact, throw devastating, bone-cracking punches.

Videl turned to him; Gohan quickly moved his hand away and ran his fingers through his spiky hair to cover it up, chuckling nervously at the beautiful woman beside him.

She gave him a funny look. Her deep blue eyes twinkled with that familiar glint of curiosity.

His throat tightened. Gosh, he liked her way too much.

"So… Where are you taking me?"

It was his day off, so he was free to spend all of his time with the lovely young woman today. They'd had lunches and sometimes dinner together over the week, but this time Gohan wanted to do something more special with Videl.

"Well, you're doing the driving, so can we really say that I'm taking you?" he joked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, her lips twitching to curve upward. Gohan chuckled.

"I thought we could do something fun," he said. "But with your crutch, that narrows down our possibilities."

They got to her car. Gohan opened the door for her, which Videl had learned was just his deeply carved good manners in the past week. She got to the driver seat and Gohan walked around the car and got to the passenger seat. He fastened his seatbelt and shot her a grin.

She felt her face heat up. Damn, he was too cute.

"So, where am I driving to?" she asked, fastening her seatbelt.

His grin widened. "Dragonland."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The amusement park? With my cast?"

"That's the thing," he said, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "It's perfect because with your leg in a cast we won't even have to wait in line, and the cast doesn't hinder you from going on rollercoaster rides."

"Oh, so you're using me because you don't want to wait to go on rides like the rest of the common people?"

He rubbed his nose with the side of his finger and chuckled. "Hehe… Busted."

Videl laughed, shaking her head at his silliness, and started the car. "You're lucky you're cute."

He scratched his hair, a blush streaking over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

His expression softened as she glanced back at him and their eyes met. He slowly reached over and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, the tip of his fingers barely grazing her skin.

Videl felt her face burn like a wildfire. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest, unable to calm down. She couldn't look away as he stroked her cheek, his touch gentle and tender, leaving an intoxicating tingle on her skin.

"I feel really lucky, yeah."

She felt breathless. She couldn't tear her gaze away from him. She felt herself drown into his pitch-black eyes. Without realizing what she was doing, Videl reached up and removed his thick frames, feeling the need to look into his eyes without the spectacles in the way.

Gohan turned away quickly and pulled his hand back, letting it rest in his lap; his face turned bright crimson. He cleared his throat and massaged the back of his neck uneasily.

"So, um…" He coughed into his fist, his cheeks still deeply flushed. "Shall we go?"

Videl turned away, her blush worsening, and looked out the side window, scratching her hair at the base of her neck.

She noticed she still had his glasses in her hand.

"Um… I think you need those back?"

He didn't meet her gaze as he turned to look at what she was holding out to him. "It's okay, I don't really need them to see." He chuckled uneasily, scratching his hair. "I just wear them to make me look older. I don't think it's really working anyway…"

Videl cracked a smile as she observed him. Her heart clenched. Gohan was just so cute.

"Yeah, it's really not. You look better without glasses anyway."

She saw the blush on his cheeks deepen at her remark and smirked. Putting his thick frames on the dashboard, Videl turned around to look behind her as she drove the car out of the parking place, and then they got on their way.

She couldn't help grazing her cheek with the tip of her fingers. Her skin was still tingling from his touch. She sighed in disappointment.

What was up with him? For a second, she had been so sure he was about to kiss her… which she would've been more than willing to let him. Couldn't he see how much she liked him? They had been seeing each other almost every day in the past week, and yet, every time Videl felt like Gohan was going to take that first step and kiss her, he always ended up turning away with a bright blush across his cheeks and tried to act as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Well, more like failed to act. Gohan was inherently honest, making it impossible for him to pretend anything convincingly. He was also a terrible liar, which, in Videl's book, was a great quality. Gohan was simply that much of a genuine person, and he always spoke and acted according to his true feelings. She really liked that about him.

 _Gah…_ Why wouldn't he kiss her already? What was he trying to do, drive her crazy until she all but jumped him? Because, if this kept up, that was what was going to happen. If Gohan kept this up and didn't make the first move, she was going to take the matter into her own hands and just grab his face and kiss him fully on the lips, no question asked.

Was he really that shy? Videl glanced over at him. Gohan was looking out the side window, leaning on his elbow and holding his chin into his large hand. She turned her attention back to the road, puckering her lips in a pout.

Well, if he wasn't comfortable with taking the next step yet, she supposed she could wait a little bit longer. Videl didn't want to scare him off by coming on too strong, no matter how much she desired to feel his lips against hers, to have his strong arms wrap around her tightly, pulling her all against him as he ravaged her mouth…

Videl swallowed. Man, she _really_ hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long because if Gohan didn't hurry up, she wouldn't be able to control herself for much longer.

* * *

The rollercoaster slowly ascended up the tracks. Gohan shared a look with Videl; she was grinning excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling in anticipation. As their cart got closer to the top, she raised her arms, getting ready for the dive.

Gohan mimicked her and chuckled to himself. Of course, he could fly faster than any existing vehicle on the planet, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this kind of thing and have fun too.

The rollercoaster dropped in a nearly straight line – everyone else in the ride screamed save Videl, who was laughing uncontrollably the whole time. They looped swiftly and she laughed harder, even with her head upside down. Her mirth infected him and Gohan found himself laughing along with her.

She was so much fun.

They were still giggling as they got off the ride. Videl took his hand and told him to hurry up; she wanted to see their photo.

His face flushed deeply as he observed their joined hands. She had done it so easily, so naturally. He envied her lack of shyness. To think he'd been itching to hold her hand the whole week… And Videl simply did it, just like that, without a second thought.

Tentatively, he intertwined their fingers together. Videl stopped before the screens and looked for their shot eagerly, not seeming to notice what a big deal holding her hand was to him.

Maybe it really _was_ just him. He'd never felt so damn nervous with a woman before. Gohan had had a few relationships in the past, but he never felt a real connection with his former girlfriends. He had liked them well enough and enjoyed their company, but his heart just wouldn't be in it, so he would eventually end it.

With Videl, however… He was beginning to feel something deep – something real. She made him feel breathless; she was making his heart come alive.

"There! Twenty-two fifty-one," she read on the screen, before turning to him with a broad grin. "Let's go get it. We look so funny in the picture!"

Gohan glanced at the screen and grinned in amusement. They looked like someone had told them the best joke in the world and they couldn't stop laughing.

They went to the cash register in the gift shop, getting in the faster line for the handicapped. Videl shot him a look.

"Making the most of my cast, huh?"

They were still holding hands. Gohan's eyes softened as he gazed upon her.

She was just so beautiful. Her eyes were so big and so blue, sparkling with mirth and something else as she looked back at him. His heart ached in the most pleasant way.

He'd never felt this way before. Videl was awakening feelings in him he didn't know even existed.

A dry lump rose in his throat and Gohan tried to swallow it down.

She let go of his hand when they got to the front of the line to speak with the clerk lady.

Gohan used his now free hand to massage the nape of his neck, looking sideways. His face felt hot and flushed.

Man. What was this girl doing to him?

* * *

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Leaning back against the counter, elbows on the wooden surface, Gohan watched his date as she absolutely owned the shooting game.

Granted, she handled real weapons on a daily basis, what with being in the police and all, but seeing the look on the faces of the people around as this little thing of a woman hit every target with lightning skill was the icing on the cake.

"So, which one do you want?" she asked him with a smirk. She put the toy rifle on her shoulder and leaned against the counter to keep her balance, careful not to put any weight on her bad leg.

"I feel like the roles are reversed," Gohan commented with a chuckle and a shake of his head. He looked at the many prizes and easily made his choice. "That one. The dragon plushie," he decided, pointing at the huge purple plushie. It kinda reminded him of his childhood friend Hiya-dragon.

"You heard the man," Videl said to the park employee behind the counter, snapping her fingers in a bossy way. "Give him his plushie."

Gohan was holding the gigantic toy in his arms. It was almost as tall as him and his hands didn't even touch as his arms wrapped around the fluffy dragon.

"Wow, thanks. I love it," he said, beaming at her.

Videl gave him a wink. "Anytime. Want another one?" she asked with a confident smirk.

Gohan laughed. "As much as I would love to have a collection of huge plushy toys, I wouldn't know where to put them."

She took her crutch and hopped closer to him. "Fair enough. I'm getting hungry anyway. Let's go grab something to eat."

"Good idea. I'm pretty hungry too, now that you mention it."

She hobbled beside him as they started towards the food booths. His eyes dropped to her hand once more, his face growing hotter at the thought of holding it again. The gigantic plushy wasn't making it any easier though.

Still…

Gohan moved the dragon toy so that he held it in one arm and moved closer to Videl. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart, he gathered his courage and slowly reached for her hand.

He took it in his, his face feeling hotter than ever. Videl turned to him and gave a gentle smile. His breath hitched. Dang it, he wanted to kiss her.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. Time flies way too fast when you're having fun.

They sat on a bench together, waiting for the firework show that would conclude their day at the amusement park.

Videl let her head drop on his shoulder. Gohan tensed up, his face flaring up, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage. His hands grew moist and he wiped them quickly on his pants.

She sighed softly. "Put your arm around me, Gohan."

"Oh, um… yeah, okay."

He did as he was told and wrapped his arm around her back, letting his hand rest on her waist. His throat tightened, making it hard to breathe. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and rolled down his temples.

Goddamn, she was making him way too nervous.

"Isn't that better?" she asked in a soft tone.

Gohan looked down at her. He couldn't see her face from this angle, only the top of her head. Raising his chin, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax and enjoy this embrace.

A whiff of her hair reached his nostrils. Gohan lowered his nose, his eyes still closed, and basked in her beautiful scent. The tension left his muscles as the young man let her intoxicating presence soothe him.

"Yeah," he agreed in the same tone. His arm tightened around her slightly, pulling her closer to him.

Soon enough, the firework show started. They raised their heads to watch the beautiful colors exploding into the night sky in rhythm with the music playing.

Gohan thought the display fit with how he was feeling right now. Wild, loud, overwhelming. Beautiful.

A feeling of bliss washed over him.

He smiled to himself.

* * *

Erasa eyed her friend in curiosity. Videl kept getting texts from someone, and the way she smiled as she typed her reply made her woman's intuition tingle.

"Who's making you smile like that?"

A blush formed on the detective's face. "A guy I've been seeing." She bit her lip. "I really like him."

Erasa perked up, an excited grin digging into her cheeks. She rubbed her round belly distractedly. They were having lunch together in a restaurant, making the most of the last few months they had left before the baby's arrival changed everything.

"Why is this the first time I hear of this? Who is he?"

Videl got another text and giggled as she read it. Blushing, she looked sheepishly at her friend. "His name is Gohan, and he's a doctor. I met him when I broke my ankle, for that matter; he was my doctor."

"A doctor! How exciting!" Erasa grinned, her eyes lighting up. Then she smirked and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "So, have you "played doctor" with him yet?"

Videl's blush deepened, but her shoulders slumped and she heaved out a sigh. "I wish… We haven't even kissed yet."

Erasa frowned. "Seriously? But you broke your leg like, two weeks ago. What's he waiting for?"

"He's just… really shy." Videl rubbed the nape of her neck, looking to the side. "It's adorable, but it gets frustrating too. I mean, it took him a week to find the nerve to hold my hand…"

Erasa put her hand on her cheek. "Oh, geez…"

A smile formed on her friend's lips and her eyes glazed over. "But he's worth the wait. He's kind and honest, and we have a lot of fun together."

The blonde leaned forward, putting her elbow on the table and resting her cheek into her hand. "He sounds like a great guy. I'm happy for you, Vi."

Videl chuckled uneasily, her blush making itself at home on her cheeks. She scratched her head. "Yeah… I really like him a lot."

"You could always show up at his place and jump his bones."

Videl covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. " _Erasaaaa_ …"

"What? You don't have to wait for the man to make the first move nowadays. I asked Matt out, for that matter."

"I asked Gohan out too, for your information."

Erasa's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? That's not common for you. You must've really liked him already. Do you have a picture?"

Videl bit her lip and nodded her head. She picked up her phone from the table and started browsing. Then she gave it to her friend.

"Here."

It was the photo they took during the rollercoaster ride at the amusement park. Erasa squinted. It was a little fuzzy and she couldn't make out Gohan's features all that clearly.

"I can't see him that well here, but he looks cute."

"He is…" Videl sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping in discouragement. "I wish he'd kiss me already."

"Either wait for him to make the move, or make the move yourself. It's not that complicated."

"Easy for you to say. If he's not ready for that kind of thing, I don't want to rush him."

The pregnant woman blinked. Then she smiled. "You really like him a lot, huh?"

Videl nodded her head. "I really do…" She let out a dreamy sigh. "He makes my heart melt." She shook her head in dismay and put her hand over her face. "I can't believe I just said that…"

Erasa laughed. "Aww, my little Viddy is in _looooove_ ," she teased in a singsong voice.

Videl's blush deepened. "Shut up," she said with a pout.

But Erasa started singing. "Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Oh my god…" Videl hid her face with both her hands. "Remind me never to tell you anything ever again…"

But Erasa didn't pay her any mind and continued singing. "First comes love, then comes marriage…"

Videl sighed in aggravation. "Just kill me now…"

* * *

They were standing by the front entrance to her apartment building. Videl was looking at Gohan expectantly. He gave her one of his gentle smiles that made her chest feel tight.

"I had fun tonight," he said softly. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes with the tips of his fingers, making her skin tingle even though he barely grazed it.

"I had fun too," she whispered in reply, feeling breathless.

Her eyes were screaming "KISS ME!" at him, and Videl hoped Gohan was going to take the hint this time.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. While it wasn't exactly what she had hoped for, Videl very much enjoyed his embrace. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, holding him around his back, a content smile on her lips as she basked in the feeling of having his so close. He smelled so nice, his body felt so strong and toned… and his heart was hammering like crazy against her cheek. Her smile widened.

He pulled back slowly. Their eyes met. Videl felt her face flush. He cupped her cheek. He was leaning in… Her heart was dancing in excitement. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath brush her lips…

"Hey, lovebirds!" some drunk man exclaimed, giving Gohan a strong tap on his back. "You're blocking the way! Go do your lovey-dovey stuff somewhere else!"

He laughed stupidly as he stumbled away with a couple of other drunkards.

The moment was broken. Gohan moved away from her abruptly, scratching his hair and avoiding her gaze, a deep blush tinting his cheeks.

Videl could have screamed in frustration.

But she wasn't ready to give up just yet. They had been so close. Surely it wasn't too late to make up for that lost opportunity, right?

"Do you want to come up?" she asked and took his hand, hoping this time Gohan would take the bait.

His eyes shifted to the building. He swallowed hard, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"I, uh… I think I… um… Maybe another time?"

Videl heaved out a deep sigh. So it wouldn't be tonight either…

He was lucky she liked him so much. For anyone else, she wouldn't have been that patient.

"Okay," she said with an understanding smile.

Gohan chuckled nervously. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then looked away and scratched his ear, like he couldn't even meet her eyes after that little peck.

Yet that contact still left a pleasant tingle on her skin. Videl touched the spot his lips had brushed and sighed in longing. She hoped he wouldn't be making her wait for much longer… She was going crazy with how much she wanted him.

"Well then, goodnight," he said, glancing at her shyly.

Her heart melted completely. Damn it, he was just too cute.


	3. Chapter 3

He stopped the speeding car with his foot, putting it to an abrupt halt and making a huge dent in the hood. He smirked at the look of pure terror on the group of bank robbers as they sat frozen in their getaway car.

"Get out and surrender now, unless you'd rather get a good beating before I hand you over to the police. Your choice."

They didn't even hesitate and even begged him not to hurt them. Gohan could've laughed. It was just too easy to scare these guys. A show of hardly a fraction of what he could do and they were already soiling themselves with fear.

He heard police sirens approaching. The Great Saiyaman waited for them to reach him and the criminals, making sure the law-breakers weren't going to try to escape before they were properly arrested and brought to the station.

His heart skipped a beat when Videl got out of her police car and picked up a pair of handcuffs as she walked towards them. He hadn't seen her during his little extra activity in weeks, although things had been going pretty smoothly with her as Son Gohan. They had been seeing each other at least twice a week, what with his busy schedule, but Gohan was doing his best to spend as much of his free time with her as he could. Things were going a little slow, but the young man didn't mind too much. He was fine taking his time with Videl; he didn't want to rush things, either. Though he probably should speed things up a little… They still hadn't even kissed, and he had been dying to taste her beautiful lips since their first date.

Well, if he was being honest… the thought may have crossed his mind even before he'd met her as Dr. Son Gohan.

"Detective," he greeted with a nod of his head.

"Saiyadork." She smirked at him smugly as she passed him to go to the criminals.

He sighed. "Do you have to be so… childish with me? I'm only trying to help."

"Help not needed. We would've taken care of these guys just fine without you," she said as she started handcuffing the closest guy.

"Can you at least admit that I'm helping make things easier for you guys?"

"What, do you need my approval that much?" She turned to him with her hands on her hips and raised an amused eyebrow at him, while her colleagues took care of handcuffing the rest of the guys.

"I'd just appreciate if you didn't treat me like garbage. I'm only trying to help here, and you have to admit I'm efficient."

"Okay. Fine. You're not a total loser. Happy now?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. There was no winning with that woman, was there? He couldn't believe she was the same person whose company he'd been enjoying so much in the past few weeks.

"I guess that's the best you can do," he muttered bitterly. "Well then."

"Wait."

He had been about to take off to the sky, but her unexpected call made him look back at her over his shoulder. She took a few steps towards him.

"If you want me to trust you, you're going to have to drop the helmet."

He rolled his eyes, not that she could see it. "You never give up, do you? You don't actually think I'd fall for that trust crap, right? Admit it, you just want to unmask me because you're a nosy little sneak."

Her face turned red. He couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. He may like her when he was Gohan, but when he turned into Saiyaman that woman really got on his nerves. He reveled in her anger.

"I'm not… I'm not a…" she fumed, so mad that she could barely form coherent words.

"Yes, you are. And you're an annoying little brat, too, but I'm not telling you anything new here, am I?"

He grinned as she got even redder and sputtered something unintelligible in retort. He started hovering and gave her a goodbye sign with two fingers to his helmet. But at that moment Videl screamed in rage and leaped at him.

"What the… What are you _doing_?"

Gohan tried to pry her off him, but she wouldn't let go, her legs locked around his waist and as she tried to remove his helmet with her hands. The position wasn't in his favor, not to mention feeling her against him was making him _blush_ – thank goodness for his helmet. Hoping she would let go before he got too high, Gohan levitated higher and tried to shake her off. Still, her grip on him only got tighter and she made another grab for his helmet.

"Cut it out!" he yelled in exasperation, grabbing her wrist as she was about to touch the orange contraption.

Deciding he'd have a better chance at shaking her off in a less public location, he sped up and flew through the city in a blink. Videl stopped moving and clutched onto him, clearly taken off guard by his super speed. Good.

In no time he'd brought them out of the city and into a wild area, with tall trees and green everywhere. He landed softly on the grass so as not to disturb the wildlife in the forest, before taking hold of Videl's arms around his neck and forcing her off him, setting her down in front of him.

"You sure are reckless, huh. That was some dangerous stunt you just pulled."

She glared at him heatedly. He held her arms firmly to her sides to make her stand still, lest she tried to jump on him again.

"I hate you so much," she spat in disgust.

Something stirred in his stomach. Having her under his control, unable to do anything against him, yet not letting that fact diminish her fire. On the contrary, it seemed to Gohan that she was feistier than ever.

Gosh, he liked her way too much. Her deadly blue eyes were too much for him to handle. His breathing came short. She was just so… so…

Desirable.

He wanted her. For some reason, he wanted her now more than ever. His feelings for her were running wild, and her obvious hatred towards him somehow only made him want her more – as if he was feeling the need to prove her wrong. To show her that she wouldn't hate him if she _knew_ , that she might even _like_ him if she had any idea of who he was.

If only he could just tell her.

If only he could just kiss her.

"That's… too bad," he murmured breathlessly, leaning closer to her. He finally let go of her arms to cup her cheek. "Because I… really like you… a lot." He put his other hand on the small of her back to pull her to him.

She stared at him with wide eyes, and to his satisfaction, a bright blush had formed across her cheeks, and the anger was completely gone from her eyes.

He must have lost his mind. He wasn't supposed to tell her that as the Great Saiyaman – he was already dating her as Son Gohan! Doing this now didn't make any sense and wouldn't lead to anything. He was only compromising any chance he might have to actually be with her as himself. Why was he leaning in? Why wasn't he stopping right now before he did something really, _really_ stupid?

… _Why was Videl closing her eyes?_

His chest tightened as he just couldn't hold back anymore. Her obvious consent had thrown his last bit of restraint out the window. He closed the tiny distance that was left between them and finally tasted her luscious lips.

And now Gohan was positive about it: he had lost his mind. Completely. Irreversibly.

Delectably.

She just tasted so _good_. His whole body was on fire as their lips and their tongues clashed in a delicious battle for control. He moaned into her mouth as he held her firmly against him, craving to feel more of her. She was driving him _insane_. How could this feel so darn good? Why couldn't he get enough of it? Of _her_?

Gosh, he just wanted her so much right now. He couldn't even think straight.

He pushed her against a tree and dove his mouth to her neck, ravishing her skin with hot kisses and wet licks, grazing his teeth over it. Breathing her in. She moaned; Gohan grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up, and Videl encircled his waist with her legs.

His helmet was kind of a pain, but he could never take it off now. How could he ever explain to her after what was happening? How could he ever face her again as himself, for that matter? Gohan knew he was ruining everything with his brash behavior, but right now he just couldn't let himself be worried about it.

Not when Videl was defenseless to his touch and moaned for more.

And more she would get. No way he was stopping now. This might as well be his very last chance of having anything with her after all…

She cupped his face under the helmet and brought his lips to hers once more, opening her mouth wide to let his tongue slip in. He pushed his pelvis forward, his building hard-on rubbing against her crotch. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him completely mad, as if that wasn't the case already. He ground harder against her and Videl rolled her hips in response, relishing the delectable friction they created.

Dang it. He wanted her too much. He just couldn't hold back any longer.

He unclasped his cape and broke the kiss for a moment. Holding Videl firmly against him with one hand, he used the other to throw his cape on the grass before carrying the beautiful woman to it and to lay her down on the fabric. She looked up at him as he towered over her, cupped his face again and pulled him to her once more, wrapping her legs tightly around him to feel his erection between her thighs.

He didn't pay much attention to the discreet _click_ , too busy exploring every inch of Videl's mouth with his tongue.

Gosh, he just loved kissing her so much…

Gohan couldn't miss, however, when the devious little sneak started lifting his helmet. His first reflex was to cover her eyes, though in hindsight the young superhero figured he should've just stopped her from lifting his helmet any further. It was too late now, though, and his mask was off. Her eyes were well-covered, at least.

"I should've known better," he panted, now looking at her without his visor darkening his sight. "You were just using your charms on me to unmask me."

"Yeah well, if you'd be so kind as to take off your hands off my eyes, I'd like that a lot. Thanks."

"Oh, hey, so you do know that word. Even if you only use it in irony."

"Come on, I let you kiss me and grope me, the least you could do is let me see what you look like under your helmet…"

"No. Forget it."

He tried reaching for his helmet, but she'd thrown it too far and he couldn't risk moving too much, lest Videl managed to shake his hand from her eyes.

"Let me at least feel what you look like," she said softly, touching his naked face with her slender hands.

The gentle contact made him feel weak. Videl smiled. "As I thought… You're actually handsome, aren't you?"

Gohan swallowed, and looked around for a better solution than keeping his hand over her eyes. An idea formed in his head, and he tore off a part of his red cape. Videl stopped moving her hands at the sound.

"What are you doing?"

"If you want me to stay without my helmet, you have to agree to let me blindfold you."

She pouted, but figured it was her only option. And maybe she would be able to sneak a peek at him through a crack in the blindfold or something.

"Fine."

He made her sit up, still covering her eyes with his hand, and turned her around to be behind her. Swallowing hard, Gohan removed his hand and quickly replaced it with the torn part of his cape. He made sure the blindfold was cinched around her head and that he left no crack so that she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Damn. Not even a tiny crack?" she pouted. He smiled and cupped her face, pushing her on her back to lie on top of her.

"It's going to be much easier now…" he murmured hoarsely into her ear. He felt her shiver and smirked, before starting to kiss her neck.

She moaned, and Gohan felt bold enough to cup her breast over her blouse. Videl let out a short gasp but didn't stop him. And then, without warning, she grabbed… _him_. Gohan froze as shots of electricity coursed through his whole body. Videl was actually… touching him… _there_ … Oh god, what was she _doing_ to him…? Did she _want_ him to jump her right there and then? Because at this rate, that was exactly what was going to happen.

The urge to feel her skin was too strong. He got to his knees and tore off his gloves before unbuckling his belt and getting rid of his green tunic.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still blindfolded.

But he didn't answer and instead finished stripping off his spandex suit, having to move Videl's hand off him to do so. He hesitated at his underwear and decided to take off her clothes first.

He started unbuttoning her blouse, fumbling with it in his hurry to get it off as fast as possible. Growing out of patience, Gohan ended up tearing the thing open, popping up the buttons, but she had a tank top underneath. He got rid of both pieces of clothing and came upon her bra. Simple and white, there was nothing fancy about it, but what interested him more was what lay under the garment.

Before he could get to it, Videl reached behind her and unhooked her bra herself. As she tossed it away, her marvelous breasts free for him to devour, Gohan couldn't believe what was happening.

"Well? Could it be you've changed your mind?"

He cupped her soft bosoms with both his hands, loving the way her breath hitched at his touch. "Not a chance."

He lowered his head and started planting kisses all over her cleavage, getting intoxicated in her scent, the taste of her skin, and the soft moans he elicited out of her…

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, making Videl throw her head back and cry out in pleasure. He flicked his tongue on it and pinched the other at the same time, and the gorgeous goddess lying beneath him clutched at his hair as she moaned again.

"Yes… Oh, yes…"

Gohan moved onto her other nipple, running his tongue all over it. He fondled her other breast, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the way Videl was reacting to his ministrations, knowing he was doing it right.

But the ache in his crotch burned more for her, and Gohan wanted more of her – he wanted _all of her_. Right. Now.

He reached down to the zipper of her dress pants and pulled it down before tugging at the hem, revealing her bland white cotton panties. She kicked off her pants and rolled them over, making him lie on his back while she straddled his hips. She ran her hands over his bare torso, hissing in appreciation at the contact of his skin. Gohan let his eyes slide shut as she lowered her head and planted hot, wet kisses all over his chest, going down along his rock hard abs. She reached his boxers, and Gohan's breath hitched when she didn't even hesitate for a moment and pulled them down in a sharp tug, letting his erection break free. And then his mind completely shut down – she had taken _him_ into her _mouth_ – and goodness, it felt too good to be true. He groaned in pleasure, one of his hands dropping to her head, his fingers tangling in her long raven tresses.

He felt her tongue roll around his length and bucked his hips. She was… really good at this.

He groaned. "Yes… Oh god, don't stop…"

Videl smirked as her head bobbed back and forth. She wished she could see him right now, but the whole blindfold thing was kinda turning her on _a lot_ , too, so it didn't matter anymore. She was too far gone to stop right now, and the only thing she could think about was how amazing it was going to feel to ride this son of a bitch like a fucking horse.

He croaked out her name and his hips jerked. She sucked him hard, and Saiyaman came into her mouth with a guttural groan. She let go of his cock and spit on the side, before seizing him in her hands. He was still hard. Good. She quickly took off her panties before positioning herself over him, and then she lowered herself slowly onto him. His tip touched her folds, and Videl bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this with _him_ , of all people, but she would be lying to herself if she said she'd never thought of the goofy superhero in that way before… Besides, sex didn't have to mean anything. They were both consenting adults, and they both craved it so ardently… It was too late to stop now anyway, and Videl had no intention to, either. She wanted this. With him. Now.

He was going in… She cried out when she lowered herself all the way, feeling Saiyaman's pulsing cock deep inside of her. He let out a breathless gasp at the sensation and took a hold of her hips as he started thrusting his upwards. Videl placed her hands on his chest for leverage and rode him hard in response, both of them panting loudly as they lost themselves completely in the passion.

Gohan watched the beautiful creature atop him, still not fully comprehending what was happening. Her breasts bobbed up and down in rhythm with their rough lovemaking, and he couldn't help but stare at them, hypnotized. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her before diving his mouth in the crook of her neck.

"God… You're so hot," he whispered breathlessly.

He cupped one of her breasts and grabbed her ass at the same time, helping her ride him harder, deeper… He was going insane. This felt too good, too amazing – it felt unbelievable. He was becoming addicted. He couldn't get enough. He didn't want this to end.

But he could feel he was reaching his climax. Gohan groaned, panting against her skin. She just felt too good… But he wanted this to last for as long as possible, and Gohan held back as hard as he could. It got especially tricky when he felt Videl suddenly tighten around him as she threw her head back and cried out, her whole body shaking in delicious ecstasy. Gohan ground his teeth and pushed her on her back to get on top of her, thrusting harder and faster, making Videl's orgasm last longer. He smirked, got to his knees and grasped her thigh to lift up her leg over his shoulder. She ended up on her side as he kept hammering her senselessly while holding her leg up, the side of her head against her upper arm while she hugged herself with the other one, pushing her breasts together in a delightful sight for her lover.

"Gah…" he groaned. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, but Gohan was determined to try as hard as he possibly could. He wanted to make her come a second time before letting go.

"Oh my god… Oh my god…" she moaned as he kept pounding her, not letting up the pace. He sped up and thrust into her even harder, and Videl's whole body started trembling again, the tremors around his sex making him unable to hold back anymore. Gohan pulled out and his semen spilled all over her chest and even her face.

The sight of her covered in the white substance awoke something primal in him, and Gohan grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her roughly. She moaned into his mouth, and he groaned when she started stroking him again. But this time Gohan had another idea,

He kissed her neck, down to her chest, pausing his descent for a moment to play with her luscious breasts some more, before kissing his way down her stomach, licking her navel. He didn't stop when he reached the patch of hair and then dove between her thighs.

Videl cried out his superhero name. Gohan feasted on her juice, eating her out like the most delicious meal he'd ever had. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and rocked her hips wildly as she kept on moaning, tightening her thighs around his head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, don't stop! Yes!" she cried out.

And soon enough, he made her climax a third time. Gohan drank her juice eagerly and licked her clean, but she would just keep on getting wet. He chuckled as he straightened up, looking down at her. She looked exhausted, but now he was more than ready for another round.

Looking at her perfect breasts, an idea formed in his mind. He took both her hands and made her push her breasts together.

"Is it okay if I use them for a bit? You seem a bit winded," he said, and although Videl couldn't see him, she could very well hear the smirk in his tone.

"Go ahead," she smirked in turn.

He slid his sex in between her pressed up breasts and groaned at the feeling. She was so friggin' soft – it should be a crime to be so damn desirable. Who could blame him for losing his mind when such a sexy goddess was offering herself to him?

She panted as he kept thrusting his cock into her chest. She bit her lip, playing with her nipples, and Gohan smirked again.

He pulled away from her bosom and positioned himself at her entrance, sinking his fingers into the plush skin of her ass. "As much as I'm enjoying your breasts, I want to do the real thing now."

She smiled coyly. "Fuck me more."

Her crude tongue made him harder. He leaned towards her and kissed her long and deep… before pushing himself inside her long and deep.

"Ah… Yes… God yes… Fuck me… Fuck me harder…"

Her moans were driving him mad with lust, as if he didn't have enough of that already. He thrust harder as he was told and buried his face in the crook of her neck, reveling in the sensation of her skin, her curves all against his rock hard body. He picked up the pace again and pounded her harder, breathing heavily against her neck, his teeth grazing it.

"You feel so… hah… hah… so amazing, Videl," he panted into her ear.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck, rocking her whole body against his. "Don't stop!" she begged. "Harder! Fuck me harder! OHH YESS! YES!"

He grunted and hammered into her like no tomorrow, his fingers digging into the skin of her ass as he pulled her to him with every thrust. She was trembling against him, and Gohan lifted his head to look at her. Damn, how he wished he could see her eyes right now…

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, cupping her cheek tenderly, before capturing her lips in a slow and deep kiss.

She melted into him. Gohan felt her quiver around him, her body starting to shake violently; he pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers as he stilled himself and let his load shoot out inside of her. As risky as this was, he just couldn't bring himself to pull out this time – the feeling of filling her up with his semen made something primal and savage within him roar in approval.

He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

This was bliss. Pure bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan let the side of his head drop on the table and heaved out a dejected sigh, staring at the screen of his phone. Things couldn't have turned out worse. Videl wasn't even answering his calls, let alone replying to his texts. He knew he screwed up with her, but dang, why was she avoiding him now? It wasn't like they were in a committed relationship and that she'd cheated on him or anything. Sure, he would've been a whole lot more upset if he learned that Videl actually slept with someone else, someone who didn't happen to be him in disguise, but he would've understood. As long as she still wanted to see him, he would've just been happy to get things moving with her and start something real.

But now, he'd flushed it all down the toilet.

He put the phone down, screen against the table, and closed his eyes, heaving out another sigh. Why, oh why hadn't he been able to keep it in his pants? And as _Saiyaman_? Like, seriously, what was _wrong_ with him? Things had been going so well between him and Videl since she met the real him, and if he'd just been a little more patient, if he'd just made his move on her as Gohan, they could've been together right now.

"Well, don't you look miserable."

Gohan recognized his colleague's voice, and the screech of the chair told him that Dr. Raven Fly had taken the seat across from him in the hospital's cafeteria.

"I'm an idiot and I want to die," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his head.

"Girl problems?"

"She won't even reply to my texts."

"Harsh. What did you do?"

He flushed, but thankfully his face was well-hidden in his arms. "I screwed up. Bad. I think she's into somebody else, and it's all my fault."

"What, did you introduce them or something?"

"…Something like that."

He heard a slurping sound and assumed Raven was drinking something. A moment of silence passed, then his friend set her cup down and started speaking again.

"Well, you know what they say. Plenty of fish in the sea. I mean, you're young and good-looking, and you're a doctor. Personally, you're not my type, but I'm sure you'll find someone else in no time."

He straightened up and looked at Raven with puppy eyes. "But I want _her_. I think I was really falling for her."

She got up and patted his shoulder on her way to the exit. "You're not the first, nor the last, with unrequited feelings, buddy. People just get over it and move on."

He watched Raven walk away with a pout. But the thing was, it _wasn't_ unrequited. Videl just didn't know the other guy was actually _him_.

Man, he really was an idiot. How could he screw up so bad? What was he supposed to do now? Was it really over just because he had just one moment of weakness? Would Videl really choose Saiyaman over Gohan?

His mind drifted back to that late afternoon in the forest… His throat tightened. Dang, being with Videl… it had been unbelievable. He had never felt anything like that before. It'd just been so mind-blowingly _good_ … The way Videl had fit him so perfectly, the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she reacted to his touch… He honestly believed he got a taste of paradise with her then. He never would've thought sex could feel so amazing, so ridiculously good and, and – _explosive_.

Perhaps it'd been too good, and now Videl was more interested in his alter-ego.

Dang it. _What now?_

* * *

The shot was fired and the bullet hit its target; it smashed against his skin, bounced back and then dropped to the floor. Gohan scratched his jaw absentmindedly at the ticklish sensation, unable to focus on the task at hand as a certain beautiful police detective made her way past a few of her colleagues and advanced confidently to the grocery store.

He couldn't tear his gaze off her.

It had only been a few days since he'd last seen her. She was still ignoring his texts and calls as Son Gohan. This would be their first encounter since their… romp in the forest.

If only he'd just controlled himself that day… To think Videl all but tossed him out of her life after that afternoon with his alter-ego… Was she _actually_ more interested in him as Saiyaman now? Could that really be it? That had been his first thought, but the more the thought about it, the less it made sense.

Sure, the sex had been amazing, unbelievable, explosive, out of this world – but that couldn't actually be it, could it? Gohan was having a hard time believing that was the reason, especially when he thought back of the way Videl had left after they were done. She had been in a hurry; she wouldn't even look at him. She had quickly got dressed and got her capsule vehicle out to leave, making him feel like she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Gohan was no expert, but that definitely wasn't the action of someone interested.

A frown etched his masked features as the crooks emptied their ammo at him in desperation, maybe foolishly hoping that first shot was a fluke and the superhero wasn't actually bulletproof. Gohan rolled his eyes and caught the offending objects in his gloved hand without even turning away from the young woman walking up to the grocery store. She didn't pay him any mind and immediately rushed in, her gun in her hold.

It was a simple robbery, and there were only three hooded men. Gohan would've been long done with them had he not been so distracted by his love interest.

Focusing back on the task at hand, he quickly disarmed the robbers, making it look like a gust of wind had made their weapons vanish into thin air.

He seemed to appear out of nowhere, holding their guns in his hands. Gohan then proceeded to crush them like they were made of dough and tossed the metal ball to the side.

The crooks gulped audibly at his display of power.

Gohan glanced at Videl; she smirked and put her weapon back in her gun holder strapped around her waist under her jacket. She dropped into a fighting stance and beckoned the law-breakers with her hand. "Let's do this old school. Show me what you got."

Gohan crossed his arms and stayed out of her way, figuring he might as well let her have her fun with these guys. It wasn't like they stood a chance against the skilled martial artist that she was. In the months he had been helping the police fight crime, Gohan had had many an opportunity to assess just what a talented fighter the young police detective was.

Seeing this as their chance to maybe knock out the young woman and make a run for it somehow, the three robbers rushed her with a war cry.

Gohan couldn't stop the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he watched Videl easily handle the three men all at once. She fought with grace and precision, not once making an unnecessary movement.

She looked like she was having the time of her life.

Gohan sighed dreamily. Gosh, she was just so beautiful…

He had to fix things between them, one way or another. This couldn't be the end of it. He really was falling for this girl… His first love story couldn't be over already. He refused to accept that. There had to be something he could do to fix his stupid mistake. Gohan knew Videl had feelings for him, the real him – and probably for his alter-ego as well actually, which only meant her attraction to him was more than physical, that she liked him regardless of what he looked like, and that wasn't bad at all, all things considered.

Things had been going great between them before he'd gone and screwed it all up. Gohan just couldn't accept that it was over. It couldn't be, not already – it barely even got to begin.

There had to be a way, there had to be something he could do, anything… He just needed to find what.

Videl jumped and let out a cry as she delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the last man still standing. He was flung against the cash counter and then he slowly slid to the floor, knocked out.

Videl stood tall, grinning at her handiwork. "Man, that felt good. Reminds me of my high school days, heh," she added with a chuckle.

At last, she turned to look at him. Gohan felt his heart tingle as he was met with an adorable sheepish smile, cherry blossoms gracing her cheeks. "Thanks for letting me handle this on my own."

This was the first time Videl ever thanked his alter-ego sincerely. Gohan had to wonder what it meant. Was she that grateful that she got to beat up some crooks, or did her change of behavior have anything to do with the recent development of their relationship?

"You're welcome," he replied, walking up to her. "I know when I'm not needed."

In his peripheral vision, Gohan saw some customers, as well as the store owner, come out of their hiding spots.

"Could we maybe talk?" he asked in a low voice, unkeen to let their audience overhear. "Somewhere private."

Her cheeks took a lovely pink color and she lowered her gaze. Getting a few pairs of handcuffs from her belt pouch, she proceeded to cuff the unconscious criminals.

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she replied, "I'll take my car. Follow me, okay?"

She picked up one of the law-breakers and Gohan helped her carry out the other two. The police officers who were waiting outside as backup came up to them to take things from there.

Videl shot him a quick but meaningful glance before getting in her car. Gohan gave the remaining police force a nod and farewell sign with two fingers, and then he took off into the sky. He landed on a nearby rooftop and watched Videl's car speed off.

He had no idea what to expect from this talk, but hopefully, he wasn't going to make things worse…

* * *

Hovering in the sky, Gohan narrowed his eyes as Videl pulled up in front of a very familiar apartment building. As Saiyaman, he wasn't supposed to know where Videl had brought him, not that he wouldn't have guessed either way. As Son Gohan, however, he had walked Videl back to this very building many times after their dates. Videl had even invited him in on several occasions, but Gohan would lose his nerve and decline politely, telling himself that there was no reason to rush things between them.

What was it about his superhero persona that gave him the guts to take the leap? Was it the safety of the mask? It didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he control himself when he was in costume?

Just _why_ did he go and screw himself over?

He landed on the roof of a neighboring building and waited. Videl didn't actually expect him to follow her in through the front door, did she? He would attract way too much attention. The best thing he could do was wait and knock on her window once she got in her apartment.

A few minutes later, Gohan felt her _ki_ on the ninth floor and concluded that she was home.

 _Okay, Gohan. This is your one chance. Do not screw it up this time,_ he commanded himself.

He hovered to her window, but before he could tap on the glass, Videl had already noticed him and walked over briskly to open for him.

"Figured you would do that," she said with a small smirk.

He got through the window sill and stepped inside her apartment, feeling more than a little self-conscious about this situation. Why did she bring him here? Could it be… Did she expect something to happen between them again?

His heart picked up and his face flushed at the mere thought of getting intimate with Videl again, but Gohan swiftly shook his head to dispel these ideas. He had no future with Videl as Saiyaman. He had to make things clear with her and hope she would give him another chance as Son Gohan.

He walked past her and settled down on an armchair, his shoulders slumping as he let out a heavy sigh. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his lap, his fingers intertwining over his mouth.

"Look…" he started. "I'll admit that I've always been attracted to you. I don't really understand it, because you've always treated me like garbage, but somehow I…" He sighed and leaned back on the armchair with his head raised, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the burning feeling on his face.

From the shift in the air, he felt Videl move to sit on the living room table, right in front of him.

"I'll admit that I've always felt a kind of attraction towards you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Which is weird because I don't even know what you look like."

Gohan smiled despite himself. He sat straighter and faced Videl. His heart picked up without his consent – she was way too close. Why did she choose to sit so close to him? He had purposely taken the armchair to put some distance between them so that he didn't let his crazy attraction to her influence his actions; he had assumed that she would have settled on the couch.

"But it can't work between us. Not when I can't show you who I am."

She gave him a look, one eyebrow raised. "And why couldn't you? It's not like I know the real you anyway, is it?"

He lowered his head and said nothing.

"Wait… no way…" Her breath hitched. "Are you serious?"

He shook his head. "That's not the point, Videl." He looked her in the eyes, even though she couldn't see his. "The point is, I can't tell you who I am. I can't tell anyone."

"Not even after what happened between us?"

She was frowning deeply. His throat tightened, flashes of that afternoon rushing to his head.

 _Especially_ _not after what happened,_ he replied for himself.

"I'm sorry, Videl." He rubbed his neck, glancing sideways. "I'm sorry I can't meet your expectations. I'm sorry I can't show you who I am. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way…"

She got up from the table and scoffed, going towards the open kitchen. "Please. That was just a one-time thing." She shot him a look, a slight blush on her cheeks as she continued, "Okay, so it was kinda amazing and all, but it shouldn't have happened at all."

She leaned back against the bar counter and ran a hand through her hair. Gohan watched her in silent awe, feeling breathless just marveling at how beautiful she was.

"The truth is… there's someone else," she admitted quietly, avoiding looking in his direction. "We've been seeing each other for a few weeks and I really like him… But things have been moving a little slow." Her voice lowered as she added, "We haven't even kissed yet…"

Gohan's heart was racing like crazy. She liked him. The real him. She just said it.

"Then you weren't really exclusive with him yet, right?" he asked, hoping he could somehow give her a push in the right direction without it looking suspicious or anything.

She shook her head. "Still, I feel like I cheated on him… He's been calling me and sending me texts, but I just can't bring myself to see him again…"

"Sounds like… you really care about him."

Her face flared up, and Videl raised a hand to cover it, maybe hoping she could hide her embarrassment. His heart jolted with hope. Maybe he still had a chance with her after all.

"I do…"

"I'm sorry I've put you in this situation." Gohan stood. "Honestly, I've never lost control like that before." He felt a lump rise in his throat. "I… I guess I've never felt this attracted to a woman before you… And I got a little crazy."

Videl smirked at him. "A little?"

He chuckled. "Or a lot."

She walked up to him. "Well, it's not like you forced me or anything… I was more than willing. I'll give you this: the sex was… insanely good." She took a shaky breath and cleared her throat, rose petals blossoming on her cheeks. "And maybe if you were willing to lose the helmet, we could've had something."

"But I can't. And I won't."

Now standing right in front of him, Videl gave him a small smile. "I like Gohan more than you anyway."

His heart skipped a beat at her words. His hand moved on its own accord and brushed away her rebel strands of hair, tucked them behind her ear.

"Then maybe you should explain to him what happened," he murmured, his gloved hand moving to stroke her cheek.

He just felt so drawn to her. He couldn't help himself.

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I think, if you really like him, you should try to have something real with him. He doesn't fancy helmets, does he?"

She cracked a grin. "He doesn't even drive."

"There you go. He sounds perfect for you."

She searched his eyes through the visor of his helmet. His hand was still on her cheek. "Aren't you giving up a little too easily?"

Gohan swallowed thickly. "I… I can't be with you. Believe me, I wish things could be different… But it can't work between us." His thumb brushed her lips; her breath hitched. "That doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy. I can't expect you to wait for me to be ready to show you my face, now can I?"

"Then just show it to me," she murmured breathlessly. "Fight for me."

He observed her carefully. "Is that what you want me to do?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't know. I just know that nobody has ever touched me like you have…"

His throat tightened. "Don't do this to me…"

"At least… kiss me one last time."

 _Dang it._ He couldn't resist. How could he say no to that?

As long as she wasn't giving up on him as Gohan… He could indulge himself as Saiyaman just this once, right?

He had her pressed against the wall the next moment, not giving himself the time to come up with all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this. His breathing deepened as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

Goodness, he loved the way their bodies meshed together.

Videl ran her hands up his back. He was leaning in, feeling her short breath on his lips. He swallowed in anticipation.

He cupped her cheek, angling her head better. His other hand was on her waist, pulling her closer, pressing her incredible body all against him. His thumb grazed her lips. He saw her close her eyes, and Gohan followed suit, shutting down his brain for good as he went for it.

Indeed, what was it about the disguise that made him so much bolder?

He lost himself completely in that kiss. He savored the way it made him feel, he drank in the delectable sensations it brought him, making his whole being burn ardently for her.

Goodness, he hoped this wasn't their last kiss…

He deepened it, devouring her mouth hungrily, avidly. He just couldn't get enough of her. Gohan pushed Videl further against the wall, pressing himself harder against her. He grabbed her butt and rubbed his hardening member between her thighs, groaning against her lips at the pleasure it was building up.

Dang it, he was losing control again.

Videl raised a leg and wrapped it around his midsection, rocking her body against his in response.

She certainly wasn't helping his case… Gohan groaned against her lips. _Ahh…_ This felt so good. She was so addicting. She was so delicious. He would give up food in a heartbeat if that meant he could ravish her for the rest of his life.

After what felt like not nearly enough, Gohan forced himself to detach his mouth from hers. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned the side of his helmet against the wall behind her, on the side of her head.

"You sure… know how to… make me go crazy…" he rasped out as he tried to catch his breath.

"I could… tell you the same thing," she panted, her short breath brushing his neck.

He chuckled as he straightened himself up. Looking down at her, Gohan leaned in again, giving her lips a soft kiss.

"There. This was the last one."

"Mm… Kind of a shame."

He pulled away from her, deciding to ignore the very obvious bulge in his crotch tugging at his green tunic.

"So, are you going to call that other guy back?" he asked with a sigh. He couldn't sound eager about it, after all, as much as he really, _really_ hoped that she would give him another chance as Gohan.

Videl bit her lip. "I guess…"

Gohan did his best _not_ to break out into a broad grin. "Well then, I better get going."

He walked up to the window. His keen senses told him that, behind him, Videl was brushing her lips with her fingers.

"Last chance to fight for me."

He cracked a smile as he looked at her over his shoulder. "If things don't work out with that other guy, maybe we could have a fling or something."

She chuckled, running a hand over the nape of her neck. "Yeah, maybe…"

* * *

_November 30, 2020_


	5. Chapter 5

Her phone vibrated on her desk and the screen lit up. A glance at the new notification confirmed her thought. It was another text from Gohan. Videl bit down on her lip as she stared at his new message.

" _Did I do something wrong?"_ it said innocently. That poor guy. She knew she was being stupid, that they had never been exclusive or anything – they hadn't even shared a kiss yet, so it wasn't like she'd actually done anything wrong. But Videl still felt like she'd betrayed him. Gohan had been nothing but sweet to her, and she rewarded him by sleeping with someone else.

She felt awful, and she just didn't have the heart to face him after what she'd done.

But…

Videl sighed. She supposed she at least owed him the truth. And so she began to type.

Maybe Saiyaman was right. Maybe it wasn't too late to have something real with Gohan.

Gohan almost jumped out of his skin when his phone went _ting_. He widened his eyes as he saw Videl's name on his notifications' list. Impatiently, he opened her reply and began to read.

" _I'm sorry, Gohan. No, you did nothing wrong. It's me…"_

"No, it's really me," he muttered bitterly as he kept reading.

" _I know we're not exactly in a committed relationship or anything but I feel awful, and I didn't know how to face you. I got involved with someone else… It was just a one-time thing and it meant nothing to me."_

Gohan couldn't help but flinch at that part. Yet he wasn't sure he believed that was entirely true… If not for their talk at her place, Gohan would have easily been fooled, as his first thought was that Videl had only been with Saiyaman for the sex.

But he couldn't shake off the way she had looked at him as she told him to fight for her. A part of her had hoped for more, wishing he wouldn't back down so easily.

It hadn't been just sex. Videl had feelings for him as Saiyaman. She was attracted to both of his personas.

" _But it happened, and I can't take it back,"_ the text went on. " _I do like you, Gohan… I like you a lot. But I don't know if we have a future together after what I did…"_

His throat thick with tension, Gohan quickly typed his reply.

" _I don't care. I want to see you. I miss you. Dinner tonight?"_

He hit _send_ and waited, anxious, staring intently at his screen. It beeped in no time, and Gohan grinned when he saw Videl's reply.

" _Yes!"_

He got another message immediately after. " _What time do you end your_ _shift?"_

Gohan groaned and slapped his forehead, suddenly realizing he actually couldn't go out with Videl tonight. " _Dang it. I just remembered_ _I'm on the night shift."_

" _When do you take your break?"_

And his grin was back in a heartbeat. He loved how she was just as eager as him to meet up tonight. " _Anytime I want. When can you come?"_

" _Nine?"_

" _Perfect. Can't wait."_

His heart was pounding with excitement and he just couldn't stop grinning as he got one last text. It was a grinning emoji followed by a kissing one. Gohan licked his lips. He was definitely kissing her tonight. He couldn't wait to get that sweet taste of paradise again.

Gohan kept checking his watch. He was a bit distracted at work but thankfully it wasn't affecting his usual efficiency. Finally, it was almost nine o'clock. His heart picked up at the thought of seeing the beautiful young woman in just a few moments.

He felt her unmistakable energy signature get into the hospital building and his heart leaped in joy. He immediately took his break and rushed to the entrance hall, running down the stairs as he was too impatient to take the elevator.

He ran to the hall and saw her look around. Gohan froze on the spot.

"Wow…" he murmured, completely breathless by the sight of the gorgeous young woman.

She was wearing a tight black dress and a navy cardigan, showing off her exquisite curves while still looking classy and elegant. She even had on stilettos, and Gohan knew she hated wearing that kind of shoes. She really went all out for him, huh…

His date finally met his gaze and smiled sheepishly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. He loved it that she'd let it loose. He took long, quick strides towards her and couldn't stop grinning as he came up in front of her.

"Hi," she said happily, her cheeks an adorable pink as she gazed into his eyes.

"Hi," he replied, before pulling her to him and planting his lips on hers in an urgent kiss.

It felt better than ever. Sparks exploded everywhere, his whole body tingled with heat, his hands trembled as he cupped her face. Goodness, the chemistry between them was just unbelievable.

And the best part? He was Son Gohan right now.

"Took you long enough," she breathed out, her chest heaving deeply as he pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I just needed a little nudge, and a big scare."

She chuckled uneasily. "A big scare, huh?"

He suddenly crushed her against him and held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Never shut me out again, Videl. I thought I was losing you, and I can't have that. I'm kinda falling for you here."

Videl felt her body go limp and forgot how to breathe for a moment. She swallowed. "I…" She sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm so sorry, Gohan. I feel like such a fool… To think I almost ruined things between us for some hookup."

A brick wall of guilt suddenly crashed onto him, and Gohan shut his eyes tightly as he held her more firmly. "You did nothing wrong. It's my fault for taking so long to make my move on you. You have nothing to blame yourself for."

She hugged him back tightly, burying her face into his chest, breathing him in. "I think… I'm falling for you, too, Gohan," she whispered, her voice so low he barely made out what she said.

But he did hear it, and he couldn't be happier. He straightened up and looked down at her with a huge grin, his eyes brimming with so much tenderness,

Videl felt herself melt completely.

He then grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the staircase. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Videl raised a curious eyebrow as she let Gohan lead the way, wondering where he was taking her.

After a quick glance around the break room to make sure nobody was using one of the beds for some shuteye before their next shift, Gohan quickly shut the door and pushed Videl against it, kissing her lovingly as he pressed his entire body against hers. He ran his hand up her thigh and reveled in the way Videl shivered at the simple touch.

He started kissing her neck, cupping her breast over the fabric of her dress. Videl let out a strangled sound, panting heavily.

"Shit, Gohan… How do you go from no progress in a month to jumping me like this?" she breathed out as he ground his budding erection between her legs, having lifted the hem of her dress for easier access.

"I've held back for too long," he murmured breathlessly, grazing his teeth against her skin as he lowered his face to her cleavage. "I can't take it anymore. I want you too much. I've wanted you for too long."

She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan as he pinched her nipple over her dress… and was so glad she'd decided not to wear a bra tonight.

He hoisted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and raising his head to kiss her while walking over to one of the many beds of the break room. He gently laid her on her back and moved on top of her, still kissing her in the most tender way. Videl was melting.

His clothes needed to go. Now.

She wasted no time and quickly pushed the white coat off his shoulders, then she loosened his tie and had to break the kiss to raise it over his head before throwing it somewhere in the room. Too impatient to unbutton his shirt one by one, she opened it with a sharp tug, making all the buttons pop out and revealing his gorgeous torso.

Damn, she'd always felt Gohan was well-built… but this was _ridiculous_. Even Greek Gods couldn't compare to the work of art that his body was.

She seized his mouth again while moving her hands to his belt. "You're so hot," she panted against his lips.

While she was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Gohan kicked off his shoes and opened her strapless dress on her back before lowering it, down her waist, her hips, and then off her legs. He pulled back from the kiss just as Videl was pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time. He watched her, licking his lips as he let his gaze run over her bare skin, her voluptuous breasts, her beautiful curves… Gohan kicked off the last of his clothing impatiently and dove into her cleavage, cupping her bosoms with both hands. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, trying not to be too loud as anyone could hear them here. She loved the way he touched her… Her whole body was burning for him, craving for more of him – for all of him. She bit her lip as he started sucking on her nipple, and arched her back.

She wanted him inside of her so _fucking bad_.

But Gohan seemed to be taking his sweet time. He made sure to explore every inch of her body, and after he was done ravishing her breasts, he lowered his lips to her stomach and kissed his way down. Videl was bursting with desire.

But instead of diving between her legs like she'd hoped, Gohan straightened up and ran the tips of his fingers along her thighs. Delicious shudders ran through her spine. He grazed the inside of her thigh, so close to her crotch, and Videl felt her whole body tremble with anticipation and pleasure. God, he was killing her…

He lifted her legs on his shoulders and started planting long, open-mouthed kisses on her thighs, one after the other, slowly moving closer and closer to her soaking wet panties… And then he started kissing her stomach again. Videl could've screamed in frustration… but at the same time, goodness, he was turning her on so fucking much. The way he was building up her desire for him, knowing just the way to drive her crazy…

His mouth was moving all around her pelvis now. Videl bit down on her lip and let her head roll back, the anticipation growing more and more intense and Gohan got increasingly closer to her twitching sex. As much as she was enjoying his little game, she could barely take it anymore.

"Fucking hell, Gohan, just go down on me already!" she groaned hoarsely in frustration.

He chuckled against her skin. "So bossy."

She blushed and raised her head to meet his playful eyes. God, how she wanted that man. "Please… I need you so much, Gohan."

He smirked at her. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

And Videl threw her head back as Gohan suddenly tore off her lacy underwear and dove his face between her thighs. She slapped her hand over her mouth, muffling her cries and moans of pleasure as Gohan licked her oh-so-skillfully.

_Oh… Fuck. Shit. He's so good at this, oh my god…_

Her thighs tightened around his head and she unconsciously started rocking her body as Gohan worked his magic on her, giving her more pleasure than any man before.

Her eyes shut tightly, she suddenly felt something crack within her, and Videl muffled her scream of ecstasy with her hand as she experienced the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had.

Well, since Saiyaman, if she had to be honest, but Videl quickly shooed these thoughts away and pulled Gohan to her again as he wiped his chin and licked his lips. She smiled at him, stroking his cheek. What an amazing man she'd found herself… To think she almost ruined everything for a stupid fling…

He leaned in to kiss her lips, ever so gently. Gohan was so loving and tender with her… She was melting into him. It felt so good to kiss him, to be touched by him, to feel his bare skin, his rock hard body all against her…

He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, panting heavily. They kept their eyes closed as they just lay there for a moment, basking in the closeness of their bodies, feeling their souls reach out for each other, touching, intertwining with one another, merging together.

This… This was real. This was the beginning of something amazing and beautiful. This man… This man could very well be the one. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper for him, and she was falling _hard_. He better not hurt her… because Videl knew she wouldn't be able to come out unscathed if he ever broke her heart.

She was running her hands over his face as she thought that, marveling at the feel of his handsome features…

And then her hands froze. Something felt… too familiar.

Her throat tightened. _No… No, it can't be… Gohan would never play with me like that… He can't be_ him _. He can't be Saiyaman._

But she remembered the superhero's features clearly, and it was the exact same face she was touching now… Tears welled up behind her closed lids. One managed to roll down her temple.

 _How could he do this to me? Why? And here I was just thinking…_ She couldn't control the sob shaking out of her body, and Gohan pulled back instantly and frowned in concern.

"Videl…? What's wrong?"

He touched her face, wiping her tears oh-so-gently… It only broke her heart more. Gohan was supposed to be the one, but how could she ever trust him again when he played with her heart like that? When he made her believe she'd wronged him by sleeping with another man… who turned out to be him as well? How could he do this to her…? Not Gohan… She couldn't believe Gohan would do something so low. Gohan was the kindest soul she'd ever met. Gohan truly cared about her. Gohan would never hurt her like this.

He cupped her cheek tenderly. "I love you, Videl. Please don't cry… Please, just talk to me… I love you so much…"

She suddenly kissed him, holding him tightly around his neck as she let silent tears roll down her face from her closed lids.

She didn't want to face the truth. She didn't want to believe that the man who claimed to love her could do something so horrible. Not him. Not Gohan. Not her sweet, gentle, kind-hearted Gohan… Not him. He couldn't have. He would never. Not Gohan.

She grabbed his erection and led him between her thighs. "I need you," she whispered hoarsely against his lips. "Take me, Gohan. Now."

"Videl, wait, just–" he tried to protest, confused and utterly lost at her sudden and incomprehensible tears, but Videl would have none of it. She shushed him with her mouth and grabbed his tight ass to push his twitching cock deep inside of her, their hips meshing together in a delectable penetration. He groaned at the feeling and Videl wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her pelvis against his while he seemed to forget his earlier reservation and gave long and deep thrusts, setting a slow yet strong pace.

"Unggh, Videl…" he gritted out, his eyes shut tightly as he started picking up the pace. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her hair as he kept going, his mind shutting off completely as his body quivered in pure, blissful pleasure. "You're so tight…"

She looked at him through misty eyes, cupping his handsome face as she let the wonderful friction make her forget about everything else. "Tell me you love me…"

"I love you," he panted, pressing his forehead on hers, his hands on her hips as he pushed himself harder, deeper. "I'm crazy about you… I… _gah…_ I'm so completely… _ughh…_ so completely in love with you…" He let out a shaky breath, his whole body shivering. "Oh god…"

"Kiss me."

He readily obliged, savoring the feel of her tongue caressing his. Videl tightened her legs around him, feeling herself getting close… She was so fucking close…

"Harder," she breathed against his mouth. "Don't hold back…"

Gohan felt something was definitely wrong as he met her dimmed blue eyes, but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what the heck was going on with Videl and why her mood dropped so suddenly, so inexplicably. Frowning in frustration, he did as he was told nonetheless and thrust his pelvis harder and harder. He gritted his teeth at the delicious feeling. His eyes fell shut.

He felt Videl's tight walls convulse around him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and let out a muffled, guttural scream. The sensation was enough to drive him to the edge and he held her tightly as he stilled himself and climaxed inside of her for a few long seconds, his whole body twitching, shaking, burning, his mind completely blank as it was taken over by delicious ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily into her hair. "I love you, Videl," he whispered breathlessly in her ear. "So much. More than you can imagine…"

She shut her eyes tightly and forced down a sob, biting her lip. "I… I love you too, Gohan," she murmured hoarsely.

And that was what made this hurt so much worse. It was so hard to accept the truth. But now her mind had cleared, and Videl couldn't deny it any longer. She couldn't turn a blind eye at how it'd felt almost exactly the same to be intimate with Gohan when he was both himself and his alter-ego, despite how differently he'd treated her when he'd made sweet, sweet love to her as Gohan, whereas as Saiyaman he'd all but fucked her senselessly.

They were the same person. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't deny the obvious either.

Gohan was Saiyaman. Saiyaman was Gohan. They were one and the same.

Videl pushed him softly to let him roll on his side. She raised her hands to her face, trying as hard as she could to keep it together.

But it just hurt so much. Her heart was in pieces. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down, unable to control her sobbing.

How could he do this to her?

"V… Videl…? Wha…?"

She turned away from him, showing him her back as she curled up in a fetal position, her shoulders shaking every time a sob broke out.

"Videl, talk to me, please…" His voice cracked as he begged her to say something. He touched her arm, but Videl shrugged him off and sat up, wiping her face with her palm as she started looking around for her clothes.

Gohan watched her with a suffocating lump caught in his throat. What in the world was going on? Why would Videl…? He had just experienced the most intense, the most beautiful moment of his entire life, and he had no doubt that Videl had felt the same… Then why on earth was she crying? Why wouldn't she even talk to him?

"Videl, please," he pleaded once more, reaching out to touch her hand. She already had her dress back on.

She jerked her hand away, finally turning her tearful eyes to him. He saw anger and hurt into their depths… Alarms went off in his head.

She was going to dump him – he felt it at that moment. He was going to lose her.

Gohan couldn't breathe.

Without her, he might never be able to breathe normally again.

"Did you really think you could fool me? Do you think I'm that gullible?"

Accusation. Betrayal. Her tone, her glare, her grimace of disgust… She knew.

She knew.

Oh, good lord… _She knew._

"I…" He couldn't find a single thing to say. His brain had short-circuited. Videl knew. She figured out the truth.

He was done for. It was over. He was going to lose her. She was going to leave him and break his heart to millions and millions of pieces and nobody would ever be able to mend it back together.

"Please, I… I can explain…"

She slipped her feet into her stilettos and snatched her purse and her cardigan. "Explain what? How you made me believe I was screwing someone else when it was you all along? How you let me feel guilty, thinking I betrayed you, when actually…" She shook her head and brushed her hands over her eyes, furiously wiping her tears. "How could you do this to me? How do you expect me to ever trust you again after what you've done?"

She was walking away. Gohan was on his feet the next moment; he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him, looking into her eyes in desperation.

"I love you, Videl," he murmured breathlessly, his voice quivering. "I know I screwed up. I know I hurt you deeply, and I have no excuse. I just lost it that day – I lost my mind when I saw you were willing. I desired you so much, I couldn't control myself when we started kissing, even after you tried to unmask me…" He cupped her face with trembling hands and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. "Even though I knew how wrong it was. Even though I knew how much I would be hurting you if you ever found out. I guess…" Gohan swallowed thickly. "I guess I wanted you more than I cared about the pain I could cause you."

She leaned into him, burying her face into his chest, and Gohan felt his heart shatter in the most horrible way as she sobbed against him. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her hair, holding her tightly.

"You ruined everything," she cried and sniffed. "How could I ever trust you again… How could I ever feel safe with you again after this?"

He shut his eyes tightly and held her closer. "Please don't leave me, Videl. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I just… I'm so crazy about you. I love you, Videl. I love you. I love you…"

But she put her hands on his torso and pushed him away from her. She shook her head, refusing to even meet his eyes. "I can't, Gohan. It's all ruined. I can't even look at you right now."

"Videl, please…" he begged, his voice hoarse and painful. Goodness, his throat was so dry.

She was leaving him. It was over. Videl was leaving him.

"Goodbye, Gohan…"

She turned away from him and grabbed the doorknob. He couldn't let her go like this. This couldn't be the end. Their story was only just beginning – this couldn't be their ending.

Acting on impulse, he suddenly came up behind her and pushed the door shut again.

"Gohan…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Let me go. It's over. There's no future for us."

"Then why…" he croaked out. "Why didn't you stop me when you realized I was Saiyaman? Why did you push me to take you and make love to you when I tried to ask you what was wrong?"

"Because…" she started slowly, her voice barely audible. "Because I love you."

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, looking deep into her eyes. "Then don't leave me. Don't end it. Let me fight for you."

She averted her gaze, letting out a resigned sigh. "I can't be with you, Gohan. I don't trust you anymore. I don't think I could ever trust you again."

"Give me another chance, please…" He lowered his head, moving his hands to cup her cheeks as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Videl. I'll never lie to you again, I swear to you. Please, just give me one last chance…"

"I'm sorry, Gohan…" She let out a shaky sob and shook her head, making him let go of her. "I just can't. It's over."

She turned away from him, reaching for the doorknob once more. His vision blurred as he stood there, helpless.

"At least… let me kiss you one last time…"

Her hand trembled on the doorknob. Gohan put his over it and pulled her to him once more, not feeling any resistance on her part. With his other hand, he stroked her cheek, his fingers tangling in her long raven locks.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, her lips were trembling.

"I love you," he breathed out shakily.

"Gohan…"

The way she said his name… It sounded like a moan.

He reduced the distance between them completely and pressed his quivering lips on hers; tears were flowing freely from his closed eyelids, rolling down his cheeks, as he got his very last taste of paradise.

Would he ever get over her? Would he ever love someone as deeply, as completely again? Gohan couldn't fathom such a thing. Videl was the only one for him. If it couldn't be her, then it wouldn't be anyone else.

She moved her arms around his neck and held onto him for dear life, kissing him back passionately, desperately. Gohan pushed her against the door and hoisted her up; Videl encircled his midsection with her legs. His penis rubbed her crotch – he was still stark naked, and she wasn't wearing any underwear since he'd torn off hers earlier.

His desire came alive, grinding hard between her thighs.

"I want you," he croaked out, moving his lips along her jawline. "One last time. Let me make you mine…"

"Go… Gohan…" she moaned, her whole body shivering against him.

He pulled the top of her strapless dress down, cupped her voluptuous breast with one hand, and slipped the other under her dress, sliding it up her thigh until he reached her firm ass.

"Tell me I can take you, Videl," he breathed in her ear. "Tell me I can make you mine one last time…"

Her legs tightened around him, pressing his erection harder against her sensitive lower lips.

"T… Take me. One last time," she panted breathlessly, rocking her hips against his, creating delicious friction. "Make me yours, Gohan."

He squeezed her breast, grazing his teeth on the skin of her neck as he slowly moved his penis to her entrance. Videl moaned as his tip rubbed her clit. "Fuck me," she gasped out. "Hurry."

He muffled his groan of pleasure into the crook of her neck, finally sliding all the way inside. She was twitching and quivering around him, her inner walls tightly hugging him in the most delectable way.

That sweet taste of paradise again…

Videl jerked her head to the side and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries of ecstasy as he pounded her against the door; she rocked her hips to meet his wild and erratic thrusts. Gohan grasped her ass with both his hands, pressing his forehead against her temple as he kept picking up the pace, hammering into her faster, harder, deeper with every push of his pelvis.

She was still covering her mouth with her hand, barely muffling her cries and moans at the insane pleasure. It made her forget how much he'd hurt her, how he had ruined everything, how devastated she felt that they couldn't be together, that she couldn't even trust him anymore, that she had to give up on something that could've been so special and unique.

Videl shut her eyes tightly and let the mind-boggling sensations flood her being. She pressed her hand harder against her mouth and screamed into it as she hit her climax. Her toes curled and a violent explosion shook her whole being. Her brain overloaded with endorphin; Videl held her breath. It was too much. It felt too good. It was killing her.

Gohan groaned shakily against her ear, his fingers digging so deep into her asscheeks it was hurting her – in the most intoxicating way. She felt his release fill her up as his body convulsed against hers. She shuddered in delight.

He held her tightly against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He planted his lips on her skin, trailing soft kisses up her throat, along her jawline, her chin, lingering on her cheek, before finally claiming her mouth. Videl shuddered as a flood of emotions washed over her. His kiss was so intense, so desperate, so passionate.

She could feel how much he was hurting, how much he regretted what he had done, how deeply he loved her.

If only she could just stay with him…

"I'm so sorry, Videl," he whispered hoarsely, burying his face in the crook of her neck once more. Her heart tightened painfully at the wet sensation on her skin. "God, I hate myself so much. I can't believe how stupid I am. I ruined everything… I took away our chance to be happy together… I'm so, so sorry, Videl. I'm the worst."

His body was shaking with sobs as he wept on her shoulder. Videl held him close and let herself go as well, mourning what could have been.

"I love you," he said one last time, holding her desperately.

Videl let her head rest on his shoulder, her arms around his neck as she cried with him. She tightened her legs around his waist, unwilling to let go just yet.

"That's the worst part," she murmured shakily, her voice breaking. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

She tried to focus on the sensations. She tried as hard as she could to let herself go and get lost in the moment. The lips on hers were soft and skilled, and Videl pulled the man closer and deepened the kiss, her hands cupping his face.

They pulled back slightly, heavy pants mingling together. He broke into a grin, his brown eyes twinkling. He put his arms around her and pulled her against him, purposely making her feel how much he desired her.

"So… Should we take this inside?"

But Videl pulled away and apologized, pretexting that she had work early in the morning.

His smile fell and he let out a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, down to the nape of his neck. "I see…" he said, the disappointment evident in his tone.

She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Eddy."

ooOoo

Videl heaved out a deep sigh as she collapsed on her bed, hugging her pillow and burying her face into it. It had been five months since she broke up with Gohan. Five months that she had been trying to move on.

Five months since the last time she got intimate with a man.

Gohan had messed her up. After the way he'd played with her, even though she knew he hadn't meant to, it became difficult for her to trust someone again, to let herself go completely and offer herself without any restraint.

She'd cut her hair after the breakup. It had felt cathartic, like coming out of her old skin, like becoming a new person. She now sported a bob cut, which she had to admit was much more practical and even easier to take care of. It looked good on her too, so the young woman had decided to keep her new stylish do.

Her long hair would remind her too much of Gohan, of the way he would run his fingers through her long locks, a look of pure awe on his face…

Rolling on her back, Videl stared at the ceiling, unable to stop herself from conjuring the image of the handsome doctor. Despite what he'd done, despite how furious she was at him for playing with her feelings in such a despicable way, despite how much she resented him for pretty much ruining sex for her… she missed him. Despite everything, she still loved him. Videl closed her eyes, letting flashes of that night invade her mind.

The way he'd touched her, the way he'd kissed her, the way he'd explored every inch of her body, driving her crazy with lust…

It wasn't only that she had a hard time trusting men again. But, compared to Gohan… none of them could ever measure up. Nobody else could ever make her skin burn from the slightest touch, when it had been so easy for Gohan to turn her into a puddle just with one look. No other man could ever make her feel so treasured, so loved, so deliciously vulnerable.

Gohan had ruined other men for her. Being intimate with him… it had felt so insanely good, so intense, so explosive, so beautiful and real. She had never felt this kind of connection with anyone before, and Videl was positive that she would never have something even remotely similar with any other man.

Oh, why did he have to go and throw it all out the window? Why couldn't he have controlled himself when he was in disguise?

Better yet, why hadn't he let her see his face after they kissed for the first time, back in the forest? That time, when she'd taken his helmet off, if he'd just let her see who he was, Videl didn't think she would've gotten mad at him. On the contrary: it would've made perfect sense. It would've explained everything: her attraction to him even though she didn't even know what he looked like, her incomprehensible desire for him despite how much he infuriated her, not to mention the crazy chemistry between them… It would have made perfect sense.

And because she already had real feelings for Gohan, if Saiyaman turned out to be him, it would've been such a huge relief for her. It would've meant she just liked him that much, whether he was in disguise or not. More importantly, it would've meant that she wasn't doing anything wrong, that she wasn't getting involved with another guy when she already had a really nice thing going with the handsome doctor.

She turned on her side and curled up in a fetal position, wrapping her arms around her legs. A lump rose in her throat, and Videl took a shaky breath, her eyes welling up with tears.

She missed him so damn much. She missed his smile, she missed his eyes, she missed the way he would scratch his hair when he got nervous; she missed his arms, his warmth, his touch, his kisses… She missed his corny jokes and his playful grins. She missed talking to him. She missed touching him. She missed the way his eyes would sparkle whenever he looked at her.

She missed him. She craved for him. She wanted him back.

But she couldn't forgive him.

Despite what he had done, she was still madly in love with him. Every second Gohan was away from her, her heart screamed in anguish, begging her to run to him and throw herself into his arms. But her reason would have none of it. Gohan had betrayed her. He may have not meant to hurt her in that way, but what he did to her was unforgivable.

Ever since they broke up, Saiyaman had stopped helping the police. Understandably, Gohan preferred to avoid seeing her after she broke his heart. Videl was thankful, too, because she had dreaded crossing his path again after their breakup and had even thought of asking for a mutation to avoid running into him. In the end, Gohan was simply letting the police do their job and didn't get involved anymore. While she was willing to admit that Saiyaman had been a big help, the police force could very well handle the crime in Satan City on their own, especially with her in it.

A part of her wished to run into him again. Her heart wept miserably as she stubbornly refused to indulge it.

She loved Gohan. She would never stop loving him. But Videl didn't think she could ever trust him again, so they simply had no future together.

Hopefully, she would at least be able to move on and eventually meet someone new. If not, Videl tried to comfort herself that there were worse things in life than abstinence.

* * *

Gohan felt her presence on his left, leaning her elbows on the counter of the front office and holding her chin into her palms, shamelessly staring at him while he tried to focus on the chart of one of his patients.

He sighed and looked up from his clipboard. "What?"

Raven grinned. "You know what."

Gohan frowned at her. "I already gave you my answer."

"Aww, but it's gonna be so much fun!" she pressed on, still trying to make him change his mind despite his resolute refusal. "And it's for a great cause, too! Don't you care at all for the little kids fighting cancer?"

Gohan set the clipboard on the counter, his hand lying flat against it. "Of course I care; I'm part of the research team, you know? And I'm also donating as much as I can to the cause."

"But think of how much more you could help the research! Think of all the rich ladies who would kill for just one day with a catch like you!"

"Forget it, Raven, I'm not putting myself on auction."

He took his clipboard and started walking away, but Raven was quick to go after him, not one to give up so easily. Usually, he liked that trait about her, but right now Gohan just wished she would leave him alone.

"Come on, Gohan, please? Do it for the kids," she insisted, knowing how to pull at his heartstrings. "You know the research needs all the financial aid it can get, and you could be the night's biggest prize."

"I'm sorry, Raven, I get what you're saying, but the answer is still no. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to do my job here."

He walked into a hospital room, greeting the forty-something, red-haired woman with a kind smile. Raven still wasn't done making her case, however, so she followed him in.

"Sorry for intruding," she said to the patient with an awkward grin. Then she perked up. "Say, don't you think Dr. Son would kill it at an auction gala?"

The woman chuckled as her handsome doctor blushed deeply. He sighed in aggravation and slumped his shoulders.

"Don't get my patient involved, Raven…"

"Why won't you do it, Dr. Son?" the nice lady asked with a smile. "I think your colleague is right. Any woman would be lucky to be with you, even if it's for an auction."

"See? She agrees! Come on, Gohan, you're the best looking doctor in this hospital; you have to use your boyish charm for the better good!"

His face hardened. Raven was starting to get on his nerves. Couldn't she understand the meaning of "no"? He didn't even want to _go_ to that charity gala at all, and if he hadn't been part of the research team he wouldn't even have bothered showing up. It was bad enough that staying home that night wasn't even an option when it was really all he desired. Why on earth would he want to make a show of himself? He was already doing enough for the cause, and he even got Bulma to donate generously to the research program. He had done his part already and didn't feel guilty not to offer himself as a prize at the fundraiser.

"I said no, Raven," he snapped coldly. "And I mean it, so just drop it. I won't change my mind."

She took a step back and gulped. Lowering her head, Raven scratched her hair uneasily. To think she had actually managed to piss off the kind-hearted doctor. She had never seen him like that – Gohan always showed great patience, even long after anyone else would have already thrown their arms in the air in exasperation.

She frowned as she looked up at him again. "After you're done with the nice lady, I want to talk to you. Not about the gala – well, not really. Meet me at the cafeteria."

Bidding the patient a good day, Raven walked out of the hospital room. Gohan sighed in relief, glad she finally stopped pestering him about the auction.

Sure, he knew she had a point, and he could probably earn a significant amount, indeed, if he put himself on auction at the fundraiser, but there was no way he could go on a date with some stranger. He was out of the dating market, and even if it wouldn't be for real and would only be for a day, Gohan had no desire to play pretend.

He had screwed up the one relationship that meant the most to him, so he was done now. No more dates, no more women, no more relationships – just _no more_. His heart was still bleeding since Videl had left him. The way things were now, Gohan couldn't see himself get close with anyone again. He doubted he would ever be able to get over Videl and move on. Maybe the wound was still too fresh, maybe it was still too soon – it had only been five months. Yet Gohan couldn't see it getting any better.

Not even time would be able to soothe his broken heart. Instead of getting better, the gaping hole in his chest only got wider with each day that he passed without Videl.

So Raven could forget about that stupid auction. He didn't care if he was the most eligible bachelor or whatever. She was wrong about that because he wasn't in the market at all.

* * *

He pulled up the chair across from her and sat down. Gohan frowned at his friend; he wasn't sure that she wasn't still going to try to make him change his mind about the auction.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Raven sipped on her coffee, eying him carefully. "I know why you won't do the auction, and I get it. You're still not over Videl."

His heart bled at the mention of her name. "Obviously."

"Are you going to wallow in self-pity for the rest of your life? It's been months, Gohan. You can't stay hung up on one girl."

"You don't get to decide how long I'm supposed to hurt," he stated, his eyes cold as ice. "She wasn't just a girl. Videl was the love of my life, and I lost her. I get to wallow in self-pity for as long as I freaking want."

His chair screeched as he got up. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I worry about you, Gohan," Raven said softly, looking him in the eyes. "I get that you're heartbroken, but you're only twenty-six. You can't close off your heart for the rest of your life. It's too sad."

Gohan ran his hand over the nape of his neck, his shoulders slumping as he heaved out a sigh. "I appreciate your concern, Raven… but there's nothing you could do. There's nothing anyone can do about it. It is what it is."

He started walking away, but Raven's voice made him pause. "How about I cook you dinner tonight? Should be more fun than eating all by yourself in your apartment."

He smiled to himself. Looking at his friend over his shoulder, he said, "Sounds good. Thanks, Raven."

She gave him a wink. "Anytime."

* * *

Staking out was probably her least favorite part of the job, but more often than not it was the only way to get eligible proof to show the court and lock the perps away for good.

Videl sat alone in her car, bored out of her mind as she observed the front window of the diner on the other side of the street. You would think staking out with a partner would've helped pass the time, but honestly, Videl preferred to work alone. Last thing she needed was some blabbermouth talking her ears off for hours.

Without her consent, her mind drifted off to her least favorite subject. She pursed her lips in disapproval, but Gohan still managed to make his way to her thoughts.

She recalled the desperate way he'd made love to her, pushing her up against the door. She remembered how every shaky breath he exhaled brushed her neck, sending shivers coursing through her spine. He had held her so close, claiming her as his over and over again with every thrust of his hips.

Her skin felt flushed. Damn, she missed having a man touch her.

Well, if she had to be honest with herself, she only wanted Gohan touching her.

Running a hand over the nape of her neck, Videl let out a sigh. She hadn't called Eddy back since their date. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him again. Kissing him had felt nice, but she barely had a tingle from his touch. She needed to find someone who could at least make some sparks fly. She wasn't asking for the kind of chemistry she had with Gohan – that would be asking for the impossible. But she wanted to at least feel _something_ with a man if she were to get intimate with him.

Well, there went her sex life. Gohan sure did a number on her… Videl didn't have much hope of things picking up again, to be honest. At this rate, she was going to be responsible for her own orgasms for the rest of her life.

Could be worse, she mused. She could've been frigid too.

Videl checked the hour on her dashboard. It was nearing midnight. She hoped the perp was going to show up soon. She hated doing stakeouts enough as is, it would be even worse if that had been all for nothing.

The streets were pretty much deserted at this hour. She wondered if her perp would even show at all. Going into the diner now would be too noticeable. He would've had more luck blending into the crowd if, well, there actually _was_ a crowd.

Videl cursed under her breath, her hands tightening on the wheel. And she couldn't even leave, because she couldn't be sure the perp wasn't going to turn up. This was all for nothing, she just knew it. She really hated this side of the job.

A man walked into the diner, but he looked in his fifties and didn't fit the description. Videl slouched into her car seat, heaving out a sigh. There went her night… Not that she had plans or anything. Her social life wasn't that lively. But hey, it was always better than her love life, at least, which was pretty much nonexistent.

She had a few acquaintances, and sometimes she went out for drinks with her colleagues after work. Other than that, Videl counted only one real friend: Erasa, whom she had known her whole life. Friends always came and went, but Erasa was the one constant in her life, the one person who never left, who always did her best to make time for her. Videl was more than satisfied with her best friend. She didn't need a hundred of them; she would give them all away in a heartbeat for Erasa.

Videl got her phone out and sent her friend a quick text to ask her if she was awake. A smile tugged at her lips when she got an almost immediate reply. _"_ _Duh!"_ it read.

Videl quickly glanced up to check the diner's front window again, just in case something did happen. The street was as vacant as ever. Well, might as well try to pass the time in a more fun way.

She plugged in her earpiece and called Erasa, so as to keep her hands free in case something suspicious ended up happening and she needed to take pictures.

"Hey, girl!" Erasa picked up instantly. "What's up?"

"Staking out," she replied in a bored tone.

"Ouch. That bad, huh? How long have you been out there?"

"Hours. I want to kill myself."

Erasa's laughter filled her ear. "Aww, but then who would teach me pointless martial arts facts?"

"Who would be willing to play the doll for you, you mean," Videl smirked. She should've called Erasa hours ago.

"Don't pretend you hate it, Vi, we're not teenagers anymore. You're more beautiful than ever and I know you enjoy getting all dolled up."

"Maybe," Videl conceded, her gaze still trained on the empty street. Man, she wished she could just go home already. Nothing was going to happen tonight, that much was obvious. Though at least now she had some company.

"So, tell me," Erasa started. "Eddy?"

Videl sighed. "Nothing. Barely a tingle."

"Aww man, that sucks. I feel sorry for your poor, neglected lady parts. How long has it been? Do you still know how to do it?" Erasa teased her playfully.

"It's only been five months but it feels like ages. I might become a virgin again at this rate."

"Oh, damn, can you imagine? Like losing it the first time wasn't painful enough."

Videl shrugged, even though Erasa couldn't see it. "It didn't hurt that bad for me. I mean, when you've broken almost every bone of your body at least once, tearing your hymen is like a walk in the park."

"Like getting mugged in the park, you mean," Erasa joked. "Maybe I just got unlucky. Binder was such a selfish jerk, and he barely lasted a minute. Ugh, what a waste of a first time."

"Mine went much better, for sure. That's what you get for falling for assholes, Erasa. I've always had a thing for nice guys. Adam was so sweet."

"Oh, I remember Adam… He was super cute, too. He went to your dad's gym, right?"

"Yeah…" Videl wondered if Adam was still a student at her father's dojo. Maybe she ought to give him a call. They hadn't broken up on bad terms; they had simply grown apart and decided to see other people.

Maybe rekindling an old flame could help her with her trust issues with men. Adam was a great guy, too. He was a few years older and, at the time, he had been studying to become an environmental lawyer. She had been seventeen and he, twenty-one, and their relationship lasted for about seven months.

If Adam was still the same as she remembered, then he would be the perfect candidate to start dating again.

"I wonder what he's up to lately," Erasa mused out loud, voicing her own thoughts. Videl smiled at her new plan. Things might be looking up at last.

And then her whole body froze completely and her world came crashing down in a deafening ruckus. A couple was walking by the diner.

Gohan was laughing as a beautiful African young woman was walking backward and making funny faces at him.

Her heart shattered into a billion pieces. Her lungs stopped working – she couldn't breathe. She didn't even want to anymore.

He was happy. He had moved on.

Her chest tightened in longing. He looked more handsome than ever. Videl felt her eyes prickle. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she get over him while he was just fine, already forgetting her with another woman?

Why couldn't she stop loving him already? Why did it have to be him? _Why?_

Erasa called her name several times on the other side of the line. Videl brushed her eyes quickly with her hand, as though she was trying to hide her tears that Erasa couldn't even see.

"Videl? Videl? You still there? Videl? You okay? Hello?"

She took a shaky breath. "Sorry about that, Erasa. I… I just saw Gohan. He was with a woman."

Erasa gasped. "Oh, gosh, Videl… I'm so sorry, honey. Tell you what, send me the address of where you're parked and I'll bring you some takeout. How's that sound?"

Videl cracked a small smile. "That sounds perfect. Thanks, Erasa."

Her best friend was worth a million of casual friendships. She was so lucky to have her.

With a wrenching pang in her chest, she looked in her rearview mirror as the couple disappeared in the distance, still laughing together without a care in the world. Then she saw something in her peripheral vision, and Videl cursed under her breath when she realized she'd missed her chance at taking photos of her perp saluting the drug dealer. He was already out of sight now.

Well, tonight had been just peachy, hadn't it?

* * *

Gohan shifted his gaze behind him. If not for the sudden spike of her _ki_ , which he assumed happened when she spotted him, he wouldn't have even noticed that he'd just passed Videl in her car.

He hung his head as, against his better judgment, he read the emotions that her aura carried. She was so distraught, she was hurting so much, and she was still furious at him. Ah, if only Videl could forgive him… But time wasn't helping him in this case either, it seemed.

Time was a load of crap, really. It healed nothing. It soothed nothing. The only thing it did was make him miss the love of his life more and more each day.

"Hey, Raven," he said softly.

"Hm?"

"Will you be my date at the gala? At least with you, it might be a little fun."

She scoffed, as if he had just offended her. "A _little_ fun? Please. Have you met me? With me, you're gonna have a ball! It's _guaranteed_."

He grinned back at her. "Thanks, Raven. What would I do without you?"

"Die of boredom, no doubt," she said with a shrug.

Gohan chuckled, shaking his head. "Sounds about right."

At least now he had something to look forward to. Sure, he still wished he could just stay home the night of the gala, but since that wasn't an option, going with Raven would definitely lighten things up. She was always a lot of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

The gala was being held in an ancient stone castle. The grounds for it were tremendous, well-manicured, and extended directly to the walls where ivy began to spread up the circular towers.

The ballroom which was rented out for the evening had, in centuries past, hosted debutante balls before it came under its current ownership. It was lined with windows that lengthened from the perfectly cared-for and polished wood floors to the high ceilings. The window panes were opened to allow for the fresh mountain air to flow in. Chandeliers hung from the painted ceiling, bathing the room in perfect warmth and ample luminescence.

The floor above was completely opened to the ballroom except for a small walkway which wrapped around the room. Circular tables lined with white cloths and beautiful lily bouquets filled nearly the entire space, leaving an area in the center open for dancing. Tucked away in the far corner was an orchestra playing softly as the rich and famous slowly filtered in and made small talk with one another.

And, centered on the wall farthest from the entryway was a small stage with a lectern off to one side, no doubt making room for the poor saps that were roped into participating in the auction.

Gohan's lips were parted as he looked all around the place. While he was no stranger to wealth, what with being close friends with Bulma's family which was one of the biggest fortunes in the world, the young doctor had never attended such an exuberant event.

Raven gave his arm a squeeze. He turned to her and grinned back at her.

"Don't you love being a doctor?" she asked playfully.

"I do for many reasons," he replied with a chuckle. "But I admit I don't hate this side of the job after all."

"See? And to think you didn't even want to come," she reminded him with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

Gohan smiled at her as they walked together about the ballroom. He wondered if they looked like a couple, what with the young woman holding his arm. He was well aware that Raven would find the mere concept preposterous. Raven was bi; she usually dated girls, but as far as guys were concerned, she liked them much older. And Gohan, being actually a few years younger than her, was "so not her type." Her words.

Most people believed platonic relationships couldn't exist between members of the opposite sexes, but Gohan was glad to disprove them. It was quite easy, really: you just had to be friends with someone you felt zero attraction to.

Not that Raven wasn't good looking. She was in her early thirties, and many referred to her as an "African beauty." Tall and curvy, with almond colored eyes and full lips, she had her share of success with both men and women alike.

Tonight, she looked especially beautiful. Gohan wasn't used to seeing her all dolled up, what with the long hours they usually did together at the hospital. She normally didn't wear any makeup, not that she needed it to look good, and she would also tie her curly afro in a tight ponytail.

But, tonight, her frizzy curls were out of their usual hairband. Tonight, gone were the pale blue scrubs and the traditional white coat. Raven was wearing a glittery, silver thin-strapped dress with a slit on one leg, and she was showing an almost indecent amount of cleavage.

And Gohan was proud to admit that he wasn't attracted to her, not even the tiniest little bit. He admired her beauty, like one would appreciate a marvelous work of art, but his feelings for her were most definitely, one hundred percent platonic.

Those who believed friendship was impossible between men and women probably couldn't keep it in their pants or something. It really wasn't that complicated.

"You're probably in paradise right now," he commented with an amused grin. "Lots of eligible bachelors here tonight, and most of them are your type."

As in, at least fifteen years older than her.

Raven looked about the room in appreciation, nodding her head. "Indeed. I see a lot of options tonight; there's a lot of hot girls too." She glanced over at him, still grinning. "Want me to help you hook up with one?"

Gohan rolled his eyes playfully. "No thanks. I'm out of the dating market."

"Who said anything about dating? I'm talking about a hookup. Just some good ol', stress relieving, no-attachment required, mind-blowing sex."

"Not interested."

She sighed in aggravation. "That's such a shame. You are making a lot of women weep in disappointment by putting yourself out of the market, you know?"

Gohan shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

"And you still won't put yourself on auction, I presume?" Raven tried again, even though she knew it was a lost cause.

"Nope."

"Ah, what a shame indeed…" she hung her head in overplayed disappointment. Gohan snickered. Raven was such a drama queen. That woman could liven up any situation, that was for sure.

His date was flirting with some rich man at the bar. While the gentleman looked in his late forties, Gohan figured his friend had good taste. Her suitor looked mature and masculine, and Raven probably loved the mostly gray strands in his brown hair. He seemed to be in good shape too, and he pulled off the black-tie look effortlessly.

While he wished Raven hadn't abandoned him to go talk to the attractive older man, Gohan knew he couldn't selfishly hog all of her attention. Unlike him, Raven was very much in the market, and she would've been foolish not to try to find herself a potential companion in a place full of wealthy bachelors. She promised that she wouldn't be too long, at least, so Gohan just sat at their table and watched the guests slowly filter in the ballroom, admiring the way they dressed, the way they held themselves, the way they spoke. This was a whole new world to him, and while Gohan didn't feel comfortable among this… elite class, he kind of found them fascinating.

A familiar face strolled in the ballroom and Gohan's eyes lit up. He quickly got up from his seat and walked briskly to his old friend.

A wide grin appeared on the beautiful woman's lips upon sighting him. "Gohan!"

"Bulma! Hi!" he greeted with enthusiasm, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you could come. You've already donated so much to our research…"

The world-renowned scientist waved him off. "Of course. I wouldn't miss this gala for anything. I hear someone will be auctioning off the most eligible doctors and nurses? That ought to be interesting!"

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted in distaste, his arms crossed. "You find interest in the most ridiculous circumstances."

Seeing the proud Saiyan Prince in a tuxedo always felt so alien to Gohan. He still couldn't understand how on earth Bulma would always manage to make him go with her to these "trivial exuberances of human stupidity," as Vegeta would put it. But in the end, Bulma would always be the one with the last word, and Gohan doubted Vegeta's Gravity Room privileges was the only reason for his attendance.

Actually, it kind of felt as though Vegeta was escorting Bulma as her bodyguard. Gohan supposed it made sense. Bulma was more brilliant and much wealthier than she needed, and that made her an ideal target for any ill-intended perpetrator. Even tonight, at this fundraiser, the security was tight and heavy. Having so many rich people all gathered in the same room was bound to attract some unwanted attention.

"Whatever, you party pooper," Bulma retorted, childishly sticking her tongue out at her husband. Then she turned to Gohan and beamed at him. "You look so sharp, Gohan! You should wear tuxes more often."

He tugged at his necktie with a grimace. "I'd rather not, actually."

"So, tell me, are you putting yourself on auction tonight? I bet the ladies are gonna get crazy over you. Oohhh, I can already picture the catfights!" Bulma snickered at the thought.

"No, I…" Gohan gave an awkward smile, scratching his hair. "Well, um, it's really not my thing. I'd rather not make a show of myself."

Bulma opened her mouth in shock. Then she puckered her lips in a pout, crossing her arms in disappointment. "And here I thought I would be seeing you get pulled around by crazy women. I was so looking forward to that, too. Man, what a letdown…"

"Why on earth would I want to go through that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his head tilted to the side

"Because it'd be hilarious!" Bulma grinned. "Ah, well." She raised her palms upwards in resignation. "Let's hope we get a good show nonetheless."

"Such silliness," Vegeta berated, his mouth set in a deep frown. "At least Gohan has the good sense not to partake in this absurd display of idiocy."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her date. "Stop being such a mood killer. Or would you rather I put _you_ on auction?"

Vegeta smirked. "If you don't mind leaving a corpse in my wake, go ahead."

His wife gave him a patronizing smile. "That's cute. You know better than to make empty threats, Veggie-deary."

He scowled darkly, his fists tightly clenched at his sides as he glared at Bulma. "Go ahead then, go sign me up. See if that really is an empty threat."

"With pleasure."

With that, Bulma walked away from her fuming husband, her nose in the air. Gohan's head moved back and forth between her and Vegeta, not sure how to react in this situation. He gave his prince an awkward smile and bowed respectfully to him, before rushing after the Capsule Corp. heiress.

"You're not actually going to put Vegeta on auction, are you?"

"And why the hell not?" Bulma huffed. "That'll show him not to mess with me."

"But… I mean…" Gohan swallowed nervously. "I know Vegeta isn't the same as he used to be and all, but what if the woman that wins him at the auction gets on his nerves and he loses his temper…?"

Bulma shot him a broad grin. "Don't worry, I'll just outbid the last bidder. But I'll make sure he gets nervous as the crazy ladies fight to win him. Ha! That will teach him! He'll think twice before raining on my parade again after that."

"Huh."

Well, now he was reassured at least. Vegeta may not be the merciless killer he used to be anymore, but the Saiyan Prince wasn't famous for his great patience, especially when "idiotic humans" were involved. His terms.

"So, did you come alone or do you have a date?" Bulma inquired with a smile.

"I came with a friend. She's right… there…?" Gohan looked in the direction of the bar, but Raven wasn't where he'd last seen her. His head turned left and right as he looked for his date, his brow furrowing as the task appeared a lot harder with the mass of people in the way of his line of vision.

As his gaze swept the place, a beautiful raven-haired woman stepped into the ballroom. Gohan froze, and so did his lungs. He forgot how to breathe. He forgot everything.

"Videl…" he croaked out in disbelief, his voice barely audible.

She looked so absurdly gorgeous. She was taking his breath away. Gohan swallowed, his chest heaving as he mentally reminded himself to suck in some air. His throat felt so tight and dry.

She'd cut her hair, sporting an elegant bob cut on which she clipped a few glittery pins. It looked amazing on her, and the short hair brought out the gracefulness of her long neck.

Her gown was dark purple and strapless, hugging her chest in the most perfect way. White pearls lined her cleavage like lace as well as around the high-waisted belt, while the silky fabric of her skirt flowed gracefully along her legs and around her feet, hiding them completely from view.

Gohan was in a trance. His heart was coming alive again.

Videl looked behind her as someone seemed to call her. A dark-haired man jogged up to her, holding a thin, see-through dark purple wrap. Videl nodded her head at him and turned around to let him put the cloth around her shoulders.

Gohan's blood ran cold. His hands closed into fists, shaking at his sides.

"Gohan?"

Bulma tried to get his attention, but he didn't hear her. She followed his gaze and her head tilted in confusion.

"Who's that? She's so beautiful…"

This time, Gohan did hear her, but he couldn't make his voice work – the lump in his throat was too thick. The man leaned in and murmured something in Videl's ear, his hand touching her back. Gohan tore his gaze away from the heart-wrenching sight of the woman he loved smiling up to another man.

He couldn't take it. This couldn't be happening.

Of course, he wasn't foolish enough to think that Videl would give up on men after their breakup like he had given up on love after losing her, but that didn't mean he wanted to be in the front-row seat when Videl moved on and found herself some new guy.

"No idea," he uttered through gritted teeth. "I'm going to find my date," he announced, walking away from Bulma.

He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Videl was seeing someone else. She had moved on. She had already forgotten about him.

And why should she stay hung up on him? After what he had done to her, she was right to cross him out of her life. He didn't deserve her. He was the worst. He was despicable. He was worth less than nothing. She was better off without him.

And yet, he was still so madly in love with her…

Someone tapped on her shoulder. Raven turned around to look who was behind her, but her lovely smile fell when she was met with Gohan's hardened expression.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he said slowly, as though every word he uttered took tremendous effort. "I'm leaving."

"What? _Why_?"

She quickly excused herself from the handsome man she had been dancing with and took Gohan's forearm to pull him to a quieter area so he could explain himself.

They went behind the curtains of the stage. Raven was frowning deeply as she observed her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Videl's here," Gohan replied without a second thought. He raised his hand to cover his eyes. "She's with a guy… and I just… I can't deal with it, Raven. I can't bear seeing her with someone else."

Her heart clenched in sympathy. Raven moved closer to Gohan and put her hands on his shoulders; he removed his hand from his face and gazed at her with the most heartbreaking eyes, looking like a lost puppy. He looked close to tears; his eyes shone with so much distress and hopelessness.

"I understand, Gohan, but you're here on a mission," she reminded him, her tone soft. "You're here to collect funding for your research. Your team has made so much progress, and you're so close to finding the cure. I know you're hurting, but you have to stay for the cause."

He sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply. "You're right…"

Raven tapped his cheek affectionately. Gohan was so cute. He was like a little brother to her, and the young woman always felt compelled to protect him from the cruel world.

"Besides, the ballroom is huge. Just make sure you don't run into her and you should be fine. I'll take care of asking her for a donation."

At last, a small smile curved his lips. "Thanks, Raven."

"Unless you'd rather have a little fun and make her jealous?" she offered with a devious smirk, stroking her chin with her hand. "I'll be willing to act as your girlfriend if you want. I'm already your date anyway."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Thanks, Raven, but that won't be necessary. I think I'll just make sure to avoid her tonight."

"Or!" She suddenly perked up with a broad grin and a devilish glint in her eyes. "You should totally put yourself on auction and let her seethe in jealousy as all the women fight to get a date with you, ha!"

Gohan shook his head in amusement. Raven always had a fun way to lighten his mood. Little did he know, his friend was one hundred percent serious, and she was getting excited over her idea.

"Oh, and she might even bid against them to get you!" She laughed at the thought. "Can you imagine? That would be hilarious!"

He blinked as she grabbed his hand with both of hers, a pleading look on her face. "Oh, Gohan, you have to do it. I know you don't want to go on a date with some woman, but what if it's Videl who gets you?"

Gohan frowned. "Why would she bid for me? After what I did to her, I doubt she would even want to stay in the same room with me, let alone go on a date with me."

He had never told Raven the specifics of how he screwed up his relationship with Videl, contenting himself by saying that it was unforgivable.

"You wouldn't cheat on her, so that can't be it," Raven had deduced cunningly. "Then what on earth did you do that could be so terrible?"

But Gohan wouldn't tell her – for obvious reasons. Although, he did consider Raven to be one of his best friends, feeling much closer to her than any of his parents' friends who had watched him grow up – save from Piccolo of course who was one of his favorite persons in the world. Gohan had been seriously contemplating telling Raven more about him lately. He knew she would understand and wouldn't think he was a freak. He knew he could trust her.

But this was neither here nor there.

"From what you've told me about her, she's super impulsive, right?" Raven explained her point. "And you also said that she broke up with you despite how much she loved you. I'm sure she still has feelings for you, and if she saw you on stage while all the crazy ladies fight to get you, I just _know_ she won't be able to resist."

Gohan had to admit, that did sound _a lot_ like something Videl would do. Putting things in that perspective, the young doctor was more than tempted to listen to the African beauty.

Still, he shook his head. "I'm not willing to take that risk."

Raven pouted, crossing her arms. "You're no fun." Then she perked up. "Then let's make her jealous at least!" she pleaded, looking at him with sparkly eyes.

Gohan chuckled. "It's fine, Raven. But thanks. I feel better now."

She winked at him, patting his shoulder as she walked past him. "Anytime."

"Good luck with that guy," he called after her, grinning as she looked at him over her shoulder. "He definitely looked interested."

"Like _you_ would know, Mr. Clueless," she teased.

"Hey, I resent that," Gohan mock-pouted. "I'm not _that_ clueless. I realized when that nurse flirted with me that time, remember?"

"A feat in itself, indeed." Raven snickered into her hand. "Think about it though – about the auction, or just, about making her jealous. It would certainly make tonight a whole lot more interesting."

He rolled his eyes playfully, unable to wipe the smile off his face. Raven was just so fun. "Fine. I'll think about it."

She beamed at him, as though he had actually agreed and not just promised to consider the question.

Gohan had to admit, though… he really, _really_ wanted Videl to bid for him.

Adam was a good dancer. Videl was smiling as they quietly chatted and swayed in rhythm to the gentle tune. It was quite fortunate that Adam wasn't seeing anybody even though he was such a great catch. Age served him well, and he looked more manly than ever. He sported a three-day beard and had grown his dark hair a little, letting the longer curls frame his face. It gave him a kind of sexy Italian look, and Videl was charmed.

She was glad she'd called Adam. He was still the same sweet guy she'd crushed on all those years ago, with the same adorable smile and gentle eyes. And now, he was a successful environmental lawyer, doing his best to make the planet a better and more pleasant place. The young man certainly compelled admiration.

"My sister got married two years ago," he said with a sidelong smile. "And I have an adorable niece now. I love her as if she were my own. I can't wait to be a dad."

"So no luck in finding Miss Perfect?"

He smirked. "Hm, I don't know. She might be closer than we think."

Videl chuckled. "We'll see about that."

Her heart felt light. She trusted Adam; she felt safe with him. Finally. Adam was the perfect candidate to acquaint herself with men again. With him, Videl knew she could let herself go.

Maybe even on this very night, if things kept going so well between them…

"What about you? How's your dad?"

"Healthy as a rock, like always," she grinned. "I told him I was thinking of calling you, for that matter, and he seemed thrilled by the idea. He really liked you."

Adam beamed. "I feel honored. I loved training at his dojo. I wish I had more time to focus on martial arts again. I still train from time to time, on my own, but you know how it is – it's just not the same."

"Then come back to the dojo. I still train there – the guys make good sparring partners. It'd be fun to spar with you again."

"I might take you up on your offer," he said with a wink.

Videl felt her cheeks tingle pleasantly. She really liked Adam.

A man cleared his throat behind her. "May I cut in?"

Videl froze, easily recognizing the voice.

"Sure. But only for one dance." Adam stepped aside without a fuss, ever the nice guy.

Slowly, Videl turned her head. Gohan took her hand and pulled her towards him in a smooth swirl, putting his hand on the small of her back to press her body against his.

Her skin ignited at his touch, even through the silky fabric of her gown. Her heart went crazy with excitement. Her face was most definitely bright crimson right now.

"Wha… What are you…?" She trailed off, unable to form a complete thought in her hazy head.

"The fundraiser is for my research," he explained. "I'm assuming you came in place of your father to offer funding? I'm supposed to mingle with the potential contributors and hopefully get them to donate generously."

Gohan made her twirl gracefully as he extended his arm, before pulling her to him with another, faster twirl and followed with a dip. Videl swallowed, her face deeply flushed as he slowly straightened her up in rhythm with the gentle music. She was tingly all over. Her heart couldn't stand in place, running a marathon in her chest. She was so sure he could hear it – it was thumping so loud and fast.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," she murmured breathlessly. Gohan cracked a smile.

She couldn't handle the way he was looking at her.

Goodness, she had missed those eyes.

"Would you be willing to donate to my research team?" he asked, going into full professional mode. "We're getting closer to finding the cure to leukemia every day, with a new technology that would be much less intrusive and strenuous than chemotherapy. The reason I chose this research is that it's the kind of cancer that is most common in children. I can't bear the thought that such young lives are so unjustly taken from us every day, and I hope that this new method will save many lives. Not just for leukemia, but for every type of cancer. I want to find the actual cure for cancer and rid the world of that dreadful sickness."

The way he spoke about his work, his face serious, his eyes passionate and riveting, it reminded Videl how much she'd always admired Gohan. He was only twenty-six years old and already the top of his field. His impressive intellect and immense talent had allowed him to become a resident medical doctor at only twenty-two years old when most doctors started their residency in their late twenties, if not their early thirties. It was a difficult and laborious profession, but Gohan's kind nature pushed him to do his best and try to heal the world, one person at the time.

He was truly incredible.

"How much do you need?"

Gohan cracked a smile. "How much would you be willing to donate?"

"Oh, so we're playing it like that, huh?"

Her eyes twinkled in amusement. Gosh, she'd missed him so freaking much.

"Honestly, we need some serious money. The research is going well, but it costs a lot – and I mean a _whole_ lot. The hospital can't afford it at all, which has been hindering our progress."

"Well then, you're in luck, because my dad is loaded," she grinned. "I'll be sure to make a generous donation to your research team."

Gohan beamed, unwittingly making her melt completely inside. Without her consent, her gaze lowered to his lips.

She swallowed.

Damn it, she wanted him. She was dying to kiss him, to have him ravage her mouth possessively. She craved for him. She wanted him to make her his, to claim her over and over as he made passionate love to her.

Her mind went to ineffable places. Flashes of their intimate moments kept reminding her how much she missed his touch, his kisses, his intense, lustful looks…

She missed feeling him deep inside of her. She missed the way their bodies fit so perfectly into one another.

She missed that sweet taste of paradise only Gohan was able to give her.

"Thank you, Videl. Thank you so much."

Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at his. Her throat felt tight and dry. She ran her tongue over her lips, trying to get some moisture back.

She missed him so much.

"Well, I'll leave you to your date, then," Gohan said in a low voice, just as Adam came up from behind her to continue where they had left off.

Gohan started pulling away, and Videl had to struggle against herself not to tighten her hold on his hand as it slipped from her grasp.

He gave her date a nod as thanks, before turning his gaze to her. Adam was already taking her hand to pull her to him.

"It was nice talking to you," Gohan said with a wistful smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

Her throat tightened. Videl tried to swallow the thick lump stuck in there but to no avail. "Yeah…"

Gohan looked at Adam. "Take good care of her, okay? Videl deserves the best of the best."

"Count on me," Adam replied with a wink.

She wanted to cry. Adam was already leading her away, dancing to the new jazz song.

"You look more beautiful than ever tonight," Gohan let slip in a breath.

Videl kept turning her head to keep looking at Gohan as Adam led the dance. His smile was subdued and resigned, but his eyes…

His eyes looked at her with so much longing and regret. And so much love. His love for her burned stronger than ever.

Her lips quivered. A single tear slipped from her lashes and rolled down her cheek. Videl stopped dancing and kept her head lowered.

"Sorry, I…" She did her best to control the crack in her voice as she spoke. "I need to go to the ladies' room."

"Okay," Adam said, his tone ever as cheerful; he was completely oblivious to her inner turmoil. He let go of her, cupped her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'll go grab us some drinks in the meantime," he whispered in her ear.

Videl nodded her head. Unable to stop herself, she glanced in Gohan's direction, but he was already walking away, his back to her. She couldn't help wondering if he saw Adam's display of affection… and she hated that she was actually hoping that he didn't.

Gohan tried to comfort himself that at least, he'd managed to get a generous pledge from the wealthy Satan family.

He hadn't meant to go to her. Raven was supposed to talk to Videl about funding his research team, not him.

But he hadn't been able to tame the jealousy burning inside of him when he saw the way Videl looked at that guy. He couldn't bear the sight of her dancing with another man, of her laughing with him, of her enjoying his company. His legs had moved on their own accord and Gohan found himself right behind Videl before he could even try to stop himself.

His voice hadn't listened to him either, asking for a dance when really, he shouldn't even be talking to Videl at all.

It went well, though. Using his research as a pretext, he had been able to have a normal conversation with Videl. Everything was going smoothly, and he almost forgot, just for a moment, that Videl could never be his.

Raven liked to call him Mr. Clueless, but Gohan had noticed the way Videl had looked at him. There had been a shift, and then it had been like she couldn't tear her eyes from his lips. He had seen the way her breathing shortened, the way her face flushed, the way she swallowed her saliva.

Their crazy chemistry hadn't waned in the least.

Isolating himself in a quiet corner, Gohan leaned back against the wall, heaving out a sigh as he rested the back of his head against the cool surface.

Videl still wanted him. She may not be able to ever forgive him, but the pull of their hearts was stronger than reason.

He couldn't help but wonder how she'd react if he did put himself on auction. Closing his eyes, a smile curled his lips as he pictured her face, flushed with frustration and anger as some women bid to buy a date with him. Yeah, he could totally see Videl impulsively taking part in the auction, just to spite the other women.

"You okay, Gohan?"

That was Bulma. He turned to her and offered her a tired smile. "Yeah."

"I think the auction is about to start," she said. "Are you really not going to participate?"

Gohan lowered his head in deep thoughts. "I don't know."

Bulma moved to lean against the wall next to him, tucking her joined hands behind her. Gohan glanced at her; she was smiling in that motherly way he was accustomed to. Bulma had always been like a mom to him, and while they didn't see each other all that much anymore, Gohan would always care deeply about her. Her presence soothed his tormented heart.

"I saw you dancing with that beautiful woman. You actually know her, don't you?"

Gohan looked down once again and bit his lip. He gave a simple nod of his head.

"We used to go out…" he murmured. "Then I screwed up in the worst way possible and she left me."

"I see… And you still have feelings for her, then?"

Gohan swallowed, raising a trembling hand to run it through his spiky hair. "I'm deeply in love with her."

"What did you do?"

He started telling his friend about how he met Videl, how she treated his alter-ego like crap and how much she infuriated him. And then he met her as himself, as Gohan, and things evolved in the most unexpected way. They started seeing each other, and Gohan quickly developed strong feelings for the beautiful police detective.

And then he told Bulma about one of the worst mistakes of his life. His complete lack of control, of common sense, of brain activity. And then Videl figured it out, and it was all over.

After he was done speaking, Bulma didn't utter a word for a few long moments. Then, she let out a deep sigh and ran her hand through her short blue locks.

"Geez, Gohan… You fucked up so bad. Couldn't you just let her see who you were after you kissed her?"

"My first instinct was to hide," he admitted shamefully. "I've got the worst instincts ever…"

"No shit… Damn, Gohan, that's so messed up. I'm sorry, but I can't blame her for dumping you after that…"

"I know. It's unforgivable. Videl's never going to take me back… and she's the only one I want. So that's that."

"I like your friend's idea to put yourself on auction, though," Bulma said with an amused smile. "It'd be funny to see Videl get all worked up while all the ladies fight for you."

Gohan cracked a tiny smile. "I don't know. Maybe…"

"Oh, hey, look, someone's on the stage!" Bulma perked up.

"That's my date, actually," Gohan specified with a sidelong smile.

Bulma chuckled. Then she took his wrist and dragged him back to her table. "Let's get comfortable to enjoy the show. I sure look forward to Vegeta's turn."

Gohan couldn't help grinning at the mental image. It was definitely going to be hilarious.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Raven spoke in the microphone, beaming at her audience as she stood on the platform. "Thank you all for coming! I am Dr. Raven Fly, your host of the night. As you know, our hospital is trying to fund the research for curing leukemia, which is the most common cancer among children. We are doing our best working on a new method that would be a lot less painful and damaging than chemo, but we need your help! So let's get to the main event: the auction of the most eligible bachelors of our hospital! The most attractive and good-hearted people among our staff are kindly offering themselves for your own pleasure. That is, you get a full day with them to spend the best date ever, and you even get a kiss goodbye! I don't know about you, but that sounds thrilling!"

She swept her gaze about the room, looking in her element up there on the stage. Gohan smiled when her eyes stopped on him, and Raven responded with a wink.

"Without further ado, let's get our first bachelor on stage!" Raven called, eliciting a swarm of enthusiastic cheers. She looked at the next index card from the small pack that she was holding, and her eyes widened as she read the first name. Her grin was back in a heartbeat and got wider than ever as she looked up. "We're starting strong! Let me introduce you to our first prize of the night: he's definitely the most handsome, the kindest, not to mention the youngest member of our staff! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Dr. Son Gohan!"


	8. Chapter 8

His body went limp. He must have heard wrong. Raven did not just say his name. She couldn't have. This couldn't be happening.

He'd never agreed to this. Sure, he was kind of starting to warm up to the idea, if only to see how Videl would react, but he never said he was okay putting his name on the list. How on earth did that happen? How did he become the first prize of this silly auction?

"Sorry, kiddo," Bulma said, leaning close to his ear. "I couldn't resist." She winked at him as he gaped at her in shock. "You're gonna thank me later, don't worry. Now go drive them all crazy!"

No way. He wasn't doing this. He was _not_ getting on that stage. There was no way he was going to make a show of himself in front of all of his colleagues – they were never going to let him live it down. Moreover, he had no desire to go on a date with anyone.

Gohan was pushed onto the stage without his consent. Raven beamed at him.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind!" she said off-mic. Then she turned to their audience and grinned wider than ever. "Alright, ladies! This is your chance to get a date with the one and only Dr. Son Gohan! He's only twenty-six years old but he's already a resident doctor. And look at that face!" Raven pinched his cheeks between her fingers and her thumb with her spare hand. "How could you resist his boyish charm?"

Gohan blushed deeply as the bids started.

"Five thousand!"

"Ten thousand!"

"Twelve thousand!"

"Twenty thousand!"

The price kept getting higher. Nothing seemed to stop these women. They wanted him, and they looked ready for anything to get him, even if it would be under false pretenses.

He shyly looked about the room, giving a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

His adorable expression rose the stakes even more. They were at a hundred thousand now. Geez, were these women for real?

And then Gohan saw her. His throat tightened. Videl was standing with her fists clenched at her sides, gritting her teeth as these women all but threw themselves at his feet.

She was jealous.

"How about we show them some skin now, Dr. Son?" Raven suggested with a devious smirk, wriggling her eyebrows.

Gohan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Lose the top! Show the ladies what they would be paying for."

He gaped at his friend. Was she serious? She had to be kidding, right?

"All the male prizes are required to give a little show, Dr. Son," Raven informed him, and Gohan was positive that she just made up that rule on the spot. "So lose the top! Lose the top!"

A chorus of chants followed Raven's order. The ladies were screaming for him to strip the top of his tux.

This could not be happening. He was going to have to transfer to another hospital now. There was no way he could ever show his face at work after tonight.

He searched for Videl in the crowd as he started to loosen his bowtie, causing the ladies to scream in excitement like teenage girls in a boy band concert.

Their eyes locked. Gohan imagined that it was just the two of them, that he was stripping only for her; it made the process a lot more bearable. His necktie was off, and then he took off his jacket, letting it drop at his feet. He untucked his dress shirt and proceeded to undo the buttons, one after the other, which almost caused a riot.

He smiled, not taking his eyes off Videl's for one second. She looked short of breath, her lips were parted, her face was flushed; she never broke eye contact.

And then he was done with the buttons of his shirt, and Gohan slowly opened it and slid it off his shoulders, revealing his muscular physique.

"Oh, my! Would you look at that, ladies? Not only is Dr. Son absolutely brilliant, not only is he definitely the kindest person I know, but he also looks like _this_!" Raven made a show of fanning herself. "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Five hundred K!" screamed a woman with a demented look in her eyes.

"Five hundred and fifty thousand!"

"Six hundred thousand!"

And the price kept rising. Raven was beaming at him, mouthing, "See?"

The numbers were making his head spin… These women were crazy to spend so much just for a date with him. At least it was for a good cause, Gohan told himself.

Once again, he looked over at Videl among the crowd of crazy ladies. He gave her a resigned smile. So she wasn't going to bid on him after all. She was glaring murder at the ladies, her fists tightly clenched at her sides, her face turning redder by the second. It was obvious she itched to outbid them, and she certainly looked like she was dying to strangle each and every one of the women who fought over him like he was some piece of meat.

Gohan told himself that it was better than nothing. It showed that Videl still had feelings for him.

"One million!" another woman screeched.

"One million and fifty thousand!" reiterated a particularly eager lady.

"One million and five hundred thousand!"

He saw Videl look at them in disdain and cracked a smile. He loved how jealous she was getting.

"Two mill–"

"Five hundred million."

His jaw dropped as the last bid silenced the entire room.

Videl was smirking, looking quite pleased with herself as she finally shut up the crazy ladies.

Gohan couldn't believe it. She'd finally snapped – and she outbid everybody else with that insane amount. Seriously, five hundred million? That alone would be more than enough to finance his research team! They could already pack up and leave for the night, their mission was accomplished. With that kind of money, he could even help the other research programs, Gohan mused.

"Well, ladies and gents, I guess our prize goes to the young lady over there," Raven laughed, obviously finding the new development quite hilarious. "Miss, would you be so kind as to come up and introduce yourself?"

Videl suddenly flushed and her eyes widened, her hands rising to her mouth – as if she just realized what she had done. Her head turned from side to side, and then she looked down after she met her date's gaze. Gohan watched the young man: he was smiling and encouraging her to get on the stage. He was neither jealous nor mad at Videl for paying such an exorbitant price for a date with another guy. Gohan wondered if he was just that much of a nice guy, or if he was actually completely oblivious to what that date could mean.

Her head still down, Videl walked up to the stage. Gohan felt his heart hammer against his chest as she joined him on the platform.

"And you are?" Raven asked before shoving her microphone in front of Videl, who didn't seem to be able to raise her head and face the audience.

Or maybe she didn't want to face _him_.

"I'm Videl Satan, here on behalf of my father, Mr. Satan," she mumbled.

Raven's eyes lit up and she shot Gohan a grin that said, "I told you!"

At the same time, a murmur of recognition rose from the crowd, and a few people whistled in awe.

"No wonder she can give her father's money away without so much as a blink," commented a bitter, middle-aged woman who had been adamant to get the handsome young doctor.

"Well, you certainly can afford our very own Dr. Son!" Raven said with a laugh. "Thank you so much for your donation, Miss Satan. We'll be able to save many lives thanks to you!"

Videl nodded, before finally raising her head and glancing his way. Gohan cracked a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks… You really saved me here."

She swallowed, her face a deep shade of red. Then she bent down and picked up his clothes. "You're welcome," she murmured as she handed them to him.

Their hands brushed as he took his clothes from her; a spark tingled his skin at the contact. His heart raced harder than ever in his chest as he caught her eyes for the briefest moment.

Videl still loved him. She might never stop loving him, Gohan realized.

Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe she could forgive him in time. Maybe it wasn't completely hopeless after all.

Maybe their story could still have a better ending.

"Well then," Raven turned to the audience once more, "let's move this along! Next prize is none other than yours truly," she said, gracefully moving her hand to her chest to designate herself. "I don't expect to do as well as my young colleague here – he's in a category of his own, don't you think?" she teased with a wink at Gohan, who was putting his shirt back on. He blushed and looked down, finding his black dress shoes fascinating while the audience broke into giggles and chuckles. "But I hope I can still raise more funds to help the cause. Heck, after Miss Satan's pledge, we could use the leftovers to help the medical department of the whole city! So don't be shy and bid away – and, for the record, I like girls too," she specified with a flirtatious wink.

Gohan and Videl walked off the stage, going behind the curtains. Gohan let her get down the steps before him with a polite sign of his hand, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Videl felt breathless. Her heart was going to explode from all the emotion. She denied its plea to jump into Gohan's arms and snuggle up to him and tore her gaze off him. How could such a simple smile have so much effect on her? Why was it so easy for him to make her melt?

Seeing as her mind was distracted thanks to a certain gorgeous doctor, Videl wasn't paying enough attention to her steps and missed the last one, twisting her ankle on her high heels.

She yelped as she tripped forward, but then a hand on her wrist steadied her balance; next thing she knew, she was pulled backward and ended up wrapped in Gohan's strong arms.

"Whoa, careful there," he said, blinking at her as he held her firmly against him.

Her eyes widened as they locked on his, her face blazing like the sun. Their bodies were so close that she could feel every beat of his heart, hammering in sync with her own elated organ.

The fact that he hadn't finished buttoning up his shirt made this unexpected embrace a million times worse.

She wasn't going to make it. She was melting into his arms, unable to tear her gaze away from his beautiful eyes.

"You okay?" Gohan asked with a frown of concern while a bright blush streaked across his face.

"Y… Yeah… Thanks," Videl breathed out. She was surprised her voice was working, albeit a little shakily.

They weren't moving, weren't pulling away; they were simply unable to take their eyes off each other. Time had frozen.

The pull was too strong. Like two opposite poles of a magnet, they were irremediably attracted to one another. It exceeded reason, it was greater than Gohan's unforgivable mistake and Videl's persistent resentment.

Their hearts beat as one, calling out, reaching out to one another as hard as possible, trying with all their might to touch the other.

Nothing else mattered. In that moment, nothing else existed. Only his eyes. Only her parted lips. Only his hand on her cheek. Only their short breaths mingling, tickling each other's skin as their faces unconsciously inched closer…

Looking at him through half-lidded eyes, she murmured his name breathlessly, letting his hand angle her head back as he slowly leaned in. Her heart was palpitating with emotion. Videl placed her palms against his pectoral muscles, his half-open shirt allowing her to feel his delicious bare skin.

His nose touched hers. Gohan tilted his head slightly, his fingers tangling in her short hair at the base of her neck while his thumb grazed her lower lip. Her breath hitched with anticipation.

"Is… Is this really okay?" he murmured anxiously, his lips just millimeters from hers.

He seemed to force the words out. But Videl was too far gone. She'd longed for his touch for so long. Her heart was too ecstatic right now to let her stop midway.

She'd missed him too much – it was the only thought that her mind registered. It was the only thing she could comprehend.

"Kiss me," she breathed out with urgency.

She wanted this. She wanted him. She needed him too much.

He didn't need to be told twice – Gohan finally closed the tiny gap left between them; Videl melted completely as his lips finally pressed on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling her heart become whole again as it reunited with its second half.

He was trembling all against her as the kiss deepened. Videl let herself be lulled by his unwavering love for her, feeling it wash over her being. Its bright glow somehow managed to mend her broken soul, soothing out even the widest cracks and deepest slashes that, incidentally, Gohan himself had caused.

"I needed this…" he uttered breathlessly, cupping her face with both his hands as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Videl."

She kept her eyes closed, unwilling to acknowledge the outside world just yet. For just a moment, she wanted to forget the past, to pretend like it never happened, like it didn't exist. She wanted to drown in his gentle embrace, to let him treasure her, cherish her, soothe her…

For just this moment, she wanted to pretend she was his.

"I love you too, Gohan…"

He was kissing her again the next second. Videl felt her whole being ignite with the most blazing fire. Her desire for him combusted uncontrollably, consuming everything in its devastating path. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and moved her arms around his back, pulling him all against her, meshing his strong body with her curves. But it wasn't enough – it was never enough. She wanted him whole. She wanted his skin, his body, his soul – she knew she already had his heart.

She wanted to feel him deep inside of her. She wanted him to claim her as his, over and over again, loving her for hours on end.

Gohan detached from her lips, letting her gasp for air, and trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her chin, along her throat and into the crook of her neck. Videl moaned softly as a wave of pleasure coursed through her skin. She wrapped her leg around his midsection, arched her back, the long skirt of her gown sliding down to her knee, and felt his hard-on press between her legs.

Gohan groaned against her skin; he went under her gown and grabbed her thigh firmly, pushing her against the wall behind the curtains. Her eyes shut tightly, Videl bit her lip to stifle a cry of pleasure as Gohan ground his pulsing erection between her thighs.

"I want you so much, Videl," he panted in her ear, before grazing his teeth along her neck. Videl felt a delicious shudder course through her spine.

And then, the cold shower.

"What the _fuck_ …?"

It felt like Gohan had phased out a meter away from her in an instant – which, considering his superpowers, may have actually been what happened.

"V… V-Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed in alarm, obviously familiar with the stranger.

The man was short yet imposing. He had olive skin and hardened yet handsome features. His hair defied gravity impudently, spiking up in the shape of a big and wild flame.

"Wh… What are you even…?" Gohan trailed off and looked away with the brightest blush on his face, covering his mouth with his hand.

The man smirked at Gohan. "Your _ki_ was spiking up in a very odd way; I got curious. I figure that I didn't realize what was happening because the idea of you laying with a woman feels foreign to me. I was so sure you were still a virgin."

Videl was mortified, and she was sure Gohan felt the same. She quickly arranged her hair and smoothed out her gown, unable to raise her head and look at neither Gohan nor that Vegeta guy.

"Anyway, it's actually my turn up there," the man said in an annoyed tone, walking past them to take the steps to the stage. "I can't believe that silly woman actually went through with it. Ugh."

He passed through the curtains, causing excited cheers to break out from the audience. Videl glanced at Gohan, but she looked away right before he could meet her gaze.

"I, uh… I gotta go," she said, lifting a side of her dress so it wouldn't be on her way for running away from there.

But a quick hand caught her wrist before she could even take two strides, stopping her in her tracks. She felt Gohan's body heat behind her but refused to look at him, lest his beautiful eyes drew her in and made her lose control again.

She couldn't believe she had let this happen. If not for the interruption of Gohan's acquaintance, Videl knew she would have let Gohan do whatever he wanted with her – right there, at this gala, behind the curtains, with a room full of people on its other side.

She would have given in to him. She would have readily let him take her and make her his.

But she wasn't his. She could never be his. Gohan had betrayed her trust, and despite how much she loved him, despite how much she craved for him; despite how desperately she wanted to forgive him – despite everything, something had shattered between them; something was lost, gone forever, and there was no way to get it back.

Gohan had ruined everything, and even though she loved him so helplessly, even though she knew she would never stop loving him, there was no fixing the mess he had made.

Yet he wasn't giving up. He was still trying to hold her back, to win her over.

A part of her wished he never stopped trying. Videl shushed her heart sternly.

It was _over_.

Period.

"Wait…" he pleaded, his voice low and hoarse. "Don't go. Please."

"We need to move on, Gohan," she murmured, still unwilling to look at him. She tugged at her arm to break free of his firm grasp, but Gohan wouldn't let go of her wrist. "Let me go."

"I can't." His voice was breaking. "There has to be a way for you to forgive me, Videl. I love you, and you love me. Why won't you fight for us? Why won't you even try?"

She swallowed. She was welling up, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from flowing. Videl closed her eyes. "Because every time I think of what you did to me, I… I…"

Her voice broke and Videl put her spare hand against her mouth, stifling a sob. She felt Gohan pull her to him; she felt his arms wrap around her, and for a second, she let him hold her as she cried in his chest.

"No…" She started pushing him away, struggling against Gohan as he tried to keep her in his arms. "Don't. Stop that."

His breath hitched as he finally let her push him away. Her eyes were shut tightly as she kept him at arm's reach, her palms against his torso.

"Videl…"

She finally looked at him, her blue eyes harsh and so full of anguish. "You _disgust_ me, Gohan – is that what you wanted to hear? What you did… I still can't believe you would deceive me like that. That _you_ , of all people, would play with my feelings, letting me think I was falling for two different guys when it was only ever just you. I trusted you, and from the bottom of my heart, I knew you were the one. Yes, Gohan, I love you – and I _hate_ that I do. I wish I could shove my hand through my chest and pull my heart right out, just to make it stop loving you so damn much. I wish I could erase ever meeting you from my memory. I wish you never ever entered my life!"

Her voice had been rising the more she ranted at him. Gohan had tears rolling down his cheeks as he listened to her confession.

"Is it really hopeless?" he croaked out in a shaky breath.

She turned away from him, unable to bear the sight of his agony.

"Yes."

"Even though we love each other."

She closed her eyes, clenched her fists.

"Yes."

"Even though we'll always love each other."

She hated how weak and broken his voice sounded.

"Yes."

Gohan sucked in a sharp, shallow breath. "I understand."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked away; she sped up her pace and rushed to the ladies room, locking herself in an empty stall. Holding her face into her hands, Videl sobbed in despair, mourning their love that would never blossom.

"Ten thousand!"

"Ten thousand and fifty hundred!"

"Fifteen thousand!"

Vegeta scowled at the crowd, but even his coldest, most murderous glare couldn't tame these animals.

And Bulma called _Saiyans_ a barbaric race? Truly, humans were the savages. Just look at this bunch of hormonal females, unable to control their most basic urges at the sight of a suitable mate.

Like they could ever be worth an elite like himself. He was the prince of all Saiyans; he was royalty. He was above these little vermin.

Such inferior beings. How could they prevail for millennia while the proud, powerful Saiyan race was extinct? Where was the logic in that?

He turned his cold black eyes to his wife; the only worthy human being on this lesser planet. She was smirking at him in triumph, her arms crossed with an air of superiority, clearly enjoying the show he was putting on.

He hated how weak he'd become because of her. What was it about that woman that made it so hard to contradict her? He could've just refused. Nothing could have forced him to get on this cursed stage and make a fool of himself. In theory, he could have just walked away. He could still walk away.

Yet something was holding him back. There was something about this woman that compelled him to do her bidding.

She was his wife. It was as simple as that. Vegeta had made the vow to take care of Bulma, no matter what, even if making her happy meant ridiculing himself.

At least that Raven woman who was in charge of presenting the auction hadn't asked him to show his bare torso like Gohan had had to. She was most likely too scared by the murderous intent that his aura gave off.

"Fifty thousand!"

"Fifty-two thousand!"

"Fifty-seven thousand!"

He glared at Bulma as the bids kept going up. If she didn't stop this madness, it would be her fault when he blasted this whole castle into oblivion.

Yet she only grinned wider, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Fifty-nine thousand!"

His scowl darkened. While the bids for him were rising steadily, Vegeta couldn't help but notice Gohan's turn had made his bids skyrocket glaringly faster. Did they actually favor the bastard offspring of a third-class warrior over royalty? What, just because he showed some skin? Was that all it took?

Vegeta smirked at his wife as a ludicrous yet oh-so-tempting idea formed in his mind. He took off his jacket, tore his necktie off his neck with a sharp tug, and then pulled his shirt open, making the buttons pop out, and revealing his deeply scarred and perfectly sculpted torso.

The room gasped audibly.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed the woman on the stage with him. She was staring openly at his body as he slid his shirt off his shoulders, devouring him with her eyes and probably doing all kinds of things to him in her mind. "Now _this_ is a man, ladies! I wish _I_ could afford to take him home!"

And then the bids rushed through at a frenzied pace.

"Eighty thousand!"

"One hundred thousand!"

"One hundred and fifty thousand!"

There it was. These tail-free monkeys were so easy to manipulate. The shocked look on Bulma's face alone made his bold move that much more satisfying.

"Two hundred thousand!"

" _One million!_ "

Vegeta's smirk widened. So Bulma was getting worried there, was she? Her bid wasn't enough, though, as some other female immediately outbid her to one million and fifty thousand.

Bulma glared at him, clearly furious at him for ruining her fun and turning the tables on her. Vegeta reveled in his victory. It wasn't like he worried that another woman would succeed in buying him, but he certainly enjoyed making his wife sweat as she was forced to pay up considerably more than she had intended.

"Ten million!" Bulma countered, baring her teeth at the lady who kept outbidding her.

"Twenty million!" she shot back just as heatedly, visibly not ready to give up without a fight.

Vegeta chuckled at the look of pure outrage on his wife's flushed face. He wished he'd brought popcorn. This was getting interesting.

He idly wondered if his price would end up higher than Gohan's.

"One hundred million!" Bulma spat angrily, daring her opponent to do better.

The blonde woman seemed to hesitate. She looked over at the prize on the stage, namely him, and bit her lip.

"Oohh… Do we have a winner?" taunted the attractive African host. "One hundred million, going once! One hundred million, going twice!"

Vegeta clicked his tongue. So he hadn't been able to do better than Gohan in the end. Even as ridiculous as this thing was, it hurt his pride that he couldn't surpass the Saiyan hybrid. Flashbacks of the Cell games and of the one time Gohan had been the most powerful being in the entire universe at only ten years old invaded his memory. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He did not fancy coming second.

"One hundred mill–"

"One hundred and ten million!" hurried the blonde woman before Raven could close the sale to Bulma.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. So it wasn't over yet. He looked over at his wife, who rolled her eyes at her adversary's weak attempt at outbidding her. Clearly, the other woman was running out of funds.

"Two hundred million," she said calmly.

The blonde growled at her. "Three hundred million!"

Bulma scowled darkly at her. Vegeta could have laughed. That bleached female wasn't giving him away without a fight. She sure had some guts to go toe-to-toe with the Capsule Corp. heiress.

"Four hundred million!" Bulma seethed. Vegeta could see that she was _this_ close to throwing herself at the other woman's neck and throttling her to death.

He couldn't help turning to his wife's challenger, curious as to what her reaction would be. They were so close to outbidding Gohan's price. It wasn't over already, was it?

But the blonde looked at him with regret and longing, apparently unable to afford him.

Damn it. So close.

"And sold to the blue-haired lady!" Raven exclaimed with the biggest grin. "Wow! What is it with these men tonight? They're driving you completely crazy!" She laughed in glee. "Oh, geez, this is so amazing! I can't believe we've already raised close to a _billion_ with only three prizes! Wow! I think we're gonna take a small break and continue in a few – _nobody_ is gonna want to come on stage after those two, that's for sure!" Raven snickered. "Should I be offended that I was bought for only one hundred thousand? Oddly enough, I'm not! Like, not even a little!"

The audience laughed with her. Tonight had certainly been full of surprises. Who knew he would've gotten caught up in all this? Still, Vegeta admitted to himself that he had fun. Winning against his wife had certainly felt gratifying, even if he hadn't managed to beat Gohan's price.

Then again, the woman who bought the half-Saiyan was also the one who had been with him behind the curtains until Vegeta interrupted them, so she must have had a personal agenda of her own for buying Gohan. There was no doubt in his mind that if not for his impromptu arrival, they would have fornicated like wild animals right there behind the stage.

Gohan had grown, it seemed. It was hard to fathom that the tiny little warrior who had challenged him to save his father once upon a time had become a man, but Vegeta supposed it was the natural course of things.

He prided himself that he actually got more action than Gohan during his turn. That rich woman who bought the hybrid had simply outbid everyone with a crazy amount; yet, for Vegeta, someone had been willing to challenge one of the biggest fortunes on the planet and even got close to that same crazy amount that nobody had dared to outbid for Gohan.

Yes, indeed: he may have not surpassed Gohan's price, but his turn had been a lot more thrilling. That was a win in itself.

Erasa widened her eyes as she read the text Videl just sent her. She quickly tapped on the phone icon on the top right of her screen and put her smartphone against her ear. Videl answered her call immediately.

"He _kissed_ you?" she exclaimed in shock.

" _Shh_! Erasa, the baby's sleeping!"

Erasa gave her husband a sheepish smile, before getting up and going to the kitchen to talk with Videl. It was movie night, and Delie had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms like usual. They had a "no phone" rule on movie night except for emergencies, but Videl's text most definitely fit that category.

"How?" she whispered to her phone. "Where? When?"

"Just now," Videl's croaked voice replied. Erasa's throat tightened. She was crying. "He's at the gala. It's for his research that they're holding this fundraiser. Oh, why didn't I just read the pamphlet…? I wouldn't have come if I'd seen his name."

Erasa swallowed. She didn't know what to say. Her friend was hurting horribly and she didn't know what to do to make her feel better. She hated feeling so helpless.

"What happened?"

"He was being auctioned to raise money for the cause…" Videl hiccupped. "All the ladies were going crazy for him and it made me so livid. I ended up bidding half a billion to shut them up – I didn't even realize what I was doing when it happened."

"Oh, Videl…"

"And then they asked me to join him up there… Things got out of hand when we were getting off the stage, behind the curtains." Erasa heard Videl swallow thickly. "I was so affected by his mere presence that I tripped… and he caught me. And then we wouldn't let go."

If it hadn't been Gohan, Erasa wouldn't have hesitated to comment how romantic that sounded. But it was Gohan, the man who had hurt her best friend in the worst way imaginable; uttering something that even resembled encouragement was out of the question.

Videl had told her everything. Saiyaman, Gohan – two identities, two mind-blowing, passionate encounters – one man behind them both. What Gohan had done to Videl was so low and despicable, Erasa regretted ever thinking that he sounded like a great guy.

Videl was sobbing on the other side of the line.

"Honey, it's okay," she tried to comfort her friend. "You love him – despite everything, you still love him. You can't help how you feel, even if he doesn't deserve it."

"But I want him to deserve it," Videl wept miserably. "Why can't I forgive him? Do you have any… any idea how much I wish I could forgive him? How much I want to trust him again?"

"Do you want me to come and get you? Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Videl laughed between her tears. Erasa cracked a small smile, relieved that she had managed to get a positive reaction out of her heartbroken friend.

"No, it's okay. Adam drove me…"

"How is he, by the way?" Erasa asked keenly, hoping that changing the subject could help take Videl's mind off what happened with Gohan.

"He's…" Videl sucked in a sharp breath. "He reminds me a bit of Gohan."

"Videl, don't go there…"

"He's sweet like him, and has a kind heart like him, and he's clueless about a lot of things too, yet is very smart at the same time, just like Gohan. He has an adorable smile too, and very gentle eyes, like Gohan."

Erasa sighed. Well, what could she say? Videl had a type.

"Then he's a better version of Gohan, because Adam would never do what Gohan did to you," she accused harshly.

She had no sympathy for the young doctor after the way he'd hurt her best friend. Nobody played with Videl's feelings and got away with it.

"No, Gohan is kinder…" Videl whispered. "And he's even more intelligent. His smile is more adorable, his eyes are more gentle… his touch is so much more electrifying."

"You're digging yourself into a deeper hole, Videl. You have to stop this, it isn't healthy."

"You think I don't know? How am I supposed to ever get over the one man I've ever loved?"

"Don't you mean the two men you loved?" Erasa retorted coldly, reminding the hurting young woman just why her heart was in pieces.

"I know!" Videl snapped. "I know what he did! _I was_ _there_ , remember?"

"Then why did you let him kiss you? Why would you even want to?"

"Because I want _him_! I _love_ him – with all of my heart, with all of my soul, with every fiber of my being – _I love him_!"

Erasa brushed the back of her wrist over her misty eyes. This was an impossible situation. If Videl wasn't willing to move on with someone new, she was going to end up alone for the rest of her life. And Erasa couldn't accept that. Videl deserved happiness. She deserved to be loved by someone who would rather die than cause her any kind of pain.

Why did she have to fall for that Gohan guy? She would've been so much better off if she had never met that worthless piece of turd.

"So what now?" Erasa asked tiredly.

"I don't know," Videl muttered. "I want to go home but Adam is waiting for me, and I look like a mess."

"Well, I guess the first thing you have to do is make yourself presentable again. Use everything I've ever taught you," she added in a joking tone.

Videl chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, you're right." She breathed in deeply and exhaled for a few long seconds. "Okay. I think I'm good to step out of the bathroom stall."

"Call me later, okay? To let me know you're okay, or if you need to vent out at me again."

Erasa heard a shaky breath on the other side of the line. "Thanks, Erasa. You're the best."

"Well, you deserve the best. Never forget that, okay?"

"Yeah…"

Videl walked out of the bathroom stall with a deep sigh. Luckily, the ladies room was so noisy with excited chatter that nobody had even paid attention to her phone call.

Or so she thought. As she made good use of the makeup kit in her purse, two women, on either side of her, were watching her from afar with sad and regretful eyes.

Bulma and Raven didn't know each other, but they both cared deeply about Gohan, and they both overheard Videl's side of the phone call with her friend. It disheartened them that there really was no hope for Gohan to ever get back together with the young woman despite how madly in love they were with one another.

It was such a waste.

It was when Videl was giving the final touch to her makeup that screams sounded off from the ballroom.

Horrified screams, followed by commanding yells and the sound of an automatic gun going off. More screams came after that display of violence, and then silence.

The strong-willed police detective immediately rushed out, leaving her makeup on display all over the rim of the sink and not even taking her purse with her. There was nothing she could use in there anyway, she hadn't brought her gun with her tonight, naively thinking that nothing that would require her to use it was going to happen.

Bulma quickly followed after her, while the other women looked at them go like they were crazy. Why would they want to face the danger out there when it was much safer in here, in the ladies room?

Raven worried for her friend, mistakenly believing that he was in danger. Overcoming her fear, the young woman slowly opened the door and walked out of the washroom, hoping she wasn't going to come upon the bad guys on her way to find Gohan.

Her medical expertise might be needed tonight as well. Not that she was the only doctor in the room, but Raven prided herself on being one of the most talented surgeons in the city. She knew she could be of use – and she would rather try to help in any way than stay and hide like a coward.

She hoped Gohan was okay.

The robbers had forced the guests to get on the floor and stay still while a few of them went over them with a bag to collect their valuables. The rest of them were ransacking the place and looking for anything worth stealing.

Gohan had had to pull Vegeta down so as not to attract attention. His prince did not like being forced into submission when he could easily blast those puny humans with a flick of his wrist.

"There are too many innocent people, Vegeta," Gohan whispered so low only Vegeta's acute hearing could perceive his voice. "Look, I'm used to this kind of situation. The best way to handle it is to let them go in their getaway vehicles and then catch them. If you want to help, no problem, but we can't endanger the lives here no matter what. Understood?"

Vegeta pursed his lips. "Who died and made _you_ my superior?" he murmured in the same barely audible voice.

Gohan sighed in aggravation. "I never said I was. I just don't want people to get hurt. I know you couldn't care less about them, but _I_ do – surely you can respect that, can't you?"

Vegeta clicked his tongue and turned away, vexed despite himself by what the half-human had said. He had changed since the first time he set foot on this planet. While he was not all that fond of the human race, he wasn't too happy about letting them get hurt for no good reason on his watch, either.

Kakarot and Bulma had infected him. This caring thing was a sickness. Vegeta could have done without it.

Well, in the meantime, he might as well show Gohan he could handle this kind of situation much better than him. Who did he think he was, speaking to his prince as though he knew better? Vegeta didn't need to prance around in a silly costume to get the job done. _He_ was the superior warrior, not Gohan. The boy had gone soft in these times of peace and barely kept up with his training anymore; Vegeta was now the stronger being in the universe, not Gohan.

Not that the title meant anything with Kakarot dead.

Focusing back on the situation at hand, Vegeta admitted to himself that Gohan's plan was probably the safest way to go.

But he didn't like to play it safe. Where was the fun in that?


	9. Chapter 9

Gohan gritted his teeth when the hooded man pushed Raven forward roughly, pointing his automatic at her menacingly. She gave him a nasty look in response, which the crook didn't appreciate.

White rage boiled inside of him as he saw the worthless man raise his hand to strike Raven. He saw red, and before he could realize what he was doing, Gohan found himself tackling the robber face down, his knee pressed painfully between his shoulder blades and twisting the arm on his back – that offending arm had attempted to hurt one of his dearest friends.

A chorus of gasps sounded around him. The whimpering man's accomplices yelled at Gohan and pointed their weapons at him, ordering him to let go of their partner.

"Let him go, you little piece of shit!" yelled one of the guys. Then he tugged at Raven's arm, making her yelp in pain at his rough grasp, and pointed his gun barrel against her temple. "Let him go or I make her brain splatter everywhere!"

Reluctantly, Gohan did as he was told. He had to remember the plan. Let them leave and then go after them as they attempt to escape. He wasn't wearing his special watch anymore, but Gohan figured he could use his Super Saiyan transformation to keep his anonymity like he had done on the first few days of starting to work in Satan City, before he decided to ask Bulma for a disguise.

This city was rotten. Despite the police's hard work, crime still prevailed. Ever since he stopped helping out, for that matter, the crime rate had been steadily going up, even with Satan City's finest doing anything in their power to protect the city and the civilians.

It wasn't going to get better. In that moment, Gohan realized that the city needed him. The people needed a hero. They needed the Great Saiyaman to come back.

Tonight, however, they would have to make do with the Gold Fighter.

Raising his hands as though he feared to get hurt by their bullets, Gohan obediently went back to his spot next to Vegeta. Raven sat on the ground next to him.

"Thanks," she whispered to him with a grateful and relieved smile. "You were amazing. That was super badass. I didn't even see you move."

Gohan nodded his head with a reassuring smile. But he could see how frightened his friend was feeling and he hated the way her eyes shot all around the room as she watched the heavily-armed robbers with dread.

He leaned closer to her and murmured in her ear. "Raven, it's going to be okay."

She bit her lip, but tears were gathering in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away with the side of her hand. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm not just saying that. I'm telling you, Raven. Everything's going to turn out fine."

She shook her head and sniffed, unable to stop her tears. "You don't know that."

"I do." He lowered his voice even more, "Listen to me closely, Raven. Do not react. Do not freak out. I'm going to tell you a secret."

She gave him an intrigued look but nodded her head, before leaning closer to him again, tucking her curly afro behind her ear as she waited anxiously for his revelation.

"This isn't the first time I've handled this kind of situation," he started. "I've never had any casualties so far, and I fully intend to keep it that way."

"What are you talking about, Gohan?" she mumbled in confusion.

"I'm talking about my secret identity, Raven," he whispered, his lips so close to her ear that they almost grazed it. "I'm the Great Saiyaman."

Her eyes grew as big as saucers and her breath hitched. Gohan gave her forearm a warning squeeze, reminding her not to show any reaction.

"For… For real?" she uttered in disbelief.

Gohan pulled back and winked at her. "I told you. It's all going to be okay."

At last, a real smile curved her lips. Raven sighed in relief and leaned her head on his shoulder. Gohan wrapped his arm around her and held her close, offering her some much-needed comfort.

"What are you waiting for, then?" she asked him, still keeping her voice low so as not to attract the criminals' attention.

"It'd be safer for everyone if we just let them finish up here and then try to escape. That's when I'm going to stop them, that way no innocent life will be endangered."

Raven nodded her head in understanding. Gohan did sound like he knew what he was doing.

She couldn't quite wrap her head around his revelation. Being a citizen of Satan City, Raven had witnessed her fair share of crime and had even seen first-hand the superhero in action as he stopped some crime in the city. His feats were famous and looked surreal, like something out of a comic book or a science fiction movie.

To think that had been Gohan all along… Wow.

Her heart tingled with a pleasant glow and a smile curved her lips as she snuggled closer to her friend. She felt honored and privileged that Gohan would trust her with his secret. She loved him like a little brother, and now more than ever, she was so happy that she'd met him.

An ironic chuckle came from Gohan's other side. She frowned as she glanced at the attractive older man with the weird gravity-defying hair who had raised almost as much money as Gohan at the auction.

"And here I thought you were as naive as your father," Vegeta smirked in amusement. "Turns out, you're actually quite the ladies' man, huh?"

Gohan scowled at the man. "Is it really the time to make jokes?" he hissed in disapproval. "For your information, Raven is one of my best friends and I have zero romantic feelings for her, and neither does she for me. It's called platonic love. Look it up."

She giggled at Gohan's taunt.

"My, my, look who grew a backbone," Vegeta shot back deviously, mirth dancing in his eyes. "You've got some wit, boy, I'll give you that. Not like your father who was a clueless moron."

Gohan pulled back from Raven to face Vegeta fully, his fists clutching his pants at the knees. "Do not insult my father. You're just salty you never got remotely close to his level while he was still alive."

Raven's throat tightened at the information. Gohan never talked much about himself, and she had no idea he had lost his dad. She felt her heart break a little at the way he was defending his deceased father. They must have been close.

Vegeta's eye twitched at the jibe. "Says the bastard Saiyan who doesn't even keep up with his training." He sneered at the young doctor, disgust distorting his features. "You realize what a waste of potential you are? Do you have any idea what _I_ would give up for a fraction of your natural talent? Yet you content yourself living your life in a semblance of human normalcy when you're never going to fit in, not with them and not with us either."

"Us who?" Gohan shot back heatedly, seeming to forget to lower his voice, maybe even forgetting about their surroundings. "You're the only Saiyan left. At least I fit in with my brother and Trunks who are hybrids like me, unlike you who will always be the last of your kind."

"Hey!" yelled one of the robbers, who was, incidentally, the one Gohan had tackled earlier. He pointed his machine gun at them with an ugly sneer on his lips. "Shut up over there!"

"Or what?" Vegeta hissed, his aura giving off murderous intent as he scowled at the armed man like he was some hindrance.

The criminal cowered despite himself. His hands trembled as he pointed his weapon at the scary man. Vegeta smirked and got to his feet, advancing slowly towards the frightened crook.

Raven was reminded of the typical serial killer character in horror movies.

"Vegeta!" Gohan hissed in annoyance, but the man ignored him royally. "Vegeta! Get back here!"

"Go back to the floor, you sick weirdo! Or do you want a bullet in your head?" he yelled in alarm, his hands shaking more and more, to the point that he was making his machine gun rattle in his hold.

"Go ahead," Vegeta challenged him fearlessly. The guests gasped both in horror and admiration at his guts. "See how that works for you."

"You think I won't shoot you? You think I've never killed before?" spat the criminal, his hold on his weapon getting firmer, as if he just remembered he was the one with the gun.

"Oh, no, you're mistaken." Vegeta's smirk widened as he faced the taller man, putting himself purposely right in front of the barrel of the automatic. "I'm _hoping_ that you will. I want to see the look of pure horror on your face when you realize these pathetic excuses for arsenal won't do anything to me."

The other man scoffed. "As if! That's impossible!" He pushed the barrel of his weapon against Vegeta's chest.

"Oh, is it, now? Yet I seem to recall a certain costumed fellow who could catch bullets with his hands."

The robber started shaking again. His lips quivered as he stammered, "That can't be… You're bluffing. That can't be you – Saiyaman was taller."

Gohan couldn't help smirking at the remark, and at the way Vegeta scowled in response. He didn't appreciate how the other Saiyan didn't listen to him, but really, knowing Vegeta, he wasn't surprised at all. He would just have to make sure nobody got hurt in the crossfire.

The Saiyan prince sneered in distaste. "Obviously. I would never wear such a ludicrous attire. But what makes you think he's the only one that's bulletproof?"

"You're bluffing," mumbled the crook, yet he took a step back and was staring at the man with wide, fearful eyes.

"Hey, the hell is going on here?"

Another robber came up to see what the commotion was about. When he saw Vegeta obviously defying his partner, he scowled darkly and pointed his gun at the insolent hostage. "What the hell are you doing up, you stupid fuck? Go back to the floor, now!"

Vegeta turned to the newcomer, a dangerous glint in his black eyes. "What did you just call me?"

But the ignorant criminal had no opportunity to reply because the next moment, a powerful elbow was planted deeply in his abdomen. He collapsed holding his stomach with a whimper of agony, while Vegeta slowly straightened up, looking down at the impertinent human with a disgusted sneer.

"That's Prince Vegeta for you, you disgraceful buffoon."

A murmur of awe and confusion rose about the hostage. The first robber backed away and ended up tripping on nothing, landing on his behind as he stared at the gravity-defying haired freak with wide, terrified eyes.

"Still think I was bluffing?" he taunted the ill-intentioned perpetrator with a cruel smirk.

Gohan heaved a deep sigh as more guys rushed over to get the situation under control again, or, well, fail to do so. Well, he didn't want to blow his cover and he didn't really have an opportunity to go someplace out of sight and turn Super, so he might as well let his prince handle these robbers.

But then something caught his eye in his peripheral vision. Or, rather, someone. He saw Videl look over from behind a turned over table.

Damn it. She was going to intervene, he just knew it. Well, how could he expect her to stay put while a crime was going on right before her eyes?

He might need to get involved in the end, if only to make sure that nothing happened to her.

He murmured to Raven that he would be right back, giving her as an instruction not to draw any attention to herself and to lay low. She nodded her head in understanding and Gohan nodded back, before sneaking away from the commotion in a crouched position.

He got behind Videl and she turned around, having obviously sensed his presence.

"You don't have to step in," he whispered to her. Although, with Vegeta beating the crap out of the criminals, there was no point keeping quiet anymore. "See? My friend is taking care of it."

"How do you know there isn't more of them, waiting for the right moment to strike?" she shot back at him in a harsh whisper, not taking her eyes off the fight scene. Although, "beating" seemed like a more accurate description.

"There is, yes, but we'll take care of them too. You don't need to risk your life; you can leave it to us. You didn't even bring your gun with you tonight, did you?"

"I don't need my gun to kick their asses," she scoffed.

Gohan couldn't help cracking a smile. "I know. Still, we have the situation under control. So just stay here and leave it to me."

She finally turned to him, her eyes narrowing as their locked on his. A grimace of disgust distorted her feature.

"You mean, _trust_ you?"

Gohan felt a lump rise in his throat. He swallowed thickly and lowered his gaze, unable to withstand the way she was looking at him.

He shouldn't be surprised. He had lost her trust. Videl couldn't even rely on him to take care of some criminals anymore – not that she had ever been thrilled to get his help.

This time felt so much worse though.

"I know you don't trust me, Videl," he murmured hoarsely, still looking downward. "But you know I can handle this situation easily. You know what I'm capable of and how efficient I am." He finally raised his head and implored her with his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt, Videl, I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you, so, just, let me take care of these guys, okay? Please."

"Whether something happens to me or not is none of your concern," she spat in disdain. "Now get out of my sight. I'm the police here and you're the civilian, so _I'm_ in charge of this crime scene, not you."

"Don't be like that, Videl. You know I'm more than a simple civilian."

She scowled at him. "Would you rather I arrest you for illegal vigilantism? You do know there's a warrant against you, don't you?"

He sighed in aggravation. "Do what you want. But please, promise me to be careful, okay?"

Her glare darkened. "I'm a certified police detective. What are _your_ qualifications, huh?" She turned away from him with a scoff. "Don't tell me how to do my job."

Gohan observed her with a stabbing sensation in his heart. He really did lose her, huh? There was nothing he could do to turn the tables. It was irremediably over. Videl would never trust him again.

"My qualifications?" he repeated in a breath. Closing his eyes, he let his power skyrocket with that familiar burn and turned Super Saiyan in a flash, almost noiselessly.

Videl whipped her head around at the brief gust of wind that the transformation caused. Her eyes widened as she was met with teal instead of black, a golden lock of hair curving between his eyebrows.

"I killed Cell," he murmured, watching her carefully. "Is that qualified enough for you?"

Gohan wasn't sure what possessed him to tell her another one of his secrets. Maybe he figured he had nothing to lose. Maybe he hoped that if he showed her that he trusted her, she could learn to do the same with him eventually. Maybe he wanted her to know him, the real him, alien half and all. Maybe he wanted her to see that he was capable of being completely honest with her, that being a liar wasn't in his nature – that was why he was so terrible at lying, after all.

He leaned over and brushed her bangs out of her eyes with the tip of his fingers before whispering in her ear, "I trust you with my secret."

She gave a shiver; her breathing deepened. Gohan offered her a wistful smile, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't be too reckless, okay?"

Unable to resist, he pressed his lips on her temple. And then, without pulling away, he phased out of sight, vanishing into thin air before she could react to his kiss – and most likely push him away.

Gohan reappeared on the very top of the carpeted stairs leading to the rooms on the second floor. Looking over at the commotion, he saw that Vegeta was still toying around with the robbers and was seemingly enjoying himself a lot, which explained why they were still standing when the prince could've taken them all out in less than a second.

Okay, so this side of the robbery was being taken care of. Gohan reached out with his senses to locate the rest of the criminal crew and went on his way to take care of each and every one of them, thinking of handling it _Die Hard_ style. If he took them out one by one without attracting attention, there was more of a chance to keep the hostages out of harm's way.

In the back of his mind, he kept constant tabs on Videl's energy signature. He sent a silent prayer to any god listening to watch over her and make sure nothing happened to her.

He wondered what she was thinking right now… After showing her his transformation, surely there must be a million thoughts running through her head.

Gohan let out a sigh as he noiselessly hid behind a wall while an armed man walked along the hallway. Unable to stop them, his thoughts went back to what happened behind the curtains after his auction. The still vivid memory of that kiss made his throat go dry. He swallowed thickly. They had been so close to giving in completely to one another… If Vegeta hadn't turned up and interrupted them, Gohan had no doubt that he would have claimed Videl possessively right then and there, uncaring of their surroundings.

The thought that it had been the very last time he had ever touched her made him want to die.

The criminal passed him. The next moment, the poor, unsuspecting fool fell face-first onto the luxurious carpet after a swift chop to the back of his neck. Gohan picked up the unconscious fellow and carried him on his shoulder, opening a random door in hopes to find a place to hide the first fallen robber. Luckily for him, it was a storage room with cleaning supplies. Gohan let go of the criminal who flopped down ungracefully, face down and ass up.

He dusted his hands off then quietly closed the door, before getting on his way to keep on his task.

Just as he was about to knock out the fifth criminal with the same swift jab, Gohan suddenly picked up Videl's _ki_ flaring up, indicating that she was fighting.

The robber suddenly turned around, apparently sensing the danger behind him. Gohan frowned and snatched the gun he was pointing at him so fast that it looked like the lethal weapon had vanished into thin air. The unlucky law-breaker widened his eyes when he saw his gun in the golden-haired man's hold. His jaw dropped when Gohan crushed it like it was playing dough. Only dust was left of the gun as he opened his hand and let it dribble to the carpet.

In the back of his mind, Gohan felt that Videl was facing three of the robbers at once. Just how many of them were there? Did they summon the whole gang for this hit?

He could tell that they were strong, too. They were giving Videl trouble – yet her aura felt thrilled and exhilarated. She was having fun.

She did like a challenge, that one.

Gohan smiled to himself as his fist connected with the criminal's gut, making him gasp for air. He collapsed on his knees holding his stomach, before dropping face-first on the carpet.

When he opened the door to the cupboard, Gohan frowned as he mused that he would need to find a new room for storing the bad guys he knocked out after this one.

His sixth sense told him that another robber was moving in his direction. Using his super-speed, Gohan phased out of sight just as the man turned the corner.

Vegeta was done with the robbers in the ballroom. Well, that took a while – the prince must have really enjoyed himself. Videl was on the top floor, still fighting the three bad guys.

And another robber was down before he could realize what was going on. Gohan kind of felt like a ninja with the way he was handling his part of the job.

He picked up the man and carried him on his shoulder, walking along the hallway in search for another place to store the unconscious criminal.

He found an office room, so he dropped his charge in there. With a quick scan of the castle with his sixth sense, Gohan counted the remaining robbers roaming about.

Another fifteen. Scratch that – Vegeta just knocked out one of them. Gohan frowned. He actually _heard_ the commotion on the floor below as more men rushed to the Saiyan warrior. Vegeta wasn't even _trying_ to be discreet. Gohan scowled. Didn't he realize how risky attracting the criminals' attention could turn out? They could get desperate and use the guests of the gala as shield hostages. Lives were at stake here. This wasn't a game.

Clucking his tongue in annoyance, Gohan rushed back to the ballroom.

The sight that met him there made his throat go dry. A criminal with a demented look in his eyes was holding a candlestick, threatening to let the curtains catch fire if Vegeta didn't get away from him.

Damn it, this was even worse than what he had imagined. And yet the prince made a show of yawning at the threat, as though he had nothing to worry about. With his arms crossed, the prince took his time walking to the desperate criminal.

"I'm warning you, freak! I'm gonna burn this place down if you don't back away now!"

Gohan clenched his fists as anger boiled inside of him.

How reckless. How dangerous. How idiotic.

How predictable of Vegeta.

He had to act quickly. Gohan used his super-speed to reach the robber. He phased in behind the guy and twisted his arm behind his back, snatching the candle with his other hand and quickly blew at the flame to put it out. He knocked the man out with the same jab on the back of his neck.

He scowled darkly at Vegeta.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" he hissed. Gohan turned to Vegeta fully as he berated him. "Don't you care at all that he could have harmed everyone here? Did you forget Bulma is still in the estate?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I had the situation under control. Do you seriously think he would have been faster than _me_ with his silly candle?"

"People may surprise you when they get desperate," Gohan said coldly. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, stand back and let me handle this. I have enough on my plate already, I don't need to worry about your reckless behavior on top of everything."

It was only thanks to his Super Saiyan transformation that he was able to sense Vegeta's incredibly fast punch rush at him. Gohan managed to cross his arms in front of him just in time to block the powerful strike. He was pushed back from the force of the blow, his dress shoes scraping the floor as he managed to skid to a stop.

To think Vegeta wasn't even transformed. Gohan tried not to wince at the throbbing sensation in his arms from the hit. He really did get rusty over the years, huh…? Should he have taken his training more seriously? Was it smart to let the formerly bloodthirsty warrior become the most powerful being in the universe?

"Do not tell me what to do," Vegeta ordered, his tone deadly cold. "Don't forget who is the superior warrior."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I don't care that you're stronger than me, Vegeta. You do _not_ put innocent lives in danger just because you think it's more fun. _Think_ a little. What would Bulma say?"

"Bulma is safe, that's all that matters," Vegeta said with a sneer of contempt.

Gohan was so tempted to get back to training and grow stronger than this insufferable Saiyan just to spite him.

"Right, because as long as the person _you_ care about is safe, who cares about the rest of them, right?" He motioned to the guests still sitting on the floor with a wave of his arm. "Are you incapable of feeling something even resembling empathy? Do you really not care about anything but yourself?"

"What you think of me doesn't interest me," Vegeta said, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I do what I please, and that is that."

"Then just get out of here already!" Gohan snapped. "Take Bulma with you and leave! I don't need you to make this situation even more complicated!"

And then his breath hitched and his eyes widened. Videl was in trouble. The remaining ten men had just joined the one still standing out of the three she had been fighting. They were rushing her all at once.

They were overwhelming her by their number. Worse: they were skilled fighters too, and Videl wasn't in her top condition after facing the three all at once.

Gohan didn't even finish the argument with Vegeta, he simply turned away and hurried off, not even bothering to let him know where he was going.

The Saiyan Prince scowled darkly at the empty space where Gohan had been standing and yelling at him just a second ago.

Just who did that insolent boy think he was, telling him what he could and could not do? Did he forget he was addressing his prince? Did he seriously believe Vegeta would obey the bastard offspring of a third-class warrior? He would do as he damn pleased, and Gohan had absolutely no say in the matter.

"Tch."

A quick scan of the castle told him where the insolent hybrid was rushing off to. There was a big fight on the top floor. He counted eleven _ki_ signatures against one. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the level of that human fighter and couldn't help being impressed. Not bad. Not bad at all.

He turned to the guests, who were watching him in a mix of silent awe and apprehension.

"The robbers are as good as taken care of now," he told his audience. "You can go home."

He didn't care to see if they reacted in any way to his announcement. Vegeta hurried after Gohan, curious as to who the human fighter was. That person was handling eleven men all at once and doing a fine job at it, too. It was intriguing. Save from Kakarot's human friends, Vegeta had never encountered any Earth fighter that would have been worth taking an interest in. The so-called world champion himself was a disgrace of the martial arts world.

Hey, on this boring planet, he had to find _some_ ways to entertain himself, didn't he?


	10. Chapter 10

Her head jerked to the side as she took a harsh blow to the jaw; Videl blocked the next punch, spun around to dodge the kick coming from behind her, then evaded another punch coming from her left; she gasped as a heel impacted with her chest and took a few steps back, but she recovered quickly and caught the leg swinging at her from her right then slammed the guy hard into one of his accomplices.

Videl jumped and did a few backflips to put some distance between her and her opponents. She wiped the blood on her chin with the back of her wrist as she observed them. Although they had the advantage of numbers, they were breathing harder than she was. She'd managed to knock out two of them so far, not counting the two she had taken care of before the rest of them barged in and ganged up on her. She'd long torn the skirt of her gown to get it out of her way and be more comfortable as she faced the criminals.

She grinned, feeling the excitement of the battle pulsing in her veins. One-on-one, those guys would have been nothing against her, but put together, they actually posed a challenge.

It had been a while since anyone put up a good fight against her – Videl felt exhilarated. This was just what she needed to get her mind off a certain doctor.

They rushed her again. Videl grinned in anticipation. Just as they were reaching her, the young woman dove and slid between one of the guys' legs to get behind him, then she swept her leg widely and made three of them trip facefirst on the carpet. Still on the floor, Videl leaned back into her hands and swung her legs apart to kick two guys, hitting them fully on the torso; using the momentum to jump to her feet, Videl then ducked to dodge a punch, grabbed another forearm and then caught an ankle coming at her; she slammed the two men against each other and then jumped, letting out a yell as she delivered a massive roundhouse kick at both of them at once.

Another two down for the count. Six more to go.

Videl quickly crossed her arms above her head to block a kick slamming down on her, wincing at the force of the blow. Another kick came at her and impacted her side. Videl took a few steps to her left, holding her searing ribs with her right hand. But she didn't have the time to recover because more of them were getting back to their feet and kept rushing her with everything they got.

She was having the time of her life.

They were getting desperate. She'd already taken down about half of them and she was still going strong. The robbers were giving everything they got against the police detective, their strikes getting faster, hitting harder than before. Videl gritted her teeth as one of them managed to land an elbow into her gut. She responded by grabbing his head by the ears and slamming it down into her rising knee, the collision making a sickening _crack_ as the guy's nose most definitely broke from the blow. The force of the hit was enough to knock him unconscious, and Videl propelled him at his partners who were rushing her with revenge.

Five more to go. It was time to end this.

Videl caught a forearm and turned around swiftly to land an elbow to another guy in the stomach, before pulling at the arm she was holding and launching her knee upward to hit his chin.

Unknown to her, Gohan had been hiding in a corner and following the fight. He had been wrong to think Videl was in trouble; she could very well take care of herself. She had been quick to disarm the robbers and had been giving them a well-deserved beating.

She was amazing. Gohan couldn't help the smile curving the corner of his lips as he marveled at her incredible fighting skills.

"She is quite good," Vegeta commented from his right. "I'm not surprised you've chosen her; Saiyans are typically attracted to strong women."

Gohan blushed a little. A slight frown of annoyance blemished his features. He was still peeved from their argument of earlier, and the fact that Vegeta didn't listen to him but actually went and followed him wasn't making Gohan feel any better about his unwelcome company.

"Why are you still here anyway?" he asked, his lips pursing in a thin line.

"I got bored and was intrigued by your girlfriend's _ki_."

Gohan lowered his head and sighed. "She's not my girlfriend…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't really care either way."

The prince observed the young woman as she fought the now three remaining criminals. It was impressive how well she was handling the situation even though she was outnumbered. Her energy tank was running low though, and it was starting to show. She was getting hit more and more often even though she was facing fewer opponents now.

He smirked as Gohan clenched his fists, obviously noticing the same thing. Vegeta had to admit, his curiosity was a little piqued. The woman Gohan had chosen was more than adequate, yet he claimed that they weren't together. After the more than streamy scene that Vegeta had walked in on, how did Gohan expect him to believe that? Just the way the half-Saiyan was getting all agitated every time the young woman got hit made how he felt about her quite clear.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Vegeta taunted the younger man, enjoying the way his brow creased even deeper.

"She can handle it. She's a talented police detective – she's used to that kind of thing."

"She's tiring out, though."

Gohan's fists clenched harder. His jaw was set tightly and his eyes never left the young woman fighting in the luxurious sitting area. "She's fine. She wouldn't want my help anyway – and she doesn't need it, either."

Videl got punched in the face again. She blocked another fist but a kick went through her weary defense and struck her in the stomach. She doubled over and coughed blood.

"Are you sure about that?"

Gohan pursed his lips in worry. "Why are you still here nagging at me? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Right now? Not really. Annoying you is more fun than anything else I could be doing."

The hybrid Saiyan threw him a nasty look out of the corner of his eye. Vegeta reveled in his animosity. There was something so satisfying about seeing the usually good and proper Gohan get set off. Hey, maybe he could even get a somewhat decent fight out of this once the robbery was fully taken care of.

The half-Saiyan's power did get up to its full potential when he was pissed off, after all.

Gohan fists tightened as one of the crooks managed to grab Videl from behind, his arms locked firmly beneath her armpits, allowing his two accomplices to get back at her for the beating she had been giving them and their crew. They hit her mercilessly, reveling in every cry of pain she let out and every gasp of air she struggled to take when they knocked the wind off of her.

"Damn it," Gohan cursed through gritted teeth.

Vegeta smirked when the hybrid finally snapped and rushed to the girl's rescue.

But she had more than one trick up her sleeve. Before Gohan could reach them, she used the guy's hold on her to raise her legs and kicked both her assailants on the chest. She immediately followed by throwing her head back, knocking it roughly on the man's chin and forcing him to let go of her.

But Gohan was done waiting on the sidelines anymore, even if Videl did have the situation under control.

The man snarled angrily as he cradled his searing chin; Videl was ready to block his hammerfist, but the Gold Fighter caught the criminal's wrist and mercilessly twisted it, the gesture making it look like as if it was a frail twig. The crook howled in agony as his bone fractured.

The two remaining criminals hesitated at the apparition of the obviously super-powered vigilante.

Videl scowled at the golden-haired man while she tried catching her breath. "Who asked you to butt in? I'm handling myself just fine here!"

"I know, but I also know that you're exhausted," Gohan reasoned calmly. "You would've long been done with them if you were at the top of your form."

"So what? I was just about to finish them off!" She turned swiftly to the two men left and dropped into her fighting stance once more. "Come on, let's end this!" She sent Gohan a cold glare. "And don't you dare meddle in my fight. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

Vegeta smirked at the look of pure dismay on the boy's face. Somehow, he and the woman didn't seem to be on good terms despite their obvious intent to engage in coitus earlier. Vegeta couldn't care less about the details of their romance, but he was certainly enjoying how dejected it made Gohan feel. That should serve him right for daring to try to order Vegeta around. _He_ was the prince here, _he_ was the one who gave orders around here, not that twenty-six-year-old retired warrior.

The two remaining robbers didn't look like they wanted to continue the fight, however. They seemed to understand that their luck had turned; even if they somehow managed to beat the feisty police detective, they would still need to deal with the Gold Fighter afterward, and they were already exhausted after the beating Videl had been giving them.

They looked at each other and then slumped their shoulders with a deep sigh. Raising their hands, they announced that they were surrendering.

Videl clicked her tongue in annoyance. It was all Gohan's fault. If not for his intervention, she would have been able to continue venting out her frustration and resentment some more. As it was, this victory left a bitter taste in her tongue. She had wanted to finish this fight on her own terms.

Gohan phased in behind the robbers and swiftly knocked them out with two simultaneous jabs on the back of their necks. He didn't want to take any chances; these crooks could've tried something out of desperation even if they said they surrendered.

"Thanks for ruining my fun," Videl spat, glaring murder at him. Gohan sighed deeply in response.

"What matters is that the situation is taken care of," he reasoned, then turned out of his Super Saiyan transformation. "We need to get our phones back and call for backup so they can bring in all the robbers to the station. I've stored a few of them in a closet and also in an office when I ran out of room. Come on, I'll show you where they are."

Videl was staring at him, her lips parted. He had his normal appearance again. He did it just like that, like raising his hand or blinking his eyes. How was it even possible? How could he change like that? Not to mention his superhuman strength…

Just who was Gohan, exactly? What was he made of? Was he even human?

He tilted his head. "Videl?"

Shaking her head to clear her mind and focus on the situation at hand, she walked over to one of the unconscious robbers and shuffled around in his pockets. Smirking in triumph, she fished out a smartphone. Gohan raised his eyebrows at her findings.

"Huh. I didn't think of that."

"That's because you're book smart," she stated matter-of-factly, shooting him a smug look before turning back to the phone in her hand and turning it on. It wasn't even locked with a password, which wasn't all that surprising: these kinds of crooks weren't usually very clever. "And I'm street smart."

He chuckled, scratching his hair. Videl quickly called the police captain's direct line to let him know of the situation.

"Then I'll leave you to it," Gohan said with a small smile. "I'll just get all the unconscious robbers to the ballroom; there's a number of them in there already anyway – the ones Vegeta took care of."

She nodded her head, before focusing on her phone call as the police captain picked up. Gohan sighed softly as he let his gaze linger on her for a few moments longer.

She truly was incredible, that one. In the end, she didn't even need his help, even when the crooks had her in their clutches.

He never stood a chance, did he? If Saiyans were predisposed to find strong women the most desirable, then it was no wonder he always felt this fascination for the beautiful police detective.

He started gathering the unconscious men and piled them all up in his arms. Videl shot him a look as she explained the situation to her boss. Gohan was carrying no less than thirteen men all at once, the pile so high he disappeared behind it – yet it looked like they weighed nothing to him.

"Yes, yes, I'm here, sorry," she said quickly, focusing back on the conversation. "Yes, the gala at the Emerald Castle. The perps were all apprehended…" There was a pause. "No, I wasn't alone; the Gold Fighter and another man helped." A pause. "I don't know, apparently they were already here tonight." A pause. "I don't know how many of them there are exactly, but over twenty men, that's for sure." A pause. "The Gold Fighter already left. He put all the perps in the ballroom." A pause. "Thank you, yes. I'll be waiting for you."

She ended the call and looked around; Gohan had already left, taking all the robbers with him. Videl let out a heavy sigh, massaging the back of her neck.

"Well, that's that, I guess…"

A frown creased her brow as the hair rose along her spine. Videl immediately dropped into her fighting stance and darted her eyes around, expecting one last criminal to turn up and launch himself at her.

But the man that walked into the sitting room wasn't one of the robbers. It was Vegeta, Gohan's friend. Videl relaxed and straightened up, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you." She gave him a nod. "I saw you handle the guys in the ballroom, so thanks for your help tonight. I take it you have the same powers as Gohan?"

"I'm much stronger than him, but I guess that's one way to put it." He shrugged and gauged her, an intrigued glint in his eyes.

It occurred to Videl that this man most likely knew what made Gohan so different, seeing as he seemed to be made from the same mold.

"Who are you?" she inquired. "You and Gohan. What makes you so much stronger than the rest of us?"

He smirked in a way that said "Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

"We're warriors," he replied nonetheless. "Gohan has a gift, but he prefers to play pretend and deny his instincts when he could have easily stayed the most powerful being in the universe."

Her jaw slackened and her eyes widened.

… _The most… what?_

He observed her for a moment. "You don't seem to know much about him. Why hasn't he told you about his origins?"

"We…" Videl looked down. "We broke up. He never got the chance to tell me much."

Vegeta snickered. "You didn't seem broken up earlier."

She flushed brightly and raised her hand to her mouth to try to hide her embarrassment. "There's like a… pull between us. When I'm with him, it's stronger than everything, stronger than reason. And I just… can't resist."

She didn't know why she was confiding in this stranger, but the way he didn't seem to care much somehow helped her open up. It was like her words bounced off him. Like telling a secret to someone who would forget about it the next second. It was as though she wasn't taking any risk telling him how she felt because he wasn't going to ever think about any of it again.

"Hmph. Believe it or not, but I'm quite familiar with that pull," he admitted. "But I ended up marrying that insufferable woman."

Videl looked up and observed the stranger. What made him come up to talk to her? He didn't seem like the type to ever talk about feelings.

"Did you want to tell me something?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Not really." He shrugged. "I'm just bored, and you intrigued me. I'm a warrior, you see, so things get dull for me in times of peace."

"I intrigue you?" she repeated, giving him an amused look.

"You're strong – for a human, that is. You have more drive than most warriors I've encountered in my life." He smirked at her. "It's a shame, really, that it didn't work out with Gohan – you are most definitely suited to be with him."

 _For a human_ , he said… Did that mean… Gohan _wasn't_?

She frowned, her gaze lowering once more. "He hurt me in the most despicable way. I can't forgive him or trust him anymore, so I broke up with him."

"Doesn't sound like him." Vegeta shrugged. "Well, I better go find my wife. She's been hiding all this time while keeping an eye on the situation."

"She sounds like a smart cookie."

Vegeta smirked proudly. "She's believed to be the most intelligent scientist in the world, so I would say that's quite the understatement."

Videl raised an eyebrow at the information. A scientist woman that was considered as the most intelligent person in the world? Could he mean…?

"Wait… You're married to Bulma Briefs?" she breathed out in disbelief.

Vegeta chuckled in response. He turned and walked away, giving her a sign of salute without looking back at her.

"You were adequate for killing time," he stated, before exiting through the door.

Videl didn't know what to make of that encounter. Did he just pay her a compliment?

What an odd character…

When Videl walked into the ballroom, the first thing she noticed was the lot of unconscious men tied up behind their backs. Huh. To think Gohan actually took the time to make sure they couldn't cause any problems if they happened to regain consciousness. Just how many of them were there? She thought over twenty, but it looked closer to forty men from the look of it. That was insane. If not for her, Gohan and Vegeta, this could have taken a turn for the worse…

Her gaze swept the room, and, unable to help herself, Videl searched the handsome vigilante who had played a big role in saving the night.

He was hugging the beautiful African woman, the one who had been their hostess at the auction tonight.

Videl felt the world shatter around her.

She turned away from the unbearable sight, shutting her eyes tightly to keep her tears at bay. Unable to stop herself, she wondered who that woman was for Gohan. Were they actually together? Would Gohan have kissed her when he was already in a relationship with someone else? Her first instinct was to answer no, he wasn't that type of guy, but then, how could she be sure he wouldn't do something like that after the way he had played with her feelings?

Videl pursed her lips in a tight line and concentrated on the horrible pain he had caused her. She couldn't allow herself to feel jealous when she was the one who ended their relationship. Gohan was free to do whatever he pleased with whomever he wanted, and she had no say in the matter.

It still hurt like hell though.

Gohan watched Videl from afar among the police cars and ambulance trucks. She was speaking with the police captain, a tall and imposing Arab man with a bushy gray mustache.

Everything was taken care of now. The hostages were understandably still a little shaken after the whole ordeal, but nobody got hurt at least.

He wanted to go to her. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted…

Gohan sighed. He just didn't want this to be the end. Even though he understood why he and Videl couldn't be together, his heart refused to accept that reality. It tugged at him painfully, willing him to keep trying, to keep fighting for her. Willing him to never give up, no matter what. Videl was the love of his life. He couldn't just let her slip through her fingers.

Bulma came up to him, holding a cup of steaming infusion. "Hey, kiddo."

He nodded his head in response to her greeting.

She followed his gaze and cracked a small smile. "Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"There's nothing else to say…" Gohan looked down and massaged the nape of his neck. "We actually… We kissed earlier, behind the curtains…"

Bulma's face lit up. "Ohhh! That's great, Gohan!"

But he shook his head, his brow deeply furrowed. "It was just our crazy chemistry affecting our better judgment. When Videl came to her senses, she rejected me again. She said it's hopeless. She said I… she said I disgust her after what I've done… and I really can't blame her. I disgust myself too…"

"Oh, Gohan…" Bulma pulled him in for a hug. "Don't say that. The only reason you lost control like that is because of how much you love her. Yes, you did something terrible, but I don't think it's unforgivable…" She pulled back and searched his eyes. "Maybe give it more time?"

He shook his head. "Time won't help me in this case. It's hopeless, Bulma… Videl wouldn't even trust me to handle the robbery tonight."

She cupped his cheek, giving him a look of empathy. "You poor thing…" She gave him an encouraging smile. "Well, you still got your date with her. Maybe you can try to show her what she's missing out on?"

Gohan raised his eyebrows and blinked. Right… He completely forgot about that. Videl won him at the auction.

Their story wasn't over yet. They still had a few chapters left.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, carefully, she curled her eyelashes with the mascara brush. Videl clicked her tongue as a tiny black spot stained her eyelid; she fished a cue tip out of a small plastic bag and licked the cotton before using it to erase the almost imperceptible smudge. She then proceeded to continue applying the mascara, then put on a light purple eyeshadow, followed by a little of silver, and finished with a little bit of black around the edges, before smudging the colors with a special brush to give her eyes a smoky look. She was careful not to put too much blush and finished with some lip gloss.

Standing back in front of her bathroom mirror, Videl arranged her hair nervously, tucking her stray strands behind her ear.

Why was she getting all dolled-up anyway? This date was just a play-pretend; it wasn't for real. So she wanted to look pretty, but that didn't have to mean anything, right? Gohan never cared for makeup anyway. She wasn't doing this for him; she wanted to feel attractive only for herself. After all, Erasa was right: she wasn't a tomboyish teenager anymore, and while she had kept her boyish personality, Videl had learned to enjoy doing girly stuff too as she grew into a woman.

She had chosen to wear her new thin-strapped yellow sundress, patterned with white flowers. The dress was short with a wavy skirt, and it fitted around her waist with an inside elastic band. White sandals adorned her feet, the heels a little higher than she was usually comfortable with – which gave her bare legs a nicer curve.

Alright, alright… so she did want to look pretty for Gohan. What about it? Just because the date wasn't for real didn't mean she wasn't allowed to look her best. Just because she couldn't be with him didn't mean she didn't want to make him drool at the sight of her.

She heaved out a sigh. How pathetic. Why was she doing this? Why was she even going through with this silly date? She had already donated the five hundred million to his research team; he didn't need to offer himself as a prize in exchange. She should've just refused the date, saying she only meant to help the cause.

The problem was, Videl did want this date. Her win at the auction was the perfect excuse to spend time with Gohan without feeling guilty. She was actually doing a good deed, helping the research for leukemia which would likely save many lives in the future. She was contributing to medical advancements. She was doing something selfless and generous.

Only, that was just a front. If it hadn't been for Gohan, Videl would've never paid such an exorbitant amount at the auction.

She was hopeless. Even after what he had done to her, she still wished things could change. She wanted to forgive him, to trust him again, even though Gohan didn't deserve any of it.

The doorbell rang. Without her consent, her heart leaped in excitement. Her legs moved of their own accord and rushed to the door. Videl managed to get a hold of herself as she stood in front of the wooden door. She exhaled deeply and tried to calm her racing heart. This was just a pretend date, she repeated to herself once more. She had nothing to get excited about. She and Gohan weren't getting back together. They never would be. She was still furious at him.

She had to remind herself several times how much he had hurt her, how horrible what he did to her was. She had to repeat to herself that they had no future together. It was definitely over between them, and there was no getting back what they had lost.

 _It's over,_ she told herself yet again.

Her heart didn't seem to be listening however, still doing happy somersaults in her chest at the mere thought of spending the day with the man it chose.

Unable to stop herself, Videl checked herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall of the entryway, perpendicular to the door, and arranged her hair one last time.

He rang the bell again, and this time Videl forced herself to grab the doorknob and pull the door open.

Her face flushed at the way he paused and stared at her, looking her over from head to toe, his lips parted. He gave a sheepish smile as an adorable blush tinted his cheeks, and scratched the back of his head.

"You look… stunning," he murmured, sounding as though she took his breath away.

"Thanks…" she said, tucking her bangs behind her ear as she averted her gaze. "You look good too."

Which was quite the understatement. She peeked at him again, unable to stop her eyes from running all over him. Gohan was wearing a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his perfectly sculpted forearms. The shirt was left open and under it was a white tank top which was tucked in his dark gray dress pants; a black belt and black dress shoes completed his casual yet clean look.

It was so him, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Her heart clenched painfully, begging her to change her mind and give him another chance. Videl shushed it sternly.

"Um, would you like something to drink before we get going?" she asked, not forgetting her manners.

"Ah, well, I wouldn't mind a glass of water… It's pretty hot today, isn't it?"

That adorable smile again. Ugh. Was he doing it on purpose? Didn't he know how dangerous that smile was to her? How much she adored it?

"Come on in, then."

She went to the open kitchen to get a water bottle out of the fridge. When she turned around with two tall glasses filled with cool water, Gohan was sitting on a barstool at the counter, watching her with that same dangerous smile of his.

She looked down and couldn't stop the blood rushing to her face. She set the glasses on the bar counter and still wouldn't meet his gaze as she drank her water.

"Thanks," Gohan said with a sigh after gulping down the whole glass in one go. He got up. "Well, shall we go then?"

Finally turning to him, she gave him a look. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

He flashed her a mysterious smile. "I think you'll like it."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question."

He chuckled. "You'll see. It's pretty far though, and it would take hours with a normal plane or jetcopter." Gohan grinned sheepishly and held out his hand to her. "Mind if I fly us there? It shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes. Or I can boost my powers and only take a few minutes if you'd prefer."

She stared at him with wide eyes. Could he really fly that fast? To only take a few minutes on a several-hours flight…

Where did his powers come from? Just what kind of warrior was he? Was he really not from this world? Who was Gohan, exactly?

She walked around the bar counter and, slowly, put her hand in his. Gohan beamed at her. He gently pulled her to him and picked her up in his arms, carrying her like a princess.

Her heart thumped hard in excitement. Her arms moved around his neck without her consent, and Gohan gave her the most tender smile.

She was melting. He was so beautiful. He smelled so amazing. He felt so strong and warm.

The pull again. Videl felt the urge to snuggle up to him, to touch his face, to run her fingers through his spiky hair, to kiss his lips… She tried as she might to bottle it down; she couldn't allow herself to lose control again like at the gala. She couldn't keep stringing Gohan along. It wouldn't be fair to him or to herself.

This was the last day they would be spending together. After their pretend date, it would definitely be over between them, once and for all.

Gohan walked to her window and opened it wider. Stepping onto the window sill, he then kicked himself off and took to the sky at breakneck speed. Videl gasped and tightened her arms around his neck. He held her closer and leaned to her ear.

"It's okay, Videl, you don't have to be afraid; I've got you," he murmured to her.

Something unpleasant stirred her insides. His words didn't reassure her.

She just didn't feel safe with him anymore.

After a few minutes of tearing through the sky faster than a bullet, however, Videl started to get used to the incredible speed. She relaxed in his arms and snuggled up to him, smiling slightly to herself.

She may not feel safe with him, but it was still an incredible feeling to fly in his arms. It gave her a rush, it made her feel flushed and happy; it filled her brain with endorphins. She was truly enjoying it.

When Gohan started to slow down, Videl felt a pang in her chest at the thought that it was already over. Then she immediately berated herself for such thinking.

She couldn't let herself go with Gohan. As easy as it seemed to just let loose when she was with him whereas such a thing felt impossible with any other man, Videl had to remember to keep her cool. She could not lose control with Gohan – not again, not ever.

Videl looked down below at the view. Gohan had brought her to the mountain area. It was a beautiful meadow, and she made out a waterfall in the distance.

What an odd place to choose for their date. Why would Gohan bring her here?

Shortly after, he landed by the waterfall she had sighted. He put her down, letting her stand on her own two feet, and Videl bottled down the feeling of longing at the loss of his warmth.

She looked around, feeling breathless at the beauty of the place. Nature was everywhere – in a place like this, it was hard to fathom civilization even existed. The whisper of the waterfall, the songs of the birds, the rustle of the wind on the tree leaves… They had a soothing effect on her soul, relaxing her tense muscles completely.

"Wow…" she breathed out.

Gohan stepped closer, standing by her side as he gazed at the waterfall with her.

"I grew up around here," he admitted. "I used to come here all the time with my dad, growing up. We would fish together, or just sit by the water and talk. We would take naps too and just relax." Videl turned to look at him, and Gohan met her eyes with a melancholic smile. "I do that with my little brother now; he's ten years younger than me and he was born after my dad passed away."

Her breath hitched at the revelation. She touched his forearm, feeling the pleasant tingle at the contact, and gave it a sympathetic squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I had no idea you lost your father…"

"Well, that's on me, since I didn't tell you," he said in a quiet voice, his smile more gentle than ever. "I pretty much raised my brother; I was his father figure, and I did my best to always give him the best example." He looked over at the waterfall once more, a fond, faraway expression on his face. "He's turning out great. I love him to death." Gohan gave a chuckle and scratched his hair. "I can't believe he's already a teenager… He even has a girlfriend! He's not awkward like me at all – I'm glad, too. I don't think it's my best trait…" He laughed in self-derision.

Her heart tightened. He was just so damn cute.

He beamed at her. "So I figured it would be a great place for our date. It's pretty much my favorite place in the world, and I wanted to share it with you."

She was melting. The pull was stronger than ever.

These were dangerous territories…

Videl turned away and ran a hand over the back of her neck. "I get why you'd love this place so much. It's so peaceful…"

"I brought a picnic, too."

Videl heard the distinct _poof_ of a capsule being opened and turned around. A picnic basket appeared in the midst of the cloud of smoke, and Gohan immediately crouched down to set everything up.

She watched him with a painful pang in her chest. This could have been their life together. If only Gohan hadn't screwed up so awfully, this could have been their everyday life.

And she yearned for it – she only had a glimpse of what could have been, back when they started seeing each other. Now Gohan was putting her in the front-row-seat, complete with popcorn and a drink, showing her what they were missing out on. Throwing it in her face.

She sat on the carefully laid blanket, a wistful smile on her lips at the delicious-looking dishes Gohan was laying out. She remembered how much he ate so she wasn't surprised at the amount of food he had brought.

This was just one day. One date. The last one.

So Videl decided to enjoy it. She allowed herself to let go the teensiest little bit, just enough to stop working herself up over everything and just, make the most of her last day with the man she was so desperately in love with.

She was surprised to learn that Gohan had cooked everything himself.

"It's so good, too!" complimented Videl as she took another bite of roasted chicken.

Gohan blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "My mom taught me how to cook before I left home to live on my own. She was worried I wouldn't eat enough or spend too much on takeout."

Videl giggled. "Considering how much you eat, that's a pretty legit concern."

Gohan grinned, a glint of amusement dancing in his eyes. "Tell me about it. I would get a bit careless at first and burn a lot of the food, but my mom wouldn't give up on me until I could cook properly. If you think this is good, you've seen nothing yet. My mom is most definitely the best cook in the world – and I'm not even exaggerating."

She chuckled, shaking her head at the young doctor's silliness. He was just too cute.

They fell silent, but the atmosphere was light and pleasant. Videl felt her chest glow with warmth as she and Gohan shared long looks, their eyes twinkling in that same, special way.

Her heart tightened, yearning for more moments like this, for more days with him. Wishing she could forgive him, that she could just _choose_ to trust him again.

Videl looked down at her cardboard plate, her eyes unfocusing. Why _couldn't_ she just choose what she wanted to feel? Why was it so hard to forgive Gohan when it was all she truly desired?

She wanted to move closer to him, to reduce the distance between them completely; she wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her tightly while he nuzzled her neck.

She wanted this to be a real date. She wished there could be many more dates after this one. The thought that this was the last day she spent with him was too painful. It made it hard to breathe.

"Say…" she murmured, still not looking up at him. She played with her food, picking at a piece of potato with her fork. "How come you…?"

She trailed off and swallowed thickly. Would he answer her with the truth if she asked him? Or would he lie and try to change the subject? It was impossible to predict Gohan's actions anymore. She wouldn't have ever thought that he would basically jump her as Saiyaman when he was already seeing her as Dr. Son Gohan. Videl still had a hard time believing he had done something so revolting, that he would hurt her in such a way. Gohan wasn't supposed to hurt her. He was supposed to be the one. He was supposed to be the man she was to spend the rest of her life with. He was supposed to treasure her, to kiss her pain away, to mend her wounds – not be the cause of them.

Would he tell her the truth if she asked him? Could she even trust what he answered her with?

Gohan paused and gave Videl his full attention.

"What is it?" he asked, sliding a little closer to her on the picnic blanket.

"You killed Cell," she suddenly blurted out. Videl heard his breath hitch; she felt him freeze, now sitting right next to her. He was so close that she could feel his intoxicating body heat; she could even smell his delicious natural scent. Videl closed her eyes, unable to face him as she continued. "But how could it be possible? You're my age, Gohan, that means you were only a kid when you fought at the Cell games. That means you were the Delivery Boy… That means you surpassed everyone in the whole universe at the mere age of nine."

"Ten, actually, but that's a complicated explanation," he corrected her, his voice gentle. "I don't really understand it myself. My dad sensed my potential while we were training together, but I was convinced he would be the one who would beat Cell. But then he forfeited his fight and told Cell I was the only one who could defeat him."

Videl finally raised her head, her eyes locking with Gohan's. He smiled at her.

She remembered that part of the Cell games broadcast. It had come as a shock when the man with golden, flame-shaped hair suddenly forfeited his match. And then he had designed the next challenger…

Of course. That was why the news crew thought he was announcing a lunch break. He had said Gohan's name – "Gohan" also meant rice, or meal. Hence the silly nickname of the Delivery Boy: the reporter had assumed the boy was bringing food since that was what they believed the man had announced.

It was all the truth. Gohan was telling her everything, without holding anything back. He was answering her honestly.

"I couldn't believe it at first," he continued, scratching his hair. "I was so sure my dad was just holding back, that he was stronger than me like he'd always been. But he admitted that he was going all out, that he was giving Cell everything he got." He gave her a melancholic smile. "So I fought Cell, but my potential wasn't unlocked yet. I told Cell I didn't want to fight him, that I had no desire to kill him – to kill anyone. It's the one thing I've always hated about fighting. Hurting people, even evil people, always felt wrong to me."

"So what happened then?" Videl asked, feeling breathless, unable to take her eyes off of Gohan.

"I told him that I understood why my father chose me to fight him. I told him about the times I would just lose it and my power would skyrocket to unbelievable levels." Gohan shook his head in self-derision. "I naively thought it would make him back down if I warned him that I could beat him, but Cell only got interested in unlocking my full powers to test himself against me. So he attacked my friends and my dad with his "kids", the Cell Juniors."

"I remember that," Videl murmured, her eyes widening as she replayed that memory in her head. "They were torturing the fighters, and Cell wouldn't let you go help them."

His face serious and grim, Gohan nodded his head. "I felt so helpless and guilty. It was my fault my friends were in danger…" He closed his eyes tightly. "If I'd just shut up about my potential…"

She cupped his cheek before she could stop herself, and Gohan opened his eyes and blinked, visibly surprised by her tender touch.

"But you killed him in the end, right?" she whispered gently. "You fixed your mistakes."

Gohan cracked a smile, raising his hand to stroke hers, leaning into her palm. "Your dad played a big role in that, you know."

Videl frowned slightly as she searched her memory for what Gohan implied by that. "You mean… when that robot head asked him to throw him near you?"

He nodded his head. "That was Android 16. He loved nature and had a heart of gold, despite having been built to kill my father. He told me to let go, that there was nothing wrong with fighting for justice." Then Gohan's eyes welled up and his voice lowered into a whisper as he continued. "He told me to protect the animals and the nature that he adored…" He shut his eyes tightly, tears slipping out of his eyelashes. "And then that bastard crushed his head with his foot."

Videl gasped.

"He stepped on 16 like he was a bug… and I snapped. I screamed harder than I ever had – letting out all the anguish, the pain, the fear, the insecurities I had bottled up inside and unleashing my full potential. I became the most powerful being in the universe in that moment."

Her memory tickled at these words. Vegeta had mentioned something like that the other night at the gala…

"But I let my power get to my head. I was beating the life out of Cell and enjoying every second I was making him suffer, yet it didn't feel like enough. I wanted to make him pay in the worst ways imaginable."

Gohan opened his eyes to look at her again and let out a shaky breath. She gave him a comforting smile and brushed his tears away.

"I passed up the chance to finish him off. As a result, he got so desperate that he was ready to blow himself up, taking us and the whole solar system with him."

Videl jaw slackened. "Then how…?"

Gohan gave her a heart-wrenching smile, his eyes brimming with guilt. "My dad knew the instant transmission technique – that is, teleportation. So he used it to take Cell away from Earth in an instant and died in the explosion."

Her heart was hammering hard against her chest, aching at the thought of the horrible things Gohan had had to go through at such a young age.

"But Cell came back, and he was stronger than ever. When he reappeared, he killed Trunks, Vegeta's son, and Vegeta went ballistic. He threw himself at Cell without thinking but Cell swatted him away like a nagging bug. He was about to finish Vegeta off but I managed to get in the way of the blast… It hit my shoulder, and I couldn't even move my arm after that." Gohan placed his right hand over his left shoulder, as though the ghost of his past injury had come back to haunt him. "I had lost all hope to kill Cell. I was ready to let him execute me and destroy everything along. With only one valid arm and barely half of my powers left, I couldn't imagine winning against him at that point."

Her lips trembled. She wanted to hold him tight and shoo away his horrible memories. She wanted to kiss his pain away.

Gohan cracked a small smile and massaged the nape of his neck. "And then Dad contacted me from the otherworld. He gave me the courage to face Cell head-on, to give it everything I had. He assured me I could do it, and I believed him."

Videl ran her hand through his hair, hoping the caress was soothing his deep wounds. He leaned his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

She let it happen.

"So Cell and I had a last showdown." Gohan tucked her bangs behind her ear with the tip of his fingers, his feather-like touch causing a shiver to course through her spine. "I wasn't winning, but I didn't give up, and Dad kept encouraging me, telling me to hold on – I felt as though he was right behind me, as though he was facing Cell alongside me. And then…"

Gohan sighed, his arms tightening around her as his head dropped on her shoulder. He breathed her in deeply, nuzzling her neck.

"And then Vegeta threw a blast at Cell, it didn't really affect Cell but that distraction was all I needed. I overpowered him and Cell was obliterated for good."

Videl kept her eyes closed, forgetting about everything but this moment with him, right here, right now. She let go completely, leaning the side of her head on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his back.

"You were amazing, Gohan… Your father must be proud."

"Yeah, he told me he is… He said he was happy in the otherworld and told me not to feel guilty about his death… I try, but sometimes I just miss him so much."

"I get that… I lost my mom at a young age, too."

He hummed in reply. "Yeah, you've told me. It hurts like hell, huh?"

"Worse."

"Yeah… Much worse." He sighed against her skin; another shiver made the hair stand on the back of her neck. "I wish my brother had known him. They're so much alike… They would've had a ball together."

Her heart ached at the thought. Gohan had had such a hard childhood. It was a wonder he had become such an amazing young man despite everything.

Maybe it was _because_ of it all, actually.

"I love you," she murmured in his ear, unable to bottle down her raging emotions anymore.

Gohan slowly pushed her on her back, lying down on top of her, his arms tightening harder than ever around her.

"I love you too, Videl," he croaked out, his voice hoarse. "I need you so much."

She bit her lip, feeling herself well up. She knew she shouldn't be stringing him along, that it was wrong to give him false hope. As much as she felt for him and everything he had to go through as a child, it didn't change what happened between them. Even though he had been completely truthful with her, Videl still found it hard to trust Gohan entirely. The wounds he had caused seared as though they were still fresh.

Yet, something had changed. Videl felt it, and she hung onto that feeling for dear life.

Her resentment was lessening.

Maybe if they just gave it time… Maybe someday, she could be ready to trust Gohan again.

Alas, today wasn't that day. It was still too soon, too fresh, too painful.

But… that didn't have to mean that she couldn't give Gohan what he so desperately needed. After his revelations, Videl couldn't help wanting to comfort him, to soothe his wounds, to wash away his guilt and his horrible memories.

He raised his head, his eyes brimming with tears as they locked on hers. Videl put her hand on the back of his neck and slowly brought him down. She kissed him; it was but a brush, her lips trembling against his, hesitant, unsure.

Gohan pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. He got off her and sat on the picnic blanket, covering his face with his hand.

"What are you doing…?" he uttered hoarsely. "Don't kiss me if you don't mean it. Don't force yourself just because you feel sorry for me."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Videl closed them but the burning drops still rolled down her temples.

"Do you honestly think that I would kiss you if I didn't want to?"

Gohan didn't respond. Videl covered her face and cried softly into her hands, curling up in a fetal position. She only wished to soothe his tormented soul, and she just made things worse.

She heard him move closer to her. She could feel his body heat behind her, and then his arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed his lips on her shoulder.

"Marry me, Videl."

She let out a gasp at his completely out of the blue proposal.

He tightened his embrace around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you, Videl. I want to spend my life with you. I can't bear to go another day without you. Marry me."

"You're crazy…"

"I'm crazy about you. From the very beginning, even before I met you as myself. I couldn't stand you and I hated the way you treated me, yet I couldn't help feeling drawn to you. You fascinated me in ways I couldn't comprehend. And the more I got to know you, the more I spent time with you, the harder I was falling for you…"

Her breath hitched. "But… why didn't you let me see who you were after you kissed me? If you had just let me see that it was you all along, I would've felt so relieved…"

He breathed in deeply, as though he was trying to swallow her scent. "Because I'm a coward. I was scared to lose you. I didn't think you would take it well, seeing me under Saiyaman's mask. And I wanted you so much… the rest didn't matter to me. I just wanted you."

Videl closed her eyes, more tears welling up in her eyes at Gohan's confession.

"It didn't matter to you how much you would be hurting me?"

"I… I was blocking out these thoughts. I let myself go completely, I lost control." His arms tightened around her. "I'm so sorry, Videl. If you could just give me a second chance, I could prove to you that I'm not a liar. I never meant to hurt you… and I hate myself that I did. Deep down, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, that you have every reason not to trust me… But I just… I can't stand it. Every breath I take when you're away from me feels like swallowing ashes. I can't bear being away from you. Please, Videl, just give me a second chance. Let us be happy together… Marry me."

"I can't…" she rasped out. "I wish I could just forgive you and trust you again, but I just don't know what to expect from you anymore. If you could deceive me in such a way, then how could I know that you wouldn't do something like that again?"

"I won't, not ever, I swear to you, Videl," he assured vehemently. "Never again. You have to believe me… Please, just try to trust me…"

But that unpleasant feeling in her gut was still there. "I just can't, Gohan… I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I wish I could trust you again…"

He breathed shakily. Her neck was getting wet. He was trembling against her. Videl's face twisted into a painful wince. She hated that she was hurting him. She hated that she couldn't just choose to trust him again.

"But I love you, damn it," he rasped out, his voice breaking. "I love you, Videl. I love you…"

She cried into her hands, her body shaking with sobs. Gohan slowly turned her around and held her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Gohan… I wish I could give you what you want… I wish I could say yes to marrying you… It hurts so much to think of what could have been." She held onto him for dear life, burying her face in his torso. "You're the love of my life, Gohan. We were supposed to grow old together…"

"Is it really hopeless?" he murmured painfully.

She breathed shakily. "I don't know. I want to believe that it's not, that I just need time… But I don't know, Gohan. I can't give you a straight answer."

"I guess that's progress since the gala." He sniffed slightly. "I prefer that over a flat no."

She gave a small, wistful smile, relaxing in his embrace. "I guess that's true…"

Gohan touched down in a deserted alley, a few blocks away from Videl's building. He set her down but didn't let go of her right away, keeping her in his arms, and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"It's not over yet, right?" he asked hopefully, soaking in her beautiful scent. God, she was so addicting.

"I don't know, Gohan…"

He cracked a small smile. "Then I won't give up on you, Videl. And maybe one day you'll say yes to marrying me…"

Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled away from her. She gave him a sad smile, reaching up with her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Your eyes are so red," she murmured.

His heart gave a pang. "So are yours…"

He leaned down and, unable to resist, kissed her lips. Videl responded immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss deepened. Gohan pulled her all against him, reveling at the feeling of her voluptuous curves against his body. She just tasted so incredible…

"Let me take you home," he whispered breathlessly, pressing his forehead against hers. "Let me make you mine once more…"

He felt her body go rigid at his request, but Gohan knew he would've regretted it if he hadn't asked. He ached for her; he missed her too much. He wanted her. He wanted to lose himself in her. He needed to get that sweet taste of paradise back again.

She started pulling away from him, turning her head away. "It's not a good idea."

His throat tightened at her rejection. Her warmth left him, and Gohan felt so disheartened and alone.

"I miss you too much, Videl." He had to try, he couldn't give up already. Maybe she could still change her mind… "I miss being with you… I miss the way we fit so perfectly together. I miss touching you… all of you."

She was biting her lip. Gohan took a step closer; he lifted her chin, making her look at him again.

"Don't you miss me too? Don't you need me as much as I need you?"

"It… It's not a good idea, Gohan…" she murmured breathlessly. "I can't… We can't… It'd just make things harder."

"Can it really get any harder than this?" he whispered, moving his hand to stroke her cheek. He leaned closer to her. "Don't you miss how it made you feel? How complete we'd feel as we become one… How our bodies, our souls, our hearts would intertwine and merge together… How incredible, explosive, beautiful it would feel… Have you ever felt anything like that with anyone else?"

Their lips were but mere millimeters apart. Gohan let his eyes slide shut, feeling the anticipation build up inside of him as he slowly closed the distance between them. Her breath hitched.

"Of… Of course not… You were the only one who had ever…" Videl shook her head and pushed him away. "Even so, I can't give in to you. It's too soon. The wounds are still too fresh."

His heart sank. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right… I don't deserve to get that sweet taste of paradise with you after the way I hurt you." He heaved out a deep sigh. "I'll walk you home, then."

Videl nodded her head, turning away from him. Her soul was protesting furiously at her decision. How could she deny him that wish when she so desperately needed him? When she missed everything he had listed and more? When she had been craving for his touch for five long months?

They walked side by side, in silence. It only took a few minutes, and before long they arrived at the foot of her building.

Gohan swooped down to take her hand, playing with her slender fingers. Videl's gaze lowered to their hands as he intertwined their fingers, not having the courage to deny him this lovely contact. Then she looked up at him and felt all her resolves shatters in a deafening ruckus.

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?" he whispered, slowly pulling her to him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her firmly against him.

And she was letting him. Worse: she closed her eyes and puckered her lips, unable to deny her heart as it begged her to give in to Gohan and let him do whatever he wanted to her.

He cupped her face with both of his hands, angling it back as he leaned down. Her breath hitched in anticipation. She let her palms rest against his chest, feeling his hard muscles through the thin fabric of his tank top.

And then he kissed her… and her heart soared. She moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer, letting all the familiar, delectable sensations wash over her. Gohan wrapped one arm around her to bring her all against him, his other hand still on her cheek.

His lips, his breath, his tongue… Gohan tasted so delicious. Her whole being was tingling, burning for more, for more of him, for all of him. She needed him so much, she craved for his touch so desperately.

She wanted him. She didn't want to think right now. She just wanted him.

"I changed my mind," she whispered against his lips. "Make me yours again, Gohan. Make love to me."

He pulled back to look at her carefully, a frown blemishing his gorgeous face. "Are you sure?"

"I need you too much. I miss you terribly, Gohan… I miss the way you'd touch me, the way you'd make me feel…" She leaned against him and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his addicting scent. "I haven't been able to… to be intimate with anyone else since you – you've ruined other men for me, Gohan. Nobody could ever measure up to you. Nobody could ever compare to you. I need this, Gohan… I need you."

"Will you regret it after I leave?" he asked, breathing in her hair.

"Probably… But I can't be bothered by it right now. I need you so much…"

He swallowed thickly. "I need you too… more than you can imagine."

She pulled back to look up at him, and Gohan cupped her cheek.

Ah… His eyes were killing her. The way he was gazing at her, the intensity in his onyx eyes…

He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers, and Videl shut her brain off for the night, unwilling to let it see reason.

She wanted this. She needed this. She wanted Gohan. She wanted to be his, even if she would only be pretending to be.

She had craved for him for too long to stop now. She was too far gone. It was already too late.

Videl could only hope that it wasn't going to deepen her wounds ever further…


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn't stop kissing her. They got to the elevator somehow, and Videl turned her head for a second, reluctantly tearing away from his eager lips, and pushed the button to her floor. Gohan decided to ravish her neck instead; his hand slid under her dress, slowly going up her thigh before grabbing it and pushing his budding erection hard against her crotch. He rubbed and ground himself against her roughly, unable to control his urging need to feel more of her, to take her whole, to make her his. Videl arched her back and moaned helplessly as Gohan kept grinding against her, creating a delicious friction.

The elevator went _ding_ and the doors slid open.

Someone cleared their throat. Gohan immediately jumped away from Videl, hiding his bright crimson face behind his hand as he averted his eyes; he quickly turned away to hide the very obvious tent on his pants. Videl wasn't faring much better, unable to look at her neighbor as the lady got into the elevator with them.

The doors closed again. Videl glanced over at Gohan, and he met her gaze. They shared amused smiles as the lady stood rigid between them, ignoring their very presence.

At last, they got to Videl's floor. Videl took Gohan's hand and giggled as she led him through the hallway to her apartment door.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her from behind as she fished out her keys from her purse, ravishing her neck with tingling kisses. Videl's breathing was short and shallow, and she closed her eyes for a second as Gohan found her sweet spot.

He took her hand and led it to the keyhole. Videl remembered her task and forced herself to focus on unlocking her door. Gohan helped her blindly yet skillfully, guiding her trembling hand to push the key into the lock.

She turned it once, and then Gohan grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, his mouth busy devouring her skin. They got inside, still glued to one another, and Gohan kicked the door shut. The next moment, he pushed Videl against it and kissed her fervently; he pressed himself all against her, grinding his pulsing erection against the thin fabric of her underwear.

Videl bit her lip. He was rubbing her clit in the most intoxicating way…

"My room," she breathed out between two kisses. "Now."

Gohan pulled back and locked eyes with her, looking at her intently. He ran his hand through her short hair, stroked her cheek, brushed his thumb over her lips. Her knees felt like jello at his tender touch.

Good gods, she wanted him so much.

He picked her up in his arms, making her feel like she weighed nothing at all, and didn't take his eyes off of her for a second as he walked through her apartment to get to her bedroom.

The door was left open, so Gohan had no trouble finding her room. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her on her back, getting on his knees. He was towering over her, watching her with that same intense gaze, devouring her with his eyes.

She put her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Gohan let her guide him, their lips finding each other once more. Videl let the sensations wash over her, relishing the delicious way it made her feel. She moaned into his mouth as he started kneading her breasts over her dress. Videl grabbed his ass and pulled him against her, craving for more of him. His hardened crotch pressed between her thighs; Videl tore her lips off his and let out a long groan.

But it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to feel his bare skin, his strong body; she wanted to feel him deep inside of her. She wanted him whole.

She pushed him off her and sat up, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it up and over her head, revealing her white lace lingerie. Gohan's lips parted as he stared at her, and Videl enjoyed the way his eyes took in the details of every inch of her body. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, before throwing it out of the way somewhere. She then slipped out of her last piece of clothing and let it join her bra on the floor.

Gohan was still fully dressed, however, and she couldn't have that. But he was too busy staring at her naked figure to care about his hindering clothes, so Videl took the matter into her own hands.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, then tugged at his tank top to untuck it from his pants before raising it over his head. Gohan got the message and started undoing his belt. Videl unzipped his pants and went straight for his erection, grabbing it firmly in her hand.

Gohan let out a breathless gasp. His eyes slid shut as she started rubbing him, making him moan helplessly.

But then he took her wrist and pushed her hand away, panting heavily as he met her eyes with a lustful look.

"I want more, Videl. I want to claim you as mine."

Could she get any _wetter_?

He pulled down his pants along with his boxers and kicked them off hastily, getting rid of his shoes in the process. Videl pushed him on his back and straddled his thighs, too impatient to wait any longer.

She bent down to kiss him passionately and grabbed his erection as she lowered herself onto him.

Their moans and groans at the heavenly feeling were muffled by the kiss. Videl tore her lips off his and arched her back, putting her hands on his pectoral muscles for leverage as she rode him deep and hard.

"Aahhh… Yes!"

This was what she had longed for. This was exactly what she needed. Just losing herself to passion, not caring about anything else…

She rode him harder. Gohan's hands were on her ass, his fingers digging into the plush skin as he thrust his hips upwards, keeping up with her frenzied pace.

She must have died and gone to heaven. Goodness, he felt so fucking _good_ …!

Gohan rolled her on her back and got on top, resting his forehead against her cheek as he picked up the pace, pounding her passionately, ardently, breathing hard against her skin. His teeth grazed her neck, and he licked her throat, giving her a delicious shudder. His hands moved to cup her breasts, fondling them roughly, while he kept hammering into her harder and harder. Videl wrapped her arms around his head and held onto him for dear life, gasping and moaning loudly at every thrust of his throbbing dick, begging him for more.

Gohan grunted and rolled his pelvis while he kept pounding her mercilessly, driving her positively insane with pleasure. She threw her head from side to side before jerking it back, craning her neck. It was too much. She couldn't keep up with him anymore. It felt too good. She was going to break.

He was _killing_ her…!

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes! _Gohaaannn_!" she screamed in ecstasy as her whole body convulsed and burned with the most intoxicating fire. She held her breath, trying to contain the overwhelming pleasure, but Gohan kept going at her without letting up the pace, prolonging her orgasm.

He was kissing her roughly the next second, devouring her mouth as though he had been starving for days. Videl whimpered against his lips, holding him tightly around his neck. His pulsing cock was still going back and forth at an erratic pace, the friction it created building up the overwhelming pleasure more and more. She was losing her mind. She was losing sense of everything. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing had any meaning anymore.

Except for Gohan. Right here, in this moment. Gohan was the only thing that made sense to her. He was everything. He was the love of her life. He was making her feel alive again. He was the most incredible man she would ever know.

Stroking her cheek as he looked down at her, his thumb touched her lips tenderly.

"You're so beautiful…" he murmured breathlessly.

Videl cupped his face and pulled him to her for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her whole being trembling as Gohan made feverish love to her.

"I love you so much…" he panted against her lips.

Videl threw her head back and screamed, hitting her second climax while Gohan had yet to reach his first. He smiled and pulled out, letting the gorgeous young woman catch her breath. In the meantime, he feasted on the sight of her, trembling, twitching, her skin flushed and glistening with sweat…

His erection protested painfully, growing even harder. God, she was just so damn desirable.

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, still breathing hard, then noticed his very obvious frustration.

"Lie down," she told him.

Gohan did as he was told and watched silently as Videl lowered herself between his legs. Tucking her short strands behind her ear, she closed her eyes and took his throbbing member in her mouth.

His hips jerked at the feeling. Gohan's eyes slid shut and he groaned at the pleasure Videl was giving him. His hand dropped to her head, his fingers tangling in her short locks, while Videl skillfully worked on his cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him; Gohan threw his head back when she took him whole, down to her throat. Without realizing what he was doing, his hand forced her there, not letting her back up even a little.

When he heard Videl choke, his eyes widened and he immediately let go of her head. "Sorry! I'm so sorry, Videl! It just felt so good, I… I lost control."

She rose to her knees and shook her head with a smile, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist. "Don't worry about it. That forceful feeling… that kinda flipped my switch."

His face flushed at the confession. He cracked a smile and pulled Videl to him, letting her straddle his midsection as their bodies meshed together.

"Does that mean… you're ready for the next round?"

She rubbed her nose along his temple, pressing her lips against his cheek, his jawline, his throat… Gohan gave a shudder.

"I can't believe you still haven't come…" she murmured, now planting hot, moist kisses all over his toned torso. She ran her tongue in every crevice, every bulge of his muscles, taking special care of his dreamy abs. "I want you to come, Gohan… in my mouth."

She gave him a sensual look as she uttered these words. Gohan felt his erection grow painfully harder.

He grabbed a fistful of the sheets and let out a long hiss as Videl started sucking him again, driving him mad with every lick, every graze of her teeth, every breath she blew on his insanely hard penis.

And then she wrapped her voluptuous breasts around his length and pressed them tightly together; Gohan choked at the feeling. And she was still sucking and licking his tip… Goodness, was she trying to _kill_ him?

He jerked his head to the side and let out a guttural groan, feeling something indescribable build up inside of him. He was getting close… Videl was making sure of that.

"Yes! Don't stop! Oh, Videl, it feels so good!" he moaned helplessly, his whole body twitching as the gorgeous young woman kept rubbing her breasts around his pulsing dick while keeping the tip in her mouth.

She took more of him in, rolling her tongue around his girth. Gohan gasped for air. He suddenly put his hands on her head and pushed her down, his hips shaking wildly as he came profusely inside her mouth.

The explosion was… unimaginable.

Videl drank eagerly, sucking him dry. Gohan was trembling all over; the pleasure was too strong, too overwhelming. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he kept cumming in Videl mouth, letting out a feeble groan at the unbelievable sensation.

She finally let go of him and sat on her knees, wiping her chin and licking her fingers. Gohan rose himself and leaned back on his elbows to watch her, his lips parted, his chest heaving deeply. The sight of her alone was making him hard again…

He brought her to him and kissed her avidly, rolling her on her back to get on top of her, pressing his body down against hers.

"What, you're ready to go already?" she teased when he started kissing her neck.

"You drive me mad, Videl…" he croaked out, grazing his teeth along her throat. "So completely mad… I can't get enough of you."

He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and pinched the other one between his thumb and his fingers. Videl moaned weakly as he played with her breasts, licking, nibbling, fondling, squeezing…

Once he was satisfied with her beautiful round mounds, Gohan moved to her stomach, slowly kissing his way down. Videl panted heavily, her anticipation building the closer he got to her crotch…

He didn't make her wait and dove between her legs; Videl threw her head back, crying out in pleasure. She tightened her thighs around his head and gripped his hair, rocking her pelvis in response to his ministrations. Her other hand was raised over her head, her forearm resting against her forehead. She gasped when Gohan nibbled on her clitoris then flicked her tongue at it, before licking down to her folds and pushing his wet appendage inside her twitching walls.

He enjoyed the way she moaned his name. While keeping his mouth on her crotch, Gohan moved his hands to her chest, cupping her breasts and groping her mercilessly. Videl whimpered; looking up at her without stopping what he was doing, he reveled in the way she jerked her head from side to side.

He loved driving her insane with pleasure. After what she had made him endure, it was only fair game.

He kept at it diligently, playing with her breasts and licking her at the same time, and soon enough, his effort was rewarded. Gohan sucked her juice eagerly, enjoying the tremors around his tongue and against his lips, loving the way she gripped his hair and pushed him deeper between her trembling thighs.

He rose and wiped his chin, before bringing his fingers to her lips, urging her to lick them clean. Videl obliged, not breaking eye contact as she sucked his fingers.

 _Fuck_ , she was so hot.

He kissed her neck and brushing away her sticky locks of hair. "I need you so much, Videl…" he whispered in her ear.

He was rock hard again and all ready for another round, but Gohan waited for a few moments, allowing Videl to catch her breath properly. He nuzzled her neck in the meantime and soaked in her intoxicating scent.

At last, her breathing calmed down. Gohan pushed himself up, his arms extended on either side of her as he towered over her. He placed his hand on her chest and slowly slid it down, rubbing it on her breast on its way, inching down her flat stomach, before moving it to her hip. He lowered his head and planted a burning kiss on her throat. Her body was so incredible… He couldn't get enough. He needed more. He wanted her whole.

He turned her on her stomach, marveling at the sight of her graceful neck, of her beautiful back, her slim waist, her round, firm ass. He grabbed his erection and pushed it between her legs, rubbing it against her drenched folds. Videl groaned into her pillow.

Gohan closed his eyes as he thrust himself forward, claiming her once more. He grabbed her waist and rocked his hips back and forth, creating the intoxicating friction he so desperately needed. Videl gasped and panted loudly at every thrust of his pelvis and kept begging him for more; Gohan readily obliged and picked up the pace, pounding her harder, feeling the pleasure overload his brain as Videl clenched and quivered around him.

"Ahh… Yes…" he groaned, losing himself completely in her.

That sweet taste of paradise again… Videl felt so damn addicting. It was unbelievable. It was indescribable. It was stronger than anything he had ever experienced. It felt so incredible, so completely _insane_. Gohan was losing his mind. He was like possessed, thrusting deep and hard into Videl and making her scream his name in ecstasy.

"Aaaahhhh…!" she cried out. "Gohan! Gohan! Oh, fuck! Oh, yes! Yes! YEESSS!"

She buried her face into her pillow and screamed as the pleasure became too much and took her whole. Gohan smirked as he felt the familiar tremors around his bursting erection. But he wasn't ready to let this moment end, not yet. He kept pounding her, not letting up the pace; he gritted his teeth as he pushed his climax down, unwilling to let it explode.

"G… Gohan… I… I can't anymore… I… This is too much…" Videl whimpered, unable to keep up with his erratic thrusts, unable to do anything other than taking it.

"Not yet…" he hissed, feeling his extremities tingle. Videl moaned helplessly, still quivering and twitching around him. "I… I can't stop… You feel so amazing, Videl, I… I can't get enough… _Ahh_!"

He rolled his hips and ground his sex harder inside her hot, slippery walls, his fingers digging into her skin, still holding on her waist. Videl bit on her pillow and muffled her scream as he kept going – she climaxed again, and Gohan choked at the feeling. Unable to hold back anymore, he gave her one last thrust and held still, letting out a guttural roar as his whole being was taken by the most devastating explosion. He cummed heavily inside Videl, feeling her still twitching and trembling around him.

He collapsed on her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He planted a soft kiss on her neck, before nuzzling her cheek.

Videl gave a breathless laugh. "Fuck, Gohan, you got completely crazy on me there… That was… I can't even think of a word to describe it." She turned around on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting their foreheads touch. She sighed in content, closing her eyes. "I needed this…"

"Tell me about it…" he whispered, still trying to catch his breath. He nuzzled her neck once more, breathing in deeply. "I still haven't had enough…"

Videl blushed brightly and bit her lip. "Well… give me a few moments first, okay?"

Gohan chuckled and kissed her on the jawline. "Don't worry, I need a sec too to get my bearings. I wouldn't want to get sloppy now, do I?"

Videl laughed. "You? Yeah right. As if that's possible…"

Gohan raised his head and smirked at her. "Is that so?"

She flushed completely and averted her gaze, tucking her sticky bangs behind her ear. "Well… You know. I mean, you feel it too, don't you?"

He kissed her cheek. "You're so cute."

Just a few moments longer, Gohan silently prayed. He wanted to pretend she was his for just a little bit more. He wanted to forget that Videl still couldn't trust him, that she still wouldn't be with him.

He wanted to get more of that sweet taste of paradise… for as long as she allowed him to.

Videl agreed to let him spend the night. Gohan sighed softly as he watched her sleep peacefully, all snuggled up to him. He was exhausted too, what with spending hours ravishing every inch of her body, but if he succumbed and fell asleep, his time with Videl would be over in the blink of an eye – literally.

He wanted to be with her for as long as he possibly could.

His heart bled at the thought of ever letting her go. Gohan tightened his arms around her and shut his eyes, tears slipping out of his closed eyelids. He wept in despair, wishing away the reality of their relationship.

Videl had given in to him, but she had made things quite clear: this was only a one-time thing. She expected him to leave in the morning.

How could he regain her trust? Surely it wasn't an impossible task, was it? There had to be a way to make Videl change her mind about him. He had to show her he was honest and righteous at his core, not the liar that deceived her five months ago. He had to prove himself to her, somehow, someway. He just had to, one way or another.

This wasn't the end. Videl herself wasn't sure whether things were going to change with time. He just had to be patient and keep fighting for her. She was worth the wait. She was worth the pain. She was worth everything.

The sleepiness was prickling his eyes. Gohan sighed in defeat, succumbing to the pull of slumber.

If only tomorrow could never come…

Waking up holding Videl in his arms was one of the most fulfilling feelings he had ever known. Gohan smiled as he brushed her bangs from her closed eyelids. His lips parted; the sight of her was taking his breath away.

Her face scrunched up adorably as she slowly woke up. Gohan felt a rush of love as he watched her open her eyes.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Videl rose and stretched, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn.

Did she forget, or did she not care that she was showing him her beautiful naked body?

Gohan felt his desire for her come alive. His throat tightened as he couldn't tear his eyes off her beautiful figure. He wondered if she would be willing to let him claim her once more this morning…

She turned to him and gave a sheepish smile. "Good morning…"

Gohan moved closer, leaning onto his hand – and decided to go for it. He kissed her neck and pushed her on her back, cupping her breast with one hand and grasping her ass with the other, pushing his pulsing sex against her crotch.

"G… Gohan… What are you…?"

"I need you," he rasped out in her ear. "Let me make love to you again, Videl…"

"You're pushing your luck, Gohan… _Ah_!" she gasped when he rubbed her clit with his erection.

"Say yes… Let me drive you mad with pleasure…"

Her body was quivering against his. Gohan ground his thick cock between her thighs, gritting his teeth at the feeling it was building up.

"Damn it, Gohan… You're impossible." She moaned shakily and rocked her hips against his. "Fine, but it's the last… _Oh, fuck_!"

Gohan hadn't let her finish, pushing himself inside of her the moment she gave her consent. He gave long and deep thrusts, grasping her ass with both his hands as he claimed her as his over and over. He panted against her neck, his teeth grazing her skin as he let the sensations shut off his brain completely.

Videl wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her body all against him, urging him to go harder, begging him to let loose, to stop holding back.

Gohan shut his eyes tightly as he lost himself completely to passion and lust, giving Videl what she wanted. He pounded her relentlessly, groaning at the pleasure it was building up. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his back as she moaned again and again, unable to contain her voice. Gohan held her tightly around the waist and panted loudly. He was losing his grip on reality.

Goodness, this felt so heavenly. He was going completely insane from the unbelievable pleasure… He couldn't control himself anymore. His hips kept rocking back and forth in a frenzied pace like they had a mind of their own.

" _Ughh_ … You're so… _tight_ … all of a sudden…!" he groaned.

He let himself go when he felt her come; they cried out in pleasure in unison, their bodies convulsing violently against one another as Gohan climaxed inside Videl's quivering walls for a few long moments.

He collapsed on top of her, unwilling to pull out. It felt so nice to feel her around him, to have her delicious curves all pressed up against his body… He hummed in content. She smelled so nice in the morning…

"Gohan…" she whispered, trying to push him off her. "Gohan, you have to go now."

His throat tightened as she forced him back to reality. "Not yet. Please. Let me dream for a little bit longer…" he mumbled against her neck, tightening his arms around her waist. "Don't make me leave you already…"

She sighed deeply. "You're impossible…"

"I know… I'm pushing my luck. I'm sorry. I don't deserve your indulgence…"

Videl ran her fingers through his hair and nuzzled his neck. "It's fine… I'm indulging myself too…"

Gohan cracked a smile at her confession. Maybe there was still hope for them after all…

He wanted to die. He stood in her doorway; she was looking up at him and biting her lip, visibly trying to hold back tears… His heart was shattering into pieces.

Gohan pulled her to him one last time, wrapping her tightly in his arms. Videl leaned into him and sniffed, holding him around his back.

"I'll always love you," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, tears streaming down his face. He kissed her temple as he slowly pulled back. He cupped her face between his palms and looked deep into her magnificent blue eyes. "I'm never giving up on you, Videl. I'll wait for as long as you need until you're ready to forgive me. I swear to you, I'll be worthy of your trust again. For as long as I breathe, I'll never stop fighting for you. Our story isn't over yet. I'm marrying you, Videl, one way or another."

She gave a tearful laugh. "To be honest, Gohan… I hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part two of the story. Part one ended after Gohan and Videl's breakup in chapter 5. There are 13 chapters left to the story, which constitute all of part three. Hope you enjoyed the multiple updates! I would appreciate it if you took the time to tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading either way, and see you at the next update. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

The raw power that coursed through his veins ignited something in him. The rush it gave him awoke something in the Saiyan hybrid that he didn't think he possessed. The urge to fight, to destroy, to punch something in the face and feel the bones of a nose cracking against his knuckles. It made him feel invincible. The power was everything. It swallowed him whole, made everything else seem obsolete.

It felt… incredible.

Gohan looked at his hands, watching in wonder and awe as bolts of electricity danced and crackled around them. It had taken a lot of hard work, but he had done it. The Ascended Super Saiyan looked up and smirked proudly at his mentor.

"So, what do you think?"

Piccolo scoffed. "Tsk. To think it only took you three months to get to that level. Can you imagine how strong you could've been if you'd kept training in the past sixteen years?"

Gohan grinned. "Think I'm ready to kick Vegeta's ass?"

"I think you're a waste of potential, but hell, what do I know?"

"You sure know how to train a guy, for one thing," Gohan replied to the rhetorical question in a joking tone. "I can't believe how strong I've gotten… I could kick ten-year-old me's ass and then some."

"Hmph, I don't believe I had that much to do with it. Your natural talent is just that impressive." Piccolo scoffed once more. "You have any idea what I would give to get a fraction of your potential?"

Gohan smirked. "I think Vegeta said something like that too."

Piccolo shook his head in dismay. "To think you don't even like fighting."

"I wouldn't say that. I had fun with you these past few months," Gohan offered. "It's the hurting people part that I don't like. The life-and-death battles. Sparring can be fun though."

Piccolo quirked an eyebrow. "Then why did it take you sixteen years to get back to it?"

Gohan let the transformation fade away and exhaled deeply. He massaged the back of his neck. "I don't know. It's just not the same without Dad around. I've only ever trained because there was a threat coming; I don't think I've ever trained for fun until these last three months with you."

"Fair enough." The Namekian crossed his arms and smirked. "I do look forward to watching you take Vegeta down a peg. That Saiyan has been getting way too cocky if you ask me, and I never liked the fact that someone like him was the strongest being in the universe."

"Yeah, that's a scary thought, isn't it?" Gohan agreed with a chuckle.

He stretched his back, extending his arms behind him, then cracked his neck and let out a sigh of content as everything fell into place.

He lowered himself into his fighting stance and smirked at Piccolo.

"How about another round? In my normal form; I wouldn't want to send you to Dende without meaning to."

Piccolo dropped into his own stance and smirked back. "That's some big talk for someone who could barely keep up with me just three months ago."

Gohan waved him off. "That was then. Now, you don't stand a chance against me."

"How ungrateful. You already forgot who is responsible for your incredible power boost? I thought your mother raised you better than this."

"You raised me too, don't put all the blame on my mom. Besides, didn't you just say it was mostly thanks to my natural talent?"

Piccolo chuckled. "Enough chit-chat. Show me what you got."

Gohan grinned, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

It had come as a surprise to him, how much he'd been enjoying getting back to training under Piccolo's supervision. With no threat looming over them and no foe to face and eventually kill, sparring truly _was_ fun. It was even better because he got to spend more time with Piccolo. With his crazy work hours at the hospital, Gohan had had less and less free time. His mother was so proud that she encouraged him to keep working hard, but Gohan felt dejected that he didn't get to see his family and friends as much as he would have wanted.

He'd asked his supervisor for fewer work hours, which were granted to him without so much as a blink. His contribution to the medical department thanks to his success at the fundraiser had been more than fruitful, not to mention his excellent work with the patients as well as on the leukemia research. His supervisor felt that he was more than entitled to the lesser workload and even suggested that he take some time off. Gohan politely declined; he loved his job and was happy to continue with his work.

Now, with fewer hours at the hospital and a whole lot of free time to do whatever he pleased, Gohan was able to see his family and friends to his heart's content. He'd also made his comeback as the Great Saiyaman, helping out the police not only in Satan City but everywhere in the world when he came across any ongoing crime.

He'd been avoiding Videl at all costs, however, and he knew the young police detective was most likely doing the same. He hadn't seen her since saying goodbye to her that morning, three months ago.

It was right after that time that he'd decided to approach Piccolo with an unexpected request.

After the robbery attempt at the gala, something didn't sit well with him. He didn't like how easily Vegeta had overpowered him. The idea that the Saiyan Prince was the most powerful being in the universe had something unsettling to it.

Gohan berated himself for letting something so thoughtless and imprudent happen. Even though the Earth had been at peace for the past sixteen years, there was no telling if Cell had been the last enemy to threaten the planet. And if something did come to happen, then what? Were they supposed to entrust the future of humanity in the hands of the arrogant and proud Saiyan Prince? Would Vegeta even fight to save the world, or was he going to pull another "let's help Cell absorb 18 so he can get his perfect form and I can have fun with him"? Vegeta only cared about finding a worthy opponent. He would most likely put everything into jeopardy again if that meant he had a chance at facing a powerful foe given the opportunity.

There was no way Gohan was ever giving him that opportunity.

He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize how stupid he'd been. He'd been lucky the Earth had been peaceful while he carelessly let the last full-blooded Saiyan surpass him and become the strongest being in the universe.

Asking Piccolo to become his mentor once again had seemed like the logical next step. Gohan was amazed by his lightning progress. In only three months, his power had grown to unbelievable levels.

There was only one way to truly test himself, however.

Gohan strolled into Bulma's lab, greeting the genius scientist with a warm smile and a wave.

Bulma wiped her hand with a smudged cloth. "Hey, Gohan. What brings you here today?"

The young man rubbed the back of his neck and gave his friend an awkward smile. "Well, actually, I came to apologize to you… in advance, I mean."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, urging him to explain himself. Gohan chuckled uneasily.

"Um, you see… I kinda got back to training… since the gala actually."

"Wow, seriously?" Bulma moved closer to him, her eyes wide in astonishment. "What changed? I thought you didn't like fighting?"

"Turns out sparring can be fun," Gohan offered, scratching his cheek. "I guess I didn't know that since I only trained to save the world as a kid…"

"Ouch. That's sadly very true, you poor thing." Bulma tilted her head to the side. "But why would you be apologizing about that?"

"Well, no, that's not why I'm apologizing to you in advance." Gohan sighed softly. It was probably weird to come to Bulma first, but he'd felt like he had to. She should be warned of what awaited her. "See, one of the reasons I wanted to get stronger was that your husband really got on my nerves, back at the gala. I wasn't strong enough to get back at him then, but now, it's a different story."

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Seriously? In only three months? You do realize Vegeta has been training like a possessed crazy man while you focused on your career? You actually believe you surpassed sixteen years of intense training, not to mention in a gravity room that goes up to three hundred times the Earth's gravity, in only three months?"

"I don't just believe, I know I'm stronger than him," Gohan replied with a rare cocky smirk. "And I came here to tell you that I'm totally gonna kick his royal ass."

Bulma snorted and laughed into her hand. "Geez, Gohan… you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He grinned playfully, but a guilty glint shone in his eyes. "Well, I just wanted to give you a heads-up because… well, it's likely Vegeta is going to be super grumpy in the next few days…"

Bulma suddenly stopped laughing, her eyes widening in realization. Horror and dread struck her face, freezing her features. Gohan leaned his head to the side with a guilty grimace.

"Yeah, I know… You have to live with him and all, so I'm really sorry I'll be putting you through that."

But Bulma was still frozen in horror. Gohan sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping, and turned to leave.

Just as he was about to hit the button to open the sliding doors, Bulma's weak and dread-filled voice stopped him.

"Do you really have to?"

He let out another deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Bulma – yes, I do. I have to make sure I've surpassed him. I can't let Vegeta be the strongest being in the universe – it just doesn't sit well with me."

"It hasn't bothered you in the past sixteen years…"

He turned around and gave Bulma a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I wish you didn't have to be collateral damage, but I have to do it."

She huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. "You Saiyans. And here I thought you were different, Gohan… turns out you're just like the rest of them, wanting nothing more than a good fight."

"Aww, come on, Bulma, you know that's not true." Gohan scratched his head. "I admit that I _have_ been looking forward to kicking Vegeta's ass since the gala…"

Bulma scoffed, as though he'd just confirmed what she said about Saiyans.

"But that's only because he really pissed me off, and I think that's pretty human for a reaction, isn't it?"

She observed him with a deep frown; Gohan was looking at her expectantly, fidgeting nervously where he stood, fiddling with his hands – as though he needed her confirmation, as though he wasn't sure himself and needed to be reassured. As though he needed to hear from her that he was more human than Saiyan.

"I guess…" she admitted with a tired sigh, running her hand through her short blue hair. "And I'll admit that Saiyans aren't the only fighting-crazed people – there are plenty of humans like that too."

Gohan felt a painful pang in his chest and couldn't help the wince that took over his features.

Yes, he was well aware of that fact. He happened to know a young woman with a fighting spirit that rivaled that of his father. He also happened to be madly in love with her.

Goodness, he missed Videl so much…

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do about it since you've made up your mind," Bulma conceded, raising her palms upwards with a defeated shrug. "I'll just have to bear with his highness' moods. Meh, I'm used to it anyway."

She suddenly perked up and her lips broke into a broad grin. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe I could just go away with Trunks for a few days!" she exclaimed excitedly. "That sounds a _lot_ better, actually – I think I'mma do just that." She looked at her watch. "We should be ready to go in about an hour I think, and you guys are probably going to take a few hours for your fight, right?"

"I'll bring Vegeta to some wasteland," Gohan offered with a smile. "I wouldn't want to destroy your house and all."

Bulma nodded her head. "Sounds good to me. Well, go on ahead, then. I gotta wash up and get everything ready for me and Trunks."

Gohan chuckled. Well, that solved it. He was glad Bulma wouldn't be enduring Vegeta's bad moods after he showed the prince who was the strongest now. He knew letting her know about it would be a good idea.

Videl let out a tired sigh, leaned back on her desk chair and massaged the back of her neck. She was finally done with her report. She had never liked that part of the job, but Videl understood how important it was to be succinct and as detailed as possible when writing a police report. It was one thing to catch a bad guy, but what good would it do if the perp walked away from a lack of incriminating evidence?

She and a few of her colleagues had busted a major drug cartel. A lot of arrests were made, cleaning up the streets of the city of the persistent vermin. It had been a big hit and Videl was proud of the work she and her fellow police detectives had done. Drugs destroyed so many lives every day, so with that cartel out of the way, it meant a lot of poor users might try to sober up. At least, that was what Videl hoped. It may be naive and probably a little too optimistic, but she wanted to believe her job wasn't pointless.

Videl looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing seven, which meant her work hours actually ended almost an hour ago. She smiled and stretched her back, her arms extending above her head, and then she got ready to leave, happy with her workday and looking forward to getting home.

She didn't have any plans or anything. Videl hadn't been going out much in the past few months, not really feeling like seeing other people. Erasa was the only one who had been able to pull her out of her shell every now and then, but the young mother didn't have that much free time either.

Adam had called a few times at first, but it was right after her date with Gohan, and Videl didn't feel like seeing anybody else. It had been three months now, yet her heart was still weeping miserably, yearning for the man she loved.

Videl sighed deeply as she grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hanger. She had been avoiding the crime scenes where Saiyaman appeared; it wasn't like she was needed once Gohan got involved. It hurt her pride to admit that, but Videl preferred that over having to face Gohan again.

It was still too soon, too painful.

Yet, Videl still hoped – with every fiber of her being, she wanted to trust him again. She wished for Gohan to succeed in proving himself to her. She missed him so terribly; she endured his absence like a stab in her heart with every day that passed. And the still vivid memory of their last date only made things a thousand times more excruciating.

Oh, how she wished he didn't have to go. She longed to be in his arms again, to feel his warmth, his unconditional love for her wash over her being, soothing her searing wounds and tormented soul.

It had been three months since the last time she saw Gohan, and eight months in total since their breakup. Would the pain of losing him ever lessen? Was she doomed to be heartbroken for the rest of her life? Would she ever be able to move on and fall for someone new?

Did she even want to?

Videl heaved out a dejected sigh, hugging her jacket around her as she leaned back against the wall. Truth be told, being with anybody else was the farthest thing on her mind. Gohan was the only one she wanted, and despite everything, he would always be the only one for her.

Her only hope now was that she eventually learned to trust him again.

Videl swallowed thickly. She couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal when she thought of what Gohan did to her. If only things had gone differently… If only he had just admitted to being Saiyaman before it was too late…

She sighed once more and straightened up, rubbing the nape of her neck. She looked back at the slowly emptying precinct, at the few devoted officers, detectives, sergeants and even secretaries who worked extra hours just to finish up what they had started.

To get her mind off her disastrous love life, Videl had been working like crazy. It was one of the reasons they had finally apprehended the drug cartel after years of working the case: Videl had given everything she had and it had paid off.

At least one good thing came out of her shattered heart.

The earth vibrated under her feet. The police detective frowned. Satan City wasn't prone to earthquakes, even if that tremor had felt pretty mild.

Another one made the ground shake, but this time was a little stronger. And then the next one forced the young woman to grab a hold of the shelves next to her to maintain her balance.

What the hell was going on?

Videl crouched down and moved to get under the closest desk for safety. Everybody else was doing the same. Casey, the captain's secretary, joined her under the same desk, fear and worry blemishing her pretty features.

Videl grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Casey turned to her.

"It's going to pass," Videl said with a reassuring smile.

"But what's going on? Satan City has never had earthquakes before…" the young woman uttered in confusion.

"That's not entirely true," pointed out an elderly police detective, hiding under the desk next to theirs. "You probably don't remember since you were only kids at the time, but the big fight against Cell had caused the whole planet to shake violently, very much like right now."

Videl widened her eyes. Detective Badge was right. The tremors they were experiencing right now were oddly similar to the ones the battle at the Cell games had provoked, sixteen years ago.

Furniture fell over, and Casey shrieked when the computer that had been above their heads crashed right in front of them. Videl pulled the younger woman to her and held her tight, trying to comfort her as much as herself.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure it'll be over before we know it," she said, trying to sound convincing.

But if these tremors really were similar to the ones from the Cell games, if there actually was some big super-powered fight happening somewhere on the planet right now, who knew how long it was going to last? In the meantime, they were all stuck here and could only wait it out while praying it wasn't going to cause any serious damage, or worse, that it wasn't going to harm anyone.

Videl felt her heart tighten unpleasantly. Could it be Gohan fighting? Was the Earth in danger again?

She hoped it was just a natural earthquake. At least that would mean the Earth wasn't under attack.

Fortunately, Videl's assumption was mostly wrong. She was right to assume that a deadly super-powered battle was the cause of the violent tremors affecting the whole planet, and she was right to conclude that Gohan was the one fighting, but other than that, the Earth was still at peace and no new foe was attacking it. The only thing disturbing these quiet times were the criminals that would always infect the world no matter how hard the champions of justice worked to get rid of them.

In a wasteland far, far away, two Ascended Super Saiyans were facing each other for the first time in over twenty years. Unlike what Gohan and Bulma had believed, Vegeta was not at all peeved that he was struggling against the younger warrior. On the contrary, the prince was thrilled that he was finally getting a real challenge. Gohan had surpassed his expectations – the hybrid prodigy was indeed the stronger warrior now – and yet Vegeta was elated at the idea.

After sixteen long years of wandering about with no real goal in his life and no real purpose; after sixteen years of training as hard as he could more out of habit and boredom than anything, Vegeta finally had something to look forward to again. He had a new rival, someone who not only posed a challenge to him but also gave him the drive to train harder than ever once more, someone to catch up to.

As much as he'd abhorred coming second to Kakarot and then to Gohan, not to mention to his own son from the future, life had become so dull for the Saiyan warrior that the prospect of a new purpose in his life was simply exhilarating.

He wiped the blood trickling down his chin and smirked at the younger Super Saiyan.

"I knew you had it in you," he said. "To think you got that strong in only a few months. Your potential will never cease to amaze me."

Gohan quirked an eyebrow at him. "Did you just pay me a compliment?"

"Heh. Blame the boredom of these times of peace."

Vegeta dropped back in his fighting stance, his hand curling in front of his forehead while pulling his right arm behind him, his fist clenched tightly. Bolts of lightning crackled around his limbs and his golden aura expanded as the Super Saiyan summoned more of his power.

Gohan followed suit, dropping in his own stance. "I take it you're having fun?"

Vegeta scoffed, rolling his eyes, but the twitch of the corner of his lips was unable to conceal his budding smile. He really was having fun – for the first time in over sixteen years, he had finally acquired a more than decent sparring partner.

They rushed each other once more, their powers colliding violently, creating shockwaves that, unknown to them, affected the whole planet. But the two warriors were too focused on their battle to realize what was happening and what they were causing as they clashed forces without holding anything back.

Vegeta was having the time of his life. He hadn't had so much fun in ages. Gohan was truly a prodigy: to think it only took him three months to rival sixteen years of intensive training.

A devastating kick sent the prince crashing into some boulders. Vegeta yelled as he rushed the hovering Saiyan hybrid once more. Gohan evaded his attacks then blocked a punch before using his other hand to make a _ki_ -blast explode against his stomach. Vegeta gasped at the scorching pain and jumped back to create some distance between him and his adversary.

Gohan didn't just rival him: he surpassed him.

Vegeta smirked as he locked eyes with the younger Super Saiyan. Finally, after so many years of boredom – finally, a worthy opponent.

A deep frown furrowed his brow as he flew over small towns and big cities on his way home. Everything was a bit… damaged. Buildings and houses had cracks all over, the cemented ground was split in various places, and the people looked terrified.

A dreadful feeling rose within him. Was it…? Did _they_ cause this? In the heat of the battle, Gohan hadn't even realized how destructive his fight with Vegeta was being… How could he have been so careless? He had just traumatized the whole world with that stupid fight. How could he be so irresponsible?

His heart tightened as he thought of all the people he cared about. Goten should be fine, and he was most likely able to protect their mother, but what about Grandpa Ox? He lived alone in his big castle, which could've very well collapsed from the shockwaves of his violent battle with Vegeta.

Gohan changed course and rushed to the mountain area. He had to make sure everyone was okay. Next would be his friends in Satan City.

His throat tightened. Videl was okay, right? She was tough, of course she was okay. She was, wasn't she? If anything had happened to her because of him… If anything had happened to _anyone_ because of his careless decision to fight Vegeta, Gohan would never be able to live it down.

He gritted his teeth. Why didn't he realize what was happening? He'd been so caught up in the fight… He'd been having so much fun facing Vegeta…

What was he becoming? This wasn't like him. He should've been more careful. He should've guessed that this might happen. He should've brought Vegeta to a better place for their fight. He should've fought him in the Room of Spirit and Time on the Lookout – the world would've been safe from their powers if they kept their battle in another dimension. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Gohan berated himself.

He was completely spent after his fight with Vegeta, but he turned Super Saiyan nonetheless and tore through the sky as fast as possible. Something occurred to him then. His brow furrowed deeper as he focused his senses, trying to find his family and make sure everyone was alright.

Goten was easy to find, and as he had thought, his little brother was with their mother… and their grandfather. Gohan stopped in his tracks and blew a long breath of relief. They were okay…

He turned his head around then and searched for the people he cared about all over the world. Unable to help himself, he started with Satan City, filtering through the masses of ki signatures for the one he was most worried about.

"Ahh…" he sighed in relief, running his hand over the back of his neck. "She's okay…"

He should've done that from the start instead of working himself up, but in his panic at the thought of having hurt his loved ones with his carelessness, Gohan simply hadn't thought of it. Next, he checked up on Raven and on his other work friends, and while finding their weaker ki signals was a little more difficult, Gohan was able to make sure everyone was okay.

He needed to check the news as soon as possible. The dreadful feeling was still there, weighing on his chest. He couldn't ever live with himself if he had caused any harm to anybody…

Videl scrolled down on her phone, her frown deepening as she read the headlines. Nobody seemed to know what happened, but apparently it had affected the whole planet. Seismologists were perplexed and they were studying the phenomenon with great care.

She set the phone on the couch cushion at her side and leaned back on her seat, her head raised and her eyes closed; she put her forearm over her forehead, letting out a deep sigh.

At least, there was no report of an alien invasion or something of the like. Still, the not knowing part was worrying and frustrating.

She knew what she needed to do if she wanted to get to the bottom of this. Videl glanced at her smartphone, biting her lip. She never found the courage to delete his phone number, so she still had it on her contact list. She could just call him and ask what happened. Gohan would know… and he wouldn't lie to her, right?

Or would he? He'd been completely honest with her about everything that happened at the Cell games, but would he really answer her truthfully if she asked for an explanation? Maybe he wasn't okay telling her everything, maybe he had only meant to tell her about Cell and nothing more.

But there was only one way to find out…

Would she dare? She hadn't spoken to him in three months; they'd been avoiding each other since their last date together… Would Gohan even answer if she called him?

She groaned in frustration and got up. She stomped toward the bathroom and went for a shower, hoping to clear her mind and maybe, just maybe, find the courage to call Gohan.

She recognized the beautiful doctor. Videl fidgeted nervously, her hands closing and opening again and again at her sides as she observed the attractive young woman.

Was she Gohan's girlfriend? Videl felt her throat close up at the very thought. It wouldn't add up, though… Gohan swore he was never giving up on her, that he would always keep fighting for her, that he would do everything in his power to regain her trust… That meant he wouldn't be seeing anybody else, right?

Or maybe he had one-night stands in the meantime… After all, he was a man and he had needs, and with his physique and his personality, Gohan wouldn't have a hard time picking up girls if he wanted to.

She shook her head sharply. This wasn't any of her business either way. Gohan was free to do whatever he wanted, and if he was dating that African beauty, then that had nothing to do with her. She couldn't keep hoping like this, it wasn't healthy. She might never be able to trust him again, no matter how much she wished she could. Hoping things would miraculously change was pointless.

She had to move on, and she had to let him move on too.

Raven turned around and started going on her way, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the police detective. She blinked, her eyebrows raised in surprise, and Videl felt her face flush.

"Hello!" Raven greeted her warmly, walking over to her. "Do you need anything? Are you feeling okay? Or maybe you're here visiting someone?"

Videl thought she saw a playful glint in Raven's eyes at the last inquiry, but she dismissed the idea.

Why _did_ she come here, for that matter? How did she even end up in this place? Videl remembered getting in her car and going for a ride to clear her mind, but somehow she found herself parking by the hospital where Gohan worked. And then, before she could stop herself, she actually went inside and started looking around for him.

"No I… I'm okay…" Videl lowered her head and scratched her cheek. "I don't really know what I'm doing here, to be honest…"

Raven perked up. This was a good sign, right? Maybe Videl got worried about Gohan after the earthquake. Maybe she realized she might have lost him and didn't want to spend another second away from him.

But, wait… Raven frowned slightly. That didn't add up. After the gala, Gohan had explained to her what he'd done to Videl and how much he screwed up, and that meant Videl knew he was Saiyaman, so she wouldn't really get worried about him since she knew he had superpowers, would she?

Aw, man, that was too bad. Raven really hoped things could work out for Gohan and Videl…

"Ah, okay…"

She scratched her hair and looked around, not really knowing what to do with herself. She wished she could help Gohan, somehow. But how? What was she supposed to do? Should she do anything at all, for that matter? She might make things worse if she tried anything…

Why _did_ Videl come, anyway?

"He's… he's not here yet. Gohan's on the night shift."

Videl stiffened, her eyes widening as she kept staring at her feet. "I don't… I never said…"

Raven smiled fondly. Ah, that girl was so cute. She sure got why Gohan was so crazy about her.

"How about some coffee? My treat," the young doctor offered.

Videl looked sideways, tucking her short strands behind her ear. Raven felt a little pang. Damn, she sure was pretty.

"I… uh…"

"One coffee won't hurt, right?" Raven went on. "I was just about to go get one myself actually, and I wouldn't mind some company."

"Ah… well… I guess… um… okay then…"

Raven chuckled. So adorably awkward. Gohan had great taste in women.

She wasn't sure as to what she should say. Could she even make a difference? Raven sighed softly, absentmindedly making circles in her coffee with her spoon. Videl had taken a decaf, which made sense since it was getting late and she didn't need to be up and alert all night.

"Say…" started the police detective, her voice hesitant. Raven looked up at her. Videl's attention was focused sideways, unwilling to meet her eyes as a light blush was tinting her cheeks. "Um… I know it's none of my business but, um, I was just wondering…"

Raven tilted her head in confusion as the young woman across from her trailed off.

"Yes?" she encouraged her to go on. "What is it?"

The red on Videl's cheeks deepened. "You and Gohan… Are you…?"

Raven blinked, not quite sure what the unfinished sentence meant. And then it dawned on her – Videl's embarrassment, not to mention her attachment to Gohan; she must be wondering whether Gohan was seeing anybody. The mere concept of any sort of romance with her younger friend was so ludicrous to Raven that she didn't put two and two together right away.

She laughed into her hand, trying to muffle the unattractive noise. "Me and Gohan? No way! That'd be like incest – he's like a little brother to me. He's way too young to be my type anyway."

She saw the tension leave the young woman's shoulders as a deep sigh of relief slipped from her parted lips. Raven smirked knowingly. Well, if she had any doubt before, the doctor now had all the confirmation she needed: Videl still had feelings for Gohan.

"Ah… Good. I-I-I mean… I didn't mean it like that…"

Raven chuckled as Videl tried to correct her slip up. So adorable.

"You, on the other hand," she said in a suggestive tone, "you're totally my type."

Videl widened her eyes and stared at her, her jaw hanging, her face bright crimson. Raven laughed in amusement.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. I would never do that to Gohan," she added with a wink.

Videl tried to say something in reply, but she was so flustered that only unintelligible stutters came out of her mouth as her gaze dropped once more. Raven felt like she could melt.

Oh, she was too precious. She was so perfect for Gohan.

If only he hadn't screwed up so awfully. Raven totally got where Videl was coming from, and she wasn't sure she herself could've forgiven the person she loved if he or she ever did the same thing to her. The feeling of betrayal, of having been played with… Trust was such a fragile little thing. Raven wasn't sure Gohan would ever be able to get it back now that it was broken. It had already been eight months since he and Videl broke up, and it didn't look like Videl was any closer to forgiving him.

It was so unlike him, to do something like that. Videl must have driven him completely mad if Gohan couldn't even control himself…

Her phone chimed in her white coat's pocket. She apologized to Videl and fished it out, turning on the screen to check her new notifications.

It was a text from Gohan. Raven raised an eyebrow.

" _What are you doing with Videl in the cafeteria?"_

She immediately looked around, expecting to find Gohan, but apparently he was staying out of sight. Raven rolled her eyes. Seriously? She was giving him the perfect opportunity to make an approach on the woman he loved after three months, and his first reflex was to hide?

Her phone chimed again as Gohan sent her another text. _"Stop being so obvious, geez!"_

She frowned in amusement. _"Where are you anyway?"_ she wrote back.

" _It doesn't matter. Can you please answer my question? Why are you having coffee with Videl?"_

" _She turned up at the hospital and looked a little lost, so I asked her for coffee."_ She smirked as she continued typing. _"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal her from you, even though I would be very tempted. She's so beautiful and cute!"_ Raven added three heart symbols.

" _I'm well aware… Thanks for your consideration."_

She giggled. Although it was usually hard to tell over texts, Raven could very well feel the sarcasm in Gohan's written message.

"Um…" Videl cleared her throat and the young doctor looked up at her. "I should probably get going…"

"That'd be a shame," Raven smiled coyly, resting her chin on the back of her hand. "Gohan's just arrived, and he seems a little worried I might steal you from him," she said with a wink.

Videl chuckled uneasily. "So it was him texting you, I see."

"I wonder why he came in so early?" Raven said, looking around once more to try and find where her friend was hiding. "His shift doesn't start for at least three hours."

"He was probably worried about you, knowing him," Videl guessed in a heartbeat, leaning her elbows on the table and crossing her arms over the surface; she was looking to the side, her eyes unfocused. "After the earthquakes."

Raven observed the young woman. "That does sound like him." She smiled. "You really have him figured out, huh?"

A small, wistful smile curved Videl's lips as she finally turned to look at her. "I guess."

"You came here to see him, right?" Raven asked, deciding to go for it. "But you know about him. About… his secret identity. So it's not because you were worried about him."

The brunette raised her eyebrows in astonishment, sitting up straighter on her chair. "He's told you."

Raven smiled. "We've been friends for years, but Gohan only told me at the gala during the robbery; he wanted to reassure me that it was going to be alright."

Videl looked down at her hands on her lap, her eyes unfocusing once more. "Did he tell you… what he did?"

"How he lost control with you? Yeah, he told me." The young doctor heaved out a dejected sigh. "I feel awful for you two. You're so perfect for each other, yet one mistake ruined everything."

Videl swallowed thickly. "Tell me about it…"

"He's not seeing anyone, you know," Raven admitted. She saw the way Videl's breath hitched at the information, and the reaction made her smile. "He hasn't been with anyone else since you broke up with him. He doesn't want anyone else."

The pretty brunette bit her lip. "Really…?"

"Are you that surprised? Gohan's completely crazy about you, and he's not the kind of guy who can be with a woman when his heart belongs to another."

"That… does sound like him," Videl breathed out.

"I get that you can't trust him anymore, I really do. But it's just… It's such a shame. When two people love each other as much as you and Gohan do, it's just not right, you two not being together."

"You think I don't know that?" Videl was frowning at her as she said that. "You think I can just choose what I want to feel? If I could, believe me, I would've long forgiven him. I would've jumped in his arms and never let go."

"Sorry…" Raven sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping. "But, Gohan's very dear to me. I know he screwed up, and if I were in your shoes I wouldn't be able to forgive him either… It just breaks my heart seeing him so distraught and depressed over losing you."

Her phone chimed, vibrating loudly against the table. Videl peeked at the screen as it turned on and Gohan's name appeared. Raven raised an eyebrow as she picked up the rectangular device and opened the text.

" _Stop, Raven. Just stop. I know you mean well but you're not helping, and you're only making Videl feel more miserable about our situation. Anything you could come up with, I've already tried. There's nothing you could do, so just stop. Could you maybe try to cheer her up instead, please? You're always the best at making me feel better when I'm down, and Videl needs someone like you right now. I'm sorry you got mixed up in my screwed-up love life…"_

Her eyes were welling up as she read his message. Raven sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

Raven shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, smiling at the young woman. "Hey, do you know the breakfast joke?"

Videl quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "Uh… no?"

"Yeah, it's not my cup of tea, either."

Raven grinned as she got the response she expected: Videl snorted laughing into her hand. While the beautiful brunette got over her mirth at her clever pun, she wrote Gohan a reply.

" _Better?"_

Her phone chimed almost immediately after. _"Thank you so much, Raven."_

She smiled fondly. _"Where are you? Why are you still hiding?"_

" _I wouldn't want to ruin the mood now that you just lifted it."_

Raven rolled her eyes. _"You won't. Besides, Videl came to see you, and she must have her reasons. Aren't you curious as to what they are?"_

She saw the three little dots move and then disappear – and then it happened again. And again… Raven smirked. She had him there.

"What is it?" Videl inquired, still smiling at the silly joke. "You're texting Gohan again, right?"

"I'm telling him to come out of his hiding spot. You wanted to talk to him, right? That's why you came to the hospital after all, isn't it?"

"Well… yes… but…"

Raven perked up and immediately wrote another text to Gohan. _"See?"_

Videl coughed into her fist, her cheeks reddening. "Um… Could you maybe give him a message for me?"

Raven frowned. Damn it. Since Gohan was obviously in hearing range, now there was no way he was coming out of hiding.

"I actually… I just wanted to ask him if he knew what happened today," Videl went on. "I figured he must've been involved in some way…"

Her frown deepened. "Why would he be? How could he be, for that matter?"

Her phone chimed once more. Raven looked at the screen, a skeptical expression on her face.

" _She's right,"_ Gohan had written. _"I'm responsible for the shockwaves today."_

She gaped. "Wha…?"

"What did he say?" Videl asked eagerly.

Raven scowled and turned off the screen of her phone, keeping it in her hand as she stubbornly crossed her arms. "I'm not your postal service. If you want to ask him something, do it yourself."

Videl slumped her shoulders and let out a deep sigh. "I guess that's fair…"

When he was looking for Raven to make sure she was alright, that she hadn't gotten injured or something during his fight with Vegeta, Gohan had been so shocked to see her sitting with Videl that his first instinct had been to hide, using his super speed to get under one of the tables of the cafeteria without being seen.

He had the worst first instincts in history. Why did he keep putting himself in awkward situations? Didn't his horrible mistake with Videl teach him anything at all?

Gohan had made sure to put his phone on silent mode when he started texting Raven. He was only a few tables away from the women, which had allowed him to eavesdrop on their conversation.

He sighed softly. What now? Raven didn't want to play the messenger, and Videl wanted to talk to him…

He wasn't even surprised that she'd figured out that he had something to do with today's shockwaves. Videl was just that clever. It was no wonder that she was one of the most promising police detectives of the city.

He did not want them to see him come out from under the table, though. That would be too embarrassing.

Good thing he had super speed.

He phased out and reappeared by the entrance of the cafeteria. From the distance, he saw Videl frown, and then she turned to look straight at him, as though she had felt the shift in the air. Or maybe it was just her intuition.

Gohan swallowed, feeling his heart go crazy as he got to gaze into those gorgeous blue eyes once again. His face felt flushed, his hands were moist; he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

One look from her, and he was already a flustered mess. How did she do that?

Raven followed Videl's gaze; she rolled her eyes. "Finally!" Her chair screeched as she stood. "I'll leave you two alone then."

As she passed him, however, his friend lowered her voice when she addressed him once more, "I expect a full report later. I want to know what you meant in your last text too, but that can wait." She winked at him and added, "Good luck."

Gohan nodded in understanding and gratitude. He watched Raven leave, if only to postpone the moment he would have to face Videl again.

He could feel her eyes on him, and a trickle of sweat rolled down his throat. He swallowed thickly.

It wasn't even about explaining to her what happened today. He was fine with telling Videl anything she wanted to know – he trusted her. He would even be willing to tell her about his alien half.

And maybe he should. Maybe Videl would feel more inclined to trust him again if he showed her that he didn't want to keep any secrets from her.

She just made him so damn nervous.

Gathering his courage, Gohan turned to meet her gaze once more. He offered her a sheepish smile and a wave. He liked the way she smiled back at him, the way her beautiful blue irises twinkled with amusement.

He walked over to her. Not once did they break eye contact as he got closer and then pulled up the chair Raven had just left before sitting down across from the woman he loved.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes sparkling as he gazed upon her. His heart was leaping in joy, doing all kinds of weird happy dances in his chest.

Three months. It had been three months since he last got to lose himself into her beautiful blue eyes.

Three months without her… It felt like an eternity.

"Hey," Videl replied, and Gohan could see from the twitch of her lips how much she wanted to grin. His heart swelled; his eyes softened.

"So, I hear you wanted to talk to me?"


	14. Chapter 14

She lowered her gaze, a tiny smile curving the corner of her lips as her face took on a lovely cherry blossomed tint.

"I just… I figured you maybe had something to do with what happened today," Videl explained, her voice soft and soothing.

Something stirred in his chest. He had missed her… He missed her like crazy. Three months without this woman was simply too much. Gohan didn't want to keep going like this. He wanted to have Videl in his life, one way or another. He just needed her too much.

"You figured right…" Gohan scratched his hair uneasily. "I didn't realize the fight was causing such violent shockwaves… I haven't fought like that in a very long time."

Videl looked up at him, a glint of worry in her blue eyes. "Does that mean…" She swallowed thickly. "Did something happen…? Was there… some kind of threat again or something?"

He blinked at her, then a wince scrunched up his face. "I'm sorry, Videl, I made you worry over nothing." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "No, there's nothing like that. It was just me and Vegeta going at it."

Relief relaxed her features, but soon a soft frown of confusion and curiosity creased her brow as she tilted her head. "But he's stronger than you, right? That's what he told me at the gala, at least."

Gohan gave her a funny look. "How did you end up having a talk with Vegeta, of all people?"

"He came to me, after it was all over," she replied with a shrug. "He said I intrigued him and that I was… how did he put it again?" She tapped her chin with her index finger. She smirked. "Oh yeah, "adequate" for killing time."

Gohan chuckled. "Well, he _has_ been quite bored over the years, so that doesn't surprise me all that much, in hindsight. Although now he's got a new goal so he shouldn't be that bored anymore."

She tilted her head to the side. "A new goal?"

Gohan leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and gave a cocky smirk.

"Well, to answer your earlier question, Vegeta isn't stronger than me anymore. I've been training again since the gala, and I just kicked his ass."

Videl's gaze dropped and a bright blush streaked across her cheeks. Goodness, that smirk of his was having all kinds of effects on her. A confident Gohan was just so damn _hot_.

"Vegeta mentioned something about how you weren't really fighting anymore," she recalled, running a hand over the nape of her neck, her elbows on the table. "What changed your mind?"

Gohan gave a light chuckle. Videl looked at him again and couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips at the adorable look on his face.

How could he go from sexy badass to lovable dork in just two seconds? Was he _trying_ to drive her heart crazy?

"Well, for one thing, Vegeta really got on my nerves at the gala and I _really_ itched to take him down a peg," Gohan explained, scratching his cheek. "On the other hand, I kinda just realized that if something did come to threaten the planet again someday, Vegeta would be our best bet to save the Earth, and that thought alone terrified me." A serious frown creased his face and he leaned closer to her over the table. "You know, if not for him, Cell would never have gotten strong enough to be a threat. Vegeta helped him just so he could have a go at Cell in his Perfect Form, which of course backfired at him."

Something unpleasant churned her stomach. Videl swallowed. "He really did that?"

Gohan nodded gravely. "We've been lucky that the Earth had been at peace since Cell. I can't believe how careless I've been all these years… So I've been training as hard as I could for the last three months and I surpassed him – I surpassed everyone in the universe, really. That we know of, at least."

Her breath hitched. The mere idea was just so surreal. To think she was actually sitting with the most powerful being in the whole universe…

His gaze made her face flush. Videl felt her breathing become more shallow as she drowned in his pitch black eyes.

She loved the way he looked at her. She hated how much she loved it.

She hated how much she loved _him_. Despite everything, she was still so madly in love with him.

Videl leaned back in her chair, to put more distance between them, and massaged the nape of her neck uneasily. "So that was just you kicking his ass today, huh?"

"Yeah… I feel so awful. I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't even realize… and I even made you worry all day about a possible incoming threat." Gohan heaved a deep, guilty sigh and hung his head. "I'm so, so sorry, Videl."

"It's okay, Gohan. I'm just glad it wasn't anything bad. There were no casualties either. I mean, it was scary, but it wasn't that bad," she said with a smile. He peeked at her and his eyes softened. Videl felt her heart melt completely.

"Yeah, I'm glad… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my stupid carelessness got anyone hurt, or worse…" Gohan sighed once more, his shoulders slumping as he leaned onto his elbows on the table. He closed his eyes in a painful wince. "I was so worried… About you, especially. I know you can take care of yourself but I was terrified at the idea that something might have happened to you."

Her heart missed a beat. It wasn't like she needed any more proof, but hearing Gohan profess just how much he cared about her made her chest ache.

She wanted to be with him, damn it. Why couldn't her brain just agree and let her trust him again?

Looking sideways – his eyes were just too much – Videl muttered, "Well, as I said, it wasn't that bad, so you didn't have to worry so much…"

"I'm glad you're okay…" Gohan paused. "I'm glad I got to see you today. I missed you."

Videl didn't reply. To be more precise, she forbade herself to reply with how much she missed him too. She couldn't tell him how much his absence strained her heart, how much she longed for him, how much she missed his eyes, his smile, his warmth…

Telling him how she felt would accomplish nothing. It would only give Gohan false hope when she had so little herself. She couldn't do that to him, it was too cruel.

She stood, still avoiding looking at him. "I should go."

Gohan chair screeched as he followed suit and swiftly caught her wrist before she could slip away from him. "Wait. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say things like that. Don't go already, please. Stay just a little bit more."

"What would that accomplish?" she murmured. "It's still too painful, Gohan. Seeing you just reminds me of what we lost, what could've been… I wish I could stay… I wish I never had to leave your side again. But it's over, Gohan. There's nothing else to add…"

"But…" She heard him swallow thickly. He still wasn't letting go of her wrist.

She turned her head to offer him a sad, wistful smile. "Thank you for your honesty, Gohan. I… enjoyed our little talk."

His hold on her wrist started to loosen. Videl's chest tightened as Gohan watched her helplessly, looking like a lost puppy as he slowly let her go.

"Well then…" she murmured, her heart protesting vehemently as she turned to leave.

Why couldn't she just choose to trust him? Why was it so hard to regain something after it was lost?

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she just be with the man she loved?

"Maybe we could be friends?"

His voice stopped her. The mere concept felt so… foreign. Friends? With Gohan? When every second in his presence made her ache to touch him?

Videl looked at him over her shoulder, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Gohan took a step forward. "I just… I need you in my life, Videl, one way or another. Even if it's just as friends, even if it means I'll never get to kiss you again… I can't deal with losing you completely, Videl, I can't bear being away from you. I need you too much. I miss you too much."

She turned around to face him. Gohan took another step towards her, his eyes pleading, hoping… and so completely enamored.

Videl shook her head. "It won't work, Gohan. I look at you and I see how much you love me. We can't be friends."

"I can control myself," he declared, taking another step closer. "I'll do anything. Please, Videl, at least consider it."

She had to crane her neck to look at him now. She could even smell his intoxicating scent…

"I… I'm not sure I can," she muttered, averting her gaze. "Control myself with you, I mean…"

"Let us try," he insisted. "Please, Videl… I just miss you too much. I need you in my life."

She bit her lip. This was crazy. She felt too attracted, too drawn to Gohan to just be his friend. This was a bad idea. They were just going to end up even more hurt and heartbroken.

But…

She looked at him again, felt herself drown in his pitch black eyes, felt her breathing come short at the intensity with which he was gazing at her.

She missed him too. She missed him so much. She needed him in her life as well, even if it would only mean as friends and nothing more.

"It's a bad idea, Gohan," she murmured without much conviction.

"I don't think it is," he countered with a small smile. "I think it's what you need to learn to trust me again."

Her heart leaped with hope. She couldn't tear her eyes off his.

"We can't be friends. It won't work," she said again.

"It might. Aren't you curious to see if we could make it as friends somehow?"

That bastard. He knew exactly what to say to convince her, using her weakness against her. He knew her too well – she had always been too curious for her own good.

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

Videl gave a wry smile. "I'm pretty sure it will."

He chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe you're right, but what if I am?" He flashed her a dazzling grin. "Let's be friends, Videl."

Her mouth twitched, itching to smile back at him, and Videl lost the battle, her eyes sparkling as she beamed.

"Let's… Let's have a test run first, then," she finally suggested. "You still have a few hours before you start your shift tonight, right? So let's hang out and see if we can make it work as friends."

This was bad. She was hoping again. It wasn't going to work. It couldn't work. She and Gohan could never be just friends.

He grinned wider, his eyes lighting up. "Sounds good to me. How about we go get some food then? I'm kinda starving after that major ass-kicking."

Videl snorted laughing into her hand. "Okay then."

They started toward the cafeteria exit.

"I'm not inviting you, since this isn't a date," he pointed out in a playful tone. Videl rolled her eyes through her grin. They were walking through the hospital hallways now.

"Right. I'm just glad I don't need to invite _you_ , what with how much you eat and all."

He chuckled. "See? We're already bantering like friends. I told you it could work."

"Hold your horses, Gohan, we don't know what might happen later. I'm still very dubious it can work."

They paused in front of the elevator. Gohan felt his face flush and coughed into his fist. Videl lowered her head, her cheeks burning at the memory that the thought of being in an elevator with Gohan was bringing back.

"Let's take the stairs," he suggested wisely. Videl readily agreed.

It wasn't going to be easy for sure. It was probably going to backfire at them in the end, really.

Still, Videl wanted to try. She wanted to hope. She wanted to trust him again, and this might be the way to make it happen.

His eyes, his smile, his gentleness… He was making her heart melt completely. They hadn't even gotten to the fast food place and Videl was already feeling her resolve weakening. Her gaze stopped on his lips as he spoke to her and she swallowed hard.

This was never going to work. She was too affected by his very presence. She wanted him too much.

They were walking in a narrow alleyway when Videl lost it. She pushed Gohan against the wall, cutting him off in mid sentence, and stared at his lips impatiently. Her arms were extended on either side of him, cornering him as he blinked at her in surprise.

"I told you it couldn't work," she murmured breathlessly.

His face flushed and he swallowed. She cupped his cheek.

"Wait…" he uttered meekly.

But she was too far gone. Videl pressed her body all against his and nuzzled his neck, breathing him in. His scent was so intoxicating, so refreshing and masculine, and just so _him_.

He was grasping at the brick wall behind him, his fingers digging into the construction, making it crumble to the ground at their feet.

Videl pulled back slightly to look up at him. He was blushing deeply; his short breath tickled her face.

He murmured her name, half in protest, half in a moan of anticipation. Videl pressed herself closer against him, feeling his desire for her come alive. She ran her hand through his hair, pulling him to her, and lost all sense of anything when she seized his mouth avidly.

Gohan tried to resist, but it only took a few seconds for him to kiss her back just as passionately. He tangled his fingers in her hair and put his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer against him.

Goodness… Three months without his touch… How had she been able to hold out for so long?

Gohan turned them around, pushing her against the wall and hoisting her up, his hands cupping her ass. Videl wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned into his mouth when he rubbed his hardening groin between her thighs. He started kissing her neck and Videl felt tingly and hot all over. Her chest heaved and she kept her eyes closed as shots of pleasure coursed through her being. She bit her lip, stifling a moan as she felt Gohan's member grow rock-hard between her legs, rubbing against her in just the right spot.

He ripped her blouse open, then unhooked her bra from the front before diving between her breasts. Videl gasped when he took a nipple in his mouth, his fingers playing with the other one.

She barely took notice when he unzipped his pants and tugged down at hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his thick erection rub her now bare crotch.

His lips were on her neck again, making her skin tingle with pleasure. "God, I missed this," he panted in her ear, still rubbing himself between her thighs.

She couldn't think straight anymore. They were in a public place, for heaven's sake; they could get caught – they could get arrested, even. She was a respected police detective, not to mention a public image. She couldn't let herself get caught in such a compromising position.

Yet she couldn't stop. She needed this, she needed him. She'd missed him too much. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her, she wanted to lose herself to him. She ached to get that sweet taste of paradise again.

He finally claimed her and Videl slammed her hand over her mouth to stifle her cry of pleasure. Her legs tightened around his midsection while Gohan made feverish love to her, his thrusts hard and erratic. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck, his addicting scent invading her nostrils. She was getting so dizzy. It just felt so incredible, so mindblowing… The pleasure was _suffocating_.

"Vi… Videl…" he groaned, his teeth grazing her ear.

She was losing her mind. She could feel his thick, pulsing cock thrusting deep and hard inside of her, creating the delectable friction she had so desperately missed.

"Videl…"

She was so close… Videl shut her eyes tightly and hung onto Gohan for dear life. Ah, he was being so _rough_ all of a sudden…! She moaned and gasped, and then she held her breath, her toes curling as her whole being quivered with delicious tremors.

"Oh, Videl!"

She felt him climax inside of her while her inner walls still convulsed around his dick. She was losing grip with reality…

"Videl…?"

She blinked her eyes at him, her mind still in a haze.

"Err… are you okay, Videl?" Gohan asked, his head tilted in confusion. "You looked completely out of it for a moment."

The young woman turned away, a bright blush streaking across her cheeks. She raised her hand to cover her nose, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

She _knew_ this was a bad idea. They had only passed the narrow, deserted alley and her mind had immediately gone to forbidden places, picturing what it would be like to actually lose it, fantasizing about how incredible it would feel to be intimate with Gohan again.

She heaved a deep sigh. "Sorry about that… I'm just a little distracted."

She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, her heart racing at the thought that he might figure out what had been going through her head.

He scratched his hair, not looking any less confused.

"Um, okay… If you say so."

Relief washed over her being. God bless his cluelessness.

"So, um, where do you want to eat?" he asked. "Are you more of a Burger Champ or McSatan's kind of gal?"

"Burger Champ all the way," she chuckled, grateful for the change of topic. "The fries are so much better."

"I was hoping you would say that," Gohan agreed with a broad grin.

Her heart wouldn't stay in place as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Her throat tightened. This was never going to work. She couldn't be friends with Gohan because she didn't _want_ to be. She wanted more. Deep down, she would always yearn to be more than his friend, even though she was the one stopping them from being together.

"After you, my friend," Gohan said playfully, holding the door to the fast food restaurant for her while bowing low for dramatic effect.

She couldn't help but grin at his silliness as she passed him and walked inside.

Still, she wanted to try. She understood what Gohan meant when he said he couldn't bear staying away from her, when he affirmed that he needed her in his life any way possible, even if it meant they could only be friends.

And maybe, just maybe… spending time with him could help her trust him again, little by little…

Ah, and here she was, hoping again… This was a bad, bad idea. It was going to hurt so much worse if they kept going this direction…

And yet… As she let herself drown in his beautiful onyx eyes, Videl couldn't refuse her heart this one wish. She wanted to try. She wanted to hope again.

She wanted to be with him, any way they could.

It was so hard to resist. This felt so much like a date – but it wasn't, and it couldn't be. Gohan wanted this to work. He wanted to show Videl she could trust him, that he was a man of his word. Deep down, he may always hope to be more than Videl's friend, but for now, this was better than nothing.

Now, he just had to control himself. It had only been an hour since they left his workplace yet every second was a constant battle against himself. How he itched to touch her, to pull her to him, to breathe in her scent, to kiss her skin, her lips… to kiss her everywhere… to bury himself deep inside of her while she writhed in ecstasy and moaned his name…

Gohan shook his head sharply. Videl gave him a funny look, quirking an eyebrow at him. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his skull.

"Sorry, it's just…"

He hesitated. He didn't want to lie to her and come up with some excuse to justify his weird behavior, but he couldn't possibly tell her the real reason if they tried to be just friends, right?

"I'm just distracted," he tittered, using her own excuse from earlier. Was that what she had meant? Was she thinking about him in that way too when she spaced out?

She leaned back on her chair and smiled at him, her eyes softening. Gohan felt his heart stir in longing. God, how he ached to touch her…

But this had to work. He had to control himself. He needed to keep himself in check. This was too important; he couldn't screw up, not this time.

"So… Apparently you're Raven's type? I wonder what that's like," he said in a joking tone before taking a bite of one of his many cheeseburgers. Videl laughed into her hand.

"It was pretty uncomfortable," she replied, shaking her head with a chuckle. She munched on her fries. "She sure is something, that Raven. I love her sense of humor, too. She told me a funny joke." Videl started giggling as she thought back on the silly pun the African beauty had made.

"The breakfast joke? Yeah, she's told me that one too," Gohan chuckled in amusement. "Actually, she said it was a little girl she had patched up who told her the joke. She was so impressed, now it's her go-to joke whenever she wants to break the ice."

Videl raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So you did hear us. Where were you hiding anyway?"

"Ehh… I don't really want to say." Gohan grimaced.

"Let me guess… Under the table?"

He stared at her blankly, and Videl burst out laughing.

"Don't look so surprised. Where else would you be in hearing range?"

Gohan laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. "Right, almost forgot I'm dealing with the greatest detective of the city."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She pointed a fry at him and mock-glared at him.

He tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin. "Is it flattery when it's true though?"

Videl rolled her eyes through a broad grin. "Just eat your food, it's getting cold."

"Yes ma'am," he said, sitting straight and saluting her. Videl giggled. He was just so silly.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few moments, sharing long looks and amused smiles. Gohan felt his heart glow in the warmest light. This was working. As excruciating as it was to restrain himself in her presence, it was absolutely worth it. Videl was worth everything.

"So," he started in a low voice, so as not to disturb the pleasant atmosphere, "this is working, right?"

Her eyes sparkled with playfulness. "Maybe."

He held out his hand to her over the table. "Friends?"

She bit her lip as she observed his hand, clearly still unsure this could work. Gohan didn't waver, watching her expectantly as he waited for her answer.

Videl wiped the salt off her fingers with a napkin. Gohan's heart leaped in excitement as she slowly reached for his hand. He felt pleasant sparks tingling his skin when she slipped her much smaller hand into his, giving it a firm shake.

"Okay then. Friends," she conceded with a gentle smile.

Oh god, he was dying to kiss her now more than ever. How was he supposed to pull off this friendship thing? Even a touch as simple as holding her hand was having all kinds of effects on him.

But he had to hold on. He needed Videl too much to afford screwing this up.

Erasa brought an iced tea to Videl before flopping back on the couch next to her. It was Delie's nap time so she finally had a few hours to herself. Being a new mom was so exhausting.

Videl sipped on her drink, humming happily to herself. Erasa raised an eyebrow. Someone seemed like they were in a good mood.

"So, what's new? What's the world outside like? Tell me everything, it's been so long since I've done anything other than change diapers or get spit thrown at me."

Videl chuckled. "Aww, but Delie is so adorable the rest of the time."

Erasa rolled her eyes, grinning. "Well, _duh_. Did you look at her parents? She was bound to be a cutie."

"It helps that she's a baby and all. They're usually quite cute."

"Nobody holds a candle to my baby," Erasa asserted, puffing out her chest. "She's the cutest cutie pie _ever_."

The two friends laughed together. Erasa smiled warmly as she observed the other woman.

"You look great. Did something good happen?"

The way Videl paused and looked away, as though she was too focused on her drink to meet her gaze… it made the young mom pause. Her brow crinkled.

"What? What is it?"

Videl bit her lower lip, still unwilling to look at her. "It's just… I know you're not going to approve."

Erasa's brow furrowed further. "What do you mean?"

Holding her tall glass with both hands, Videl let it rest on her lap and kept staring at it as she let out a soft sigh.

"It's about Gohan…"

Erasa's expression hardened. She willed herself not to jump to conclusions and asked very slowly, "What… happened?"

"Nothing like last time!" Videl said quickly, looking at her with a bright blush at the insinuation. She lowered her gaze to her drink once more and slumped her shoulders. "Not that I wouldn't want to…"

Erasa let out an exasperated sigh. Honestly, Videl just needed to get laid, and it didn't have to be with Gohan. So it was always mindblowing every time she did it with him – so _what_? Videl could just as well find someone else to let off some steam. Other men may not measure up to Gohan, but it didn't need to be _that_ amazing to be fun and relieving.

"So what it is?" she grilled, trying to contain her hatred for the young doctor.

"Remember these weird earthquakes the other day?" Videl asked, finally looking at her.

"Yeah. They still don't know what caused them. What about it?"

Videl's hands fidgeted. "Well… I had a feeling Gohan had something to do with the shockwaves, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it because I feared it might be another supervillain like Cell."

"So you called him?"

Videl winced. "I went to see him."

Erasa blew out a long and slow breath, trying _very hard_ not to lose her cool. Being a mom helped a lot, seeing as dealing with a newborn required quite a bit of patience.

"And?" she urged her stupid friend to continue, dreading to hear the rest.

"And… he confirmed my suspicions, but it wasn't anything bad. Turns out he was just fighting a friend of his and he didn't realize how much it was affecting the world."

" _And_ …?" Erasa reiterated, coaxing her friend to stop beating around the bush and get to the point.

"And… Gohan asked if we could be friends."

"And you said no, right?"

"I did…"

Erasa started to smile.

"…at first."

She pursed her lips tightly. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Look, 'Rase, I know how much you resent him for what he did to me, but you don't know him," Videl tried to justify. "He's actually an amazing guy, and I… I really enjoyed hanging out with him."

But the blonde's face was still deeply scrunched up, glaring at her in silent disapproval.

"And I…" Videl's gaze lowered and she sighed. "I want to trust him again, and maybe that's the way to do it. Maybe it's not hopeless."

Erasa shook her head. "I don't understand why you would even want to see him again after what he did to you. If Matt ever did something like that to me, Delie wouldn't even exist right now. I wouldn't care how much I love him – it's just horrible. It's unforgivable."

"Maybe you don't love Matt as much as I love Gohan," Videl murmured.

"You take that back," Erasa demanded coldly, her eyes narrowing. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe, but neither do you. Look, Erasa, I understand where you're coming from, but the bottom line is, you don't know Gohan."

"Well maybe I should," she retorted with a defiant look. "And since he's your "friend" now," Erasa made a point to use air quotes at the offending word, "you can introduce him to me."

"Sounds good to me. Don't blame me later when you fall in love with him and want to leave your husband."

Erasa rolled her eyes, but a chuckle slipped from her lips. "Yeah, right. I bet he's not that great, you're just blinded by your undying love for him."

"Tell that to the crazy ladies who almost got into a catfight while trying to win him at the auction," Videl smirked.

Erasa chuckled at the thought. Then she heaved out a deep sigh, sinking into the couch as she watched her best friend. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I'm not going to have to pick up the pieces of your broken heart again like three months ago, am I?"

Videl looked sideways and ran a hand over the back of her neck. "I think it'll be alright… Sure, the attraction between us is pretty much insane, and my mind did go to crazy places when I was with him… But we're not animals, we can control ourselves."

" _Suuuure_ , you totally _didn't_ almost do it behind the curtains right after his auction, you can _so_ control yourselves," Erasa said, rolling her eyes.

Videl flushed at the memory. "Well… we hung out the other day and nothing happened." She finally turned to Erasa with hopeful eyes. "That's progress, right?"

The blonde smiled, but she was unable to conceal the glint of worry in her eyes. "I guess. I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I know…" Videl sighed deeply, her eyes closing. "I just need him so much. I miss him every second he's away from me. I can't handle being apart from him any longer. It's just too hard. I need him in my life, and I want to try to be friends…"

"Oh, my poor baby." Erasa pulled her dear friend to her and hugged her tightly. "I understand, Vi, I do. I just hope it doesn't end in another disaster. He's hurt you so much already…"

"I know, and if I'm honest… I'm terrified. I don't know what to expect from him anymore, and though I want to believe he wouldn't hurt me like that again… I can't shake the feeling that he still might, even without meaning to. I know he never meant to hurt me and that just makes it more terrifying."

They pulled back from the hug. Videl sighed softly, casting her eyes downwards.

"So, you actually want to meet him?" she asked tentatively, like she wasn't sure if it was a good idea anymore. She chuckled uneasily, scratching the side of her head. "You know, I was only half-joking about you falling for him. He'd totally be your type."

"I'm a married woman, Videl, don't you worry about me." Erasa grinned playfully. "Besides, I'm not a nun, I can still look. As long as I don't do anything stupid, there's nothing wrong with admiring the merchandise."

Videl cracked a smile. "I guess that's true."

A moment of silence passed as they sat together on the couch. Erasa eventually broke it, hoping it was finally the right time to bring up this particular subject.

"What about Adam, though? You never called him back since the gala, did you? I know you weren't in the right state of mind back then, but now maybe you're ready?"

A frown blemished Videl's fine features. Erasa grimaced; her friend didn't look too enthusiastic at the idea.

"I don't know…" she mumbled. "It's been three months. He probably has a new girlfriend now anyway."

"You won't know for sure unless you call him. Or could it be you're still hoping something may happen between you and your new friend?"

Erasa made a point to make the question sound innocent and didn't even use air quotations, despite how ludicrous the idea that Gohan and Videl could be just friends was.

And as she had feared… The young brunette bit her lip, her cheeks flushing. Erasa sighed in aggravation.

"You are, aren't you? Even after everything that happened? How can you still be hoping to get back together with Gohan?"

"I just want to see how things evolve between us first, is that so wrong? Yes, I do hope I can learn to trust him again, but you know I can't help how I feel, and I just love him so much…" She sighed, her back hunching as she sunk deeper into the couch. "And wouldn't it be cruel to lead Adam on when I'm hoping to get back together with Gohan?"

"I think it could help you, actually. If you let yourself go with Adam and have some fun with him, then you'll be less frustrated whenever you hang out with Gohan." Erasa shrugged. "Just make sure to tell Adam you're not looking for anything serious, I'm sure he won't mind. Most guys would love to have a casual thing with a hot girl."

Videl bit her lip, her eyes shifting from side to side. She looked torn. Good. That meant she was considering it.

"I just… I can't imagine getting intimate with anyone else," she breathed out, her cheeks flaring up. "Gohan is the one I want…"

"But you're just friends now. Or did you decide to be friends with benefits?" Erasa asked with an eyebrow raised.

Not that Videl saw her skeptical look, since she was still not meeting her eyes.

"Of course not…" Videl mumbled, her face growing even redder.

"And you're planning to keep seeing him when you're sexually frustrated? Videl, that's just a disaster waiting to happen. You have to find some way to let off some steam, and if not with Adam, then anybody else could do the job. It doesn't have to be mindblowing, it just has to be fun."

Videl leaned back on the couch, raising her head and closing her eyes, her voice lowering to a whisper. "Have you ever felt this way with Matt? With anyone? The kind of chemistry I have with Gohan… Is it so wrong that I can't imagine myself with anyone else but him? I don't just mean the physical chemistry, either. It's everything… When I'm with him, we just click, and it's always so much fun."

Erasa rubbed the nape of her neck. "Well… You know Sharpner did a number on me too. I was so crazy about him, and I thought he felt the same."

"He did," Videl said, smiling at her in sympathy, leaning the side of her head against the couch. "He loved you. He just couldn't keep it in his pants…"

Erasa sniffed, wiping her tears. Even after all these years, it still hurt horribly to think about her high school boyfriend. A part of her wished they had never gotten together back then. Before they had become an item, Sharpner had been one of her best friends. She and Videl had known him their whole lives. The three of them had been childhood friends, an inseparable trio. And while Sharpner started to show an interest in Videl at first, he and Erasa slowly grew closer and eventually fell for each other. Or maybe they'd always loved each other but just didn't know any better.

Things had been going great for two years. Then high school ended and she went off to college while Sharpner started working in his family business. Long distance relationships were rough, but the hopeless romantic that she was had wanted to believe that they could make it work, that their love was stronger than anything.

It wasn't. It wasn't stronger than Sharpner's sex drive, in any case. He'd been sleeping around for months before she caught him red-handed. She had come home early, all excited at the idea of surprising her boyfriend… Sharpner certainly hadn't expected her to arrive so soon, still busy humping some girl he'd picked up.

He had begged her not to leave him, swearing to her that it was only sex and that it didn't mean anything to him. Crying as he assured her she was the only one he loved and that he never meant to hurt her. Trying as hard as he could to hold her back, begging her to forgive him, swearing to her that he was going to change, that he would never betray her trust again if she just gave him a second chance.

But Sharpner had broken her trust and there was no getting it back. What Gohan did to Videl may not be the same, he may not have actually cheated on Videl, but he had deceived her all the same and the end result was no different.

Erasa eventually met other men and then found the second love of her life in the form of Matt. She understood perfectly what Videl was going through, but she also knew first-hand than even if it felt impossible right now, Videl could still get over Gohan and fall for someone else. If that weren't true, Delie wouldn't exist right now.

"But that just proves that you can have more than one big love story, Videl," Erasa went on. "I know you love Gohan, I get it. A part of me still loves Sharpner and always will, but I'm over him, and I'm happy with my new love story. I want you to have the same thing, Videl. Can you at least try? For me?"

Videl chuckled. "So I should sleep with Adam… for you? That's pretty twisted."

"Well, I'm never going to sleep with anyone new again, so I have to live vicariously through you, obvi," Erasa stated with a playful grin. "Come on, just send Adam a text. And if he agrees to meet with you, which I'm sure he will, just be honest with him. Tell him that you're still getting over a bad breakup and you're not looking for anything serious right now."

Videl chewed on her lower lip, staring at her hands resting in her lap. "I guess… that doesn't sound so bad."

Erasa smiled, feeling a rush of relief wash over her. Finally, she was getting through to Videl. Now her friend might actually start getting over Gohan. She herself only began to forget about Sharpner when she met other guys. She had kept it casual at first, feeling too fragile to get into anything serious again, but eventually, little by little, step by step, she slowly started to open her heart again.

And then she met Matt and fell in love for the second time in her life.

It was possible. People got over heartbreaks all the time, herself included. Videl would get over hers as well. She would meet her own Matt some day and fall hopelessly in love once more. Gohan may not be a bad guy, but he had missed his shot. He had broken Videl's trust, and no matter how much they both hoped he could get it back, Erasa just couldn't imagine it ever happening. Just like she never could forgive Sharpner for cheating on her.

She felt awful about the way things ended, still. He and Videl had been very close too, but because Videl had to choose between them after the breakup, she had lost a dear friend in the process. And it wasn't like she had many of them, either. It used to be just two, and now it was just her.

The worst part was that Erasa knew, deep down, that Sharpner did love her with all of his heart, that he never meant to hurt her. But the damage was done and nothing could ever fix it. Still, she often found herself thinking about him and wondering what he had become. Despite how much he had hurt her, Erasa did hope he had moved on and found happiness with someone new, like her with Matt.

And she hoped Gohan could move on as well. She wasn't heartless, despite how much she resented him for the horrible way he had hurt her best friend. And if Gohan did eventually find himself a new girlfriend, he could finally stop going after Videl and allow her to move on as well.

Well, one thing at the time. Erasa's smile widened as Videl got her phone out and stared at the text chain between her and Adam, biting her lip in hesitation.

"Just one text," Erasa encouraged. "If you want, I can write it for you."

"No, it's fine, thanks… I can do it on my own."

Videl took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. And then she started typing.


	15. Chapter 15

Gohan looked at his watch, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. He loosened his tie, undid the first button of his shirt, and tugged at his collar, trying to cool himself down.

It wasn't that hot today, but the suit he usually wore at work wasn't helping. His growing nervousness wasn't making it any better either.

Videl had told him over text that her best friend wanted to meet him. He had heard of Erasa; in the first few weeks he and Videl had started seeing each other, she would often talk about her childhood friend. Gohan was aware that Videl didn't have many friends; Erasa was her only real friend.

And then she had sent him another text, letting him know that she had told Erasa about what he did to her and about him being Saiyaman. She apologized about having shared his secret, but Erasa was her best friend in the whole world and she couldn't possibly keep something so big from her, especially since she couldn't hide how much their breakup affected her.

Gohan opened his text chain with Videl and read her last few messages with a pang in his chest. He didn't blame her at all for telling his secret to her best friend, he understood that she had needed someone to talk to and confide in at the time. Besides, Erasa hadn't told anyone, so it was alright, which was what Gohan had replied to Videl.

They went on to set up the place, date and time, which hadn't been much trouble since Gohan was working fewer hours at the hospital now, although he was still on call that day .

He was waiting for them on the terrace of a bar-restaurant, having long finished the cold drink he had ordered, hoping to cool off a little. The effects of the refreshing beverage hadn't lasted for very long, and the young man considered ordering another one. Though maybe he ought to wait for Videl and Erasa to arrive first…

He had to will his leg to stay still – last time he let himself shake it in agitation, the earth had started to quake. Gohan checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He had arrived early, not wanting to be late and make a bad impression on Erasa by making her wait. Well, an even worse impression, since she probably already hated him for what he did to her best friend.

He took off his suit jacket. He felt too hot to keep it on. After some consideration, Gohan decided to remove his tie as well; he then opened another button of his dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves, hoping to cool off, if only a little. He glanced at his wristwatch once again.

He was a nervous wreck.

After what felt like an eternity, he sensed Videl's familiar energy signature getting closer. The young doctor sat straighter and blew a long breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

His chest ached when he caught sight of the woman he loved. His chair screeched as Gohan stood, his lips breaking into an awkward smile when his gaze shifted to the short-haired blonde pushing a stroller.

"Hello," he said in a pleasant tone. His eyes softened as he looked down at the adorable little baby girl in the stroller. He was met with big blue eyes staring back at him in wonder. His heart melted.

Erasa cleared her throat. Gohan still had an awkward smile on his lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hi," she said coldly. Videl elbowed her in the side and she responded with a roll of her eyes. "What?"

"You promised you'd be nice," Videl mumbled, frowning at her accusingly.

Gohan decided to change the subject. He crouched down in front of the stroller and smiled at the little baby. "And who's this little sweetheart?"

"That's Delie," Videl replied with a fond smile. "Erasa kinda named her after me."

Gohan reached over slowly; he brushed the brand new blonde curls on the little girl's head. She watched him with big blue eyes.

"She's so beautiful," he murmured. "How old is she?"

"Almost five months old," Erasa answered, her tone nicer this time.

He scratched Delie's belly softly and got an adorable giggle as a reward. His eyes softened as he gazed upon the beautiful baby girl. He was reminded of Goten when he was that tiny.

His throat tightened. He wanted a baby too. He glanced up at the young woman who he hoped would later become the mother of his children. If not with Videl, Gohan couldn't imagine becoming a parent. It had to be her.

She smiled back at him, and the young man thought he saw longing and regret in her beautiful blue eyes. Could it be she was thinking the same thing?

"It's almost her nap time though," Erasa said. "She gets a little cranky at this time."

Gohan watched the little girl some more. He studied her tiny little hands, and then she grabbed on his finger and he felt his chest tighten.

Dang, he really wanted to be a dad. Maybe he could still adopt a child and become a single father if things didn't work out with Videl… At least he would be saving an orphan lost in the horrible foster care system, so one good thing would come out of his heartbreak.

He straightened up and sat back at his table. The girls followed suit, and Erasa rocked the stroller back and forth, trying to put her baby to sleep even though it was a little early.

"So," she started, eying him with a frown, "you're Gohan, huh."

"It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you. Well, back when Videl and I just started seeing each other…" He felt awkward bringing up that period, especially since he and Videl were trying to make it work as friends now.

"I heard about you, too," she said, her eyes narrowing. Gohan sank lower in his seat. "At first I thought you sounded like a great guy, and then you went and did that horrible thing and I lost all respect for you."

" _Erasa_ ," Videl hissed at her friend. "This is not why I brought you to meet Gohan. We're not here to discuss the past."

Erasa huffed. "Whatever."

Gohan hung his head in shame and let out a deep sigh. "I don't blame you, Erasa… I lost all respect for myself too, when I hurt Videl so awfully. I still don't understand how I could lose control like that."

"Let's…" Videl swallowed thickly. "Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Erasa stood. "I'll be right back, I need to use the ladies room."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck uneasily as he found himself alone with Videl. Well, Delie was there too, at least. He smiled at the baby.

"She's so cute," he cooed dreamily.

"Babies tend to be cute, yeah," Videl chuckled.

She moved to sit on Erasa's chair to get closer to the stroller.

Gohan felt a pang in his chest as she leaned over and tapped gently on the little girl's belly; he knew it was an effective method to help babies fall asleep.

It was like he was catching a glimpse of his future. Videl as the mother of his child… Gohan felt a lump rise in his throat and tried to swallow it down.

"Do you ever think of it? Having kids," he blurted, unable to stop himself.

Videl smiled lovingly at the baby girl. "Yeah. I want kids. Maybe two, a boy and a girl."

"Only two?" he teased. She chuckled and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, isn't two enough?"

"I guess it is. I have a brother, and it is pretty nice. I often wonder what it would've been like if I had more siblings, maybe a little sister too."

She glanced at him, her cheeks a lovely pink color and her lips stretched into an amused smile. "Three then?"

"Why not four?" he suggested with a grin.

"Obviously you won't be the one getting pregnant four times," she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to get pregnant four times. We could adopt one or two kids too."

Videl flushed. He widened his eyes at his slip-up.

"I-I-I mean… We as in, both of our respective families…" he tried to cover up.

She turned back to the little girl in the stroller and coughed into her spare hand. Delie was dozing on and off, completely oblivious to the awkward atmosphere as the nice lady continued tapping on her belly.

"Not that I would mind…" he mumbled under his breath, but Videl heard him and felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"I… uh, I like the idea of adoption," she said quickly, deciding to pretend she didn't hear him. "It's a good way to have more kids without having to get pregnant each time."

"Yeah," Gohan said, scratching his hair. "You could get an older kid, too, getting straight to the easier phases."

"And we'd be saving a kid from the foster care system," she went on without thinking, her eyes lighting up. "I know first-hand how awful it is and how hopeless the kids get… You know, I'm really warming up to the idea."

Gohan grinned, deciding to pretend he didn't notice her slip-up. Maybe, just maybe, he and Videl could start a family together someday. He imagined that they could have a couple kids of their own, and then adopt a couple foster children. Maybe siblings, so that they didn't get separated.

His heart tightened. He wanted that. He yearned for that big family with the woman he loved.

It had to work out between them. It just had to. Gohan had to keep fighting for her. Surely, with time, Videl would learn to trust him again. It wasn't hopeless. He refused to believe that. It wasn't just a dream. It had to come true.

Erasa splashed her face with the cool water. She was glad she hadn't worn makeup today. Somehow, as she grew older and especially since she got married and had a baby, superficial things like wearing makeup everyday stopped mattering to her so much. She still liked to get all dolled-up, but she reserved that for special occasions. Who had the time to do that everyday anyway? Not her as a full-time mom, that was for sure.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her face still dripping.

It had been hard not to let herself react. When she first laid eyes on Gohan, she'd had to repress her urge to swoon. Goodness, he was absolutely gorgeous. And when he'd crouched down to look at Delie… Oh, boy, she knew he was trouble.

Videl had been right. He would've totally been her type if she hadn't been taken already. Dang, he actually seemed perfect for Videl. Why did he have to go and screw up so bad?

She wiped her face with hand towels, threw them out in the trash and came out of the ladies rooms. She breathed in deeply, readying herself not to let Gohan's boyish charm get to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Erasa said, jogging up to their table on the terrace. She paused as she laid eyes on her baby. "Oh, you put Delie to sleep. Thanks, Vi."

"She's pretty easy, so it was no trouble," Videl replied with a smile.

She moved back to her chair to let Erasa sit down next to her sleeping baby.

"So, what were you talking about while I was gone?" she asked, glancing at the handsome doctor before turning to Videl.

"Did you ever think of adopting?" Gohan asked. "Videl and I were discussing how neat it would be to adopt an older kid or two after having a few of our own. Um, I mean…" He coughed into his fist, a bright blush tinting his cheeks. "Separately, of course."

Erasa eyed him, unconvinced by his attempt to cover his slip-up.

"It's a good way to have more kids, and you also save them from the foster care system," Videl went on. "I really like the idea. Maybe in a few years when Delie is older, you could give her a few older siblings that way."

"I don't know," Erasa said softly, gazing at her adorable baby. "I've always wanted to have a big family, but being a mom to one kid is already so exhausting…"

"It'll get easier when she gets older," Gohan offered with an encouraging smile.

"And you'd know that _how_?"

She was probably harsher than she needed to be, especially since Gohan was just being nice. Videl shot her a glare at her tone and she gave her an apologetic smile.

"My dad passed away before my mom found out she was pregnant, so I pretty much raised my little brother," Gohan explained in a soft voice.

Well, now she felt like a bitch.

"It's hard work, of course, and I get that you're exhausted. If you don't want more kids, that's fine too. But it's a little lonely, being an only child, you know? It was just me for the first ten years of my life, and I'm so glad I got my brother."

Erasa lowered her eyes, unable to handle his gentle gaze; she couldn't stop the heat rushing to her cheeks. Dang, her poker face was slipping off. Gohan was just too handsome, too kind for her poor little heart.

How could someone like him do something so despicable to Videl? It didn't make any sense. He was so… _pure_. His aura felt pleasant and comforting, his eyes were brimming with honesty and gentleness. How could someone like him cause any kind of harm to anyone, let alone to the woman he loved? He looked like the sort of person who wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Well… I guess we'll see in a few years, when Delie's older," she said softly.

"So, what's your husband like?" Gohan asked, moving on to another topic.

A fond smile tugged at her lips as she gazed at her little angle. "His name is Matt, and he's a comic artist. I met him in college, and we've been together for five years now."

"That's a long time, and you're so young, too. Was he your first boyfriend?"

Erasa shared a look with Videl; they were both thinking of the same thing. While Sharpner hadn't technically been her first boyfriend, he was her first love and she didn't like to count the boys she dated before him. Especially Binder, who had been her first time. Binder had been a complete ass and Erasa regretted rushing into losing her virginity. She wished Sharpner had been her first. He may have hurt her horribly, but she still remembered the good times they had together fondly. They had been happy. They had been so crazy about each other.

"No. He's actually the second love of my life," she answered honestly, turning to look at him. "My high school boyfriend cheated on me after I went off to college."

Gohan swallowed, his eyes brimming with empathy. "That's terrible. I'm really sorry you had to go through that."

She shrugged. "Some people can't handle the long distance when they're in a relationship. Sharpner loved me, but he still cheated."

"I could never. I can't even…"

Gohan trailed off and flushed, shooting Videl a quick glance. He breathed in deeply, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can't even be with another woman while my heart is taken," he whispered, finishing his sentence nonetheless.

Videl lowered her head and swallowed thickly, a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"Sorry for the wait," a waiter said as he came up to them, sweat dripping from his forehead. "We're pretty swamped at this time of the day. Have you chosen what you want to order?"

"Iced tea for me, please," Gohan and Videl said at the same time. They shared a look and giggled.

Erasa looked on with a painful pang in her chest. Damn it, damn it. She actually wanted to root for them. They were just too perfect for each other. _Ugh_. This was such a big waste. To think Gohan was so in love with Videl that he couldn't even move on with someone else… Surely it would get better with time, right? Okay, so time hadn't been quite helpful over the months, but it was bound to get better eventually, right? Gohan couldn't stay hung up on Videl forever. Even if it took years, surely, he would get over her someday, wouldn't he?

"I'll have a diet coke, please," she said. The waiter nodded and turned away.

While they waited for their drinks, Gohan's pager went off. He frowned as he unhooked the device from his belt and read the numbers on the tiny rectangular green screen.

"I've got an emergency at the hospital. A car accident. I'm the doctor on call," he explained. He stood and smiled at the women in apology. "Sorry, I have to go." He turned to the blonde. "But I'm glad we could meet, and I look forward to seeing you again, Erasa."

She nodded her head with an understanding smile. Gohan's gaze lingered on Videl, and then he turned to the stroller and crouched down. He stroked that tiny little head as the baby slept soundly.

"I hope to see you again soon too, little angel."

Erasa felt like crying. Why? Why did he mess up so bad? Why was he so perfect? Why couldn't Videl just be happy with the man she loved?

He leaned over to give the baby a kiss. The endearing sight broke her heart to pieces.

And then he was off, and Erasa couldn't hold it in anymore. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Videl frowned as she turned to her.

"Erasa? What's wrong?"

She kept wiping her tears, not letting them roll down her cheeks. "He's so perfect for you. It's not fair. You should be with him."

Videl swallowed thickly. "Erasa…"

She pulled her friend to her and let her cry on her shoulder, hugging her close. Erasa wept harder.

"This is so unfair. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish there was a way for you two to work things out…"

Videl chuckled. "Really? So you're not going to be mad if I blow off my date with Adam?"

"What? No, you have to go," Erasa insisted, pulling away from the hug. She wiped her face and shook her head. "You still need to get laid, Videl, especially if you plan on hanging out with Gohan on a regular basis. You won't be able to keep your pants on in his presence if you're all pent-up when you see him."

Videl flushed deeply. " _Erasa_ …"

She grinned playfully. "You were right, though."

Her friend ran her hand over the nape of her neck, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. "About what?"

Erasa laughed.

"He's totally my type!"

The man who got in the car accident had been in a pretty terrible state. Gohan wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to walk again. He had done everything he could, and it was a miracle that he had managed to save him.

His test results confirmed his doubts. Gohan sighed as he walked into the hospital room. His patient was staring out the window. His head and torso were covered in tight bandages, his right arm was in a cast, and so were both of his legs.

"Hello, Mr…" Gohan took the chart hanging on the bed's bars and checked to make sure he didn't get the name wrong. Something tickled his memory at the first name. "... Cilpen."

The blond man hummed in response.

Gohan walked over to the bed and moved into his patient's line of vision.

"Your test results came in. You had a very high alcohol level in your blood. You were lucky nobody else got hurt in the accident or the police would have arrested you. They're still going to come in to question you."

"Whatever."

Gohan sat on the chair by the bed, trying to catch the depressed man's eyes. "We can get you help. You can get better. You don't have to suffer alone."

"Who says I want to get better?" retorted the patient, gritting his teeth at him. "Just leave me alone. I don't want your help."

Gohan leaned back on the chair and frowned, observing the broken man thoughtfully. There had to be a way to help him still. It was just too sad. He was so young and it looked as though he felt his life was over already. To think they were actually the same age.

"What about your family, your friends? A girlfriend maybe? Surely there are people who care about you and want to see you get better, right?"

The man scoffed. "Nobody cares. And neither do I." His almond colored eyes hardened. "Just leave me alone already. I don't want to see anyone."

Gohan's throat tightened. "What happened to you?" he croaked out, feeling his heart break at the depressing sight. "What made you fall so low?"

His patient didn't answer. He stubbornly looked to the other side and kept his mouth shut, waiting for him to leave.

Gohan sighed as he stood. "I'll be back later."

As he walked out of the hospital room, he read the name on his clipboard again. "Sharpner…" he murmured to himself.

And then his eyes widened and his head whipped back to the man on the hospital bed. His patient was showing him the back of his head again, adamant to ignore his presence.

He remembered now. He had just heard that name, barely a few hours ago. Erasa had mentioned him. And he was the same age as them… Could it be…?

Gohan cleared his throat, addressing the man once more. "Um… You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Erasa, by any chance?"

The man tried to sit up but failed and Gohan rushed to his aid. Sharpner stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Gohan cracked a small smile. "I take it that's a yes."

"How… How do you…? Who are you, even…?"

The young doctor chuckled as he helped his patient get in a more comfortable position on the bed.

"It's a complicated story, but I just met her, actually. Through Videl."

Sharpner gave him a dubious look. "You know Videl?"

"Well…" Gohan started, blood rushing to his face as he scratched his cheek. "We, um, we used to go out, but we broke up. We're just friends now."

The man scoffed. "That won't work. You can't be friend with your exes – it never works."

Gohan sat back on the chair by the bed, his expression turning solemn. "Erasa told me what happened…"

"Well, then you got your answer," Sharpner spat bitterly. "I lost the best thing that ever happened to me, that's what happened to me."

A deep frown creased his brow as Gohan observed the young man. "You mean… you never got over her?"

"No, I fucking _didn't_ get over her. How are you supposed to get over losing the love of your life?"

Gohan swallowed thickly. What Sharpner said was hitting a little too close to home.

"Videl's mine," he blurted out. "The love of my life, I mean. But I screwed up and now it's over. It's been eight months, but I can't get over her. I can't even imagine myself moving on with somebody else. Let alone… you know…" He coughed into his fist, blushing profusely.

Sharpner eyed him with a pitying look. "You mean you've been going cold turkey for eight whole months? That's rough, man."

Gohan's blush worsened. "Well, no… We actually… Well, we kinda had a thing three months ago…"

The injured man quirked an eyebrow at the young doctor. "Did you, now?" He chuckled. "You lucky bastard. I see her on TV from time to time; she's even hotter now than back in high school."

Gohan slumped his shoulders. "She gets more beautiful every time I see her."

"So, what did you do? You don't look like the cheating type," Sharpner deduced accurately.

"I didn't cheat on her, no." Gohan swallowed hard. "I did something that's arguably worse."

Sharpner quirked an eyebrow at him, looking skeptical. "Worse than cheating? Did you kill someone she cares about or something?"

The spiky-haired man laughed slightly at the joke. "It's hard to explain… But I deceived her. I didn't mean to, but I hurt her terribly… I don't deserve her forgiveness, but I can't help trying to get it. I can't help hoping she might learn to trust me again."

Sharpner eyed him with a deep frown. "How old are you, anyway? You look in your early twenties, if that. Are you an intern?"

Gohan chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I get that a lot. I'm twenty-six, but I've been a resident doctor since I was twenty-two."

Sharpner blinked. "Huh. That's super early, isn't it? Are you some kind of genius?"

Gohan cracked a smile, a humble blush forming on his face. "I… Well… I'm just really passionate about my work. I love helping people."

The young man sank deeper into his pillows. "Videl's always liked the brainy types, so that makes sense. I remember her first boyfriend when we were in high school. Adam, was it? He was studying to become a lawyer. But he was also a student in her father's gym." Sharpner looked him up and down. "I don't mean to offend you, but you don't really look like the fighting type."

A chuckle slipped out of his lips. "I guess looks can be deceiving. I'm actually into martial arts myself."

The blond raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Seriously? Man, I wouldn't have ever guessed. How long have you been into martial arts?"

"Huh… Well, I actually just got back to it recently… I started when I was four and trained intensively until I was ten."

Sharpner stared at him. Gohan gave a warm smile and got up.

"I'll leave you to rest. I'll come back later to check up on you."

But before he could pass through the open door, his patient's voice stopped him.

"How is she? Erasa."

Gohan looked at the damaged young man over his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Is she happy?" he asked, a desperate edge in his voice.

The young doctor turned around and smiled. "Yes, she looked happy. She got married and just had a baby."

Sharpner's breath hitched. He used his good hand to cover his eyes. "That's… good. I'm glad one of us was able to move on, at least."

Gohan observed his patient with a slight frown. "Would you be willing to get help? Once you're sober, I could try to arrange a meeting between you and Erasa so that you could maybe try to have some closure about what happened, and then maybe you could finally move on."

Sharpner let his hand drop on the mattress and closed his eyes. "I think it'd just break my heart more, seeing her again…"

"If you can't get over her, then what hope does that leave me with? Will I be in your place years from now, unable to ever forget about Videl?"

"Probably not. You're not as stupid as me," Sharpner said with a small smile.

"You'd be surprised. I made the stupidest mistake of my life when I betrayed her trust."

His voice quivered as he said that. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to save Sharpner. Not because he was his patient, not because it was his job. Gohan needed to believe that even if things didn't work out between him and Videl, he wasn't going to end up a broken mess in years to come. He wanted to believe that the pain of losing her could lessen and even become bearable in time.

"Bah, I don't know." Sharpner sighed, opening his eyes to look at him. "I think I'm a hopeless case."

"I don't believe in hopeless cases. As long as you're alive, there'll always be hope. As long as you breathe, you can keep trying to summon the strength you need to keep fighting."

"So you don't think your story with Videl is a hopeless case? Even after you broke her trust?"

"I don't know if it is… but I'm still fighting for her nonetheless. I know Videl still loves me, and I want to show her that I'm not a liar, that she can trust me."

Sharpner turned his head to look out the window again and kept silent. Gohan took a step toward him.

"We could start slow," he suggested. "I could get you a therapist who'll help ease your emotional distress. We have some of the best psychologists and psychiatrists of the area in this hospital. That would be a start."

The broken man let out a deep sigh. "I guess… it wouldn't hurt to try therapy…"

Gohan beamed. "Great! I'll make the arrangements right away."

He turned to leave, his heart feeling a lot lighter than when he'd walked into this hospital room.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

Gohan smiled to himself. "I think you have your chances. She's moved on, and I'm sure she hopes that you have too. She seemed really nice, and I think she'll be deeply saddened if she saw the state you've put yourself in."

Sharpner cracked a melancholic smile. He closed his eyes once more. "Yeah, she was always the sweetest." His breath hitched shakily. "I miss her so much."

Gohan felt a painful pang in his chest. "Well, if all goes well, you could see her again pretty soon. How's that for a good motivation?"

Sharpner chuckled. He looked at him again. "What's your name, anyway?"

Heavy pants slipped out of her mouth. Lying on her bed with the lights turned off, Videl closed her eyes tightly as she allowed herself to access her forbidden memories.

She saw flashes of their first time, of the way she completely lost her mind at her first taste of that incomparable pleasure. She remembered how crazy he had driven her, how much she had desired him, and how fulfilling having him deep inside of her had felt. She remembered riding him long and hard, she remembered him lifting her leg and fucking her from the side. Her throat tightened as she almost tasted the insane pleasure he had given her.

She recalled their night in the hospital break room, how he had slowly devoured her, how he had taken his sweet time savoring her body, igniting the most vibrant fire inside of her – and then how he claimed her desperately against the door, holding her so tight, thrusting so deep and hard into her while she tried to keep her voice down, muffling her cries of pleasure into her hand.

She relived that steamy kiss that had almost turned into more at the gala behind the curtains, how she couldn't control herself at all, how much she had craved for him, how much she had missed him, how she didn't even care that there was a room full of people on the other side of the curtains.

And then their last night together… He had spent hours ravishing her, unable to control himself, always needing more, and more, and more… He had completely exhausted her that night. She recalled every position they had done it in. Him on top. Her on top. On the side while holding her leg up. From behind as his fingers dug into her waist. Her legs over his shoulder. Her legs around his waist. Sitting up. Lying down. Holding her up. On all four. Ass up, face down… Never getting enough of each other.

And lastly, the morning after… The way he had rubbed himself between her legs, begging her to let him claim her once more, breathing hard against her neck as he drove her crazy with pleasure just as promised, making feverish, passionate love to her. Their last time...

She rubbed the vibrating toy harder against her clit, letting the images of her intimate moments with Gohan help her get off. She let out a moan as she remembered the way he would touch her, the way he always took care to explore every inch of her body. She imagined having his head between her thighs and her knees trembled.

"Oh, Gohan!" she cried out, feeling herself getting close.

She pictured him on top of her – Gohan always liked getting on top, she had noticed. She ran her fingers down her throat as she imagined him kissing her neck. Videl lowered her hand to her breast and fondled it roughly, wishing it could be Gohan touching her. She pinched her nipple and let out a gasp as she pushed the vibrator inside of her at the same time.

She thrust it back and forth, longing for Gohan's delicious cock. Videl threw her head to the side and panted against her pillow, going faster and faster.

She was so damn close… Gohan would have made her get off so damn easily if he were here. Ugh, she missed him so fucking much…

"Yes, yes… more… Oh, Gohan… Gohan…"

She imagined a new scenario. He came to see her at the precinct. Unable to control his burning urge to claim her, he pulled her into a storage room and turned her around, kissing her avidly from behind her. His hands would go under her blouse and grope her tits, eliciting moans of pleasure that his lips stifled. Videl would feel his erection rub against her ass, and she would slip her hand in his pants and grab him roughly.

Gohan would groan into her mouth. And then he would yank her pants down, unable to wait anymore, then he'd push her all against the wall and fuck her like a wild animal.

"Oh, yes! Yes! That's it! Oh, fuck! _Gohaaaannn_ …!"

Her climax wasn't nearly as intense as the ones Gohan would give her, but it did the job nonetheless. Videl felt her body relax and cool off, her pent-up frustration dropping at last.

Well, now at least she would be ready to face him tomorrow… Erasa was right, she couldn't reasonably hang out with Gohan while being so sexually charged. And while she waited to be ready to find herself a suitable partner – that _wasn't_ Gohan, thank you very much – she had no choice but to do it herself.

With a sigh, she got up to clean up her slippery toy and take a shower before bed.

Her heart leaped at the thought of seeing him tomorrow, and Videl sighed in dismay. Why couldn't that stupid organ understand that she and Gohan were _over_? Seriously, was that so hard to understand?

As she let the water cool her off and soaked in the shower, pushing her hair back, Videl kept repeating to herself that this was a bad idea. Seeing Gohan again, being alone with him… That was a disaster waiting to happen, as Erasa had put.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. She was hopeless. Even though her reason kept warning her that she was playing with fire, she couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of seeing Gohan again tomorrow.

But she could control herself, right? And she even got herself ready to face him. It wasn't much, considering how they just never seemed to get enough of each other, but it was still something.

Surely she could spend a few hours with Gohan without jumping his bones, right?

Was this arriving early and stressing over seeing Videl again going to become a thing?

Gohan had suggested they go see a movie. A drama about the Great Saiyaman's adventures had come out recently actually, and ever since he heard about it Gohan had been dying to see it with Videl. Who else was going to laugh at the most likely corny lines with him? Well, cornier than his, anyway. He admitted that he could get a little cheesy at times, but it wasn't always easy coming up with new witty things to say to criminals on every encounter.

He looked at his watch. Videl still had about ten minutes before their meeting time.

He heaved out a sigh. However he looked at it, this definitely felt like a date. Too bad it wasn't though… If this were a date, Gohan could've kissed her in the dark room while it showed the new film.

His throat tightened at the thought of kissing her again. He licked his lips, unable to stop the images that his mind conjured. He saw flashes of the kisses they had shared, and how things always seemed to heat up between them. How they just couldn't stop, how they couldn't help craving for more, holding each other tighter, grinding, savoring, fondling, exploring…

Gohan shook his head sharply. Now was _not_ the time to get aroused. If he wanted his friendship with Videl to work, he had to show her that he could keep things one hundred percent platonic between them.

He cooled off after a minute or so. His senses picked up Videl's familiar presence, and a smile slowly stretched his lips as he turned to watch her arrive.

She smiled back, picking up the pace to get to him. Gohan felt a pang in his chest. He swallowed thickly. She was just so gorgeous. How was he supposed to control his burning desire for her when all he wanted was to push her against a wall and claim her passionately?

She was wearing a simple white shirt and skinny jeans, and yet she looked so amazing. Gohan pictured himself lifting the hem of her shirt and kissing her stomach, making her shiver as he slowly licked his way down to her…

He stopped his train of thought right there. Damn it, he needed to calm the heck down. He and Videl were only friends now, he had to stop thinking about her in this way – especially in her presence.

"Hey," she greeted, her eyes sparkling. "I'm so glad you wanted to see this movie. Can you believe Erasa turned me down when I offered to go see it together?"

"Raven didn't feel like seeing it with me either," he said with a grin. "I already bought my ticket, since I had some time to kill."

They started to the movie theater together. Videl quirked an eyebrow at him. "Were you always that punctual?"

"I just get a little restless while waiting to spend time with you," he admitted with an awkward chuckle. "You're a little early too, for that matter."

She averted her gaze, trying to hide her growing blush from him. "Traffic was better than I anticipated, that's all."

Gohan laughed into his hand. She wasn't a very good liar.

Her blush deepened. She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up."

He grinned. "I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you thinking."

"I didn't know you were psychic."

She rolled her eyes. They got to the ticket machine and Videl proceeded to pay for her seat.

"It sure is nice that I don't have to pay for you anymore," Gohan commented playfully. "My wallet seems to really like our new arrangement."

_Now if it could convince my heart that for now it's better this way… and my… other thing too…_

He blushed at his own thoughts. Coughing into his fist, he decided to pretend he didn't notice the inquiring look Videl was shooting at him.

"Let's get some snacks before the movie," he suggested. "We've got plenty of time before it starts."

"Oh, my god…" Videl covered her face with her hand, watching the giant screen through the thin gaps between her fingers.

So it turned out the movie was about the Great Saiyaman and Detective Videl Satan's dramatic love story. They made it so Saiyaman's real identity was Videl's partner, creating tensions similar to many comic book series.

They got Gohan all wrong, too. The actor who played the superhero's real identity had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also cocky and pompous, although that was apparently an act so as to appear as different from the super-powered vigilante as possible.

The movie got to a steamy scene between Saiyaman and Videl. Unlike what had actually happened between them, however, "Brad" – yes, they named him Brad – and Videl weren't dating when that had happened.

Unlike how it went between them eight months ago, Saiyaman kept his helmet on during the whole scene. They were also in Videl's bedroom, because apparently getting her home by flying was their thing.

On the screen, Saiyaman was staring deeply into Videl's eyes, towering over her on her bed. Despite the helmet, the audience was able to see the intense look on his face thanks to some x-ray kind of trick.

His green tunic was off and the top of his spandex was lifted up to his pecs, revealing his well-carved six-pack – though it was no comparison to Gohan's body, that was for sure. Not that anyone could ever be.

The actress had her bra on, and Saiyaman had his hands under her skirt, raising it around her hips.

Videl – the one sitting in the theater, that is – scoffed. Like she would ever wear a skirt to work. Or a thong, for that matter.

Saiyaman swallowed. "We can't…"

"Then just show me who you are," Videl panted, her chest heaving. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm in love with you, Saiyaman… Please, just tell me your name. You can trust me, I won't ever tell anyone…"

"I…"

Gohan swallowed. He did not feel comfortable watching this, let alone while sitting right next to Videl… He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Want to get out of here?"

A pleasant shudder made the hair on the back of her neck rise as his breath brushed her skin.

Videl kinda wanted to see what was going to happen next, though. The movie wasn't half bad.

"Just a sec," she whispered back.

Gohan slumped back into his seat, forcing himself to watch this ridiculous soap opera about a superhero that had nothing to do with him and a Videl that would never measure up to the real thing.

He supposed he just needed to stop comparing these pale imitations with them, and maybe then he could start enjoying the movie… Videl didn't seem to have the same problem, somehow. He cracked a smile as he gazed at her; her eyes were glued to the screen. She looked completely riveted by the scene.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Videl… I just can't."

And so the superhero left his love interest hanging. She groaned in frustration and pulled at her hair.

"That idiot… Can't he see how much I want him? Ugh!"

Videl was impressed. The fictional characterization of her was pretty on-point for this part. She could imagine herself reacting in this way if something like that had ever happened to her.

Only, Gohan had lacked the restraint that the on-screen Saiyaman had showed just now. Once they had started kissing, they just couldn't stop. They kept aching for more, they couldn't get enough of each other…

Videl swallowed as images of that late afternoon in the forest rushed to her head. Her first time with Gohan… She had lost it completely that day. Her desire for Saiyaman had trumped everything else, even her growing affection for the man she believed she was kinda, sorta, not really cheating on.

She heard an aggravated sigh beside her and turned her head. Gohan looked positively dejected.

He was probably thinking of the same thing…

"Let's go," she said.

She would just stream the movie once it was available on Netflix or something.

"So…" Videl started.

Gohan coughed into his fists, his cheeks still flaming red. "Yeah…"

They were just outside of the theater, standing awkwardly side by side. Videl glanced up at him; he met her gaze.

"I guess it wasn't the best choice of movie for us to watch together, huh?" she said in a joking tone. Gohan chuckled uneasily.

"Tell me about it…" He sighed, scratching his hair. "How about we get something to eat?"

She smiled. "Sounds good." They started walking along the street. "How about sushi?"

Gohan grinned. "You read my mind."

"I guess I really _am_ psychic," she joked with a small laugh.

Gohan snapped his fingers dramatically. "I knew it!"

Videl snorted into her hand. Gosh, he was just so funny.

They soon found a Japanese restaurant, but as Gohan was holding the door for Videl – ever the gentleman even though they were only friends now – a woman was getting ready to leave and her eyes lit up when she saw Videl.

"Oh, hi! It's been so long!" the red-haired woman exclaimed. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since our high school graduation, wow!"

"Angela. What a coincidence," Videl gritted out through an extremely rigid smile.

The young woman perked up when she saw Gohan, making a show of pretending that she only now noticed him. "Oh, and is this your boyfriend?" She winked at her former classmate. "Way to go, Vi! He's _hot_."

Gohan coughed uneasily into his fist. He was blocking the way to and from the restaurant, though, so he quickly walked inside to join Videl and her high school acquaintance.

"I'm not her…" he started but trailed off, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of the rest of that sentence.

"He's just a friend," Videl mumbled, rubbing the nape of her neck. She was blushing.

Angela perked up, as though she just realized something. "Oh, that's right! I saw on social media that you were back with your high school boyfriend. What was his name again? Andy? Alan?"

"It's Adam," Videl ground out, clenching her fists at her sides.

Gohan swallowed. His fingers trembled. His lungs stopped working.

His heart was in pieces.

Videl was seeing someone. Not just someone, but her first boyfriend… He remembered the name Sharpner had mentioned in passing on their first meeting… Videl was back with her very first flame.

Maybe he was even… Maybe that Adam was actually the one Videl had given in to for the first time.

His fists clenched tightly as uncontrollable jealousy swirled inside of him. Why didn't he go to high school with them? He could've been Videl's first boyfriend; he could've been her first kiss, her first love, her first time… He wished Videl had been his first too. He wished she had been the only woman he had ever been with.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again! Message me on Instagram; we should meet up sometime!"

The redhead tugged at a man's arm and skipped out of the restaurant, unaware of the mess that she left behind her.

Gohan and Videl sat at a table, but the atmosphere had changed. Gohan was in no mood for playful banter anymore. He just wanted this day to be over with already. He couldn't even look at her right now.

Maybe he ought to cut this short. Too bad he wasn't on call today… He had made sure not to get interrupted this time, and now he actually regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Videl," he said, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I think I want to go home."

He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Gohan…"

Her voice was hoarse as she murmured his name. He closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry. We were having a good time, and I still want to be your friend," he affirmed nonetheless. "But I just… I…"

"But you can't handle the idea that I'm seeing somebody," she finished for him.

He swallowed. His fists trembled. "No, I can't. And I think… I think you would feel the same if the roles were reversed." He finally looked at her, his throat tight as he croaked out, "Wouldn't you?"

Her lips trembled; her eyes welled up. "You're right…"

He turned away, running his hand through his spiky hair. "Well, you're in luck, because I can assure you, you won't ever find yourself in that situation."

"Don't say that, Gohan… I don't want you to be miserable while I try to move on. I just don't want to know about it…"

He sat back on the chair – collapsed on it, more like. He raised his head and put his hand over his forehead. "I do want you to be happy, Videl… even if it's not with me." He straightened up and his eyes got serious as they locked on hers. "Is he treating you well?"

She shook her head. "Let's not talk about that. Better yet, let's make a rule: we don't talk about our respective love lives." She held out her hand to him and smiled. "Deal?"

Gohan sighed in resignation. He leaned over the table and took her hand in his, feeling the ever pleasant spark course through his skin at the contact.

"Deal."

Not that he would ever have anything to share. Still, it was a good rule, if only to spare his poor, poor heart.

"Sorry…"

Videl pulled at the sheets to cover herself, feeling shameful and dejected. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

Things had been going well with Adam. He was indeed still single when she texted him, and while he admitted to feeling hurt by her rejection three months ago, he immediately understood when she explained the situation like Erasa had advised. He didn't mind keeping things casual with her, but he added that he hoped that with time things between them could evolve into something more – into something real.

And so they've been going on dates, reacquainting themselves with one another. The first kiss had gone smoothly, and on the next date, Videl decided to take the leap.

But it just felt… _wrong_. Her heart couldn't get into it, and her head kept conjuring the image of another man while Adam rediscovered her body after almost a decade.

He had been about to put it in when Videl felt a rush of panic take over her. Her heart was screaming in protest. She wanted Gohan, damn it. Gohan was the only one she should be doing this with.

She had pushed him off her before they could go all the way and murmured her apology, her voice cracking.

Adam moved closer to her, placing his hand on her quivering shoulder. "Hey… It's okay, Videl. You don't have to apologize… I get it, breakups are awful. We can take things slower if you want."

She sniffed, wiping her face with the sheet. "Thank you, Adam. You're so sweet…"

"Can we cuddle at least?"

She cracked a smile and turned to him, snuggling up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to tell me about him?" he asked softly.

Videl bit her lip, wondering how much she could confide in him. Adam was a good guy, but she couldn't share Gohan's secret to just anybody.

"It was actually… It was Saiyaman."

At least this way Gohan's real identity was safe.

"Whoa, for real?"

"I started seeing the real him, actually…" she explained. "I had no idea he was Saiyaman. I still hated his superhero persona back then… but, at the same time, I always felt this incomprehensible attraction to him."

She went on to explain what happened, being careful not to mention Gohan by name and addressing him as Saiyaman instead. She told Adam everything, without holding anything back, and cried as she got to the emotional parts. Though she did have to change the setting for their kiss at the gala… And she made it sound like she just happened to run into Gohan to explain their last date. Everything else… she poured her heart out to him.

"Fuck. That's messed up," Adam breathed out in disgust. "How could you agree to be friends with him after what he did to you?"

"I… I just miss him so much." She took a shaky breath. Adam rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "Despite everything, I can't stop loving him… And a part of me is hoping I can learn to trust him again."

"It's so messed up," Adam said again, his arms tightening around her. "No wonder you've been having such a hard time trusting men again…"

"I trust you, though," she mumbled into his chest. "I just… I can't stop thinking about him…"

"Well, that makes sense, since you still love him." He pulled back slightly to smile at her, cupping her cheek tenderly. "I do hope I can make you forget about him eventually. And I can wait. I've been waiting for almost ten years already… I was never able to truly forget about you, Videl." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "You were my first love, and my feelings for you never really went away."

Her lips parted as she stared at him. "But… it was your idea to break up."

"I thought it was what you wanted. I could feel you slipping away from me."

Her eyes welled up. "I'm sorry…"

He stroked her cheek. "It's okay, you're worth the wait."

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Maybe, just maybe… with Adam's help… she could actually get over Gohan.

She stared at the text she just got, her jaw slackening.

" _Hey, Videl,"_ Gohan wrote to her. _"If Erasa is near you, I need you not to react to what I'm going to say to you._

" _I met Sharpner a few weeks ago. He got into a car accident and I'm his doctor."_

Videl's hands trembled. She quickly glanced to her left. Erasa was eating popcorn, her eyes glued to the action/romance movie they were watching together while Delie was taking her daily nap.

" _He was completely broken, physically as much as emotionally. He never got over losing Erasa… and he's still deeply in love with her. He was driving drunk when he had his car accident."_

She swallowed thickly, her chest tight with anguish. She had always hoped that Sharpner had eventually moved on and started a new life with someone else… He used to be one of her best friends and she had been heartbroken when she had to choose between Erasa and him. Despite how much he had hurt Erasa, she never wished him to be miserable. She always hoped he was happy…

" _I've gotten him help. He didn't want to at first, but I got through to him. He's been seeing a therapist and going to AA meetings. He's still fragile mentally, but he's doing better. I'm not very optimistic about the state of his legs, however, and I don't think he'll be able to walk again. I hope I can work out this new formula to heal him, but that's going to take time… Good thing funding isn't a problem anymore."_

She smiled at that. Yes, certainly, after her bid on Gohan at the auction, as well as the one Bulma Briefs made on her husband, the hospitals in Satan City weren't going to need any more funding for a long time.

" _I was waiting for him to get better before telling you about it. I'm sorry that I had to hide it from you, but I hope you understand._

" _Anyway… what's been motivating him to get better is that I promised I would try to arrange a meeting between him and Erasa. He needs closure… Maybe if Erasa forgives him he'll be able to move forward? I don't really know if it can work, but I want to try. Do you think Erasa would agree to see him? If she doesn't feel comfortable staying with him alone, I can come with him, and I'm sure you would want to be by her side too._

" _Well, if you don't think you should tell Erasa… you know her better than me so I trust your judgment. It's up to you now… Let me know what you decide."_

Videl wiped her tears quickly. As luck would have it, the movie was now in the middle of a tragic scene, and Erasa was crying without any restraint into a crumpled tissue.

" _Thank you so much for everything, Gohan,"_ she wrote back. _"I'm going to ask Erasa and I'll let you know how it goes."_

Her phone vibrated in her hands barely a few seconds later. _"Sounds good to me. Thanks, Videl."_

She smiled fondly at her screen. Something was beginning to happen in her heart. It was glowing… radiating with something she thought was lost forever.

She was starting to trust Gohan again… She trusted him to handle the situation between Sharpner and Erasa.

Did that mean… Would she actually be able to forgive him in time?

And then her heart sank with guilt. But… if she could eventually get back together with Gohan… what about Adam? Things had been going so well between them. He had been so sweet, so understanding and patient with her…She couldn't do this to him.

But…

She bit her lip as she looked at the screen of her phone.

_Gohan…_

She sighed in dejection, her shoulders slumping as she sank deeper into the couch.

"Stop staring at your phone already! You're missing everything!" Erasa berated her without tearing her eyes away from the flat screen.

Videl suddenly straightened up and grabbed the remote from the armrest on her right, ignoring her friend's indignant protest when she paused the movie.

"Erasa, I need to tell you something."

Her tangled up love life could wait. This was more important.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Enjoy this update! You get two chapters this time. ;)

A foreign feeling had infected his heart.

A sweet and spicy fragrance tickled his nostrils as the beautiful doctor leaned over him and kindly arranged his pillows to make him more comfortable.

Sharpner didn't understand why his face felt so hot. Dr. Fly smiled at him as she pulled back and he felt a pang in his chest. His lungs didn't seem to function properly anymore either, whereas his heart just wouldn't calm the hell down. It was racing so fast – was he having a heart attack?

It had been so long since any woman had affected him in such a way that the young man couldn't even fathom what it meant.

"Thanks, Dr. Fly."

Her smile turned into a grin and Sharpner felt his face burn even more. "I told you, just call me Raven. You call Gohan by his name, right?"

He scratched his cheek with his good hand. "Well… he and I kinda became friends over the weeks so…"

She gasped dramatically, placing her hand over her heart. "You mean we're not friends? I'm shook."

Sharpner snickered. That woman was so fun to hang out with. He grinned at her. "Well, I didn't want to assume. But, sure, we're friends too. I like you a lot."

Her almond colored eyes softened. The young man felt something stir inside his chest.

"I like you too. You're a good guy, Sharpner, and I'm super impressed by your will to get better."

He sank deeper into his pillows and heaved out a long breath. "I'm trying to deserve someone's forgiveness…"

"That's the gist of what Gohan's told me, yeah, but he didn't give me any details." She chuckled. "He's good at keeping things to himself, isn't he?"

Sharpner tilted his head and looked sideways. "Come to think of it… he hasn't told me anything about himself. Huh. I never even realized."

"You think that's bad? I've known him for years and I still don't know all that much about him. Although, he finally told me a thing or two…"

The young man closed his eyes and a small smile curved his lips upwards. "He's kinda amazing, though, so you tend to forget about his secretive side. If it weren't for him… Gohan saved my life."

He felt a soft touch on his forehead, brushing his long blond locks out of the way. Sharpner opened his eyes and held his breath as the African beauty gave a dazzling smile.

She was so gorgeous. Heat rushed to his face once more.

"It's kinda his thing, saving people. And I don't only mean as a doctor, either."

Her eyes shifted to the side in thought. Sharpner felt as though Raven wanted to say more.

She looked at him once more and gave him a wink. "He saw something in you, though. He's been more determined to save you than I've ever seen him. It's like he went into war against your depression."

Sharpner nodded his head, turning his gaze to look out the window.

"I don't know what I would've done without him."

The only reason he had come this far was Gohan's persistence to help him get back on his feet. In the figurative sense, that is. There wasn't much hope for his legs, it seemed. Sharpner took it as his punishment for hurting the sweetest girl in the most disgusting way. Karma had finally caught up to him, and it felt only fair.

The man shut his eyes, trying to push away the depressing thoughts. He may be getting better, but he still had a long way before he could accept that he deserved to be happy.

"Helping you has helped him, too."

Raven moved around the bed and sat on the chair by the bed, apparently not in any rush to leave his hospital room. Sharpner was more than fine with that as he very much enjoyed her company.

Unable to help himself, he let his gaze trace the contours of her face, feeling a little short of breath. Her doe eyes had something enchanting to them, which the gentle arches of her fine eyebrows only seemed to highlight. He liked the shape of her face; it looked refined and elegant, with nice cheekbones and an angular but delicate jawline. Her nose was straight, the narrow arch curving harmoniously to the round tip of her nose and her full nostrils.

And her mouth… Sharpner felt a lump rise in his throat as his eyes lingered on the sensual line of her lips. They were plump in the most perfect way and looked absolutely divine.

The young man swallowed thickly as he found himself unable to tear his gaze off her luscious lips.

It had been so long since he felt this way for anyone. Raven awakened things in him that he thought were long dead. Erasa had been the only one who could ever make him feel something so intense.

Raven smiled at him, and Sharpner quickly looked away, massaging his shoulder in embarrassment. Did she notice the way he was staring?

"So," she started, "tell me, since we're friends and all and Gohan won't tell me much. What happened to you?"

He felt the itch to smile and couldn't help turning to her again. His cheeks burned up once more.

He liked her a lot. As in, _really_ liked her. This was the first time he'd had those kinds of feelings for a woman since Erasa. Sharpner never thought another woman would ever be able to touch his heart in this way again. Erasa had been the love of his life, the only girl he ever loved, and he had been so sure… he had convinced himself he would never feel anything like that again.

And yet…

Sharpner lowered his head, a frown furrowing his brow. If he were to be honest, he didn't really want Raven to know what he had done, what kind of man he used to be and probably still was. He wanted her to know the best version of him. That man was in there somewhere, but he hadn't come out just yet. Sharpner wanted Raven to get to know _him_ – not the selfish bastard who would jump on anything with a vagina.

"Maybe another time." He gave her an awkward grin. "I wouldn't want to kill the mood."

She chuckled. "Fair enough."

Sharpner leaned the side of his head on his pillow, his eyes softening as he observed the beautiful young woman. He wondered if she was seeing anybody – and then discarded the thought right away. Like someone as amazing as Raven would ever be interested in a pathetic guy like him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sharpner called without thinking, turning to look who was visiting his hospital room. Probably Gohan or some other doctor or nurse, he figured.

His breath hitched. His lips then broke into a broad grin, his eyes sparkling with emotion.

"Videl, you came! Man, I've missed you."

Her brow creased with worry as her gaze shifted uneasily over his broken body.

"Of course I came," she said, looking back at him with a warm smile. She walked into the hospital room and noticed Raven sitting by his bed and blinked. "Oh, hi. Um…"

For some reason Videl blushed and laughed nervously. Sharpner raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Raven, giving her a questioning look.

"Hey, Videl," the African beauty greeted. "Always a pleasure to see you, Beautiful," she added with a wink, making the other woman flush brighter.

Was it just him or was Raven totally hitting on Videl? Sharpner smirked. Now that was one hot mental image…

The attractive doctor put her hands on her knees and got to her feet. "You didn't happen to run into Gohan on your way here?" she asked the younger woman in a casual tone. "He's supposed to come back with Sharpner's new x-rays."

"Ah, no, I didn't." Videl's blush only worsened at the mention of the young man. "So he's, um… he's coming…?"

"Well, he _is_ my doctor," Sharpner teased. Seeing Videl get so flustered was certainly amusing.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to catch up," Raven said with a mirthful smile as she looked at Videl, then she turned to Sharpner and gave him a wink. "See you later."

Videl raised her eyebrows as a blush appeared on the young man's face and he let out a titter.

Huh. That was unexpected. Didn't Gohan say in his text that Sharpner wasn't over Erasa? Well, it wasn't like someone as clueless as Gohan would notice that kind of thing, come to think of it.

Videl turned to Sharpner when he addressed her.

"It's great seeing you again," he said with a melancholic smile, leaning back into his pillows. "You look amazing. I love your hair."

She twirled a short lock around her finger. "Yeah? I thought it'd be more practical."

"I bet it is." He chuckled. "My hair's longer than yours now."

Videl grinned in amusement. "Maybe it's time for a new look for you too?"

"What? But I love my hair!" he exclaimed in overplayed outrage. He petted his long blond locks lovingly with his good hand. "Look how nice and shiny it is."

Videl chuckled with a shake of her head. She went around the bed and took Raven's earlier spot. She observed her old friend and her chest tightened at the sight of him.

"I've missed you," she admitted, leaning over to hold his hand. "I'm sorry about the way things ended."

"I've got only myself to blame," Sharpner sighed. He closed his eyes, a pained expression scrunching up his face. "I fucked up so bad, Videl. The long distance thing really fucked me up. I missed Erasa like crazy. I started drinking too much to try and forget about how much I was missing her…"

Videl stayed silent as she listened to Sharpner's side of the story for the first time. Back then, Erasa wouldn't even hear what he had to say in his defense, and Videl had no choice but to support her best friend.

But she had always wanted to know. She had always wondered _why_. She had never doubted that Sharpner was crazy about Erasa, so it just didn't add up. She didn't understand how he could do something like that, how he could lie to their faces while he kept hooking up with other girls. How he could even think of other women when he was so deeply smitten with his girlfriend.

"The first night it happened, I don't even remember it," Sharpner said in a shaky voice. He swallowed. "I woke up with the worst hangover, and then I notice this girl I don't even know in the bed with me… Her bed, for that matter. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I felt horrible. I couldn't even look at myself."

Videl felt her eyes well up. So that was how it started. Sharpner simply drank too much and didn't even remember how he ended up cheating on Erasa.

"Why didn't you…" She breathed in deeply, brushing her knuckles over her wet eyes. "Why didn't you stop there after that morning? Why did you make it worse?"

Sharpner pulled his hand away from hers and covered his eyes. "I just missed Erasa too much. I would get so drunk that imagining I was with her would be easy enough. I was completely hammered the day Erasa caught me cheating."

Videl blew out a shaky breath. "It's easy to blame alcohol…"

"I know. Nobody forced the drinks on my hand." He let his hand drop on the mattress and swallowed, unwilling to look her in the eyes. "I was an idiot. And selfish. I knew how much I would be hurting Erasa if she ever found out, I knew what I was doing was wrong and disgusting… I have no excuse. Erasa deserved better… and apparently she did find someone better…"

"She's moved on, yes…" Videl massaged the nape of her neck.

"She… She's not coming, is she?" he croaked out, finally glancing her way.

"She said she's not ready to see you yet, that she needs time."

"Ah… I see. Yeah, I get it. It's selfish of me to ask her to re-open those old wounds."

"It's not selfish to ask for help…"

He frowned deeply, not looking too convinced. Videl smiled sadly.

"I want to help you, too. I know what you're going through… I get it. I really do. More than you know."

Sharpner couldn't help cracking a small smile at that. "So you're still not over Gohan either, huh?"

She shifted her gaze downcast, a bright blush forming on her cheeks. "I… Huh…" She coughed into her fist. "So he's told you about us, huh…"

"We kinda bonded over our broken hearts."

"Ah…"

Sharpner frowned in thought. "He wouldn't tell me what he did, just that it was horrible and unforgivable. Is it really that bad? What could be worse than cheating?"

Videl shook her head. "I can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to, but it involves something about Gohan that I have to keep secret."

He sighed. "No wonder he's so secretive…"

The young woman smiled and took Sharpner's hand again. "Let's talk about something else. Something light and happy."

Sharpner chuckled lightly, looking at her warmly. "That's a good idea." Then he perked up. "Oh, I've heard they made a movie about the Great Saiyaman and you. Did you see it?"

Videl flushed deeply; removing her hand from his, she leaned back in her chair and looked sideways, rubbing her nose with the back of her fingers. "Yeah… It wasn't half bad, even though they got Saiyaman's character all wrong."

"Oh yeah?" Sharpner chuckled. "Because they made you his love interest, you mean?"

She looked away and coughed into her fist, her blush worsening. Sharpner's jaw dropped, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Wait… You mean… you and Saiyaman…?"

Videl bit her lip. "Well…"

"No way. But I thought you hated that guy? That's what it looked like on the news anyway."

"I… uhm… I don't really want to talk about it."

Sharpner blinked, still having trouble believing what he just learned. But he respected Videl's wish and didn't press on the subject any further, no matter how much he died to know more.

"So the movie wasn't as corny as it looked?" he asked instead, getting back into their initial topic.

"It got pretty corny at times, but those parts were actually pretty spot on, what with how cheesy the real Saiyaman can get."

Sharpner chuckled. "Fair enough." He eyed his friend and chewed the inside of his cheek. "Can I ask you one more thing about him?"

Her blush, which had started to wear off, came back instantly. Videl lowered her gaze and nodded her head. "Okay."

"Do you know who he really is?"

A deep frown creased her brow. "I do, yes."

And a part of her wished she never figured it out.

Sharpner cracked a grin. "Is he anything like in the movie then?"

Videl couldn't help snorting in laughter at the implication. "Not _at all_. They got him all wrong. For one thing, he's not with the police. And he doesn't act all pompous and cocky like in the movie. He can't act at all, for that matter."

"So what kind of guy is he?"

"He's…"

There was a knock on the door. Sharpner chuckled. "That must be Gohan. Come in!" he called.

The handle was pushed hesitantly. A head of jet black spikes popped out. "Hey. I just wanted to talk to you about your new x-rays."

And then onyx eyes found blues. His gentle smile made her chest ache.

"Hey, Videl. It's kind of you to visit Sharpner."

Videl swallowed, unable to tear her gaze away from his. Her heart leaped in excitement, willing her to put down her defenses and let Gohan through again. To let her newly budding trust for him grow and expand, to let herself feel safe with him once more.

Sharpner's face lit up with a grin. "Hey, Gohan." He waved his doctor in with wide movements of his good arm. "Come on in. We were talking about that new Saiyaman movie."

Gohan grimaced as he walked into the hospital room, closing the door behind him. "Ugh. Don't remind me. I can't believe how wrong they got m━ _him_." He coughed as he caught himself in time, his cheeks taking on a crimson hue. He smiled sheepishly and glanced over at Videl as he walked over to the desk on the other side of Sharpner's bed and set a large envelope on it.

"That's exactly what Videl was saying. Did you know that she actually knows his real identity?" Sharpner asked, notes of disbelief lacing his voice.

Gohan blinked at his patient. Videl told him that?

Well, he figured there was no harm in saying as much, as long as she didn't divulge who was hiding behind the helmet. He liked Sharpner a lot but they hadn't known each other for very long, and Gohan was nowhere ready to tell him about his double identity.

He wasn't too keen to admit what he had done to Videl to his new friend, either. Sharpner only knew the good sides of him, and Gohan liked things that way.

He knew Raven was seeing him in a different light now that he told her everything, and Gohan often found himself wishing he hadn't said anything to her, wishing she didn't know that side of him, that he was still the normal guy she used to think he was.

Another part of him was glad he could truly relax around her. Raven would often cover for him when he went off to help the police as Saiyaman. He liked that he didn't have to hide from her, and he was glad that she accepted who he was and didn't treat him any differently. Not that he was ready to tell her about his alien half yet… But Gohan knew that when he did, Raven wouldn't think that he was a freak. She would probably see the world differently, but she would always be his friend no matter what.

He glanced at Videl again and his heart ached. He wanted to tell her everything. He'd been struggling with himself in the past few weeks, ever since she agreed to be friends, trying to gather the courage to tell her what made him who he was.

It was surprising that she hadn't asked him about it so far. With how curious Videl was, he figured she would've brought it up by now. She probably felt it was a touchy subject for him…

"I knew that, yes," he replied softly without taking his eyes off the beautiful young woman. Gohan figured there wasn't any harm in saying as much. He was too terrible a liar to try denying it anyway; telling the truth was always his best option.

"She was just about to tell me what kind of guy he really is," Sharpner said in good humor.

He raised his eyebrow at Videl. She looked away, her face flaring up.

"What kind of person is he, then?" he asked anxiously, wondering how Videl would describe him.

She massaged the back of her neck. "He's… a good guy, and really sweet. Honest and righteous. Can get impulsive and make stupid mistakes, though," she added, hints of bitterness in her tone as she glanced at Gohan pointedly.

He looked away and swallowed thickly. That description of him was ridiculously spot on. The ghosts of the biggest mistakes of his life would forever haunt him. They cost him the two most important people in his life: his father and Videl.

Sharpener snickered. "I guess you have a type."

Both Gohan and Videl flushed brightly at the remark. Videl stood abruptly, and Gohan's chest tightened as she made a point not to look at him.

"Anyway, I… uh… I'll leave you two alone. I better get going anyway," she muttered.

"No, you should stay. I'm sure Sharpner is really happy to have you here," Gohan said, not ready to see her go so soon.

"Yeah, Videl, stay. You just got here," Sharpner pleaded with a hopeful smile.

She shook her head, giving her old friend an apologetic look. "Don't worry, I'll come back later. But, um…" She glanced nervously at the young doctor, remembering their deal. "Someone's waiting for me."

Gohan frowned deeply. "You mean, Adam? I saw him on my way here. He was reading a book."

Sharpner whipped his head towards Videl, staring at her in shock. "Wait, _Adam_? As in, your first boyfriend, Adam? The guy you lost your virginity to? Man, most people don't get back together with━" He cut himself off and slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening. Glancing nervously at his doctor, he swallowed thickly at his careless blunder.

Gohan clenched his fists, his jaw tightly set, his whole demeanor darkening. His ki skyrocketed, his emotions running wild, and the Saiyan hybrid had to forcefully bottle it down so as not to create a gust of wind in a room with closed windows.

So he had guessed right. Adam was indeed Videl's first.

His nails dug into his hands, breaking the skin.

Of course, Gohan wasn't stupid. He knew Videl had been with other men before him, but that wasn't what bothered him most. The fact that Videl was back with Adam, that she got together with the first man she'd ever been intimate with… That meant she was comfortable with him, that he most likely got to touch Videl in a way that Gohan ached to.

But he and Videl were just friends now. He wasn't allowed to be jealous. Videl's sex life was none of his business; she was free to do whatever she wanted with whomever she liked.

Gohan closed his eyes and turned away forcefully. It was too late not to show how much the idea of Videl with another man affected him, but he had to pretend that he was dealing with it, that he was capable of being her friend.

"Gohan…" she whispered, regret and longing in her voice.

"It's okay. I'm okay, don't worry," he forced out.

"You were always a terrible liar, Gohan."

He looked back at her and his frown deepened. "But I'm not allowed to be upset about this, am I? I _have_ to be okay." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "I can't afford to lose you again, Videl."

She swallowed hard. She wanted to run into his arms, to tell him she loved _him_ and only him, to admit to him that she couldn't even stop thinking about him enough to let herself go with Adam or anyone else. That he was the only man she ever wanted to be with, the only man who should be touching her, kissing her, making love to her…

"I'm sorry." She felt so lame as she uttered these useless words, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'll come back later," Gohan decided. "I've got other patients to check up on. Stay with Sharpner, I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do after all these years."

He still wasn't looking at her. Videl's heart sank.

She shouldn't have agreed to let Adam come with her to the hospital. He had insisted, saying he wanted to be there for her in this difficult time. But Videl had known that there was a good chance that Gohan would run into him, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Was she stringing Adam along? Should she have ended it with him the moment she realized she might start trusting Gohan again? Adam didn't deserve this. She knew he genuinely cared about her, and he was such a sweet guy. She wasn't doing him any favors by staying with him just because she felt bad.

Gohan didn't deserve to hurt so much, either. He shouldn't have to hear about her relationship with Adam. They agreed on a rule that forbade any mention of their respective love lives for good reason.

"Hey now, don't be like that, Gohan," Sharpner cut in with a deep frown. "I know it's my fault for slipping up about Adam, but you guys are friends, right? You can't pretend to be Videl's friend if you can't even stay in the same room as her when you hear about her boyfriend."

His back to them, Gohan still didn't unclench his fists. "I… I'll come back later."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he opened the door and walked out. He knew Sharpner was right. He was acting like a child. But it just hurt so much to think of Videl with another man.

It should've been him. _He_ should've been her boyfriend. Not Adam. Not anyone else. _Him_. His throat tightened and he leaned back against the wall, raising his hand to his face. He let out a shaky breath as he struggled not to break down right there, in the hallway of his workplace.

Damn it, he wanted to _marry_ that woman.

"Hey, are you okay?" a soft, sympathetic voice asked him.

Gohan rubbed his face before lowering his hand, forcing a smile on his lips.

And then all the air left his lungs as he was met with the very reason of his torment.

"Hey, didn't I see you at the gala a few months ago?" Adam asked, blinking in recognition. He grinned at the memory. "The ladies got completely crazy trying to win you at the auction. It got pretty scary – I wouldn't have wanted to be in your shoes." He chuckled. "Good thing Videl was there to save you from their clutches, huh?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. So Adam knew nothing of his history with Videl… He supposed it was better this way. He seemed like a good guy. Not everybody would have stopped to ask a stranger if they were feeling okay. People usually averted their eyes and went on their way.

If Videl was to move on with someone else… it somewhat comforted Gohan that it was with a good man. Even if that meant his heart would never stop bleeding, he did want Videl to be happy.

Even if, deep down, he would always wish to be the one to make her happy.

But he had lost that right. He screwed up, he had betrayed her trust, he had ruined everything – he had lost her. And now Gohan could only watch from afar as the woman he loved moved on with someone else.

"Yeah… Good thing she was there."

"You're a friend of hers, right?" Adam inquired with an amicable smile and extended his hand. "I'm Adam."

Gohan pushed down the undeserved resentment he had for the man and shook his hand. He needed to get over it and grow up. If he wanted to be Videl's friend, he had to learn to deal with the fact that she was seeing somebody else.

"I'm Gohan."

Adam perked up. "Right, I remember now! That cute doctor that hosted the fundraiser introduced you."

"Raven, yeah," Gohan nodded. "She's a good friend of mine."

The other man leaned his head to the side and cracked a smile. "She seemed like a fun person." His smile widened into a grin. "I almost pissed my pants when she told you to strip for the crazy women."

Gohan flushed, scratching his hair behind his ear. "Don't remind me… That was so embarrassing."

"Tell me about it!" Adam laughed good-naturedly.

Well, how about that. This guy was… surprisingly easy to get along with. Maybe accepting that Videl was seeing Adam wasn't such an impossible feat after all… Maybe the two of them could even become friends. That would certainly help his fragile friendship with Videl.

He was in the middle of a delicate heart transplant surgery when an alarm went off in his head. Gohan froze, right there in the operating room, his hands buried inside the torso of an elderly man.

"R… Raven," he called shakily. He swallowed. "I mean, Dr. Fly. Can you take it from here? I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

Her eyes widened in realization. His friend nodded gravely. "Of course. When was the last time you got some shuteye since the beginning of your shift last night? You wouldn't want to get unsteady hands. Go have some rest."

"Thank you."

There was a reason he and Raven were usually paired together in the operating room.

He hurried up and left the sterilized premises, throwing out his gloves, hat and mask. Then he found himself the closest empty hospital room, shut the door behind him and went straight to the window. He couldn't afford to waste time by getting all the way to the roof to transform.

He took off from the open window and pushed the red button on his watch at the same time, tearing through the sky like a bullet in his superhero suit. His senses told him the way to go.

His heart was racing in agitation.

Videl was hurt. Badly hurt. And people were dying around her…

Gohan gritted his teeth, his fists clenching tightly. Innocent people were getting killed. He couldn't accept that.

It didn't take him long to get to his destination. It was another bank robbery, but something didn't feel right. He could hear a machine gun going off along with maniacal laughter. Gohan rushed in without thinking, without even landing. He couldn't afford to let anyone else get killed.

The criminal was sitting in a kind of robotic armor, maneuvering it with a handle and firing around the room while people took cover and screamed. Gohan rushed him before the thug could comprehend what was happening to him, tackling the metal contraption to the floor. Straddling the round metal torso of the armor, Gohan snatched the attached machine gun off his robotic hand and used it to smash the bulletproof glass visor and shatter it to pieces.

"Wait! Wait! Please!" begged the terrified thug. "Don't hurt me! I have valuable information! I'm not working alone!"

His lips pursing into a mean scowl, Gohan refrained from throttling the pathetic excuse of a human being. A look around the bank made his heart sink. He didn't want to count the number of dead, but his brain made the calculation without his consent. Thirteen.

He could sense Videl hiding behind a turned over desk. Her ki was dropping, but she was hanging in there, battling to stay conscious – he could feel her rage, her fighting spirit, and her relief, too, that he turned up.

His hand shot through the opening of the metal head of the armor and grasped the murderer by the throat before yanking him out, breaking the sturdy armor as though it was made of glass.

"Tell me everything you know," he commanded, barely able to refrain from tightening his fingers around his neck and strangling this despicable man.

"F… First I want your word that you won't hurt me," the criminal stammered, his eyes wide open with fear.

Gohan swung the pathetic coward over the armor and slammed him against the floor, so hard that the tiles beneath him cracked.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Gohan snarled. "Speak. _Now_."

"Th-Th-The man who hired me… he's building an army. His name is Sc…"

And then the man started choking, his eyes bulging out in agony. Gohan frowned and let go of his throat, but this had nothing to do with him. The criminal was coughing and holding his neck, as though something was obstructing his respiratory tract. Gohan cursed and grabbed a broken shard from the armor's visor that was lying about, then looked around for something that could replace a tube. He saw a pen on the floor and used his superspeed to go get it. He bit off the top of the pen, tugged at the bottom clasp, and emptied the contents. Then, holding the choking man down, he made a surgical incision in the trachea with the glass chard to open an airway and planted the pen to allow air to reach his lungs.

The man calmed down, but he lost consciousness from the episode.

Gohan scowled. What the hell? It was like the intent of revealing the name of the man who hired him had triggered a lethal reaction. Just what kind of criminal mastermind was behind this mess?

"The situation is under control," he called around for the survivors. His eyes welled up and his jaw clenched as his gaze stopped on the body of a young boy, not older than ten years old.

Damn it. Damn it all. Never again. He was never letting something like this happen again.

He heard shuffling sounds behind the desk he knew Videl was hiding under. She crawled out of there and smiled tiredly at him. She was bleeding from her forehead and holding her left shoulder, trying to stop the hemorrhage. Gohan rushed to her side in a blink.

"N… Nice job, Saiyaman."

If Videl was congratulating him, then she was definitely not her usual self. His heart sank as he assessed the gravity of her injuries.

"Let me…" he whispered as he carefully moved her hand off her bleeding shoulder. Videl winced.

The bullet was still inside. The wound was deep, but no artery seemed to be touched.

"You got lucky," he breathed out in relief. He quickly tore a long piece of his cape and rolled it around her shoulder tightly to hold the bleeding. "This should heal fairly quickly. You do need medical care though. Come on."

Slowly, carefully, Gohan moved his arms around Videl, tucking one under her knees and the other on her back, before bringing her to him and getting to his feet, carrying her like a princess.

He went to the exit. She let her head drop against his shoulder and heaved out a deep, tired sigh.

"This guy was insane…" she whispered. "I could do nothing against his armor. He killed so many people." Her breath hitched and Gohan swallowed thickly as her small body trembled against him. She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "He killed two of my colleagues. They were good men. We would go for drinks after work together."

Gohan took a shaky breath. "If only I'd come sooner…"

She wiped her face and sniffed. "You can't be everywhere at once. It sucks, but we can't save everyone."

Walking outside, his appearance was all the cops needed to rush inside and finish the job.

Gohan took off with Videl in his arms, flying back to the hospital. She snuggled up to him, moving her face closer to his neck. He could feel her breath brushing his skin. It was making him shiver.

"I heard what he said," she stated. "Someone is building an army…"

"I won't let it go this far again," Gohan vowed passionately. "Nobody dies on my watch – not even the bad guys."

"I saw how you saved him," she said with a small smile. "Dr. Son."

Gohan's brow furrowed further at that memory. "It was so weird. Have you ever seen anything like this before? A kind of poison clogging up the airways triggered by the _intent_ of betrayal…?"

"You mean, aside from in movies? I guess whoever is behind this has seen or read too much science fiction, what with the robotic armor too."

Gohan saw the hospital in the distance. "Well, here we are. I'll let my colleagues take care of you and I'll be checking up on you shortly, okay?"

She raised her head to look at him and nodded.

He held his breath when she slowly reached for his face, her finger tracing the uncovered part of his skin. Her gentle touch was making his heart ache.

"Thank you," she murmured, before kissing his cheek. The tender contact felt like a jolt of electricity.

He watched her in confusion as she pulled back, his heart hammering in his chest. His blood was pulsing so loudly against his eardrums that he found himself unable to think straight, or even form a single coherent thought.

The way she looked at him was the only thing he could register. He saw something in her deep blue eyes that he thought was lost forever; they shone with something that hadn't been there ever since she figured out his double identity.

Was that…? Could it be…?

Did she…?

He tried to swallow the lump caught in his throat. His hand trembled as he touched her cheek, tipping her head up.

And, hovering in mid-air, still in his superhero suit, in plain view of anyone looking up – Gohan forgot everything else and leaned in, planting his lips on Videl's.


	17. Chapter 17

" _And in more exciting news,"_ the attractive anchor lady went on with a grin, _"The Great Saiyaman and Videl Satan have been sighted sharing a passionate kiss earlier today."_

Adam's jaw dropped as an amateur video of the scene was shown on screen instead of the news lady. The superhero was carrying Videl in his arms and hovering somewhere in the city – actually, wasn't that the Satan City Hospital right behind them? Well, it made sense, since Videl looked hurt.

Didn't stop her from kissing her ex, Adam thought bitterly.

" _Could it be that they were inspired by the movie that is currently airing in theaters? Or is it possible that fiction turned out to be a lot closer to reality than we would've thought? Either way, we are all dying to know the details of this superhero love story!"_

" _I thought she was already seeing someone?"_ the lady's anchor partner piped up as the camera zoomed out to film both of them behind the desk. _"Rekindling the flame with her high school boyfriend, from what I've seen on social media."_

" _Oohhh, what if her boyfriend was actually Saiyaman in disguise?"_ the lady perked up excitedly.

Adam turned off the TV and tossed the remote angrily; it bounced off the armchair cushion before dropping on the floor.

How could Videl let that guy kiss her after what he'd done to her? How could she do this to _him_ , for that matter? Did their relationship mean nothing to her? Was he really just the rebound guy? Yes, Videl had told him from the start that she wasn't looking for anything serious for the time being, but things had been going so well between them. Okay, so he knew how Videl felt about Saiyaman, and he understood that she still had feelings for him, but did _he_ mean so little to her that she wouldn't think twice about kissing her ex?

His face darkened into a scowl as white rage boiled inside of him. How he despised that so-called superhero. Not only had he hurt Videl so awfully, not only was he preventing her from ever getting over him with that friendship bullshit, but he wouldn't even leave Videl alone and once again made advances on her, not even caring that she was already seeing someone. That man only cared about himself. He didn't have any regard to what Videl wanted or he would've left her alone already. But he kept coming back, reminding her of his existence again and again even though she was trying to move on.

But he didn't care about that, did he? Saiyaman just wanted Videl for himself, no matter what _she_ wanted. After the way he had hurt her, how could he even pretend to deserve her affection?

Adam clenched his fists in his laps, the image of their kiss haunting him.

Damn it. Why would Videl even be kissing him back? Did she love him that much? Even after what he did?

Did Adam really not stand a single chance against the superhero?

"When I said I hoped to see you back here soon, that is _so_ not what I meant," Sharpner joked with a roll of his eyes.

Lying in the hospital bed next to his, Videl grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's better than being all alone in your room, isn't it?"

"You didn't need to get yourself _shot_ for that!" Sharpner snickered and shook his head. Well, it was better to laugh about it, right?

"Hey, I'll have you know that I kicked ass! That bullet was aimed for my chest, just so you know." Videl smirked smugly, leaning back into her pillows.

Sharpner raised an eyebrow. "You can _actually_ dodge bullets now? Well, almost anyway."

"Obviously. I'm a well-trained martial artist. I could've dodged that bullet properly if that thug hadn't been using a machine gun – those are trickier."

Sharpner blinked at her. "Huh. No shit." Then he chuckled and shook his head, scratching his hair with his good hand. "Remind me never to piss you off. You're scary."

"Damn right I am."

They shared a laugh in good humor. Videl smiled at her friend. She was glad that he was back in her life. Though she would have preferred for it to be in different circumstances, as in, not after Sharpner almost got himself killed in a car accident.

"So what's that about a certain kiss in the sky I've heard about?" Sharpner grinned playfully, making the police detective avert her gaze as a deep blush streaked across her face. "Can't get enough of that superhero, huh?"

He felt bad for Gohan, though, who he knew was still deeply in love with Videl. After the way he'd reacted to hearing about Adam, Sharpner imagined that Gohan couldn't have taken the news of Videl kissing the Great Saiyaman too well. But she had made it quite clear that she wasn't ready to forgive him, whatever Gohan did to her that was so horrible.

He wished they would tell him what it was. What could be this big secret that prevented both Gohan and Videl to tell him about what happened between them?

"I… uh… It was just… a spur of the moment thing," Videl sputtered. "You know… The rush of adrenaline after handling that robbery, the fear of getting a bullet wound…"

"Uh-huh," Sharpner nodded, a broad grin on his face. "I bet he was all worried and fussed over you when he saw that you got shot. That kiss looked super hot too," he added, wriggling his eyebrows, not that Videl saw it since she was still too embarrassed to look at him.

Her face was burning like a wildfire. Without realizing she was doing it, her hand rose and her fingers grazed her lips, unable to stop herself from recalling that kiss. She closed her eyes as she let the still-vivid memory replay in her head.

She knew she shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek – any physical contact with Gohan was just too electrifying. Even without seeing his whole face, Videl had felt the shift in him after that kiss.

And then he tipped up her chin and Videl couldn't help the excitement and anticipation building up inside of her. She closed her eyes when he leaned in and wholeheartedly accepted his kiss.

She sighed dreamily in reminiscence. It had felt so crazy good, so amazing, so mind-blowingly delicious. She had missed his lips so fucking much. How had she held out without his touch for so long?

But it was more than that. Something had been different that time. She'd felt light and happy as his lips touched hers tenderly – unburdened by the weight of regret and guilt like all the other times they had shared a kiss since they broke up. Since she figured out he was Saiyaman, really.

It was actually happening. She was starting to trust him again. She could finally feel safe with Gohan. She might just be able to forgive him after all…

Her heart clenched with guilt and she heaved a deep sigh. Adam hadn't visited her since she got into the hospital. He most likely saw the kiss between her and Saiyaman and didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Not that she could blame him… She had actually cheated on him, and as if that wasn't enough, his humiliation was made public with the video of her kiss with another man going viral.

So that was that, then. It was over with Adam. She felt awful about the way things ended, but Videl couldn't deny feeling relieved, too, that she hadn't been forced to break up with him herself.

She was just the worst, wasn't she? She had knowingly used Adam to help herself move on, and then she'd just tossed him away like an old sock as soon as she felt she might get back together with Gohan. It didn't matter that Adam knew she wasn't ready for anything serious, it didn't matter that he was well aware that she was still in love with "Saiyaman"… Videl knew how much she meant to him and she had all but stomped on his heart.

"So… I'm dying to know, what did that kiss mean?" Sharpner asked with an eager grin.

"I'm… not sure, to be honest." Videl sighed deeply and slumped her shoulders. "I don't really want to talk about it, Sharpner. My relationship with… Saiyaman is really complicated."

She had almost let slip Gohan's name. She really needed to be more careful.

Truth be told, she wished she could just tell Sharpner everything. Even though she hadn't seen him in years, she felt just as close to him now as she used to years ago. It was like their friendship had picked up right where they had left it.

But she couldn't divulge Gohan's secret, and certainly not without his permission. It wasn't like how she'd told Erasa everything after she broke up with Gohan. Back then, her heart had been torn to pieces and she needed to confide in her best friend. Back then, she and Gohan weren't friends… and maybe something more.

She would need to ask Gohan if he was okay revealing his double identity to Sharpner. While the two men hadn't known each other for very long, they seemed to get along quite well and had gotten very close already.

Speaking of Gohan… Videl hadn't seen him since he dropped her off at the hospital after their kiss…

After they had pulled away, Gohan had turned his head sideways, as though he couldn't meet her eyes even though she couldn't even see his. His blush was visible despite his helmet, and he started stammering, awkwardly apologizing to her for losing control.

"I… I'm sorry… I-I don't know… I don't know what came over me. I still want to be friends… I-I shouldn't have… I know I can't do that sort of thing anymore. I'm sorry, Videl."

Then he had shaken his head sharply and turned to her once more.

"Anyway, we have more important things to worry about. You kinda have a bullet in your shoulder," he had added, his mouth pursing tightly in concern.

Her heart hadn't calmed down since his lips touched hers. She had watched him in wonder as he landed by the front entrance of the hospital and walked in, still holding her in his arms.

They had attracted quite a bit of attention, what with the Great Saiyaman himself walking the doors of the hospital and carrying a young woman some of them actually recognized.

He had brought her to the Emergency Room. Her shot wound wasn't life-threatening, so she had to patiently wait for her turn in the order of most serious cases. Gohan had settled her on a chair in the waiting room and went to register her at the front desk.

He had spoken about her injuries with such precision and knowledge that the hospital secretaries shared a look. Videl had cracked a smile at that. It had looked like they suspected what the superhero did for a living when he wasn't in disguise.

And then Gohan had gone back to her and got down to one knee in front of her, putting himself at her level.

"You're going to be okay. You're in good hands here," he had said softly, his voice reassuring.

"Aren't you biased though?" she retorted in a joking tone.

Gohan had chuckled. "I guess I am…"

And then she held her breath as he brushed the bangs from her forehead, before tucking the strands behind her ear. Even through his glove, his touch was leaving her breathless.

She wished he had kissed her then. She had even stared impatiently at his lips, hoping she could will him to make a move on her once more.

Well, kissing in a public place wouldn't have been very smart – not that it mattered in the end since they hadn't been safe from prying eyes and phone cameras up in the sky…

Videl closed her eyes and covered them with her hand. She missed him. She wanted to see Gohan again. She missed his eyes, his smile, his warmth… Why hadn't he come by to visit her yet? Was he that embarrassed that their kiss got caught on camera?

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened and Raven walked in. Videl eyed Sharpner with interest, and, sure enough, a blush appeared on his face at the sight of his not-so-secret crush, who also happened to be Videl's appointed doctor.

"Hey, you two. How's the new room arrangement going for you?" Raven asked with a friendly smile.

"I don't mind the company," Sharpner said with a shrug. He gave Videl a sideways look and grinned. "Or the eye candy."

Raven laughed. "Tell me about it. I have to say, though, that was so not the way I would've wanted to see what lay under your clothes, Videl," she said with a flirtatious wink. Videl lowered her head and blushed deeply.

Dang. That woman never lost an opportunity to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Speaking of," the doctor went on, looking at her chart. "We're keeping you in observation tonight but you should be on you way by tomorrow. Sorry Sharpy," she added for the young man, "you're gonna have to get used to being alone again."

But Sharpner frowned and looked away, a pained expression contorting his face. "D… Don't call me that…"

"Why not?" Raven giggled, thinking he was just embarrassed by the nickname. "I think it suits you, Sharpy."

"It's what his ex used to call him," Videl explained, her face serious. "Don't call him that, Raven."

Her smile fell, and the African beauty lowered her doe eyes. "I'm sorry, Sharpner, I didn't know."

"It's okay," he assured her with a forced smile. "You couldn't have known. But I'm still… I'm still not over her, and thinking about her and how I fucked up still hurts like hell."

"I get it," she said with an understanding nod. "Breakups are rough. I'm not telling you anything new, am I, Videl?" she added with a sympathetic smile to the other woman.

"No shit. Breakups are the worst," Videl agreed, her brow furrowing.

"Hey, at least you got a strong superhero to comfort you, right?" Sharpner said with a sideways smile, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Raven and Videl shared a look. Oh, if only he knew…

Gohan's ability to focus had always impressed her. He was sitting at the table in the recreation room, his brow furrowed as he read a book about medical advances while their colleagues shouted animatedly at the soccer game on TV.

Raven thought _she_ was good at keeping her concentration, but she had nothing on Gohan. He was in a category of his own. She went over to the table and sat down in the chair adjacent to him.

"Can I help you with anything, Raven?" he asked without taking his eyes off the pages of the heavy book lying across the table.

And yet, while one would assume that Gohan had tuned out the world around him to focus solely on what he was studying, the young doctor was actually still acutely aware of what was happening around him. His brain was truly something amazing, that was for sure.

"Well, you haven't checked up on Sharpner all day," she started in a casual tone, looking at her fingernails. "Aren't you still his doctor?"

As expected, a deep blush appeared on the young man's face. "There's no new development for his case as of yet."

"And you're not even going to say hello?" Raven inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Gohan looked up from his book and frowned at her, his blush still very much visible. The people in the recreation room suddenly groaned and complained loudly at the TV, clearly not happy with what was happening in the soccer game. Raven winced slightly at the noise, but Gohan didn't flinch.

"You know why I haven't gone to see him," he said, his eyes accusing. "Why did you put him and Videl in the same room anyway? You're making it hard for Videl's best friend to visit her, for that matter, since she's Sharpner's ex and they haven't seen each other in years."

"So? Sharpner's ex isn't my patient; Videl is, and I thought they could use the company. And for your information, they're pretty happy about the new room arrangement."

Gohan leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and puckered his lips, looking adorably childish with that pout.

"You're just having fun tormenting me," he muttered.

"I never denied that," Raven said with an amused grin. "Besides, you can't avoid her forever."

His gaze shifted to her again. "Don't I get at least a few days to process what happened?"

The African doctor rolled her eyes. "So your kiss ended up going viral. Big whoop. It's not like anyone knows it was you anyway. You kissed her because you wanted to. Stop acting like you regret what happened when you know you're dying to kiss her again."

"That doesn't mean what I did was right," Gohan retorted, his frown deepening. "For one thing, Videl is seeing already someone…"

"Was," Raven corrected him, leaning her chin into her palm, a coy smile on her lips. "That Adam guy hasn't even visited her since she got in the hospital. I'm pretty sure he's not going to call her again after your little show in the sky."

"Well, that's the thing. I ruined things between them. Videl was taken, and we were supposed to try to make it work as friends, but I ruined everything because, again, I couldn't control myself."

Loud cheers suddenly broke out among the hospital staff in the recreation room. Apparently their team did something good. Raven let herself be distracted by their enthusiasm and looked over at the TV, wondering what the heck was going on in that game. She saw the score on the top left of the screen and raised an eyebrow; each team had two goals, which meant the one her colleagues were rooting for had just evened the score.

"She kissed you back, though," Raven reminded, turning her attention back to Gohan.

He blushed deeply and turned his gaze downcast. "It's just the pull between us… It's too strong."

"Why did you kiss her, then?" she asked him, slouching on the table and leaning against her forearm. "You've been successful at controlling yourself until now. What changed? What was different then?"

Looking sideways in thought, Gohan massaged the back of his neck. "I'm… not sure. There was just… I saw something in her eyes. I felt as though… I don't know."

"As though she was silently begging you to kiss her breath away?"

He sighed in aggravation. "You're not helping, Raven."

"Isn't that what you saw?"

"Well…" Gohan scratched his cheek. If he were honest, whenever he looked at Videl, he kind of always felt as though she was inwardly wishing he would kiss her. "That's not really what pushed me to make a move on her…"

It was just so confusing. Had it really been there? Did he see it right? Or was it his imagination and wistful thinking that had made it all up?

"What was it, then?"

Gohan shook his head. "I think I misunderstood. Videl was just grateful that I showed up and took down that armored maniac."

"What did you think you saw, then?"

He stayed silent, staring at his open book without really seeing it.

"What did you see?" Raven asked again, urging him to answer the question.

"I saw…" he croaked out in a low voice. But the soccer fans watching the game were being particularly loud and Raven leaned closer to hear him better over the ruckus they were making.

"Yes?" she pressed on.

Gohan sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping. "I know it wasn't what I thought it was…"

"What did you think it was?" Raven inquired yet again, not ready to let it go.

"I thought I saw… trust. I felt as though Videl was beginning to trust me again." He shook his head. "But I know it couldn't have been that. She was just grateful and relieved, but I jumped the gun and couldn't help kissing her. I'm such an idiot…"

Raven leaned back in her chair and observed him carefully, crossing her arms. "How can you be sure that you didn't actually misunderstand?"

Gohan didn't answer, still staring at his book. "Because…" he murmured. He swallowed thickly, his voice trembling slightly as he continued, "Because I disgust her. That's what she told me at the gala. She said that she hates that she loves me, that she would never be able to trust me again. That she wished she'd never met me. And she meant it."

"But that was then," Raven reasoned. "A lot has happened since the gala. If Videl agreed to be your friend, isn't it because she was hoping she could learn to trust you again? What if she's finally starting to? And you, instead of going to her and try to understand what that kiss meant, you're avoiding her?" Raven shook her head in dismay. "Seriously, Gohan, how can someone with your genius brain be so fucking stupid?"

Leaning back in his chair, Gohan raised his head, his nose up, closing his eyes and covering them with his hand. "I just… I can't lose her again. Being her friend was working… It was the only way to keep Videl in my life – and now it's all ruined because of just one moment of weakness."

"Was it really working, though?" Raven asked, her tone skeptical.

Gohan finally looked at her again. "It wasn't perfect, but we were making it work." His frown deepened. "I can't lose her again, Raven. I need her too much. I can't take being away from her again. I don't want to have to deal with not being allowed to see her again – it was just too hard."

"And yet you're avoiding her, thus not seeing her again," Raven said, giving him a funny look. "You do realize how contradictory you sound?"

Gohan crossed his arms over the heavy book and slumped his shoulder, his head hanging low. "So I'm a coward. That's nothing new."

Raven's eyes softened and she leaned over to touch his forearm. "I never said that, Gohan."

"But I am. If I just had to guts to show her who I was from the start after the first time I kissed her, none of this would have happened. Videl would have been my girlfriend all this time… maybe even my fiancée at this point," he added in a whisper. Raven almost didn't hear him in the loud recreation room. She turned to the sports fans with an annoyed scowl, wishing they could pipe down already.

"But…" Gohan said softly. Raven shifted her attention back to him. "I know you're right, Raven. I'm just terrified that Videl's going to reject me again, that she'd cross me out of her life. I couldn't handle it if that happened…"

She put her hand on his forearm again and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Gohan looked up at her and gave her a wistful smile.

"I'm sure it's going to go better than you think," she reassured him.

"I don't have a good track record…"

Raven grinned. "Wanna make a bet then? If you win, um…" She paused and took a few moments to think before perking up with an ever bigger grin. "If you win, I'll cook all your meals for you for a week. If I win, you have to come pick me up and fly me to and from work every day for a week. Deal?"

She held out her hand to him. Gohan eyed her with a funny look.

"Fly you, as in…?"

"In your special suit, yes," she finished the sentence for him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So basically become your personal chauffeur."

"And you get a personal chef if you win, and I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself. Although, if you win that'd mean Videl rejected you and all…" Raven chuckled. "Hey, at least food will never leave you."

Gohan mock-glared at her. "So funny."

"So, what do you say?" Raven coaxed him with an excited grin, her hand still extended to him. "Are you willing to gamble on your love life?"

He eyed her hand skeptically. "You know, if you wanted me to take you flying, you could've just asked."

"But it's much more fun this way. So, what do you say?" she asked again, her hand still waiting for his over the table.

Gohan shook his head, but a small smile was curving up the side of his lips. Raven's antics never failed to amuse him.

"Fine," he said, finally shaking her hand. "But only because I don't mind either outcome of the bet."

Raven winked at him. "But you wish I'm gonna win, right?"

He blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his head. "Obviously…"

Erasa pinched her lips as she read the text for the umpteenth time, before looking up at the building once more.

" _I'm in the same room as Sharpner,"_ Videl had written to her, _"so I'd understand if you'd rather not visit me at the hospital. I'm getting out tomorrow anyway, so I'll see you then, okay?_ " She had added a winky face and a kiss emoji, no doubt trying to unburden her.

But what kind of a best friend would she be if she wouldn't even visit Videl at the hospital after she got shot in the line of duty? Erasa couldn't possibly not go see her, even if Videl was being let out tomorrow.

So she had left Delie with her parents and went on her way to the hospital.

She had moved on anyway. She had a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby girl. She was long over her first love, as painful as it used to feel to just think about him.

Even if it still hurt like hell to think about the way things had gone between them.

Besides, nothing forced her to speak with Sharpner even if they were in the same room. She was just going to take Videl for a stroll in the hospital yard or something. Breathing some fresh air would do Videl some good, too, instead of staying cooped up in a hospital room that smelled heavily of disinfectant.

Gathering her courage, Erasa slapped her cheeks to pump herself up and bravely walked into the hospital's entrance hall.

She immediately recognized the young doctor leaning against the counter of the front desk as he studied his clipboard.

Her cheeks burned up without her consent. His focused expression was just too cute, with that little frown creasing his brow and the way he moved his mouth in thoughts.

Damn, Videl had been totally right. Gohan was so her type. If she'd met him before Matt, she would have fallen so madly in love with him.

But then he would've met Videl, inevitably succumbing to her charms, and Erasa's feelings would've been doomed to stay unrequited. So it was a good thing she met her now-husband when she did, instead of getting herself tangled up in a love triangle where she got the worst part.

She shook her head to clear her mind of her silly train of thought and walked towards the handsome doctor. Gohan looked up when she got closer to him and a warm smile appeared on his lips when he saw her.

Her heart clenched. Damn. He was just too beautiful.

"Hello, Erasa," he greeted, straightening up to walk to her and join her halfway. "It's nice seeing you again."

She turned her head away but glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, holding her left elbow with her right hand; she could feel her face grow hotter with every step he took. "Hey, Gohan."

"Delie's not with you?" Then he chuckled and shook his head, as though he just said something silly. "Of course. She's just a baby. You wouldn't want her to catch something in a hospital." He leaned his head to the side. "How is she doing? Is she growing big and healthy?"

Erasa couldn't help getting infected by his warm eyes and smiled back at him. "She's still tiny, but she's healthy, thankfully."

"I hope I get to see her again soon. She's just too adorable."

"Thanks," Erasa said with a proud grin. "I agree one hundred percent. I knew I wasn't just biased because she's my baby."

Gohan chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "So… are you here to see Videl…? Do you know that, um…?"

"She's sharing a room with Sharpner? Yes, I know." Erasa shrugged in resignation. "Well, what can you do? I'm not gonna let my past stop me from being a good friend."

Gohan beamed at her. "Videl's lucky to have you."

"You bet she is," she said playfully.

Now massaging the back of his neck, Gohan turned sideways and his eyes unfocused, staring at nothing in particular.

"To be honest… I haven't gone to see her yet," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because of the kiss?" Erasa asked bluntly, not one to beat around the bush.

He flushed instantly. "Y-Yeah… I really wish I could control myself better when I'm with her…"

"Well, I've been telling Videl that you guys were crazy to think you could be just friends. I know you had good intentions, Gohan, but, honestly, what did you expect? You're obviously completely crazy about her, and Videl's still hung up on you too. Something like that was bound to happen. Honestly, I'm surprised it was just one kiss this time." She shook her head and let slip an amused chuckle. "From what she's told me, you guys just can't keep it in your pants when you're together."

Gohan raised his hand over his nose, trying to hide how much he was blushing. "She… um… she told you that?"

"Videl tells me everything."

His throat made a loud gulping sound. "Ah…"

Erasa smiled, feeling her sympathy grow for the young doctor. "How about you come see her with me, then? I was thinking of taking her to the yard or something, you know, to get her out of that room and all."

He gave her a meaningful look. "You mean, to avoid staying in the same room as Sharpner?"

Her smile toned down. "That too." She touched his forearm, looking up at him with encouraging eyes. "So, what do you say? I'd feel more reassured if you're with me when I knock on that door…"

He nodded his head. "Okay. If it can help you, then I'll come with you. I'm on my break anyway."

What an adorable man.

They got on their way, walking side by side in the hallways of the hospital.

Erasa found herself rooting for him and Videl. She hoped they could make things work, that they could have their happy ending together. They were just so perfect for each other, and they loved each other so deeply. It had been over nine months now since they broke up, yet their feelings for each other were still as vivid and intense as they were then – probably even more so now. Yes, so Gohan screwed up – bad. But he just made a mistake. A horrible mistake, yes, but that didn't make him a bad guy. He was just… human, like the rest of them, and made a stupid mistake. He didn't deserve to be unhappy for the rest of his life because of just one moment of weakness.

Her heart tightened as she couldn't help making the parallel with her first love. The same would apply for Sharpner, wouldn't it?

Erasa shook her head sharply. Her logical mind may be right, but she still wasn't ready to face her past. The wound Sharpner had left in her heart had never properly healed. And even though she was in love with someone else now, a part of her was still head over heels for the very first man she had ever loved.

Truth be told, Erasa feared that seeing him again would awaken that part of her, that she would find herself unable to stop her heart from beating for Sharpner once more.

She and Gohan got into the elevator. Erasa glanced at him. He was frowning in thought, rubbing the back of his neck yet again. That was some nervous habit he had, huh?

"Do you think I still have a chance?" he suddenly blurted, his face reddening.

He wouldn't meet her eyes. Erasa found herself smiling warmly at the endearing sight.

"To be honest, Gohan… I hope you do."

He perked up and finally looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. You made a mistake, sure, but I think you deserve a second chance. You and Videl both do, and I know that deep down, you both realize that you'll never be truly happy if you stay apart."

"But Videl…" Gohan started, but was cut off when the doors to the elevator slid open. He and Erasa walked out together, and the young woman let the doctor lead the way to Videl and Sharpner's hospital room.

He stopped before a door, which Erasa assumed led to the room they were looking for.

They both swallowed at the same time. They shared a knowing look and a nervous chuckle. Gohan massaged the nape of his neck.

"Well, here goes nothing, right?" he said, cracking an awkward smile.

She nodded her head. "Here goes nothing."

Gohan raised his hand and knocked on the door softly. Erasa bit her lip as Sharpner's voice called out, "Come in!"

Her heart was thumping hard against her chest. She held the strap of her purse tightly, her whole body tensing up as Gohan grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

He started walking in, but Erasa stayed rooted on the spot. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face Sharpner. She wasn't ready to see him again – her heart wasn't going to make it.

Before Gohan could get in the hospital room properly, she caught his sleeve to hold him back. He turned to her with an inquiring look.

"Could you just… get Videl for me? Please?" she asked in a whisper, so as not to be heard.

A sad smile formed on Gohan's lips. He nodded. "Okay."

Erasa exhaled for a few long seconds, letting the tension leave her muscles. This was good. Gohan was simply going to get Videl out of that room so that they could spend some time together. It was fortunate that she'd run into him. She really hadn't wanted to go into that room.

Gohan walked in the room, first greeting Sharpner before glancing nervously at his patient's roommate. Blood rushed to his face as they locked eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hey," she said softly.

His heart stirred. Was he imagining this? Was he seeing what he thought he was? Something new was shining in her eyes as she looked back at him. Well, not new, but something that hadn't been there for a very long time.

Dared he hope again?

"I was wondering if you were going to show up at all today," Sharpner said, giving him a funny look. "You are still my doctor, aren't you?"

Gohan cracked a small smile. "Of course. There hasn't been any new development, though. And it's not like you needed the company," he added with a glance to the young woman sharing his patient's room.

Sharpner frowned skeptically, clearly not convinced. Gohan scratched his hair awkwardly, feeling like his new friend knew exactly why he hadn't visited him all day.

Well, Sharpner probably figured that it was because of the kiss that went viral earlier, though he most likely misconstrued Gohan's reasons for avoiding Videl.

"Anyway…" He sighed softly then turned to Videl. "Can I see you outside for a moment? I… uh…" He hesitated, shooting the blond man a nervous glance. "I need to talk to you."

Which wasn't untrue, but not really the reason he wanted to get Videl out of this hospital room. He did need to speak with Videl, however… if only to find out whether Raven could win their bet.

His hands were getting moist at the mere thought of what that discussion could mean for him and Videl. He rubbed them on his white coat.

Her breath hitched and a cherry blossom hue tinted her cheeks. Then she smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Okay."

Against his better judgment, his heart jolted with hope.

"Let me just change out of the hospital robe and I'll be right out," she said.

Gohan eyed the wheelchair in the corner of the room. Normally, the care protocol was that patients with serious injuries were to be pushed around in a wheelchair, but he had a feeling Videl wouldn't like that.

Still, rules were rules, and he didn't want her to exert herself either. She did have a bullet get taken out of her body today.

He scratched his hair. "Umm… I know you won't like it, Videl, but you have to use the wheelchair."

Her face scrunched up in distaste. "You're not serious, are you? I can walk on my own. My legs are perfectly fine. It's my shoulder that got shot."

He sighed. That stubborn woman was so predictable. "You still went through heavy surgery, Videl, and that's the care protocol." He gave her his best puppy eyes, hoping he could use her affection for him to his advantage. "Please, Videl? You don't want to get me in trouble, do you?"

He saw her swallow her saliva; he noticed the blush pigmenting her cheeks, and the way her eyes twinkled as she looked back at him. Gohan couldn't help but smile to himself. Whether Videl was starting to trust him again or not, he definitely still had effects on her.

Not that he could've had any doubts, what with her responding to his kiss without a second thought earlier.

His throat tightened at the memory. His gaze lingered on her lips as she puckered them in a pout.

"Fine," she complied. "Just this time, I'll abide by the hospital's stupid rules. But only because I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

They heard a snicker and turned to Sharpner. The man grinned at Videl.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Has the proud Videl Satan gone soft?" He gave another snicker. "Or maybe you just got a soft spot for Gohan, huh?"

"You mind your own business," Videl mumbled, a bright blush on her face. She let out a sigh and massaged the nape of her neck with her good hand.

The world around them seemed to fade away as Gohan found himself staring. The way she craned her neck as her fingers pressed on her tense muscle, the graceful line of her throat, the way her short strands grazed her porcelain skin…

He shook his head sharply to snap himself out of it.

"Anyway," he said, unable to stop the fire blazing on his face, "you can go change in the bathroom and then we'll be on our way."

"Alright," Videl replied. She pushed the covers off her and got up from the bed. She grabbed the bag with a change of clothes that her colleagues brought to her earlier today and went in the bathroom.

"So…" Sharpner started, drawing Gohan's attention to him, and gave a sympathetic smile. "You okay? You know, after… Videl and Saiyaman…"

Gohan blushed despite himself and quickly turned away. That was not the reaction he should be having, given that he wasn't supposed to have any links with the superhero. After the way he had reacted the other day at the mention of Videl's past with Adam, Sharpner most likely expected him to be upset that Videl had been caught kissing someone else.

But the mere thought of that kiss was getting him all flustered.

It had felt so divine. He'd missed that feeling so freaking much. It had been too long since they'd last shared a kiss. He'd been craving for Videl so badly. Ever since their last date, their last night and their last morning together… He'd been aching for her touch.

That kiss had been the culmination of all these months without her. His desire for her had only worsened when they became friends. Every time they would see each other, every time he would find himself drowning in her gorgeous blue eyes… Really, it was a miracle that he hadn't given in sooner. Gohan had been impressed by his own restraint – until earlier today, that is.

Had he really seen it? Could it actually be? Was Videl really starting to trust him again?

"I'm okay, yes." Gohan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll explain it to you someday… but for now just know that I'm okay, so don't worry about me, alright?"

Sharpner frowned in confusion. In that moment, the door to the bathroom opened and Gohan turned his head to see Videl walk out. He smiled at the sight of her; she was wearing a simple t-shirt and tracksuit pants, both pieces of clothing branded with the SCPD logo, but everything that woman would wear always looked amazing on her.

Yes, so he was biased. What about it?

Videl sneered at the wheelchair. Gohan chuckled.

"If you hate the idea of using the chair so much," he started in a teasing tone and opened his arms, "I could carry you around instead."

Sharpner snickered while Videl glared at the young doctor through a deep blush.

"The chair is fine," she gritted out, before walking towards it and collapsing into it, her lips puckered in an adorable pout. She tried to cross her arms but her shoulder splint hindered her and she let out an aggravated sigh.

Gohan shook his head and let slip an amused chuckle. He went to her and got behind the chair, grabbing the handles to start pushing.

"Thanks for your sacrifice, Videl," he said in good humor.

She grunted in response. "You're lucky you're cute," she muttered under her breath so low she probably didn't mean for him to hear her.

But his hearing was more acute than average. Gohan's heart leaped in joy at the familiar phrase. Back when they started dating, Videl would often say that to him whenever he would do something silly or when she would reluctantly agree to something only because he asked.

It was becoming harder and harder not to hope. Was Videl finally ready to forgive him?

"I want details when you come back," Sharpner said with a devious smirk, successfully making the two blush. He snickered as Gohan picked up the pace and pushed Videl's chair out of the room.

Erasa was leaning against the wall next to the door, and Videl raised her eyebrows upon seeing her there.

"Erasa? What are you doing here?"

The blonde woman blinked at the sight of them.

"You actually agreed to use a wheelchair…?" she mumbled. Then, a slow smile formed on her lips and she shot Gohan a look. "Never thought I'd see the day. Nice going, Gohan."

Videl raised her head to shoot him a look. "So you didn't actually mean to talk…?"

Was that a glint of disappointment shining in her deep blue eyes? Gohan cracked a smile.

"I do, but that can wait after you spend some time with your best friend." He pushed her wheelchair in front of Erasa and stepped aside. "We can talk later."

The way she smiled at him made his heart ache and soothed it at the same time. Erasa took his place behind Videl and nodded at him, but Gohan only had eyes for the beautiful raven-haired woman he was so deeply in love with.

"Thanks for your help," Erasa said to him. "I promise not to be too long."

Gohan blinked as he snapped himself out of his daze. He chuckled sheepishly, a blush gracing his cheeks as he scratched behind his ear. "Um, it's okay, Erasa. You can take your time. I've got to get back to work anyway…"

"When can you come back?" Videl asked eagerly.

His heart was doing a happy dance. She actually _wanted_ to discuss their relationship with him. It had to mean that she was ready to be with him now, didn't it? Or at least, that she was considering the idea.

He looked at his watch. It was almost seven P.M.

"Well, visiting hours will be over in about half an hour anyway, so I'll just come pick you up when Erasa has to leave. Does that sound good to you?"

Videl smiled and nodded her head, her expression so gentle, Gohan almost forgot to breathe.

It was happening. It was actually happening. Videl was ready. He could feel it. His wait was finally over. His patience was finally getting rewarded.

He was finally getting his happy ending with the love of his life.

Videl blinked, recognizing the silhouette sitting on a bench. Without meaning to, she felt heart sink.

"Wait… is that…?" Erasa murmured in disbelief.

Adam looked up at them and immediately got to his feet. He frowned in worry at the bandage and splint around her shoulder.

"I've been here all day," he admitted.

Videl's heart sank lower.

"I thought…" she whispered, trying as she might to conceal her disappointment.

"I know." He walked towards them, seeing as Erasa had stopped pushing her upon spotting the young man. "I just… I couldn't find the courage to go up there and see you after…"

He trailed off and averted his eyes, his frown deepening as, no doubt, his thoughts turned to today's biggest gossip news.

Erasa cleared her throat and not-so-subtly excused herself. Videl shot her a worried look and her friend responded with an encouraging smile, silently cheering her on.

But she didn't know what to say. She felt horrible for the way she had all but discarded Adam's feelings, for the way she'd all but forgotten about his very existence as Gohan's lips captured hers once more after an eternity of dreaming about it. And for feeling actually _relieved_ when Adam didn't come to visit her, when she assumed it meant it was over between them.

Saying "I'm sorry" would never be enough. She couldn't even believe how horribly she had treated Adam. He didn't deserve this.

She needed to set things straight with him. She had strung him along for long enough.

She lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly, summoning her courage. She was Videl Satan. She was honest and righteous, she always did the right thing, and she feared nothing. Well, close to nothing, she admitted to herself, but that was pretty damn impressive too.

She owed Adam the truth. She raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about the kiss in that way," she said. "And I'm deeply sorry that I got you involved in the mess that's my life…"

Adam gave a dry smile. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"We shouldn't have gotten together in the first place," she said with a sad smile. Adam's frown deepened and Videl shook her head. "It's the truth, Adam. It was never going to work. I always knew, deep down, that I was never going to forget about him. My heart always belonged to him, despite my best efforts to get him out of my head."

"Even after what he did to you?" Adam reminded bitterly.

Videl lowered her head and let out a soft sigh. "Yes… He did hurt me terribly, but I know he never meant to. He lost control and made a mistake… which I always knew was because of how much he loves me."

"That's bullshit," Adam gritted out. "He just couldn't keep it in his pants and that's that."

"That's true too…" Videl heaved a deep sigh, her shoulders slumping. "I don't expect you to understand, and if you have to hate me, I get it… I pretty much used you to make myself feel better. You've been nothing but sweet and patient with me, and being with you did help me trust men again."

"So you actually trust _him_ again?"

Videl shut her eyes. "I… I feel safe with him again. I'm starting to trust him again, yes…"

"You're right, I really don't understand." She looked up at him as he took the last steps towards her and crouched down to her level, looking deep into her eyes. "Are you sure you're not making a mistake? Because I…" He swallowed. "I love you, Videl. I've always loved you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known and I just…" He clutched at the left side of his chest. "My heart just melts when I'm with you."

She swallowed thickly, but the lump caught in her throat wouldn't go down. "I… I don't share your feelings, Adam."

"But you used to," he asserted, putting his hands on her chair's armrests. "You loved me too, back when we first met."

She shook her head. "I thought I did, but I know now what true love feels like."

He stared deeply into her eyes, his own shining in distress and helplessness. "Did you make up your mind for good? Is there really no hope for us?"

"I'm sorry, Adam." She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes. "You're a wonderful man, and you deserve better than coming second. You deserve someone who will love you like crazy, who won't stand the mere thought of being apart from you; someone who makes you feel more alive than you've ever been, someone whose touch ignites the most delectable spark in you."

He smiled at her in resignation. "Is that how you feel about Saiyaman?"

She stroked his cheek and nodded her head. "Yes…"

"Are you sure he won't hurt you again?" Adam asked, genuine concern shining in his eyes.

Videl smiled. "I think he'll know better now."

"I guess that's true…" He sighed in defeat. "I mean, he's actually a superhero and all, so he's got to be a good guy."

"He is…" She bit her lip as something occurred to her, taking her hand from his cheek to scratch hers. "And about that… Since I'm a public image and all, when I'm seen with him – I mean, the real him – you'll know who he really is. It goes without saying that you can't…"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Adam assured with a gentle smile. He reached over and brushed her bangs off her forehead, tucking a few loose strands behind her hair. "Though I'm curious to know who's hiding under that disguise."

Videl chuckled and winked at him. "You're in for a surprise."

Gohan was almost skipping on his way to the hospital yard. His heart couldn't stand in place. He hummed a happy tune, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

This was it. The moment of truth. He and Videl were finally getting back together.

He looked out the glass doors, reaching for the handle – and then his hand froze. His whole body turned rigid. The blood drained from his face.

Adam was with Videl. He was crouched down in front of her, and she was stroking his cheek. She said something to him and looked away, removing her hand and scratching the side of her face. Then Adam smiled at her and… tucked her locks behind her ear in a tender show of affection.

Tears welled up in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Videl was supposed to… She had been about to forgive him, hadn't she? Wasn't that what she wanted to talk to him about?

Gohan swallowed thickly, unable to tear his gaze away from the unbearable sight. Had he misunderstood? Had Videl been about to tell him that he shouldn't have kissed her, that she had moved on and that if he couldn't control himself with her, they couldn't be friends anymore?

But… the way she had looked at him… It couldn't have been all in his head, could it? He couldn't have imagined it all… could he?

Why Videl would be sharing long looks with her boyfriend then? They were obviously still together… Raven had been wrong. She'd lost the bet. Videl wasn't ready to be with him; she probably didn't even want him in her life anymore.

Adam leaned in and hugged Videl, and she smiled as she responded to his embrace. Gohan brushed a hand over his eyes as he turned away and ran off.

To think he'd actually thought… to think he'd been stupid enough to let himself hope again.

He hid under the stairs in the stairwell and slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face in his knees. His shoulders shook as he wept silently, grieving his broken hopes and shattered heart.

It was truly over this time, huh? Gohan raised his head and leaned back against the wall, running a hand over his face to wipe the wet trails on his cheeks. He chuckled humorlessly as a stupid thought crossed his mind.

At least he was getting a personal cook out of this.


	18. Chapter 18

Videl had been staring at that glass door for what felt like an eternity. Erasa looked at the time on her phone and her frown deepened.

"Visiting hours are almost over," she stated. She gave Videl a reassuring smile. "He's probably busy with work."

"I guess…"

"We didn't get to spend much time together in the end," Erasa said with a sideways smile. "But I'm glad you were able to give that poor Adam some closure."

Videl frowned at her friend. "You do realize that it's your fault I ever got involved with him, right?"

Erasa raised her hands in defense. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so much to contact him again. I thought it was the right thing to do, but…"

Videl cracked a smile. "But since you've met Gohan, you get it too, right? Why it has to be him."

The blonde let out an aggravated sigh. "As much as I wanted to hate him… he's impossible to dislike." She walked over to a bench and collapsed on it. Videl got up from the wheelchair and sat down beside her. "It doesn't help that he's so absurdly handsome." Erasa shook her head and let slip a chuckle. "You sure know how to pick them, huh?"

A gentle smile formed on her lips as Videl looked up at the darkening sky. "Gohan is more than a pretty face. He's kind, gentle, righteous – and, yes, honest too, despite what he's done. Gohan is a genuine person, and under normal circumstances he's always true to himself." A blush graced her cheeks as she went on, "I fell in love with his heart, not with his looks."

"Ain't complaining about them good looks though, are you?" Erasa teased, nudging her playfully. Videl chuckled.

"It's certainly a nice bonus."

Erasa glanced to the glass doors leading outside once more, her brow furrowing slightly. "I guess he's not coming, huh."

"It's like you said – he's probably busy." Videl shrugged. "It's alright. I can wait a little longer. He's worth the wait."

Erasa grinned. "Can't say I disagree."

Videl's frown deepened as she stared at her phone. The text chain was full of messages that she'd been sending Gohan, but she wasn't getting any replies from him. Why was he ignoring her? What was going on? They were supposed to have "the" talk yesterday – they were supposed to get back together. Gohan couldn't have had a change of heart – he had been fighting for her relentlessly, just as he'd promised on that morning four months ago – he wouldn't give up now, not just when she was ready to give their story another try.

She decided to call him. Videl tapped on the phone icon on the top right of the texting application and brought the rectangle device to her ear.

It rang twice, and then the call went straight to voicemail.

"What the…?"

She stared dumbly at her phone. Did he just straight out ignore her call? And he didn't even let it ring to make it look like he'd missed the call. Was that his way of sending her a message? Was he mad at her or something?

Something stirred in her mind. When Gohan didn't show up like planned yesterday, she and Erasa had assumed that he was busy, but what if…

Her heart sank. What if Gohan had come early and saw her with Adam? She and Adam had broken up on good terms, and from afar, it might have looked like the opposite… Could it be…? Did Gohan misconstrue the scene and thought she was still with Adam?

Videl sighed tiredly, running a hand through her hair. Was this mess ever going to get untangled?

Well, there was no way she was leaving this hospital without having a word with that stupid doctor first.

That dumbass. It was so him to jump to conclusions and not even try to get an explanation. Did he think he was doing her a favor by stepping aside? Did he actually believe she would stay with Adam after she'd let him kiss her on the very same day?

She was already at the front desk to get discharged from the hospital, so Videl turned to the nurse behind the counter and asked where she could find Dr. Son Gohan.

The aging lady frowned as she looked down at the form Videl had just filled out. "But wasn't Dr. Raven Fly in charge of your case?"

"He's a friend, and I just wanted to say goodbye."

The nurse narrowed brown eyes at her, clearly not buying it.

"I can see that you don't believe me, but I can prove it." She unlocked her phone which was still in her hand and quickly browsed through her pictures. She perked up when she found what she was looking for and showed a photo that she never had the heart to delete to the skeptical nurse. "See? That's him and me at the amusement park. We're laughing together on the rollercoaster ride."

The lady blinked at the photo, then she gave Videl an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just, he's quite… popular, you see, and I can't just give his whereabouts to any woman who's got a crush on him."

Videl cracked a smile. "Does that happen often?"

"More than you'd think," the nurse said, pursing her lips in distaste. "There was one time, some woman was asking about him just when he walked by. Can you believe, she actually tried jumping in his arms, but Dr. Son managed to leap out of the way in time."

Videl giggled at the thought. "I'm not surprised at all."

The nurse shook her head in dismay. "Some women, I swear. Dr. Son is too kind for his own good. He apologized and bowed many times, saying he was already seeing someone."

The police detective tilted her head. "When did that happen, exactly?"

"Oh, it was quite a while ago. It's been nearly a year, I think." The nurse held her chin in thought. "I think it was back in June last year?"

Videl cracked a smile. She leaned her elbow on the counter and rested her cheek into her palm. "Is that so…"

So it was actually back when they started seeing each other… She was the one Gohan had meant when he told the desperate woman that he was taken.

"Anyway," the lady resumed. "I believe Dr. Son is making rounds to check on all his patients, so it's hard to tell where he is exactly. Let me check the room numbers so you can find him more easily…"

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"I'm just glad you're not one of his groupies," the nurse replied with a smile. Videl chuckled slightly, scratching her cheek uneasily.

She kind of _was_ , though.

"You know what, I'm just going to page him," the elderly woman decided. "He has many patients and I'm not going to send you looking for him all over the hospital." She smiled at Videl and picked up the phone.

"Thank you so much. You're a great help."

Videl beamed at her. What a nice lady. There should be more people like her. Videl appreciated how she looked out for Gohan too. It was nice to know that someone had his back, that she only had his best interests at heart.

The nurse hung up the phone. Videl squinted at her name tag. Nurse Lavender. What a lovely name.

"Well, I've paged him, so he's probably going to finish up what he's doing before he gets here, since there is no emergency."

"Thank you again. It was really nice meeting you, Nurse Lavender."

"Anytime," she replied with a warm smile, her eyes shining with kindness. "You can take a seat over there while you wait for Dr. Son."

Videl nodded her head and thanked the nice nurse once more, before turning around and finding herself a seat among the people waiting for their turn in the Emergency Room.

She fidgeted impatiently, unable to stay in place. Her heart seemed to have the same problem, beating wildly in excitement and anticipation. It was finally happening. After wishing it could happen for all this time, she was finally ready to be with Gohan.

After about ten minutes that felt like a lifetime, he came up to the front desk to ask why they paged him. Nurse Lavender smiled and motioned behind him. Videl stood as he turned around, her lips twitching for a grin.

Gohan froze when he saw her, turning white as a sheet. Videl frowned, his reaction confirming her doubts. That idiot. How could he think for one second that she would choose Adam over him?

"Wha… What are you doing here?" he croaked out.

She stepped towards him. "We still need to talk, Gohan."

His eyes softened for a moment but then his face hardened and he looked away, his fists clenching at his sides. "I don't think we do, after all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients waiting for me."

He started to walk away but Videl caught his forearm to hold him back. Gohan gave her an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"I'm telling you we do," she insisted. "Can we go somewhere quieter and finally have that talk?"

He pursed his lips in obvious disagreement. Shrugging her hand off arm, he grunted, "Fine. Follow me."

His reluctance to oblige and animosity towards her were understandable, given the misunderstanding. Videl frowned as she tailed him, cursing him and his wrong assumptions in her head. Even if she had stayed with Adam, Gohan was supposed to keep fighting for her no matter what.

No… matter… what.

Did he actually give up? Was he done fighting? Just when he was finally winning?

He opened the door to an empty consultation room and avoided her eyes as he held it to let her walk in.

Videl let out a frustrated sigh. How could he be so incredibly smart and so unbelievably stupid at the same time?

Gohan closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, his head lowered. Videl pursed her lips. Wasn't he even going to meet her eyes?

Moving closer to him, she tried to catch his gaze – their height difference useful to her for once. But Gohan closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

Her heart tightened. She hated seeing him in so much pain. She had to clear things up as quickly as possible.

She touched his forearm. "Gohan, I think you misunderstood…" she started.

"I know," he replied. He ran a hand through his hair before finally meeting her eyes. "I thought you wanted to get back together…" He gave a dry smile. "Silly me, right? Taking my dreams for reality."

She swallowed thickly, then gave his forearm a squeeze.

"Gohan, that's not––"

But Gohan shook her hand off him and moved away from her, cutting her off. He walked to the other side of the room and leaned back against the consultation table, turning his head to look out the window.

"It's fine. You don't have to justify yourself. I get it. I never deserved your forgiveness. It was selfish of me to keep pushing myself into your life when you're trying to move on." He frowned deeply as he met her eyes once more. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I don't think we should be friends anymore. I have to let you go."

She wanted to cry. He was giving up. Getting his hopes shattered had been the last straw – he didn't have the strength to keep fighting for her after that harsh blow.

"Gohan, listen to me." She had to keep trying. If Gohan didn't have the will the fight for them anymore, then she had to do the fighting instead. She couldn't give up, not now, not when they were so close to their happy ending. "You have it all wrong––"

"Do I?" he said, cutting her off once again. Videl scowled. Was he going to let her finish one full sentence already? "But I… I disgust you, don't I? You wish you could shove your hand through your chest and take your heart out, just so you could stop loving me so much. You wish you could erase ever meeting me from your memory. You wish I'd never ever entered your life… don't you?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Gohan… that's not… I don't… I don't feel that way anymore." She cried into her hands and a sob shook her being. "Why won't you… let me explain?"

She sobbed harder and couldn't even form coherent words anymore. Damn it, why was it so difficult to make him understand how she felt?

And then his arms wrapped around her and he held her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear. "I'm always making you cry. You deserve better, Videl… You deserve everything good in this world and more." He pulled back and cupped her face, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I'll always love you… but I have to let you go."

She took a shaky breath and clutched his collar with her good hand. "That's not what I want, Gohan. I… I love you."

Unable to find the right words to get her point across, Videl pulled him closer and planted her lips on his, hoping she could show him how she felt instead. Gohan crushed her body against his and kissed her back ardently, passionately, desperately. Videl cupped his cheek to pull him closer, losing all sense of reality as she drowned in that sweet taste of paradise once more.

How could he think for a second that she would choose Adam over him? Adam was a great guy, but he could never compare. Gohan was only one who could make her feel like this. He was the love of her life. He was the one she wanted to grow old with.

"What are you doing…?" he murmured hoarsely, pressing his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath. "You can't keep doing this, Videl." He swallowed hard. "I know the pull between us is impossibly strong… but Adam is a good guy. You can't do that to him again."

She pulled back to look at him, her face darkening at what Gohan was implying. "I can't do… what, again?"

"I know you don't mean to. Like when you gave into Saiyaman before you knew it was me. It was my fault. I started it: I kissed you, and the chemistry between us is so explosive that we just couldn't stop." He stroked her cheek and let out a dejected sigh. "I know things had been going slow between us at the time and that I said you did nothing wrong, but if Saiyaman hadn't been me all along…" He swallowed. "It hurts that you would get involved with someone else at the time that I was falling for you." Gohan gave a dry smile. "The worst part is that I was so crazy about you that I still would've wanted to be with you. I would've been hurt, but I would've understood. I was too slow to show you how much you meant to me, and that got you frustrated and drove you into somebody else's arms."

Videl pushed him away from her. Tears gathered in her eyes once more.

His words stung. The worst part was that he was right. She would tell herself that they weren't serious at the time, that they had only known each other for a few weeks. But they had already been falling for each other – and she had cheated on him.

She had cheated on him – with him.

He made her cheat on him.

The stitches on her wound popped open, one after the other.

He had hurt her again – without even meaning to. He never intended to cause her any pain, did he? Yet it had happened then, and it happened again.

Would it keep occurring? Gohan had such a good heart, yet sometimes he would do or say things without thinking that would end up hurting her deeply. Videl had thought that he would know better, but if he didn't even realize what he was doing… was she really ready to be with him?

She had thought she was. She had wanted to believe that she could trust him again. Gohan was the love of her life. She should be able to accept him no matter what – the good and the bad. The qualities and the flaws.

But the still-sensitive wound in her heart was searing again.

She was scared. She didn't want to get hurt again. She was terrified of how much he could hurt her. Gohan was the one person capable of making her suffer so much.

Averting her gaze, Videl quickly wiped her eyes.

"You're right. I should go."

As she reached for the doorknob, her hand stilled when Gohan spoke.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world… And I'm sorry for everything, Videl."

She closed her eyes tightly. They had been so close. Was it really hopeless? Even Gohan had given up. He wouldn't be fighting for her anymore.

This couldn't be the end… Surely there was more to their story, right?

Videl sniffed and wiped her face with her forearm, before looking back at him over her shoulder and offered him a resigned smile. "I'll always love you, Gohan."

He cracked a wistful smile. "I'll always love you, Videl."

She tore her gaze away from his, unable to take the agony and undying love in his eyes. It was too hard. She didn't want to leave him.

Damn it, they were supposed to get back together. Why did it have to turn out like this?

Gohan absentmindedly swirled his straw in his iced-tea. The drink always reminded him of Videl, but even as much as it hurt to think about her, he wasn't ready to let go of his memories of her just yet. They had had some great times. They used to be so happy together…

"You're not serious, are you?" Raven babbled in disbelief, sitting across from him in the coffee shop near the hospital – the one where he and Videl had their first date.

Gohan shook his head. "It's over for good this time. Videl didn't break up with Adam. She's trying to move on, and this time I have to let her."

"I don't believe it," Raven said, rubbing her temples as though she was getting a migraine. "That's not how it was supposed to go. Videl's crazy about you and she wouldn't lead that Adam on when she knows it's doomed from the start."

He looked into his friend's eyes, his face serious. "I'm telling you, Raven. It's over."

"And you're actually giving up…?" she breathed hoarsely.

"I know when a cause is hopeless."

"But you don't believe in hopeless causes."

He gave a dry smile. "I guess I was proven wrong."

Raven leaned over the table and held his hand with both of hers, giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Gohan. I was so sure… Videl looked like she was ready to be with you. I don't understand what could've changed."

"You just misunderstood the signals, as I did. I really thought…" He sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping in dejection. "Anyway, let's stop talking about that. It's too depressing, and I'm tired of wallowing in self-pity."

Raven cracked a small smile and leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, okay. Does that mean you're finally going to try to move on?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I can try…" Gohan heaved out a deep, disheartened sigh. "Have you ever been so in love before? How do you get over something like that?"

Raven observed her friend. Gohan looked so hopeless and broken. It tightened her heart to see him like this.

"Actually… yes, I have. Back in my early twenties. It was my first real relationship with a girl, and I was so crazy about her. I would've died for her."

"What happened?" Gohan asked, his hoarse voice laced with dread.

"She moved away and I wouldn't follow her because I wanted to be a doctor, and I'd just been accepted into one of the best med schools in the world."

"So you let her go for the sake of your career? You said you could've died for her, but you wouldn't follow her when she had to leave?" Gohan frowned. "I would've packed up and followed Videl to another planet if she asked me to."

"We just have different ways to love," Raven reasoned. "She didn't stay for me, either. We were both independent women and wanted to have a real career. Our dream jobs just didn't go well together."

"That's just… too sad." Gohan swallowed. "You loved each other and wanted to be together, but couldn't because life got in the way…"

"That sums it up, yeah," Raven murmured, a glint of longing in her almond-colored eyes. "She's become a successful journalist. I read her articles sometimes – she always had incredible prose."

"Couldn't you make it work now? Even if it's been years, I can see that you've never forgotten about her…"

Raven shook her head. "She's married now. It's too late. Yes, I've never forgotten about her, and a part of me will always love her… but I did move on. Thinking about her doesn't hurt as much today. It took a while, but now I can focus on the good times and appreciate those moments I had with her." She gave a heartwrenching smile. "Sometimes, it's just not meant to be."

Gohan crossed his arms over the table and hung his head, his shoulders slumping. "It's just not fair. Love should be enough."

"Well, what can you do? Relationships are hard work, and, sadly, most of the time, love isn't enough."

"How did you get over her, then?" Gohan asked, an intrigued gleam in his eyes as he looked at his friend.

"Time and many, many meaningless hookups."

He grimaced. "I can't even imagine getting intimate with another woman…"

Raven smiled at him in sympathy. "I know how you feel, but you'll have to get back to it eventually."

"Is that all it took? Just hooking up with random people?"

"With extremely hot people," she corrected him playfully. Her smile toned down and she cast her gaze downwards. "And then I fell in love again, but it wasn't mutual."

Gohan stared at her. "For real? How can anyone not fall in love with you?"

Raven shot him an amused smile. "You didn't."

He chuckled, scratching his hair. "Yeah, that's true… Still, usually you don't have any problem seducing anyone you set your eye on – men and women alike."

"This is now, and that was then. I wasn't always the confident, charismatic, and charming woman that I am now, you know," she added with a wink.

"Ehhh… I was always the awkward, clueless guy that I am now, though," Gohan said in a joking tone, a sideways grin tugging at his lips.

Raven giggled. "Oh, but that's part of your charm, Gohan. You're absolutely forbidden to change."

"Forbidden, huh?"

"That's right. I sentence you to a lifetime of more awkward and clueless moments." She hit her fist onto the table as though she were a judge with a hammer. Gohan laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know how you do it, Raven, but no matter how down I feel you always cheer me up."

As though that much was obvious, she raised her palms and shrugged. "It's what I do."

They shared playful looks. Gohan sipped on his iced tea as he looked around the room distractedly. He didn't like the sound of it, but maybe following down Raven's path was his best bet to eventually heal his broken heart… Could he actually be with another woman after Videl? He had never been one to have casual hookups, let alone one-night stands, and he had never wanted to start. He was too much of a romantic at heart to be into that kind of thing.

But he did need to get over Videl at some point… He couldn't stay hung up on her like this, it wasn't healthy.

A caramel-skinned woman caught his gaze and smiled at him. Gohan felt his heart protest vehemently but forced himself to smile back at her, albeit awkwardly. Well, Raven said it was part of his charm, right? The pretty girl giggled and turned back to her friends. Gohan looked away and swallowed nervously, massaging the side of his neck.

It felt so wrong. Would it ever start to feel right if he kept at it?

"I give you points for effort," Raven said in a joking tone, having obviously noticed the little exchange. "If you want, I can help you hook up with someone tonight. Or another night, if you don't feel ready yet."

"I don't know if I ever will…"

He looked around to distract himself. There was a screen hanging on the wall on the left end of the coffee shop; the news broadcast was on, and Gohan felt his jaw slacken as he recognized the familiar robotic armor; its feet ignited with flames and the man in the armor flew away with a bag full of cash.

He stood and walked closer to the TV. "No way…" Then, stopping the first waitress that passed by him, he asked if they could turn up the volume. She nodded and rushed off, and Gohan looked back at the screen and watched the muted broadcast, impatiently waiting for the sound to be back on.

The robbery took place in one of the islands down south, not far from where the World Martial Arts Tournament would be held. Gohan breathed in relief when it was reported that there had been no casualties. The armored robber had been swift and efficient, and the police only arrived when it was too late. It was a passerby who took the video of the robotic armor flying off.

Gohan clenched his fists. So whoever was building an army just got access to a whole lot of funds. An army… to do what? What was this evil mastermind plotting? Whatever it was, Gohan knew he had to be ready. He needed a better way to know when and where these robotic armors made a hit. Trusting the news and his acute senses weren't enough. Maybe Bulma could help come up with something…

There was a comment about the man that the Great Saiyaman had stopped earlier this week. He was still in a coma after the strange stroke that would have killed him if not for the superhero's swift reaction. The news anchor also commented on the fact that the Great Saiyaman had performed a tracheotomy using only a glass shard and a pen, saying that it was safe to assume that the caped hero had medical experience, and was or used to be a surgeon.

Well, that much was to be expected. It wasn't like they knew in which hospital to look for him, or that they could figure out who was hiding under his helmet even if they tried. Gohan had more important things to worry about anyway.

"That's awful…" Raven commented, standing by his side. "It's the same kind of armored guy that shot Videl, right?"

"Yes," Gohan murmured, his fists clenching tighter. Where were they going to hit next?

There was a tap on her window. Videl looked away from her book to see what that was about – and her eyes widened. Gohan was floating outside the glass. Gohan – not Saiyaman. Granted, it was night and even if someone saw a man flying up there they wouldn't be able to identify him, but usually he wouldn't take that risk.

He wasn't supposed to visit her anymore, either. It had been weeks since the last time they saw each other.

Videl put her book down on her nightstand, pushed the covers off herself and, cautiously, walked over to the window. She unlocked it and pulled it open. The cool night air made her shudder and she wrapped her arms around herself. The thin-strapped top and matching shorts that she was wearing as her pajamas certainly weren't keeping her warm.

"Get in, hurry," she ushered him in. "I'm freezing."

Gohan obliged and Videl quickly shut the window. She turned around to face him. He was wearing a simple tank top and sweatpants, and he was barefoot for some reason. The room was dim from the one lamp on her nightstand, giving him a strange glow. This whole situation felt so surreal. Was she even awake? It sure felt like a dream.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Gohan didn't reply. He was observing her – running his eyes all over her figure, from head to toe, not even trying to be subtle about it as he shamelessly checked her out. Videl felt self-conscious in her flimsy attire that barely covered anything and wrapped her arms around herself once more, her face flaring up.

When Gohan finally spoke, he confused her even more.

"Are you still with Adam?" he asked. "Are you seeing anybody right now?"

She tried to read him, to understand what he meant, why he was asking her about her love life. She couldn't make any connection between his presence in her bedroom and what he wanted to know.

"I'm not. I broke up with Adam, and I'm not seeing anybody. Why would you…?"

But she was cut off by urgent lips seizing hers. He put his arms around her and held her close against him as he kissed her breath away.

Videl melted. She didn't even try to resist – she had yearned for this for so long. She had been dreaming about this for months – wishing he would just turn up and possess her, just like he was doing now.

It had to be a dream. It was too good to be true. It couldn't be real.

"This isn't…" he breathed over her lips as Videl's eyes fluttered open, her head still in a haze of pleasure after that passionate kiss. "This isn't about getting back together. I just… I just need you, Videl. Just for tonight, let me be with you. Let me make love to you."

She frowned in confusion, touching the side of his face. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," he answered honestly without any hesitation. "But I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget about it and lose myself into you." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "Please, Videl, I need you so much right now. Say the word… Let me make you mine, just for tonight."

She barely hesitated. This was a dream anyway. If she couldn't be with Gohan in her subconscious, then what would be the point of it?

She ran her fingers through his hair – which was humid, she noticed – and moved her mouth closer to his ear.

"Make me yours, Gohan."

He straightened up and looked deep into her eyes, cupping her face between his palms.

"Thank you…" he murmured, before capturing her lips once more.

Videl clutched his tank top as she let her brain shut off for the night, reveling in the delectable sensations that she had missed so much since their last kiss. Gohan put his hands on her waist and, without breaking the kiss, started walking backwards, pulling her with him.

He threw her on the bed, and Videl blinked up at him from the sudden loss of his warmth. Gohan quickly took off his tank top and his sweatpants, pulling down his boxers along with them, and joined her on the bed, already stark naked.

He pushed the covers out of the way, not seeming to care when they landed on the floor. He got on top of her and started kissing her neck while his fingers slid under the hem of her shorts and started pulling down. Videl bit her lip. Her head was spinning. It was all happening so fast, she could barely register anything.

She let out a moan when his lips found her sweet spot. He slid the strap of her top off her shoulder and slowly ran his fingers down her arm, barely grazing her skin. Videl felt a delicious shiver course through her being.

Goodness, she had missed this. With him. Gohan knew her body so well; he knew exactly how to drive her crazy with pleasure and lust, and the chemistry between them was just as explosive as ever.

He pulled back for just enough time to get her pajama top over her head, effectively getting rid of her last piece of clothing. He immediately dove between her breasts, cupping them in his hands and pushing them together against his face, breathing her in deeply.

"I missed you so much…" he murmured, before taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it.

Videl's breath hitched. How she loved the way he touched her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she arched her back, letting out a moan as Gohan took extra care of her breasts with his mouth and his hands.

He sucked on the other nipple now while squeezing both of her tits in his large hands. Videl craned her neck, her breathing shortening, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and all over her skin.

His right hand let go of her left breast and slowly ran down her stomach. He reached the patch of hair and didn't stop, grazing her crotch with the tips of his fingers. Videl groaned at the feeling. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and pushed it flat against her wet folds. Gohan raised his head to smirk at her, and Videl felt herself flush.

"I guess you need me as much as I need you, huh?" he whispered, rubbing his nose on her cheek.

He pushed two fingers inside of her then, and Videl cried out in pleasure. She held onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he thrust his hand back and forth between her trembling thighs. He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb and picked up the pace, going in and out and around and scissoring. Videl pulled him closer and bit on his shoulder to muffle her screams of ecstasy. Her whole being was taken by delicious tremors and Gohan pulled his hand back. He sat on the bed and licked his fingers, never once breaking eye contact, and Videl felt her core burn even hotter at the intense look he was giving her.

She sat up to wrap her arms around his neck and lay back on the bed, bringing him with her.

"Fuck me," she croaked out breathlessly, urgent notes in her voice. "Now."

He put his hands on her hips, pressing his body all against hers. "With pleasure…"

She felt his length rub her drenched folds and moaned at the sensation. Unable to wait one more second, Videl grabbed him roughly and pushed her pelvis upward, her eyes sliding shut and a long moan slipping from her lips as he was finally inside of her.

She rolled him on his back and straddled his hips, still impaled on his bursting sex. She put her hands on his chest and rode him deep and hard, breathing loudly at every thrust of her pelvis. Her eyes fell shut and she arched her back, losing herself completely in this moment.

It just felt so unbelievably _good_. Dear lord, she had missed this feeling. He just fit so perfectly inside of her – it was like their bodies were made for each other, like they had finally found their missing piece to be whole again.

Her eyes opened halfway and she caught him staring at her in awe. Videl smiled and leaned over, stroking his cheek tenderly without letting up the erratic pace of her hips.

"I love you," he croaked out.

Then he suddenly rolled her on her back, grabbed her hips firmly, got on his knees, and thrust even harder into her. His fingers dug into her skin and he panted heavily, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat. He lifted her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself even harder and deeper every time, and it wasn't long before Videl hit her climax once more. She craned her neck, arched her back, and curled her toes as her body convulsed uncontrollably – yet Gohan didn't let up the pace. He pushed her thighs against the mattress on either side of her and kept claiming her as his over and over.

"Do… Do you still love me?" he asked suddenly, gritting his teeth as he pounded her relentlessly.

"I… I love you," she replied in a heartbeat, too overwhelmed with pleasure to think properly. "I'll… I'll always love you, Gohan."

He groaned and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. "Say it again," he panted against her ear. "Please."

"I love you."

His fingers dug deeper into her hips; it hurt in the most delicious way.

"Again…"

"I… I love you, Gohan! I love you! I love you! I love –– _AAAHHHHHH_!"

She came once more and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her whole being was invaded by the most delectable sensations. Videl felt Gohan shoot his release inside of her for a few long moments as he shuddered on top of her.

He didn't move, didn't pull out, wasn't even being careful not to crush her as she could feel his whole weight pressing down on her – it was so intoxicating. She wrapped her legs around him, unwilling to let him go.

"I love you," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you…" he uttered hoarsely, taking a shaky breath. "Thank you so much…"

She woke up to the sound of shuffling. Videl's eyes fluttered open. It was still night out, and she found herself alone in her bed. But before she could conclude that it had, in fact, been all just a dream, she saw Gohan putting his tank top back on.

"Were you going to just sneak away like a thief after you took what you wanted?"

She saw his body go rigid. His shoulders slumped and he let out a deep, dejected sigh.

"I guess I was…"

She sat up slowly, covering herself with the sheet. "Shouldn't you at least give me _some_ kind of explanation?"

He sat on the bed, his back to her, his head hanging.

"I don't really want to, no," he whispered.

He stiffened when she touched his shoulder. "Talk to me. I won't judge you, I promise."

He swallowed audibly. "I…"

He trailed off and fell silent, pursing his lips tightly. Videl sighed tiredly.

"Come here," she murmured, tugging at his arm. Gohan finally looked at her, and her heart sank at the way his eyes glistened in the dark.

He let her pull him back in the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled up to him.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

He swallowed once more. "I… I… I slept with someone else."

Her breath hitched, her eyes widened, her hand rose to her mouth. She tried as she might to hold back the tears, but her heart was already weeping.

"I… I thought maybe… maybe I could try to move on." Gohan raised his hand to cover his face, his voice breaking. "I was thinking about you the whole time, and I felt so dirty when I was done. It just felt so wrong. I tried to wash away her presence, I tried to scrub it off my skin as hard as I could, but that icky feeling wouldn't go away." He took a shaky breath. "So I did the only thing that made sense to me. The only thing that could erase that disgusting memory from my mind. I came to you…"

Her shoulders convulsed as a sob slipped from her lips. She knew exactly what he had gone through. Videl had tried to be intimate with Adam, but it always felt so wrong that she could never go all the way. But Gohan tried anyway… He struggled against himself to go through with it, hoping against hope that it could help him get over her.

She could just see him, crying in the shower as he tried to scrub that other woman's scent off him.

"Do you… Do you hate me now?" he asked, his voice laced with agony and dread.

Videl raised herself to look at him and smiled through her tears, cupping his cheek.

"I could never hate you, Gohan."

He held her wrist and turned his head to kiss her palm, tears glistening on his cheeks. "Thank you… Thank you for indulging me one last time."

She couldn't help cracking an ironic smile at that. "How many "last times" have we had so far?"

He chuckled slightly. "Three, I believe."

She straddled his hips and leaned down over him, cupping his face between her palms.

"So I guess… at this point… a little more or a little less…" she murmured, her eyes sliding shut as she closed the last inches between them and seized his delicious mouth.

Gohan wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her back hungrily. She could feel his arousal coming alive again and smirked against his lips.

She pulled back and started tugging at the hem of his tank top. Gohan raised his arms to help her pull it over his head. Videl let her hands trace over his delicious pectoral muscles. He was so gorgeous… She leaned down and planted an open-mouthed kiss on his throat, slowly kissing her way down, exploring every beautifully carved muscle with extra care. Videl breathed in deeply as she reached his abs, soaking in his intoxicating scent.

Ahh… He was so addicting.

She rubbed her hands on his pecs while she ran her tongue down his six pack. Gohan let out a shaky groan. Videl started tugging down at his sweatpants.

She pulled back slightly to watch his erection break free of his hindering clothes. Holding it in her hands, she leaned down and opened her mouth, taking his length in. She enjoyed the way Gohan choked and shuddered as she started sucking him.

"Vi… Videl…" he croaked out, panting hard. His hand dropped to her head as it bobbed up and down, his fingers tangling in her thick locks.

She sucked long and hard as she slowly backed up and then licked the tip, drinking his precum. She could feel his thick dick pulse in her hands. She massaged his balls and took him deeper in her mouth once more, reveling in the adorable sounds Gohan couldn't help making.

He threw his head back and fisted the bedsheets, letting out a guttural groan, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

"Vi-Videl, I… I'm more than ready to… _gaahh_ … to… to… you know… _ugh_!"

She backed up and let go of his cock, smirking at him as he gazed down at her, panting heavily.

"So you don't want to cum in my mouth?" she asked casually, wiping the corners of her lips with her thumb.

He swallowed thickly. "I… I mean…" His face was flushing even deeper. Gosh, he was just so cute. "As much as I'm enjoying your mouth…" He pulled her to him and rolled her on back, pressing his body down against hers. He rubbed himself between her thighs, making her moan softly. "This… Becoming one with you… This is what I love most."

She stared at him, feeling breathless. Stroking his cheek, she idly wondered how she was supposed to ever get over this incredible man who was so crazy about her. If it couldn't be him… she didn't want anyone else. Gohan was the one.

He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. His love washed over her in the most intoxicating way, and Videl felt her heart swell.

"I love you…" she murmured against his lips. Gohan kissed her deeper and thrust his pelvis forward, making her feel whole once again.

Their groans and moans of pleasure were muffled by the intense kiss. Gohan set a slow and deep pace, taking his time savoring her, feasting on her. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, her lungs burning for air – but she wouldn't stop kissing him. She couldn't – it just felt too good, too addicting.

Gohan started going faster, harder. He tore his lips from hers and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes shut tightly as he rocked his hips back and forth, building up the intense pleasure from the delicious friction they were creating.

"I love you…" he panted, moving his lips to her throat, grazing her skin with his teeth. "I love you… so much, Videl… _Gaahhh_ … You feel so _good_ …!"

He pounded her harder, holding her hand against the mattress, their fingers intertwining. His other hand cupped her breast, squeezed, fondled, pinched the nipple. Videl wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and craned her neck, moaning loudly with every thrust of his throbbing cock.

"You're like… a drug…" he heaved against her neck. "I just… can't get enough… I'm… _hgghnnn_ … I'm so… so… addicted to you… _Ahh_!"

She couldn't take it. She couldn't keep up with him. The pleasure was too intense, too explosive, too overwhelming.

It just felt so _right_. Being with him, becoming one with him. Videl knew she was where she belonged, right there, in his arms.

She shut her eyes tightly and moaned loudly. She was so close… Gohan felt it too and grabbed her hips, hammering into her even harder. He pressed his forehead against hers, his heavy breaths mingling with hers, tickling her face.

She could feel his love, his passion, his urgent need to possess her. Videl lost all sense of reality, only aware of all these mindblowing sensations that were swallowing her whole.

Putting her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him to her and captured his lips.

She just needed him so much. She didn't want this night to end. She didn't want him to go – she wanted him to stay by her side, always. She wanted him to love her every night, every morning, every day of their life together.

She wanted him. She wanted to be with him.

Videl forgot that their passionate embrace was only temporary, that this wasn't meant to last. She let her mind shut down completely and lost herself into him. Gohan was all that mattered. He was all she needed. He was everything.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me more! YES! Oh god, Gohan, don't stop! _Aaaaahhhh_!"

He was so delectable, so addicting. She tightened her arms around his back as he kept pounding her. She just couldn't get enough of him.

Her climax hit her like the most beautiful explosion. Her toes curled and she arched her back, craning her neck as she cried out in ecstasy. Gohan shuddered against her and emitted a guttural groan against her cheek, his teeth grazing her skin as Videl felt him come profusely inside of her.

Their bodies shivered and convulsed together, overcome with the most intense pleasure. Gohan tipped her chin and kissed her lips once more, still filling her up with his cum.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes tightly shut, breathing hard.

"I may have a problem," he admitted softly. "I truly am addicted to you."

"Maybe you could find a meeting to go to," she joked in reply, still trying to catch her breath.

He chuckled. "What, Videl Addicts Anonymous?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck. "You'd probably be the only one there though."

He smiled against her shoulder and kissed it softly. "Maybe not. Raven might join me. She's got a thing for you too."

Videl snorted in laughter. "There you go."

They fell silent, relishing the blissful feeling of just being with each other, of holding one another close. They couldn't resolve themselves to pull away, or even to disconnect their bodies.

"Gohan…?" Videl murmured softly.

"Hm?"

"What… What are we going to do?"

He sighed deeply against her neck. "Go back to our lives, I guess…"

"But I… I want to be with you."

Gohan raised himself, leaning onto his elbows, and stared deeply into her eyes. "Then… do you trust me?"

"I…"

She swallowed. A few weeks ago, she would've said yes. She wished she could go back to that state of mind, before they had their talk.

Why was she so scared? Relationships were hard work, and, yes, every now and then you tended to get hurt. But as long as you loved each other and never gave up on one another, as long as you were happy by the end of the day, wouldn't it be worth it?

Wasn't Gohan worth it?

"I don't know," Videl answered honestly. She stroked his cheek, her eyes brimming with tears. "You know, when we had our talk… you had it all wrong. I'd just broken up with Adam. I wanted to be with you. I thought I was ready."

His eyes grew wider, his breathing deepened. "You… what? But… I… I saw you with him… It didn't look like…"

"We broke up on good terms," she explained.

"But then… why…?"

Her throat tightened. She pushed him off her, turned on her side, and hugged the covers, showing him her back. Gohan touched her shoulder and she stiffened.

"You wouldn't let me finish what I wanted to say," she whispered hoarsely. "You kept cutting me off, and then…"

She heard his swallow thickly from behind her.

"And then…?" he asked in a throaty whisper.

"And then you hurt me again. You reminded me that I'd just been fooling myself, that if Saiyaman hadn't been you all along, I would've indeed cheated on you."

"But it… it was my fault that happened. _I_ kissed _you_."

"And if it had been someone else making advances on me and I would've given into him in the same way… I would've been cheating on you. Just like I cheated on Adam when I let you kiss me."

He grabbed her shoulder and made her lie on her back, towering over her; he cupped her cheek and stared intently into her eyes.

"You're not a cheater, Videl. Everything is on me. I kissed you even though I knew you were seeing Adam, and I kissed you as Saiyaman even though I knew I was ruining everything between us with my lack of control. This is not on you, Videl. You've done nothing wrong."

Her eyes welled up. "I could've stopped you. I should've stopped you when you kissed me as Saiyaman."

"Are you kidding me? Didn't we just have mind-blowing sex or was I dreaming?" He shook his head in disbelief. "The way it feels between us… how could _anyone_ stop when it feels so incredible? Why do you think I can't even control myself when I'm with you?"

"It doesn't mean that it was right."

He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry, Videl. I feel like such an idiot… I was so sure that you were going to reject me again and I couldn't bring myself to hear you out. Why do I keep screwing everything up…?"

He pulled back and looked at her with desperate eyes. "Is there any chance you might trust me again? If you need more time, I'll wait for you. If you still want me to, I'll fight for you again. I will do anything, Videl. Just tell me what to do."

She raised her hand and brushed away the tears on his eyelashes with her thumb. Gohan leaned in then and kissed her breath away. Her hands trembled as she cupped his face. Her heart tightened with guilt and regret. If only things had gone differently…

"Maybe…" she breathed out when he pulled back. "Maybe I do need more time…"

Gohan held her tightly and nuzzled her neck. "Is it okay if I don't give up on you, then? If I keep fighting for you?"

Videl planted a kiss behind his ear. "Never stop fighting for me, Gohan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Hope you're enjoying the new year so far. :D
> 
> I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm updating two more in addition to this one, so have fun! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Videl wasn't sure how things turned out this way. Sitting on the examination table, she was getting stitches on her left forearm.

"How did you get that wound?" Gohan asked, sitting on a stool beside her as he sewed expertly into her skin. "The cut is quite deep."

"It's a blade cut," she explained. How did he end up caring for her? He wasn't even the doctor who saw her at first. Did he actually _ask_ to replace his colleague? "I parried my perp's attempt at stabbing me. I figured my arm was better than, you know, my chest and all."

He cracked a small smile, still focused on his task. "You've always been so reckless."

She tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing taking care of a simple case of stitches anyway? Aren't you a surgeon? Why were you the one to care for my broken ankle for that matter?"

Gohan glanced up at her, an amused smile playing on his lips, before focusing back on her forearm. "I do medical consultations too."

"Do all the doctors have to do that?"

"No, but I wanted to help out. Hospitals are always understaffed."

Well, that made perfect sense. It was so like Gohan to do something like that.

"Wasn't someone else in charge of me this time, though?" she couldn't help but ask.

Not that she minded his company. She'd missed him. It had been about a month since their last night together and they hadn't seen each other since – not even when Gohan helped the police as Saiyaman; Videl wasn't sure whether he did it on purpose, but they hadn't run into each other over the past month.

"Well… I wanted to treat myself today," he admitted softly. He cut the string and looked up at her with a warm smile. "All done."

"Treat yourself? What do you mean?" she inquired, a confused frown creasing her brow.

"It's my birthday," Gohan explained while sticking a large plaster on the stitches to protect the wound from infections. "And I missed you, so I asked my colleague if I could replace her. I'm glad I got to see you today."

"It's your…?" She blinked at him dumbly. Whatever she might have expected, this was certainly not it.

He looked up at her again and held her gaze, his smile softening in such a way that it made her heart ache.

"I really missed you," he said softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "Getting lost in your eyes again… that's all I wanted for my birthday."

Her face was burning up. Videl swallowed hard.

Goddamn, she died to kiss him.

But Gohan took his hand away and stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not saying I'm glad you got injured and all…"

"I know," Videl said with a smile, getting to her feet. "I don't mind the cut anyway, and it did get me to see your adorable face again."

He blushed and grinned, still massaging the back of his neck. Videl moved closer to him – close enough to smell his intoxicating scent and feel his warmth wash over her.

"Happy birthday, Gohan."

His eyes softened and he twirled his fingers around the short locks framing her face. "Thanks…"

Videl felt her breath shorten. She couldn't look away. The pull between them was so strong – she wanted him so much. Her gaze dropped to his lips and she swallowed.

It had been almost a full year since they met. How did the chemistry between them not diminish even in the slightest bit? How come she only missed him more every day when time was supposed to heal broken hearts?

"Are you… seeing anybody right now?" he asked.

His eyes bore into hers. Her chest was heaving. Her mind tried to warn her, but Videl shushed it distractedly, unwilling to be reasonable right now.

"I'm not."

She closed her eyes when he tipped her chin up and leaned in, the anticipation building up inside of her as his breath tickled her face. And then Gohan pressed his lips on hers in a tender kiss – and the world made sense once again. Videl felt her whole being tremble with emotion. She opened her mouth and eagerly welcomed his tongue in, letting the delectable sensations engulf her completely.

Besides… it was his birthday. They could make an exception just this once, right?

She was heaving deeply when he pulled back. Her head was in a haze, the world around them was still fuzzy and blurry after that breathtaking kiss.

Gohan pressed his forehead against hers and let out a soft sigh.

"Best birthday gift ever."

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his thick, spiky hair.

"You're welcome."

Gohan wrapped his arms around her and Videl accepted the embrace, enjoying the way his warmth enveloped her.

His shoulders slumped and he let out another, different kind of sigh. "I have to get back to work…"

"Your patients do need you," she remarked in a playful tone.

He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. Videl felt her body tingle all over.

"But I need _you_ …" he murmured, his breath tickling her skin. "I miss you…"

She knew what he had in mind, but as much as she needed him too, Videl knew it wouldn't be a good idea. She wasn't ready to be with him yet and it would be wrong to string him along.

"Give it time," she whispered in his ear.

Gohan straightened himself and gave her a resigned smile, his eyes shining with longing. He stroked her cheek.

"I'll wait for as long as you need."

Her heart glowed. _Almost…_

It shouldn't be too long now, right? Surely, she would come to trust him completely again, right?

Gohan leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Thank you… for the birthday gift."

His lips lingered. Eyes closed, Videl relished the gentle touch.

Goodness, how she loved that man.

Finally, at long last… After years of planning, plotting, of trying to get enough funds any way he possibly could…

His army was ready.

Now, it was only a matter of deciding when and where. The city he would hit first had always been an obvious choice: Satan City was the home of the "world savior" – as if such a ridiculous man could have even scratched a monster like Cell. But the world believed him blindly, as implausible as his lies were.

They would all bow to _him_ once he showed the people that their savior could do nothing against his army.

The Great Saiyaman, however, would be another story.

He wasn't an idiot. Attacking Satan City meant the superhero was bound to show up, but he wasn't one to go to war unprepared.

He hadn't quite decided where in the city he should send his army, though. The evil mastermind studied the holographic map of the area, searching for the place with the busiest affluence.

He smirked as the answer dawned on him. Yes, this would be the perfect location to begin his invasion.

Soon, the world would be his. He couldn't wait to be King.

The dark scowl seemed etched into his features. Adam glared daggers at his friends as his horse passed them. Why did he let them coerce him into this anyway? A carousel ride, _really_? He felt ridiculous sitting there among the little kids and some of their parents. His friends, who had been supposed to be joining him so that he wouldn't feel too out of place, tricked him and let him ridicule himself in the children's ride.

Except for Lily, that is. But that girl was so gullible that she kinda just got tricked too, not following the running joke among their friends.

She turned around and smiled sheepishly at him with a shrug that said, "Well, what can you do?"

He slumped his shoulders. Some friends they were. Was that how they were cheering him up? Because they were doing a poor job at it. He shouldn't have let them convince him to go to the mall with them. He was _fine_. Yes, so he wasn't over Videl yet, but could they really blame him? He had been in love with her, and it had only been two months. Did they expect him to just forget about her overnight?

He passed the three of them again and narrowed his eyes to slits to let them know just how he felt about their little prank. Was it too late to find better friends?

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the swinging horse's pole. Was this ride ever going to end?

And then he straightened up suddenly. The carousel kept going around and he lost sight of the individual he thought he had seen out of the corner of his eye. At the next spin of the ride, Adam looked around frantically, searching for the beige fur of the dangerous dog person he had been unlucky enough to get involved with once upon a time.

Adam's stomach sank. It was him. He recognized the deep scar across his left eye, the bushy mustache, the strong and solid stature of the maniac who had expertly played him and his environmental activist group.

He was just standing there with his arms crossed, observing his surrounding with a sinister grin that did not foretell anything good.

At the next spin of the carousel, he was gone.

They had agreed to meet at the mall. Erasa rocked the stroller back and forth distractedly even though Delie was long asleep. Sitting next to her on the bench, Videl didn't comment on it and gave a sympathetic smile, touching her friend's back.

"I'm proud of you, Erasa."

The blonde's eyes were shining with worry and dread even as she tried to smile. Videl rubbed her back, hoping to soothe the young woman. Erasa let out a deep sigh and leaned the side of her head on her best friend's shoulder, finally stopping to rock the stroller.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this," she admitted.

Videl held the other woman around her back. "It's going to be okay, Erasa. You'll feel better after you hear him out, you'll see."

"You better be right…" Erasa bit her lip. "Gohan's coming with him, right? Is it going to be okay…? How long has it been since…?"

"A few weeks," Videl answered softly. "Don't worry about me, Erasa. Just focus on you today. I'll be fine. Gohan and I… we're kinda on good terms, even though we don't really see each other much anymore."

The young mother hummed in reply. She watched her little girl who slept peacefully in the stroller, and a small smile tugged at her lips at the adorable sight.

Videl pulled away. "There they are," she observed as she got to her feet.

But Erasa was rooted on the spot. Her throat tightened at the sight of her first love in a wheelchair, pushed by his doctor and friend. His casts were off now, but his legs were still paralyzed.

He smiled timidly at her as their eyes met. Erasa felt her heart sting. He looked… charming, despite everything he'd gone through. Was it her did he become even more handsome than what she remembered?

Shooing these thoughts away, Erasa stood and pushed the stroller to meet the men halfway. Sharpner's attention shifted to the sleeping baby girl and he swallowed thickly.

When Gohan saw Delie, however, his face lit up and he let go of the handles of Sharpner's wheelchair to get a closer look in the stroller. He crouched down and a gentle smile formed on his lips.

"Wow, she's grown so much since the last time I saw her." He chuckled. "She's going to be running around in her pudgy little feet in no time now."

Erasa cracked a smile. "I've got so many mixed feelings when I think of it. I'm so looking forward to watching her grow up but at the same time, I'm dreading how much more work she's going to be."

Gohan looked up at her and his eyes softened. "It's worth the work, you'll see."

His words somehow managed to soothe her motherly worries. Gohan straightened up and Sharpner moved closer, taking a peek under the sunshield of the stroller. He smiled softly, a glint of regret and longing in his eyes.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

Erasa tried to swallow down the suffocating lump caught in her throat, unable to stop her thoughts from going to forbidden places.

In another universe, Delie could've been his.

"Well, um…" Videl started with an awkward smile. She took over the stroller and stood beside Gohan. "We'll give you some space. I'll take care of Delie in the meantime like promised."

Gohan turned his head towards Videl, who was standing right next to him; Erasa saw him close his eyes and breathe in deeply, as though he was trying to soak in her scent. The young blonde looked away bashfully, feeling as though she had witnessed an intimate moment that wasn't meant for her to see.

Videl turned to Gohan and he quickly turned away, massaging the back of his neck. She shot him a confused look, clearly confused as to what could've gotten him flustered all of a sudden.

"Let's go, Gohan."

He gave her an awkward grin and nodded. A red hue pigmented Videl's cheeks and she rolled her eyes at him, his smile infecting her without her consent.

Damn. Those two were still so in love with each other. Hadn't it been a whole year since they met now? If their feelings still hadn't diminished in all this time…

Sharpner cleared his throat, bringing her out of her musing – forcing her to stop distracting herself so as to delay the moment she would have to face him.

"So… um… how are you doing?" he tried with a nervous grimace. Sharpner shook his head with a deep sigh. "Sorry… I don't really know what to say. I've rehearsed this moment so many times in my head but everything went like _poof_ when I saw you." He signed an explosion by opening his hand to illustrate what he was saying.

Everything she had feared was happening. She couldn't tear her gaze from his, and her face felt flushed; her heart was going crazy in her chest too, and her hands were moist.

Even after all these years… Sharpner still had the same devastating effect on her. Even after the way he had hurt her, her feelings for him never went away.

She turned around and went back to the bench. Sharpner followed her on his wheelchair. When she sat down, Erasa couldn't bring herself to look at him. He was stirring up so many emotions inside of her.

It was too soon. She wasn't ready. Yes, she knew it had been years – seven years, to be precise, but it was still too soon for her fragile heart.

"Should I…" he started in a hoarse whisper. "Should I tell you what happened?"

She shut her eyes tightly and clenches her fists against the bench. She didn't want to hear it. Whatever Sharpner was going to tell her… what difference would it make? He still ruined everything between them. He cheated on her and broke her heart. Why should she let him stir everything up after all these years? She had moved on; it wasn't her fault he couldn't get over how much he fucked up. Why should she endure this talk which would only open up old wounds that she had struggled so much to stitch up?

Blowing out a long breath, she gathered her courage and looked at him. He was right in front of her, sitting on his wheelchair. Her throat tightened. He looked so vulnerable and helpless, pleading her with his eyes. Crying out for help.

This was for him. Sharpner needed this – not her. He had made a horrible mistake in a time of weakness, but that didn't mean he deserved to be unhappy and miserable for the rest of his life.

Despite how much he had hurt her and how much she resented him for it, the part of her that was still deeply in love with him begged her to help him.

"Okay," she finally said. "Tell me everything."

It had been a few weeks since he saw her on his birthday, and about two months since their last night together. Gohan had learned his lesson and was done trying to be with other women. If it couldn't be Videl, then it wouldn't be anyone else. He should've followed his first instinct from the beginning; he could've avoided that whole ordeal.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed the fallouts.

Gohan forbade himself to think about that night as he sat on a bench with Videl – a safe distance away from her.

"So…" she started awkwardly, massaging her shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Decent enough, I guess."

 _I still miss you like crazy, though_ , Gohan added for himself, knowing better than to say that kind of thing out loud.

"I've been unsuccessful into developing a cure for physical injuries. I was hoping to heal Sharpner with that…" His voice lowered and he leaned closer to her. "It's actually… I've been studying a magical item that can heal any type of physical injury. I was hoping to crack the science behind it… but it's magic, so there is no science to crack, and there have been fewer and fewer of those items left over the years…"

Videl's lips parted at his revelations. "And it could heal anything?"

"Not illnesses, but as far as physical wounds – even old, scarred wounds – yes, it can heal anything. It's saved my life more than once."

"And they're… going extinct? Why?"

"The tree that grows it is too old and dying."

"It grows on _trees_? How did you even come across that kind of magical item?"

Gohan shrugged. "My dad travelled a lot when he was young."

As she absentmindedly rocked Delie's stroller, Videl looked towards Erasa and Sharpner, sitting together some distance away. They both had tears in their eyes as Sharpner poured his heart out to the girl he still loved.

"Would you give one to Sharpner anyway?" she asked in a whisper. "I know it's selfish to ask you that. He's not the only one who could benefit from that kind of magical healing, and if these items are running out, you'd probably better keep them to try and study them, but it's just…" Videl swallowed. "I grew up with him. I hate that I lost him for so many years – I could've tried to stay his friend even while supporting Erasa. Their breakup had nothing to do with me." Videl let out a deep sigh. "If I'd stayed by his side, maybe things wouldn't have spiraled so out of control for him… Maybe I could've prevented what happened to him."

"Feeling guilty about what ifs doesn't amount to anything," Gohan murmured, lowering his head. "But I certainly know how that feels…" He sighed. "I've been thinking about giving one of the items to Sharpner, actually. There are still a few growing every year, even though it's fewer and fewer as time goes on. I'm going to try to crack the science behind them for a little bit longer, and if that proves to be impossible – yes, I'll give him one."

Videl's lips broke into a smile. "Really? You'd do that?"

Gohan's features softened as he looked into her lovely periwinkle eyes. "He's my friend too, you know. And he deserves a second chance. Besides…" he added, turning away from her to watch the ex-lovers from afar, his voice lowering as he continued, "it wouldn't be the first time that I'd use them at work." He lowered his gaze, his head hanging. "Sometimes, I just can't accept the losses."

He felt a gentle, tingly touch on his hand. Gohan looked over at Videl, who was sitting closer to him now, her soft, tiny hand holding his rough one. His chest tightened and his breath shortened as he got lost in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I know how you feel," she said, her voice soft and compassionate. "In my line of work too, I can't always save everyone…"

His gaze shifted to the sleeping baby in the stroller. "Sucks, doesn't it? I know that death is part of life, but I always feel like I'm not doing enough."

She quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "Seriously? So saving people everyday as a doctor _and_ as a superhero is still not enough for you? Not to mention that you saved _the world_ when you were just a kid. And all that's still not enough?"

He cracked an awkward smile, scratching his hair with his other hand. "When you put it like that…"

Videl slid a little closer to him on the bench. "You're the most selfless person I've ever known, Gohan. You have an heart of gold." She put her hand on the left side of his chest as she said that. "You do so much for the world. You make it a better place. If only there were more people like you… but you're one of a kind. You're incredible, Gohan. Don't feel bad when shit happens – it always will, that's just life. But you're doing your best and it's more than enough."

His eyes prickled, his breath hitched; his heart glowed. He felt so light all of a sudden. Unburdened. Content.

He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you."

Videl reached up and brushed his tear away. "No, thank _you_ , Gohan. For everything you do."

"Are you _trying_ to make me cry like a baby?" he joked as a few more tears slipped out of his eyelashes, but Videl was quick to brush them away.

She grinned. "Hey, if you're a big softie, that's on you, not me."

Erasa took a shaky breath. "So, you were drunk the whole time?"

"I know it's no excuse," Sharpner uttered hoarsely, his head hanging in shame. "I would drink to try and forget how much I missed you, and I ruined everything between us." He swallowed thickly. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Erasa. You were my best friend and the love of my life… and I broke your heart. I don't even… I don't even have the guts to say I'm sorry, because no matter how terribly sorry I am about what I did to you, it'd never be enough."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Back when she caught him red-handed, Erasa did notice that Sharpner wasn't in his normal state, that he was completely hammered. It had just made her feel worse, that he would get so drunk and not even care who he was bringing home with him.

She hadn't realized it was a recurrent thing, that Sharpner had a problem. That he became an alcoholic from missing her so much while she was out in college.

He'd endured the long distance for over a year before the first time he woke up with another girl. He didn't even remember how he ended up with her. Erasa swallowed at the thought. Maybe if she'd come to visit him more often, he wouldn't have gotten so drunk that he completely blacked out and ended up sleeping with someone else. Just because he missed her so awfully…

It was so stupid. He actually cheated on her _because_ he loved her too much.

Sharpner rubbed his eyes and sniffed, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry, Erasa. I'm so, so terribly sorry. I know it means nothing and that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm just so sorry for everything. I fucked up. I hurt you in the most disgusting way – you, the sweetest girl ever, the person I cared most about. You didn't deserve that. _I_ never deserved you. I'm a worthless piece of shit and you were right to dump my cheating ass."

"Oh, Sharpner…"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. Sharpner held her close and wept in the crook of her neck, whispering again and again how sorry he was.

"I forgive you," Erasa croaked out. "I forgive you, Sharpner – just, stop beating yourself up over it. It's all in the past, and I've moved on. You deserve to move on too."

His arms tightened around her back. "Thank you, thank you so much, Erasa." He breathed shakily. "You're still the sweetest girl in the world. To think you'd forgive me… I really never deserved you."

They pulled back and wiped their tears. Sharpner cupped her cheek, gazing tenderly into her eyes.

"How are you still so beautiful even with your eyes all red and puffy and with snot on your nose?"

Her breath hitched, her face flushed, her heart tried to leap out of her chest. Erasa swallowed. How could he still affect her so much even after all these years?

She pulled away and turned her head, rubbing her nose. "Ew, gross. How can you find me beautiful when I look like this?"

"Your beauty comes from within and shines through," he murmured. "You're the most beautiful person in the world, Erasa."

Her hand still covering the lower half of her face, Erasa couldn't find the courage to meet his gaze.

"Geez, when did you become such a poet?"

"Dunno. They say misery is the best inspiration source."

Her heart clenched painfully at his words. To think, while she moved on and met the second love of her life, Sharpner was sinking deeper and deeper into depression and alcoholism. It wasn't so much from losing her, but from the way he had treated her. He never could forgive himself for being so weak and hurting the person dearest to his heart.

"But you're doing better now, right?" she asked, worry lines creasing her brow as she turned to him. "Gohan's helping you get better, right?"

Sharpner cracked a smile. "Yeah, I'm getting better, step by step. He sure is something, that Gohan. He decided I needed saving and wouldn't let up until I agreed. Such a stubborn man," he added with an amused chuckle.

"He is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Erasa concurred. "If only Videl could finally trust him again." She sighed in disappointment.

Sharpner shot her a look. "You know what happened between them, don't you? What did Gohan do? He said it was worse than cheating, but I don't get it. He's such a great guy and he's so in love with Videl – what could he have possibly done to ruin everything between them?"

Erasa looked away with a frown. "It's pretty terrible, yes. I can't give you the details, but he played with Videl's feelings and tried to get away with it. When Videl busted him, she was so heartbroken – she was a mess, really. She couldn't stop crying when she told me what happened."

They both looked over to the bench some distance away where Gohan and Videl were sitting together. Sharpner quirked an eyebrow at the scene while Erasa blinked. Gohan had his hand on Videl's cheek and they were smiling at each other

Erasa and Sharpner shared a look, before turning back to two.

"I wish I had popcorn," Sharpner commented as Gohan leaned closer to Videl.

"Here." Erasa opened her shoulder bag and took out a pack of chips. "It's not popcorn, but it'll do."

He beamed at her. "I can't believe you still carry snacks around in your bag."

She gave him a serious look as she opened the pack of chips. "Snack time is golden."

He grinned as she moved the bag between them so that they could share as they watched the show. Gohan was tucking Videl's bangs behind her ear.

Erasa frowned slightly. "They completely forgot about my baby. They're lucky Delie's a good sleeper."

Sharpner snickered.

They gazed into each other's eyes, unwilling to pull away. Gohan felt his heart swell with love. He almost forgot that Videl wasn't ready to be with him yet, that he wasn't allowed to just lean in and kiss her lips, no matter how much he was dying to.

Getting lost in her deep blue eyes, Gohan had to remind himself once more that he couldn't be with her just yet. It was hard to remember when Videl looked at him like this – as though he was the only thing that mattered to her, as though the rest of the world didn't exist outside of him.

His heartbeat picked up. Could he let himself hope again?

"So…" he started softly, unconsciously leaning closer to her; his hand was still on her cheek. "Are you… seeing anybody right now?"

Videl smirked. "Why, are you going to kiss me if I say I'm not?"

His throat tightened and his face burned up – yet he couldn't tear his gaze away from hers.

"I might…" He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and tucked a few stray strands behind her ear. "Well… only if you'd allow me."

She turned her head sideways, her cheeks pigmenting with red. "How cruel, tempting me like this…"

At the sight of her long, graceful neck, Gohan couldn't resist – he leaned in and pressed his lips on the curve to her shoulder. Videl let out a shaky moan and put her hands against his chest to push him back gently.

"Don't… Don't do it like that, Gohan, that's sneaky," she heaved out, keeping her hands on his torso.

"Sorry… couldn't resist."

He loved the way she reacted to his touch, how flustered he made her. He smiled as he let his gaze travel along her figure. She looked incredible as always today; she was wearing a blue strapped top that hugged her chest and was loose around her waist, along with white capri pants and white and black tennis shoes. With the temperature rising, her light outfit wasn't surprising; he, himself, had left his button-up shirt open and rolled up the sleeves, and his dress pants were of a lighter fabric than usual.

"What could I do?" he asked suddenly, making Videl look back at him. "For you to trust me again. You think so highly of me yet you still won't be with me, right?"

She gave a wistful smile. "I don't know, Gohan. Sometimes you do or say things that end up hurting me, and you don't even realize you're doing it." She lowered her head and let out a deep sigh. "I wish I wasn't so scared to get hurt again…"

His heart sank. She was right. Last time, when he suggested that if Saiyaman hadn't been him all along and he told Videl how he would've felt and what he would've done after she admitted to getting involved with someone else, back when he was already falling in love with her – that time, Gohan had no idea that what he was saying would have wounded her so deeply.

Would something like that happen again? Could he even trust _himself_ not to hurt Videl again?

"Can I… Can I hold you?" he couldn't help asking. "Just for a bit? I miss you so much."

She bit her lip and, slowly, without looking up at him, nodded yes. Gohan cracked a smile; he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. He leaned back on the bench with her and closed his eyes, relishing the sensation of having the woman he loved in his arms.

"Remember the first time I held you like this?" he asked in a soft voice.

Closing her eyes, Videl smiled to herself. "At the amusement park, before the firework show." She chuckled. "I had to tell you to make a move on me."

"Yeah… I was such a nervous wreck around you. I felt like a high school boy trying to navigate through his first relationship. It took me a few long moments to relax and get my heart to calm down so I could enjoy holding you."

"Funny how you were too shy to even kiss me back then, yet couldn't get your hands off me when you were––"

She didn't complete her thought and pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes. His heart sank.

"… In disguise?" he finished for her. "I don't get it either." He hung his head and lowered his voice. "The mask somehow gave me the guts to do what I wouldn't dare but had been dying to ever since I met you."

Videl heaved out a deep, dejected sigh. "I should've just grabbed your face and kissed you myself. Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind a thousand times back then…"

He turned his head and met her gaze, cracking a smile. "Is that so?"

She slid a little closer to him once more, a bright blush across her face as she stared intently into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how crazy you were driving me?"

His breath hitched. Dang it, he wanted to kiss her.

"If it was anything like how crazy you were driving me – how crazy you still drive me – yeah, I think I do," he murmured in reply.

He saw her gaze shift to his lips; he noticed the way her chest heaved just a little bit faster. Gohan closed his eyes to block the temptations: her gorgeous blue irises, her luscious lips, her flushed skin, the curve of her neck, the V-cut of her top that showed just enough cleavage to tingle his memory…

He felt her hand on his cheek, her touch gentle, tender, loving… Gohan kept his eyes closed, not sure what to expect. Videl was leaning closer… His throat tightened in anticipation. He could feel her breath brush his lips. She was so close now…

"To answer your earlier question," she whispered, her face just millimeters from his, "no, I'm not seeing anybody right now."

Gohan felt a smile curve up his lips right before she closed the distance between them and kissed him. He put his hand on the small of her back and slowly brought her closer. Videl cupped his face between her palms and pushed her tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss.

He felt so alive. His heart was soaring, going crazy in his chest, doing a happy dance as he finally got that sweet taste of paradise once more. It had been only a few weeks since the last time they shared a kiss – since his (officially) twenty-seventh birthday – yet it had felt like going through withdrawal. Videl truly was his drug. He needed her everyday, all the time, always. He couldn't get enough. It never felt like enough.

He pulled her closer, made her straddle his lap, wrapped his arms around her, couldn't stop kissing her. The world around them had faded out. He forgot that they were in a public place, that they were families with children who could see them. Videl didn't seem to care either, or maybe she was too far gone to realize what they were doing.

Couples made out in public all the time anyway, didn't they?

It wasn't like he could stop either way. Gohan stroked Videl's cheek, savoring the taste of her lips, her tongue, letting himself be engulfed by the delectable sensations only she could elicit in him.

"I love you," he murmured breathlessly, gazing at her with a gentle smile. He tucked her longer bangs behind her ear. "You're the only one for me, Videl."

A glint of sadness flickered in her eyes. Videl got off him and turned away, burying her face into her hand.

"Ahh… What am I doing?" she whispered hoarsely. "I can't do this to you, Gohan. I can't keep stringing you along like this…"

Gohan felt like someone stabbed him in the heart and kept screwing the blade in. His throat tightened, and he swallowed thickly.

"Is it really so wrong to give in every once in a while…?" he asked, his voice feeble and weak. "I need you so much, Videl, and I know you feel the same way about me. Even if we can't be together yet, is it really so bad to indulge ourselves every now and then?"

She bit her lip, still not looking at him, focusing instead on the baby girl who was still sleeping peacefully in her stroller. Gohan slid closer to Videl, touched her hand. She closed her eyes.

"I concur," an all-too-familiar voice piped up in a playful tone. "Give our lil' Gohan some lovin' – god knows he's not getting any with anyone else."

"R-Raven!" Gohan exclaimed, jerking away from Videl as a bright blush took over his face and turning around to stare at his grinning friend. "What are you even…?"

Standing behind the bench with a few shopping bags on her wrists, Raven shrugged in nonchalance. "What? It's my day off too. I was just getting some shopping done." She rummaged through one of the bags and showed a lacy, black and red bra to Gohan. "Look at what I just bought. Nice, huh?"

Videl raised her eyebrows as Gohan casually held the piece of lingerie and looked it over. She would've expected him to get at least a little flustered, but he studied the sexy bra as though it was a completely normal thing to show a man.

"It is pretty nice. The colors would suit you," he said, even giving his opinion.

Videl gaped. What the…?

Noticing the look on the younger woman's face, Raven chuckled. She walked around the bench and sat down between the two.

"Gohan and I are like brother and sister, so of course he wouldn't get weird seeing my underwear," she explained to Videl. "I could probably walk around naked and he wouldn't bat an eye at me."

The young man chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I probably wouldn't even notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Watch this, though," Raven went on, giving her a wink. A devious smirk played on her lip as she turned to Gohan; she pulled the matching thong out of her shopping bag. "Can you imagine Videl wearing the set? She'd look so hot."

Gohan widened his eyes and his face turned bright crimson as his gaze inevitably shifted to the object of his affection, then to the thong in Raven's hand, then to the bra he was holding, then back to Videl. Getting even redder, he tried to say something in reply but only flustered stammers came out of his mouth. Raven burst out laughing. She nudged Videl.

"See? Just mentioning you in that little number gets him all hot and bothered."

Gohan covered his flamboyant face with his large hand. "Oh, my god, Raven… Don't do this to me."

Videl didn't know what to do with herself, so, making a point to ignore the burning feeling on her cheeks, she decided to focus her attention on Delie who was still sound asleep, undisturbed by what was going on around her as any baby should.

"By the way, whose baby is that?" Raven remarked with a tilt of her head. "She's cute. A little too blonde to be related to either of you, though."

Videl chuckled uneasily. "That's Delie, my best friend's baby. She's right over there with Sharpner."

But as she pointed to her blond friends some distance away, it turned out they were watching them the whole time and even munching on chips together!

"Oh, hey!" Raven left her shopping bags and rushed over to the other pair. "Sharpner! Hi!"

The young man grinned and blushed, scratching his hair awkwardly as he greeted his secret crush. Unaware of the effect her presence was having on Sharpner, Raven turned to Erasa and grinned wider, shamelessly checking her out.

"And you must be Erasa. Damn, Sharpner, I get why you couldn't get over her." And then, to Erasa: "You're totally gorgeous. Are you maybe a single mom?"

The young mother looked down and blushed deeply. "I'm married," she muttered in reply. "You must be Raven."

The African beauty perked up. "Indeed I am! I bet Videl can't stop talking about me – but don't tell Gohan, he might get jealous," she added, putting her finger over her lips and giving Erasa a wink.

"I am so not jealous," Gohan cut in, walking over carrying Raven's abandoned shopping bags. Videl was by his side and pushing the stroller.

Erasa gave her best friend a look. "Next time you promise to take care of Delie, I would appreciate if you didn't spend half the time with your tongue in Gohan's mouth."

"Oh, snap." Raven snickered.

Gohan and Videl gaped at the blonde woman, who smirked in triumph as bright blushes streaked across their faces. Served them right for forgetting about her precious little girl.

But Gohan forgot about his embarrassment and a deep frown furrowed his brow. An unpleasant shiver coursed through his spine, and he suddenly turned around, clenching his fists tightly as he watched his surroundings, trying to locate where the murderous intent was coming from.

"What's wrong?" asked Videl, putting her hand on his forearm.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "But something's not right. Something's coming. Something bad."

Delie woke up in that moment and started wailing, as though she felt that something was off too. Erasa picked her up and rocked her baby against her, giving Gohan a fearful look.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpner crossed his arms with a confused frown. Incidentally, he was the only one among the group who was unaware of Gohan's double identity.

But the secret superhero didn't answer, his eyes darting everywhere around them, browsing through the masses of people to pinpoint where his bad feeling was coming from.

And then there was a flash of light and suddenly, an army of androids and heavily armed, robotic armored men seemed to appear out of nowhere, no doubt using the _hoi poi_ capsules technology to accomplish that little trick. More of them were coming in through the many entrances of the mall.

"What the…" Raven breathed and got behind Gohan out of instinct.

A dog man with a deep scar across his left eye moved his own robotic armor to the center of attention as the innocent passersby looked around in confusion and dread.

"Afternoon, people of Satan City," he said, his voice amplified in the mecha suit. "My name is Scar, soon-to-be King of Earth. I am deeply sorry that you will not be there to see me sit on my rightful throne, but I promise you, your sacrifice shall not be in vain."

With that, he raised a mechanical hand; the army of robots and armors stood in line and, in one movement, raised the machine guns attached to their forearms.

Gohan looked around in panic. Videl, Raven, Sharpner, and Erasa who was rocking little Delie. All the innocent people spending their Sunday afternoon at the mall, families, friends, young, old… Hundreds of people.

He recognized the distinct noise of guns getting loaded, and he looked on in horror at the line of robots and armored men pointing their automatics straight ahead, not caring who would be getting caught in the crossfire.

In a split-second decision, and hoping against hope that it was going to work, Gohan extended his arms on either side of him and yelled, raising a wall of _ki_ that went all across the mall from either side of him just as Scar's army started shooting.


	20. Chapter 20

Sharpner lost his voice, staring with wide eyes at his friend's back. His gaze shifted to the side, along the shimmering golden wall that shielded everyone from the automatics that were still firing at them.

He looked back at Gohan, his mouth gaping. His brain couldn't register what was happening. One moment, everything was good – Erasa had even forgiven him even though he didn't deserve it – and the next, Gohan had this weird feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

And then it did, and for a second there Sharpner thought he was done for. He had comforted himself thinking that, at least, he had had the time to make things right with Erasa before it was too late.

But then Gohan did this weird thing, and nobody got hurt. People had started to scream in horror, but upon realizing that they were unharmed despite the violent assault, they looked around in confusion and relief. Nobody seemed to notice Gohan was the one saving them from certain death.

Sharpner realized that Videl, Raven and even Erasa were staying close to Gohan, as though to conceal him from view.

Did they… Did they _all_ know about him?

His gaze paused on Videl, and then it all dawned on him. Videl and Saiyaman… Gohan hadn't seemed upset after the kiss that went viral.

Of course. It all made sense now.

Gohan was Saiyaman. Gohan had been under the mask when he kissed Videl. He had no reason to be upset about it. He even promised Sharpner that he would explain everything to him someday… Did that mean he had planned to tell him about his secret identity?

Everything seemed to fall into place. His secret identity… Was that why they wouldn't tell him what Gohan had done to Videl? It had to be because it was somehow connected to his secret.

At Scar's signal, the army stopped firing. The hound snarled in rage. Sharpner gulped as the scarred dog looked around frantically, searching for the reason he wasn't witnessing a bloodbath.

Videl squeezed Gohan's arm. "Go transform," she whispered to him.

But Gohan didn't move. His gaze shifted to Erasa, who was still rocking her crying baby.

"You guys have to run," he declared. "I don't care if they see me."

He really was the Great Saiyaman, Sharpner thought in awe as he stared at the young doctor.

He was friends with an actual superhero.

"I'm not going anywhere," Videl stated stubbornly. "I'm in the police, and it's my duty to protect the civilians."

"Protect Erasa, then," Gohan said impatiently, his jaw clenching tightly. "They're too strong for you, Videl, you know that. Last time you fought just one of them, and you almost got yourself killed. This time it's an army. Just go, protect our friends, make sure nothing happens to Delie."

Videl glanced at the crying baby and she swallowed thickly. She swept her gaze along the line of robots and armored men, and she pursed her lips in apparent disagreement.

"Don't argue, Videl, please," Gohan pleaded. "I can't worry about you right now. Just go and protect as many people as you can."

She clenched her fists, a glint of determination shining in her eyes. "Okay. I'll protect them. You go and crush that army."

Gohan's eyes widened then, and he quickly raised his force shield once more mere seconds before the firing started again. Scar was probably trying to locate him by launching another assault.

"Go!" Gohan yelled over the deafening ruckus of the automatic guns. "Now!"

Raven had tears in her eyes. "Kick their asses."

Gohan gave her a half-hearted smile and nodded his head. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he held up the extended protective wall.

He frowned at Sharpner, who was still staring at him in awe. Snapping out of it, the man in the wheelchair nodded his head and swiveled around, following after Videl and Raven.

"Thank you," Erasa mouthed to him, holding her baby tightly, before turning around and running after everyone else.

They weren't the only ones who figured this was the best time to run for their lives. In no time, the mall was free of civilians, and only Gohan remained against the army.

Scar commanded his men to stop firing once more, and the force shield faded out. He guided his armor towards the one man standing and scowled darkly. Gohan could feel the murderous intent that his aura radiated. His face darkened as he glared right back at the scarred dog.

"Saiyaman, I presume?" Scar deduced.

Gohan smirked and figured he might as well. He raised his wrist to his chest level and, without breaking eye contact, pushed the red button on his watch. A flash of light engulfed him, and the next moment the Great Saiyaman was facing the giant mecha suit.

"As I thought," Scar growled, baring his teeth. "Then I guess I will have to begin my reign of terror by slaughtering Satan City's beloved superhero."

"Good luck with that."

But a sinister grin crept up beneath Scar's bushy mustache. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he saw the dog type something on the dashboard of his armor.

He glanced behind Scar, trying to get an idea of how many soldiers and androids there were. His superior intellect was able to surmise a number, and he gritted his teeth as he imagined what would have happened if he hadn't happened to be at the mall today.

It would've been a massacre – a bloodbath. If not for him, they would've slaughtered everyone without mercy.

Gohan clenched his fists, his _ki_ rising along with his anger.

With a metallic sound, a bigger weapon with a round barrel replaced Scar's automatic on his forearm, and he pointed it at the superhero's chest. Gohan rolled his eyes behind his visor. When would they learn that he was friggin' _bulletproof_? It didn't matter how big their guns were – they didn't work on him, _period_.

But Scar's sinister grin only widened as the caped hero just stood there and waited.

"Go ahead, shoot," Gohan challenged the villain through gritted teeth. "See how that works for you."

 _What a fool,_ gloated Scar. _It shall be his demise._

"Long live the King," he declared, before grabbing hold of the handles that controlled the mecha armor and firing at the hero.

Gohan widened his eyes as the laser beam struck him right in the chest and he was propelled back violently, crashing into tables and chairs of the terrace of a restaurant.

_What the…?_

He groaned as he struggled to get up, holding his searing chest. He shook his head sharply to clear his thoughts. Dang, that _hurt_. The beam hadn't broken his steel-like skin, but Gohan knew a bruise would be forming there later.

He pushed his cape out of the way and stood tall, growling darkly at his enemy. So that egomaniac actually got himself a weapon that wasn't completely useless, huh? Well, too bad for him, because it still wasn't enough. Krillin's punches hurt a lot more than that.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted the armored dog. Gohan formed a _ki_ -blast in his hand. "Let me show you how it's done."

A metallic shield materialized on Scar's armor's other hand. Gohan smirked and swept his arm as he shot the ki-blast, knocking over dozens of armors and androids on Scar's left.

The evil humanoid dog stared at his fallen soldiers in shock, having clearly not expected this turn of events. His head slowly turned to Gohan once more, his eyes narrowing to slits as he gritted his teeth in rage.

"Why you…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you feeling left out?" Gohan taunted, charging his _ki_ into both his hands this time. "Let's see how that shield of yours can fare. Take this!"

Joining his palms together, Gohan fired the blast at the armor's stomach, purposely avoiding a direct hit on Scar seeing as this attack would've been lethal for the scar-faced hound.

Nobody died on his watch, not even the bad guys.

Scar raised his shield in time – and it absorbed the _ki_ -blast. Gohan scowled. This again? Did Scar get his inspiration off the infamous Dr. Gero or something?

"Fine," he spat. "I'll just have to kick your ass the old-fashioned way then."

He rushed the armored villain, but Scar seemed to have quicker reflexes than he had expected and managed to jump out of the way. Gohan clenched his fists and raised his _ki_ , in no mood to drag this on. He wanted to get this over with already.

Scar raised his gun again and loaded it; swirling energy whistled around the barrel, but this time Gohan wasn't going to let it catch him off guard.

The shot was fired and Gohan leaped out of the way, and it exploded in the front window of a clothing store. Gohan stared at the damages. The laser beam obliterated the whole aisle… This attack had been a lot more destructive than the first one.

He glared at Scar, his fists clenching tightly. That bastard was using _his_ energy to boost his weapon. How despicable. Gohan couldn't bear the thought that his power was being used for evil intents.

It was time to end this and put the obnoxious dog in a cage where he belonged.

And then Scar signed to his army and with a sickening metallic sound, they all switched to the same bigger gun as their general and pointed it at the superhero. Gohan threw his hands in front of him just as they fired as one; he raised his _ki_ , his boots scraping the floor; he skidded backward as he blocked the beams – but they didn't let up and kept pushing more and more energy into the attack. He planted his feet firmly into the floor, beads of sweat trickling down his temples.

"Screw it, I don't have time for this," he gritted out.

With a powerful wave of energy, Gohan summoned his latent powers and turned Super Saiyan, his hair turning golden and his eye color changing to teal under his helmet while a golden aura shone around his being. With the consequent energy boost, he effortlessly pushed back the beams and created a shockwave big enough to throw back his enemies.

"You don't stand a chance against me," he stated coldly, slowly walking to the fallen armored dog. "Surrender now, Scar, or I'll make you regret ever crossing my path."

"Like hell I will!" Scar snarled, struggling to get his mecha suit back on its feet.

Gohan scowled, "Suit yourself," he said, before rushing the hound.

Hiding behind a turned-over car, Erasa shut her eyes tightly as she held her baby close.

The people who ran from the mall didn't get to go far. Scar's soldiers were guarding the exits and the parking lots. Just as everyone thought they were safe, the androids and armored men blocked their way out.

Videl had been so clever. She had acted as though she was terrified and had a few of them go after her, drawing their attention away from her friends. They didn't get far, though, as more soldiers appeared in front of them.

And then one of the armors came to their rescue and started kicking some major robotic ass. Erasa, Sharpner, and Raven had stared in disbelief as Videl, sitting inside the mecha suit, grinned at them, standing among the fallen soldiers.

"I got them to believe I was ready to do _anything_ if they spared me, and those fools got out of their armors without a second thought," she explained with a snicker. "Men are so stupid."

But Erasa and the others had to quickly take cover as more soldiers and androids rushed in.

"Videl is kicking ass," Sharpner commented, peering over the upside-down car. He was sitting on the ground so as not to be seen over the vehicle, his wheelchair beside him.

Delie was still wailing, the ruckus not helping her calm down. Erasa held her closer and rocked her as best as she could, but the baby girl could probably sense how scared her mommy was.

"It's okay, baby, it's gonna be okay…" she said in a soothing voice. "Videl and Gohan are going to save the day as usual."

"You guys knew," Sharpner suddenly remembered. "About Gohan."

"I'm kinda his best friend," Raven offered, peering at him over Erasa. "And I haven't known for very long even though Gohan and I have been friends for years."

"Videl told me when Gohan broke her heart," Erasa explained.

"So what did Gohan do to her?" Sharpner inquired with a frown.

Another explosion went off behind them, making them wince while Delie screamed harder. Erasa sighed in dejection.

"Is this really the time, Sharpner?" she told him with a frown.

He shrugged. "Hey, if we're gonna die today, don't let me die stupid and ignorant."

"Gohan and Videl have been seeing each other for a few weeks," Raven started. "They had hit it off right from the start even though Videl and Saiyaman hated each other."

"Raven…" Erasa pursed her lips in disapproval. "I don't think we should talk about it without their permission."

"We might never even see them again," Raven shot back with a deep frown. "And Sharpner might as well know. Do you have anything better to do while we hide here and wait for Gohan and Videl to stop that damn army?"

Erasa sighed and said nothing, focusing instead on trying to calm her baby.

Raven told Sharpner the rest of the story. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"No way," he mumbled. "I don't believe it. Gohan would never…"

Raven's eyes softened. "I know it's hard to believe, but Videl just makes him that crazy. He couldn't control himself when he was with her, and even though he knew he was ruining everything by making his move on her as Saiyaman, when they started kissing – they just couldn't stop."

Sharpner looked down with a deep frown. "I guess even Gohan's not perfect."

Erasa flinched as another explosion went off behind them. "I just want to go home."

Strong arms wrapped around her and she blushed despite herself. "It's gonna be okay, Erasa," the young man murmured in her ear. "I know Videl will save us all."

"And Gohan," Raven added, joining in the hug and leaning her head on Erasa's. "They kick ass, and it's not a silly army that's gonna stop them."

The young mom closed her eyes and let their embrace soothe her – and little Delie finally stopped crying.

He shouldn't be surprised, but Adam was still in awe as he watched his ex-girlfriend in battle. She had somehow hijacked one of the armors and was making good use of it. Dozens of broken robots and fallen soldiers lay about the parking lot, and she was still going strong, using her incredible martial arts skills even in this foreign technology.

"So you knew Scar?" Lily asked, fear and worry in her voice. They were hiding behind a beam with their three other friends, Joe, Dan, and Roman.

Adam wrapped his arms around Lily to comfort her. She was shaking. "Yeah," he replied. "You know I'm in an activist group to protest against environmental issues, right? Scar joined us a few years back."

"I can't imagine that maniac trying to preserve the environment," Joe, a woman with jet black hair, onyx eyes and olive skin, commented with a deep frown.

"It was just a front, obviously," Adam explained. "He stayed with us just long enough to learn all about our wealthy contributors, and then ran away with all our funds."

"What a dick," Dan spat in disgust. Dan was Joe's older brother and he, too, had jet black hair, onyx eyes, and olive skin.

"Explains the recent robberies," Roman commented. He has dark curly hair that he usually pulled in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Does take a lot of funds to build a robotic army and hire soldiers," Lily muttered bitterly. Physically, she was the odd one out of their group, with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Your ex is kicking ass, either way," Dan said, peering over the beam to watch the battlefield. "Why did you break up again?"

Adam sighed deeply. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Stop rubbing it in, Dan," Lily scolded the olive-skinned man, pulling away from Adam to glare at Dan. "You know why she broke up with him; there's no need to remind Adam what happened."

The young lawyer smiled. "Thanks, Lily Pad."

She smiled and blushed humbly, nodding her head at him.

"Should we make a run for it?" Roman suggested, his face serious. "I mean, they're all busy trying to take down your ex."

"Can we stop calling her "my ex"?" Adam snapped impatiently. "Her name is Videl."

"So touchy," Dan snickered. Joe elbowed her brother and gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes.

"Should we try to run, though?" Roman asked once more. "I have my capsule car. We can get in and drive off in just a few seconds while Videl's keeping them busy."

Adam appreciated that his friend actually listened and used Videl's name this time.

"I say we go for it," Joe agreed.

"The explosion of the capsule would attract too much attention," Lily remarked, shaking her head. "I think our best bet is to wait it out and stay hidden."

"Who's in favor of getting in my car?" Roman asked, raising his hand. Joe and Dan raised theirs as well, while Adam frowned at the three and Lily crossed her arms.

"This is not a good idea," the lawyer disagreed. "There's too many of them. If they see us, we're dead meat."

"Then you two stay while we run," the olive-skinned man suggested.

"Dan!" Joe scolded her brother. "We can't just leave them behind."

"You're going to get yourselves killed," Adam gritted out. "Just stay put."

Dan nudged Roman, who shrugged and fished a capsule car out of his pocket. They looked at Joe.

"You coming or not?" Dan asked with a frown.

Joe looked back and forth between her brother and her two friends, biting her lip.

"Well, either way, I'm getting the car out," Roman declared.

"Wait," Adam interjected, grabbing Roman's wrist. "If you're going to get your car out, at least don't do it here. If they see you, they'll come and find Lily and me."

"Right," Roman agreed, his brow deeply furrowed. He swept his gaze about the parking lot, looking for a spot where he could decapsulate his car without getting noticed.

Videl was fighting on their far-right, so their best chance would be to go left. They could find another beam to hide behind and run away from there.

Dan looked at his sister. "You coming?"

She turned to Lily and Adam with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I want to go home."

"Just be careful," Lily croaked out, her voice filled with emotion.

"You too," Roman said, his lips pursed tightly. "I'm sorry we're just leaving you here. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Lily and Adam shared a look, before eying the capsule in Roman's hand. Adam turned to the battle going on out there, and a lump rose in his throat.

It was too risky. Why wouldn't his friends just stay put?

"Be careful," Adam said simply, taking Lily's hand and holding it firmly. She blushed slightly as their eyes met. "I'll protect you. It may not be much, but I do know how to fight."

She swallowed and nodded her head before turning to the other three once more. They nodded at one another, and then Joe, Roman, and Dan sneaked off to the left and out of sight.

He usually left the TV on when he worked, for background noises. Matt was focused on the storyboard of his new graphic novel. This one would be a thriller/fantasy. It was about people who, after getting killed, were given the opportunity to exact revenge on their murderers for the price of spending the rest of eternity in hell. They usually ended up taking the bargain, and each chapter followed a new story. The idea may have been done before, but honestly, in this day and age, what fiction was entirely original? This would be his take on the premise, and Matt was excited to work on something new after years of writing and drawing for the same series.

The program on TV was interrupted by a news flash. Matt didn't pay too much attention to it until he distractedly picked up the words _Satan City Mall_.

He set his pencil down and turned around on his swivel stool. His eyes widened. A terrorist attack at the mall…? He saw shots of androids and men in robotic armors… He vaguely heard that the Great Saiyaman had saved hundreds of people from certain death and that the superhero was currently fighting the army. There was also word that Mr. Satan's daughter, Detective Videl Satan, had hijacked one of the robotic armors and was handling her share of terrorists.

Matt swallowed thickly. Erasa had gone to the mall today. The mall was where she had agreed to meet with Sharpner. She had taken Delie with her so that he wouldn't be disturbed. Matt worked from home: he had his own office in their apartment; usually Erasa would take care of Delie, and they would all spend some time together on his breaks.

She had asked him to watch Delie today, but he said he wanted to focus on his new graphic novel. He argued that it was beautiful out today and the fresh air would do Delie good. Erasa had smiled in that adorable way that told him she could read him like an open book, but she didn't insist and agreed to take Delie out today.

Erasa went to the mall with their baby. Matt couldn't breathe. Where they safe? Did they manage to get out of there? If Videl was fighting, surely that meant she was protecting his wife and daughter, right?

He was out the door the next moment, and Matt wasn't sure how or when he got in his car, but it felt like a blink later, he was driving to the mall.

His hands tightened on the wheel as he was forced to stop at a red light. He gritted his teeth in impatience.

"I swear, if anything happens to them…" he muttered to himself, his eyes hardening. "There's going to be _blood_."

Gohan was holding Scar up by the throat, his mecha suit a broken, smoking mess on the floor; dismantled and fuming robotic parts littered the place. It was over.

"Call them off," hissed the glowing superhero. "All of them. Now."

"Or… else _what_?" gasped out the scarred dog, smirking despite his disadvantaged position. "You'll… _kill_ me?"

"There are worse fates than death," Gohan growled dangerously. He tightened his grip on the hound's throat. "I said, call them off."

Scar snarled angrily. "F-Fine! You win! Let go… of me!"

The Great Saiyaman let the dog drop unceremoniously to the floor. Scar wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Call off your army," Gohan ordered again.

"Tch." Scar took out a tiny rectangular device out of his chest pocket, and upon pressing his finger and thumb on both sides, it popped into an eight-inch-wide smartphone. He tapped on the screen, scowling the whole time.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. Something felt off. He snatched the phone from Scar out of instinct and looked at what the evil mastermind was actually commanding.

"Too late," Scar taunted with a triumphant smirk. "Oh, you're going to love this."

The dog turned around to face his broken army. It looked as though a magnet was pulling pieces out of the androids together, and in just a few seconds, they merged into a giant humanoid robot. Gohan narrowed his eyes to slits at the twenty feet tall android, his mouth set in a tight frown.

"So what?" he spat at Scar with disdain. "You think a bigger robot can get me? I bet you didn't have the technology to make it stronger than Cell, did you?"

"I bet I could take it, no sweat," a bored female voice cut in, coming up from behind the caped superhero.

Gohan almost jumped at the sudden apparition. He blinked at the beautiful blonde cyborg who had managed to sneak up on him. It would've been quite a feat if she had any _ki_ that he could sense.

"18?"

And she hadn't come alone. Gohan did feel the cavalry getting on their way in the back of his mind, but the recent development broke his concentration.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and even Tien and Chaozu whom he hadn't seen since the Cell Games. They were all there. They had all come to help him deal with that egomaniac and his army.

Not that Gohan wasn't handling them just fine on his own, but with their help things were going to go a lot more smoothly. He was happy to see them.

"I bet even Yamcha could take that thing," Vegeta taunted, an amused glint in his eyes as the retired martial artist sputtered in indignation.

"Hey! What do you _mean_ "even Yamcha"? I'll have you know that I'm still one of the strongest fighters in the world!" he defended himself ardently. "And you know what? I _know_ I can take that robot on my own. You guys can sit back and watch while I kick that thing's metallic ass."

"Fine by me," Krillin shrugged. "For a world threat, this one's pretty light, considering what we've been through before."

"Getting too cocky again?" Vegeta warned the Earthling fighter with a scowl. He eyed Yamcha with a condescending sneer. "I believe last time you insisted on fighting first, you died stupidly."

Scar was putting two and two together. Saiyaman's mention of Cell had triggered something in his brain, but now, with those familiar-looking fighters turning up, it all dawned on him.

They had all been at the Cell Games. Did that mean…? Was the Great Saiyaman one of the men who had witnessed first-hand the tournament that had decided the fate of the planet seventeen years ago?

Maybe the golden-haired man? The glow around the hero tended to confirm that conclusion. Scar wasn't convinced, however. Saiyaman didn't seem to be in his forties, seeing as that man had looked in his mid-twenties at the time.

Could it be…? The mustached dog scowled at the realization. So that nagging superhero was actually the kid who, by his deduction, actually killed Cell. It explained the comparison he made between the overgrown grasshopper and the giant robot just now.

Scar gritted his teeth. Indeed, even with all his research, even after reading and studying everything he could find about Dr. Gero's work, he hadn't managed to build an android even remotely close to Cell's level, let alone to his limitless energy cyborgs'.

The black-haired, scar-faced man dropped into a fighting stance, his brow furrowed and his hands in front of him as though they were claws.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" he announced, before flying right up to the robot's head level and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick followed by a flurry of punches.

But the robot took it, his metallic head flung from side to side from the attacks, but otherwise, he looked unaffected.

Still hovering in the air, Yamcha jumped back and frowned as he observed his adversary.

"Good job, idiot," Vegeta taunted, rolling his eyes. "You're just as efficient as ever."

Yamcha glared down at the Saiyan Prince. "I'm just getting started. Let's take it up a notch then."

With a yell, he threw his head back and summoned more of his power, a white aura shining brightly around him. The android took that opportunity to smash his hand down at him, and Yamcha narrowly dodged getting swatted down like a bug. The robotic hand crashed to the floor and debris flew everywhere, the impact causing a mild earthquake.

Yamcha rushed his opponent once more, head first right to his stomach, but the robot caught him and swept his hand through a row of stores, breaking the front windows with Yamcha's body.

"Let me just blast that thing off, it'll take two seconds tops," Vegeta said, shaking his head in dismay at the human fighter's poor performance. "He hasn't been fighting in years, and unlike you," he added, shooting a look at Gohan, "his potential isn't that great."

"Yamcha's a great martial artist!" Krillin defended his friend. "He may not be at the top of his shape, but he can still handle some cheap robot!"

"Even you could've done a better job than him," Vegeta sneered in contempt. "Just because he can't take criticism doesn't mean we have to stand there and wait until he's done when I could've taken care of that robot in a blink."

"Let him be," Piccolo said, watching as Yamcha counter-attacked with a well-placed uppercut that finally managed to knock down the giant robot, the impact making the ground shake. "He's doing well enough, and it's your fault for bruising his ego," he added, shooting Vegeta a pointed look.

The Saiyan scoffed. "What ego?"

"Will you stop belittling him?" Tien frowned at him. "Wasn't stealing his girlfriend bad enough? Do you have to be such an ass too?"

Vegeta smirked cockily. "I didn't steal anyone. Bulma barely waited a day before throwing herself at me after she finally dumped that idiot."

The Great Saiyaman phased in right behind the evil mastermind who had started to back away, hoping he could escape while the group of fighters was arguing.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Scar."

Scar turned around swiftly and scowled at the superhero. "This isn't over. You still haven't beaten all of my men."

Gohan frowned under his helmet. "What do you mean?" His gaze swept the mall, where hundreds of androids lay broken, and the men inside the armors were knocked unconscious. "You have more of them?"

The egomaniac smirked. "It's an army. You really think that was all of it? Do you actually think all the civilians got out of here safely?"

Gohan's throat tightened. He hadn't sensed any fighting, so he just assumed… But a quick scan of the premises with his senses told him that his friends, as well as most of the people who were at the mall, hadn't been able to leave, and he could pick up how frightened they all were.

Except for Videl, whose _ki_ was brimming with thrill and excitement, as though she was fighting… yet her energy wasn't flaring up in that familiar way.

What was going on?

"You guys," he called the group of fighters. "Keep an eye on Scar. I need to go check what's going on."

"I'll come with you," Tien offered. "We don't all need to stay to keep watch on that guy." He shot Scar a nasty look that the angry dog threw right back at him.

Chaozu naturally stood by his companion, and Gohan nodded at them, ready to go.

"Then 18 and I will patrol around and take care of any other robot we come across," Krillin decided, stepping forward. 18 shrugged in agreement.

"Why don't you just let me handle this piece of scum?" Vegeta proposed with a smirk, raising his hand which started glowing with energy.

"No!" Gohan interjected, putting himself in front of the enemy to protect him from the deadly _ki_ -blast. "Nobody is getting killed today, not even him. Understood?" He shot his prince a stern look.

"Tch. You're as naive as your father," Vegeta sneered in disdain, letting his energy fade out. "Fine, whatever."

Gohan looked over at Piccolo. _"Please keep an eye on him,"_ he implored through their telepathic link. His mentor glanced at the prince out of the corner of his eye and nodded his head.

Feeling some of the weight lift off his chest, Gohan turned around and hurried off, Tien and Chaozu on his tail, while Krillin and 18 went another way.

"I know it's not the best time to say this," started the three-eyed man with a small smile, "but it's good to see you again, Gohan. You've grown so much."

"Well, it has been a while. I'm twenty-seven now – well, twenty-eight, really," he corrected himself, cracking a smile of his own. "It's good to see you too."

"We can't _see_ much of you though," Chaozu piped in with a sheepish look. "But I bet you look just like Goku."

"I do look a lot like him," Gohan confirmed with a slight blush that his helmet mostly kept hidden. "My brother is his spitting image, though."

"You have a brother? Goku has another son?" Tien asked in surprise.

"We'll have time to catch up later," Gohan stated, his brow furrowing as they neared the parking lot. There seemed to be a lot of commotion out there.

Dozens of robotic remnants littered the parking lot. Gohan shared a look with his friends, even though they couldn't see his face.

"Someone's been busy here," Tien commented. "Anyone you know?"

Gohan blinked. "I'm pretty sure that's Videl… But I would've sensed it if she were fighting. How is she…?"

Chaozu floated up to the superhero. "I can sense people hiding all over the place. We should split up and bring them outside to safety."

"Okay, you and Tien do that, and I'll go help Videl," Gohan stated.

"Doesn't look like your friend needs much help," Tien remarked with a pointed look at the trail of broken robots and armors that the skilled police detective left behind her.

"Probably not, but I can't let her handle the rest of the army all on her own."

"Fair enough," Tien agreed. "We'll see you later, then."

Gohan nodded before rushing off, following the trail of broken remnants. He couldn't help smiling to himself even through the confusion as to how Videl managed that feat without making her _ki_ flare up enough to be noticeable.

He turned a corner and came upon the ongoing fight – and he just stood there and blinked at the scene. Videl had somehow managed to hijack one of the armors and was using it to kick some major robotic ass. She was skillfully piloting the foreign contraption and using her heightened reflexes to fight off the army on her own.

She truly was incredible, that one. Gohan felt his breath shorten as he watched her in battle. There was something so fascinating about her. The way her eyes sparkled as she faced the dozens of soldiers all at once, the way she smirked to herself as she easily crushed them, dodging and blocking anything they tried to throw at her while her counter-attacks would all hit home without a miss.

He heard a groan to his left and quickly rushed to the person's aid, trusting Videl to handle herself as she had been doing until now.

A beam had collapsed on two people. Gohan quickly lifted the rubble off them, and his eyes widened upon recognizing the man who had shielded a blonde woman with his body.

"Adam…?" he murmured in shock.

"Adam, Adam!" the battered young woman called her friend desperately, shaking him so he stayed conscious. She turned to the caped hero with tears in her eyes. "Please, do something. He's losing too much blood!"

That snapped Gohan out of it. He quickly got down to his knees to assess the damage. Adam's left leg was in a poor state. Gohan reached out to get a closer look at it, but Adam swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch me, you dick!" he hissed, his tone full of hatred.

"Adam!" Lily exclaimed in shock.

"Wha…? But I'm just trying to…" Gohan mumbled in confusion.

"I know what you've done!" Adam spat at him. "I know how you hurt _her_. I don't want your dirty hands touching me!"

Gohan felt his throat tighten and he tried to swallow the lump stuck in there. So Videl had told Adam about them… Yet Adam had shown no animosity towards him as Gohan, so that meant Videl had left out that part of the story to protect his secret, only sharing that she had a history with the Great Saiyaman.

"So you're going to let yourself die out of spite?" he tried to reason with the man.

"I don't need your help. Once Videl's done with the army, I'll get proper care from paramedics," Adam retorted. "Now go away. I don't need you."

Gohan observed the severe injury on Adam's leg and his lips pursed tightly. "You're losing a lot of blood. I can cauterize your wound until you can get medical care."

"Adam, just let him help you," Lily tried to make him listen, tears running down her cheeks. "Please."

"I'm _fine_!" he gritted out, even though it was apparent that he was in a lot of pain from the grimace contorting his face. "Just leave me alone, both of you."

Lily hiccuped. "Adam…"

"For heaven's sake…" Gohan growled in frustration. "I'm a freaking _doctor_. I know what I'm doing, so just let me help you."

"No! I'd rather die than get help from someone like you! It's all your fault – you wouldn't leave her alone even though she was with me! You wouldn't stay out of her life even though she was trying to move on – and even after what you did to her – even after the disgusting thing you did to her – she still chose _you_ over me!"

Gohan watched the man's agonizing face, a deep frown furrowing his brow. "So you'd rather let yourself bleed out than have someone like me save you? I get why you resent me so much, but is it really worth dying for? Don't you have people you care about? Do you want them to mourn you just because you wouldn't let someone you hate help you?"

Tears of pain welled up in Adam's eyes. "I don't need your help," he croaked out stubbornly, trying to crawl away.

Gohan's frown deepened. Then, he unclasped the strap of his helmet and lifted the headgear, showing his face to the man he had wronged. Adam's eyes widened, and his breath hitched.

"What about me?" the young doctor asked. "Would you let me help you?"

"G… Gohan…?"

Carefully, he tore the bottom of Adam's pant leg to have a better view of the wound.

"I'm going to cauterize it now if that's alright with you." Gohan gave him a serious look. "This is going to hurt a lot."

"Hold my hand," Lily offered hastily, grabbing Adam's hand in hers.

The man looked confused and dazed, still not getting over who was hiding behind the superhero's helmet. He stared at the face of the young doctor he had befriended a few months ago, unable to comprehend how the kind man could be the same person who had hurt Videl so terribly.

And then his mind went blank, and he screamed as white-hot pain took over everything. He almost crushed Lily's hand, writhing in agony – Gohan kept him in place as he expertly worked on the wound.

"There, all done," he said in a breath as he stood, putting his helmet back on. "Now at least you won't be bleeding out until you can get proper medical care."

"Thank you," Lily murmured hoarsely, crying in gratitude and relief. She was cradling Adam's head in her lap, stroking his smudged face tenderly. "Thank you so much."

Adam was coming to, blinking at his friend. She smiled at him through her tears.

"You idiot," she croaked out.

Gohan looked away as the young woman leaned down and kissed Adam on the lips.

Or maybe they were more than friends?

Just as he had been about to leave them be, a powerful explosion went off not far from there, and Gohan quickly threw himself over the couple to shield them from the shockwave with his body.

"What the…" he whispered in disbelief. A bomb? Seriously? What else had Scar cooked up for his coup attempt? Could that dog ever run out of evil ideas?

And then his whole body went rigid, and he stopped breathing altogether.

"Videl…"

Something went wrong. Her _ki_ was too faint, and it was dropping. She was hurt. She got caught up in the explosion. She was hurt.

_Videl was hurt._

That one thought kept running around in his head over and over again as he searched for her among the debris. The ceiling was collapsing. The whole building wouldn't be able to stay standing for much longer from the look of it.

He called her name in desperation. He could barely sense her energy. His heart tightened with fright as he imagined the worse.

"Videl!" he called again, tears gathering in his eyes. "Videl, can you hear me?"

He heard a whimper and rushed towards the sound, pushing the rubble out of his way to get to the woman he loved.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His heart stopped completely. This was a nightmare. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real. He wasn't really seeing this. This was just a horrible, horrible nightmare, and he was going to wake up any moment now.

Any moment now.

She lay inside the smashed-up armor, struggling to stay conscious. A massive spike of half-broken metal was gored through her stomach.

Any moment now…

Why wasn't he waking up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sorry for the evil cliffhanger.
> 
> But I'm not.
> 
> Mwahahahahaha! xDDD
> 
> We're getting close to the ending! It's finally happening! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! I can't wait to read what you think of the new chapter!
> 
> Panda Eyes- (for short)
> 
> (This note was posted when I first updated the chapter on my blog, which was on September 14, 2019)


	21. Chapter 21

Every breath she choked on felt like acid burning her lungs. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, and she could feel the thick texture dripping on her chin. Her eyes wide open at the suffocating pain, Videl reached to her stomach, her trembling hands soaking in what she knew was a pool of her own blood; they came upon a foreign object impaled into her abdomen.

She vaguely heard a familiar voice calling out her name, but the world around her was fading already. Was she dying? Was this really how her story ended? After crushing that army single-handedly, after defeating so many of those armored soldiers and humanoid robots, after saving so many lives – a stupid bomb was going to be the end of her? Really?

"Videl!"

She recognized Gohan's voice. He was mumbling words of reassurance as he tore the parts of her stolen armors off her and carefully picked her up, laying her on the ground. She saw the blurry silhouette of his orange and black helmet.

"You're going to be alright. You're going to be alright, Videl," he kept repeating; it sounded more like a prayer.

Her eyes felt too heavy. But she had to hold on. She couldn't let herself die like this, she couldn't let her story end in such a stupid way. She was meant to do more with her life – she was only twenty-seven. She had so much to live for, so much to do, so much to give.

She had yet to find happiness with the man she loved.

"No, don't close your eyes, Videl!" Gohan begged her, getting in her line of vision.

She was met with his handsome face and vaguely wondered when he took his helmet off. He had tears in his eyes.

"Look at me," he said with a crack in his voice. He touched her cheek with a gloved hand, and the contact felt warm and comforting despite the fabric. "Don't close your eyes – look at me. Please, don't stop fighting, Videl – just look at me."

It took tremendous effort, but she locked her gaze on his. Videl blinked her tears away. Where did those come from? She didn't remember crying.

"Just hang on, okay? I'm going to give you some of my life force, and then I'll take care of your wound, okay?" he said, laying his hand flat against her chest.

Videl nodded her head, her mouth moving but unable to form words. The next moment, she felt a rush of something incredible course through her being – like a breath of fresh air; it was pulsing through her veins, giving her life when she had felt it fading away just seconds ago.

She could see more clearly now. Gohan was smiling at her in relief, tears streaking down his cheeks. He rubbed his face with the back of his wrist.

"I'm going to take that thing out of your stomach now," he informed her, placing both his hands on the metallic spike that was implanted into her.

"W-Wait, no," she stopped him, instinctively putting her hands over his. The renewed energy Gohan had somehow given her was allowing her to speak again. "I-If you take that out, my… my blood is going to…"

"It's okay, Videl," he tried to reassure her. "I know what I'm doing. I will cauterize your wound before you'll have time to blink."

"Cauterize…. how?"

Gohan planted his eyes deeply into hers, taking her bloodied hands into his gloved ones.

"Do you trust me?"

Her breath hitched. Her voice stopped working – she was utterly lost in his pitch-black irises.

His love for her was transparent, and so was his headstrong desire to save her. His ardent emotions washed over her like the most devastating wave crashing onto the shore, yet, at the same time, his unconditional love bathed her being in the most gentle light, appeasing her anxieties.

Her heart whispered something to her, and this time Videl listened; she listened carefully, straining her ears to pick up the faint murmur.

A warm, soothing glow shone in her chest – and everything became clear.

She looked into his eyes and she knew. She just knew.

Tears welled up. A smile of relief and tranquility curved her lips.

 _He would die for you_ , her heart affirmed. _He would do anything to keep you safe, even at his own expense._

She squeezed his hands.

"Y… Yes. Yes, I t-trust you, Gohan. I trust you."

He observed her with his eyebrows raised and his lips parted, as though he hadn't expected her to answer him positively.

"I trust you, Gohan," she said once more, leading his hands to her stomach before letting them go. "I know you will save me. I know you would do anything for me." She closed her eyes and took a long, shaky breath. "Do what you need to do. I'm ready."

His heart was racing. His throat tight and dry, Gohan swallowed thickly. He watched the woman he loved and could barely believe the words she had just uttered.

_She trusts me._

With renewed determination, Gohan took Videl's hand. "Hold it tight," he instructed. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you need. This is going to hurt like hell."

She smiled at him and nodded her head, hints of nervousness making her lips quiver slightly.

"I trust you," she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze.

His heart leaped at her words and what they represented.

She trusted him. After all this time, after nearly a whole year of longing and wishing for it to be true, Videl finally trusted him.

His brow furrowed deeply as he focused on his task.

Videl trusted him, and Gohan was going to show her that he was worthy of her trust. Failure was not an option.

Videl screamed in pain as he slowly pulled the metallic spike out of her abdomen; she would have crushed his hand if he were any normal person. Gohan gritted his teeth, forcing himself to go through with it despite the horrible agony it was causing Videl.

But he had to keep going. If he didn't save Videl, if he let her die, then it would prove that Videl had been wrong to put her trust in him. He had to save her no matter what – even if death wasn't a fatality in his world, even if Shenlong could just fix everything no matter the casualties – failure was simply not an option.

Nobody died on his watch, and certainly not the one person who meant the most to him.

So Gohan tuned out her screams of agony and pulled the pointy object entirely out of Videl's stomach. He quickly used his _ki_ to cauterize the gaping wound. His jaw was tightly clenched and sweat trickled down his temples as Videl jerked her head from side to side, and her whole body writhed in unbearable pain.

"Almost," he promised her, willing his voice to stop trembling. "It's almost over, Videl."

Tears streamed down his face as only more screams answered him. She would have broken every bone in his hand if he hadn't been who he was.

But he had to hold on. He had to do this properly, or Videl's wound could get infected, and things could take a turn for the worse.

And then the light in his palm faded, and Videl gasped for air. Her hands rose to her face and she sobbed into them, her shoulders shaking violently.

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, Gohan carefully picked her in his arms and brought her closer, rocking her gently against him.

"Shh… Shh… It's over now. You're safe with me. You're okay now. I'll never let anything happen to you, Videl. You're safe with me."

She still needed to get proper medical care for her injury, of course – or better yet, magical healing – but for now, she was safe. Her life wasn't in danger anymore.

He held her close as she wept on his shoulder.

She was safe now.

Miscalculation. This was simply a miscalculation.

Saiyaman had never shown the full extent of his power, so trying to assess his real strength hadn't got him even close to the real deal. Scar couldn't have known that the cursed superhero was the damn child who killed Cell all those years ago, nor that he had allies who displayed the same kind of physical prowess. Even the scar-faced man who seemed to be the weakest among the group had managed to beat his giant robot.

He had miscalculated his enemy. He made the mistake of underestimating the red-caped vigilante.

Nonetheless, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Scar smirked when the first bomb went off, shaking the whole establishment with a powerful shockwave. Per his calculations, he had meant to be done with the mall by now. He had been supposed to proclaim himself as the new King of Earth on every channel at this time, while, in the background, the Satan City Mall was riddled with explosions as a show of what would happen again if the current king didn't surrender his title to Scar.

His brother didn't deserve to rule. He was older by barely a whole minute, and somehow that made him more fit to be king? How was _that_ fair? If they had been chosen by intelligence and capabilities, Scar would've been the one on the throne, not that good-for-nothing Furry who never did more than sit and watch while the Earth, his kingdom, was threatened again and again.

As if that incompetent king could do anything to defend his people properly.

Scar, on the other hand, had always surpassed his brother in smarts. He admitted that in terms of physical strength, Furry had been more gifted at birth, but while his older brother sat on his ass all day, Scar worked hard day in and day out to better himself, body and mind.

It took him nearly a decade to gather enough funds to build himself an army and hire mercenaries as soldiers. He employed any means necessary to achieve his goal; Scar had even infiltrated activist groups with wealthy contributors and robbed them at the first opportunity.

To think, his plan would have worked perfectly if not for that one unpredictable variant.

He never could have imagined that Saiyaman would be so powerful, or that he even had allies who shared his superhuman strength. This possibility had never made it to his carefully-laid-out calculations.

Still, this wasn't over.

That man calling himself Vegeta had his gloved hand around his throat the moment after the first explosion went off. His grip was much fiercer than Saiyaman's had been, and Scar found himself choking, unable to take a single breath. He uselessly tried to tug the powerful hand off of him, more survival instinct than in hopes of actually succeeding in freeing himself.

"Vegeta, that's enough," intervened the big green man with pointy ears and sharp incisors. His white cape flowed gracefully behind him as he stepped towards Vegeta. "You heard Go… Great Saiyaman. The dog lives."

The short, spiky-haired man smirked as he loosened his hold just enough to let his captive breathe, albeit with much difficulty.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," he commented, sadistic amusement playing in his eyes as he watched the choking dog. "Your technology, while nowhere near equaling Dr. Gero's, is quite advanced, and your plan to attack the mall would have worked without a hitch if not for a certain caped super-moron. How terribly unlucky that he just happened to be at the mall on the very day you decided to make your hit."

The second bomb shouldn't be for much longer, Scar surmised. He contented himself with a murderous glare at the super-powered man who was throttling him in the meantime.

"Did you plant any more bombs?" Vegeta asked, sounding more curious than worried.

Scar couldn't help smirking at the question. "What… do you… think?"

"Where?" The green-skinned man took another step forward, and unlike the short black-haired man, his demeanor was not at all amused. His whole body was tense, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You'll… see… soon enough," Scar taunted between two burning breaths, his smirk widening despite his current position.

Piccolo scowled darkly. "Vegeta," he gritted out, his fists clenching tighter. "Make him talk."

A wicked light glinted in the Prince's eyes as he shot the Namekian a look over his shoulder. "Going rogue against the boy, aren't we?"

"He said not to kill him; he never said anything about what kind of living state Scar had to be in. Besides, I like to think he'd approve given the gravity of the situation."

"Heh, whatever," Vegeta said, letting the scar-faced dog drop to the floor in a heap. Scar wheezed, holding his sore throat as he tried to breathe properly again.

But his relief was short-lived. Vegeta cracked his knuckles as he towered over the fallen hound.

"Been a while since I've done this," he commented with a sadistic grin. "Let's see how rusty I got over the years, shall we?"

Scar swallowed despite himself. The murderous intents coming off this man were intense. How could such a being have any relation to someone as righteous as Saiyaman?

Vegeta stepped on his hand. Scar howled at the blinding pain as every bone in his limb was crushed to pieces.

"I think I walked on something," Vegeta said with a cruel smirk. "Ready to talk yet, or shall I keep going?"

Scar gritted his teeth and glared heatedly at his persecutor. "You're not getting anything out of me. I don't care how much you'll hurt me – you'll never know where the bombs are, and this whole neighborhood is getting erased from the map."

Piccolo gaped at him. "The whole neighborhood? Are you serious?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't get what the big deal is. Cell did a lot more damage than that and you guys took care of everything in the end, didn't you?"

Piccolo was grateful that the Prince had the presence of mind not to mention the Dragon Balls out loud in front of the evil egomaniac. Who knew what somebody like him would do if he knew that he could get any wish granted if he managed to get his hands on the seven magic balls?

"No need to speak in codes," Scar said, getting to his feet while cradling his broken hand. "I'm well aware that someone used the Dragon Balls to bring back the people Cell killed." He gave a wicked grin. "Did you know? I was actually one of them, so I guess I should thank you for reviving me."

Piccolo's face hardened. "Vegeta, do shut him up. His voice is grating my ears."

"I'm curious, though." Vegeta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about the Dragon Balls?"

"That's how my father became King of the Earth," Scar answered. He figured talking with these men was better than getting tortured. "He collected the Dragon Balls when he was young and wished to become king. My older brother succeeded him when he died." Scar scowled darkly. "It should've been me. I should've been the next in line – I'm much more capable, much more intelligent than my incompetent brother. Just because he was born mere seconds before me…"

"Why didn't you just kill him to be the next in line?" Vegeta inquired.

Scar clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, his whole body shaking with untamed rage. "Because I wanted him to kneel before me. I wanted to make him admit that I've always been more qualified to rule. Killing him would've been too easy. I wanted him to watch me take his precious throne."

"You may be smarter than King Furry, and you may even be more qualified to rule the world," Piccolo said. "But you lack the most important thing to be a good leader, something your brother always had."

"And what is that?" snarled Scar, baring his teeth.

Piccolo stood tall and looked down on the angry dog. "Kindness. How could you ever rule the people of Earth if watching them die doesn't make you bat an eye? You're a killer and an egomaniac – I should know; I used to be like you. Well, a part of me, anyway."

"You… You're wrong," Scar forced out, his eyes red with fury. "I'm the better choice. I would've been a much better king than my brother."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, and his nonchalance made Scar's blood boil even hotter.

"Whatever. You're never going to be the king now anyway."

Scar glared at the tall green man, barely containing his rage. If only they weren't super-powered fighters, if only he could actually cause any kind of harm to that infuriating know-it-all.

And then he smirked. "Maybe not, but I'm still going to wipe this neighborhood off the map."

The next moment, the second bomb went off – barely a few feet away behind his enemies. The force of the explosion didn't even make them flinch; they just stood there with their arms crossed as the stores behind them blew up.

Scar wasn't so lucky. The blast flung him violently to the other side of the hall and sent him crashing against the front window of a restaurant.

And then everything went black.

Police cars, ambulances, news channels vans, as well as many worried people surrounded the Satan City Mall. At the first explosion, Matt had felt his chest tighten with fear and dread, and he barely paid any attention to the panic that rose among the bystanders around him.

Erasa and Delie were okay, right? Surely… Surely they got to safety by now, right?

Matt was aware of how selfish and self-centered his thoughts were, that he sounded like he only worried about his own family when a real crisis was going on right now, and hundreds of people were in immediate danger.

Policemen and firefighters were urging the bystanders to evacuate the premises, fearing that some other bombs might go off at any moment – but Matt was rooted on the spot. Tears prickled his eyes as he imagined the worst. What if…? What if…?

"Sir, you can't stay here," a firefighter told him firmly.

But Matt couldn't get his legs to move. He couldn't tear his gaze from the part of the imposing building that crumbled to the ground, raising a cloud of smoke into the once clear blue sky.

He felt that he was being pushed back, and his first instinct was to struggle out of the firefighter's iron grip.

"Sir, it's too dangerous here," the man insisted. "We don't know if more bombs were planted in the mall, so, for your own safety, please evacuate with everyone else."

"My wife…" Matt croaked out feebly, feeling sick on the stomach as he stared at the crumbling foundations. "She's in there with our baby girl."

Although Matt didn't see it, the firefighter's lips pursed in painful understanding.

"The Great Saiyaman is in there fighting for us all," he offered in an attempt to reassure the young father. "Reports from witnesses state that some kind of golden wall of protection rose the moment the terrorist army started firing."

Matt finally turned to the man at that. This was brand new information – it hadn't even been shared with the media yet.

"He was there when it started…?" Matt murmured in relived disbelief.

"We've had no report of casualties so far," the firefighter went on. "When the Great Saiyaman is involved, he always makes sure nobody gets hurt, and as far as I know, he's never failed."

Matt felt the weight in his chest lessen the slightest bit, and he nodded in understanding. With the superhero at the scene, Erasa and Delie had to be safe.

"Now, please, sir, get yourself to safety."

Matt exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a few moments. Then he looked the man in the eyes and thanked him from the bottom of his heart.

The firefighter nodded his head in response, and Matt turned around to leave. He was one of the last civilians to evacuate the scene.

The information that the kind firefighter shared with him eased some of his worries. Of course, his heart wouldn't truly be at peace until he saw with his own two eyes that Erasa and Delie were safe and sound, but the fact that the Great Saiyaman just happened to be at the mall today when this whole mess started told him that, despite everything, luck was on their side.

What were the odds that the superhero turned out to be at exactly the right place when he was needed most?

There was no report of casualties so far, and from the look of it, with the Great Saiyaman at the scene, there might not be at all. The civilians may be stuck inside the mall, but the superhero was in there and protected them all.

Matt's heart felt lighter. Getting to his car, he looked back at the building, sending a prayer to any god listening.

_Let there be no casualty._

Just as he got in his car, however, a second bomb went off, blowing up the other side of the mall. His throat tightened, his hands clutched the steering wheel, but Matt forced himself to stay positive. It was okay. The Great Saiyaman was there. Videl was fighting too. They wouldn't let anything happen to anyone, not on their watch.

He started the engine, and, with a last look at the damaged building, Matt drove off and away from the scene.

His thoughts stayed behind him, however – with his precious family.

They were okay, he told himself. They were okay. They had to be.

In the end, seven bombs had been planted in the mall center. It turned out that Scar's threat to erase the entire neighborhood off the map had been a bluff.

Nonetheless, that part of the city had been evacuated for safety measures.

Out of the seven bombs, only three had gone off; the remaining four had been found and disarmed by the SWAT team. The mall would need to be rebuilt, of course, but in the end, the terrorist attack had failed royally: the death count had remained at zero. A few people did get hurt during the attack, but no life was in immediate danger.

So when Trunks and Goten finally arrived at the scene, everything was long taken care of. Hovering high up in the sky, the teenage boys watched the fuming building with the same disappointed pout.

"I told you we should've just come up with an excuse to ditch them," Goten shot at his friend with accusation. "We missed all the fun!"

Trunks pursed his lips, observing the firefighters getting ready to leave now that all the fires were put out. Even the news station vans were scattering away.

He shot Goten a pleading look. "You liked Kana though, right? Please tell me we didn't miss out on fighting a robot army for nothing."

Goten gave a nervous chuckle and scratched his wild hair, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Yeah, she's really cool… Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you and Em set me up with Kana – it's just… the timing…"

He trailed off and showed the destroyed mall center with a wave of his hand, and Trunks let out a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping.

"Yeah. Our timing is the worst," he agreed. "I can't believe something finally happens, and we missed it. This is the most action we've ever gotten since you were born. Even if they weren't a real threat to us, it would have been fun to fight an army of robots."

"Like in sci-fi movies. It would've been so cool."

The boys shared a dismayed look, and both let out a deep, dejected sigh, their heads hanging.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now," Goten said.

"Yeah, let's just go find the others," Trunks agreed. He pointed in the direction opposite to the setting sun. "They seem to have gathered somewhere over there."

The teens got on their way to where everyone went after the terrorist attack was under control.

"I think they're near the hospital where Gohan works," Goten figured.

Trunks frowned slightly as he turned forward, an intrigued glint in his eyes as he gazed at the world below the clouds. "I sense two strong _ki_ signatures that we don't know with them, too. I wonder who they are."

They fell silent during the short flight, trying not to think too much about how they missed the chance to fight an army of robots that attacked the Satan City Mall – which was definitely the coolest thing that happened in forever – for a double date that they hadn't been able to get out of.

But hey, at least Goten and Kana hit it off, right?

It was like seeing a ghost. Tien's eyes widened when the lavender-haired young man and the Goku-clone landed on the roof of the hospital.

"Trunks?" he blurted out, causing the familiar yet different blue eyes to turn to him in wonder.

"Do I know you?" inquired the eighteen-year-old teen with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what you get for not keeping in touch for so long," Krillin teased his old friend good-naturedly, before turning to the Goten and Trunks. "Boys, meet Tien and Chaozu. We've been friends since way back, I think we were about your age. They fought with us at the Cell Games but we haven't seen them since." Then Krillin turned to Tien and Chaozu. "Guys, this is Goten and Trunks. Goten is Gohan's little brother, as evident by the striking resemblance with Goku," he added with a quirked smile.

Trunks shot the short man an amused look, his hands on his hips. "Don't I get an introduction?"

"They already know who you are," Piccolo said simply. "We've all met the you that came from the future to warn us about the cyborgs."

"What took you so long to show up anyway?" Vegeta cut in, a stern look on his face as he glowered at his son with his arms crossed in an intimidating posture.

Trunks grimaced. "We were… kinda busy. Trust me, I wish we hadn't missed out on all the fun. We're already bummed enough as it is…"

Tien raised an eyebrow. "You're bummed you missed out on a war? Huh."

Trunks frowned at the three-eyed man, not sure what to make of that statement. Tien smiled amicably.

"It's a good thing, isn't it?" Chaozu offered, floating next to his best friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It means you've only known peace, unlike the other Trunks who came from a world of destruction and desolation. The Trunks I knew wouldn't find fighting a war fun – he would've tried to avoid it at all costs if he could."

"Tch, don't remind me," Vegeta scoffed, his expression darkening.

Trunks eyed his father and wondered what memory had triggered that reaction.

"You mean how Trunks tried to stop you when you decided to help Cell absorb 18?" Tien shot with a nasty look to the Saiyan Prince.

Trunks widened his eyes at his father. His gaze flickered to the beautiful blonde woman who was standing by her husband, her expression unreadable.

Vegeta gave the former world champion a smug smirk. "You got a problem with that?"

"You're damn right I do," Tien said, his eyes narrowing to slits. "If not for you, Cell never would've gotten his perfect form, and Goku wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save us all from him."

Goten turned to look at his best friend's father, a frown blemishing his usually relaxed features. "What do you mean?"

"Now, now," Krillin cut in, his hands raised in a sign of appeasement. "Vegeta isn't the only one to blame, you know? If I'd just deactivated 18 with Bulma's remote, Cell wouldn't have been able to absorb her either."

"Yeah, but you had an excuse: you were in love with her," Yamcha recounted with a sidelong smile.

"Vegeta, however, was just being an ass," Tien gritted out, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Come on, Tien, cut it out," Krillin tried to reason his friend. "You haven't been around to see it, but Vegeta's changed. He truly cares for his family, and he and Bulma even got married and had another kid, a little girl."

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to defend me, thank you very much."

Krillin beamed at him. "You're most welcome!"

Vegeta shook his head in dismay. Yamcha chuckled in amusement. The tension was dropping.

But Goten was still frowning, not taking his eyes off Vegeta. Was it true? Was Vegeta indirectly responsible for his father's death? Could he have grown up with a dad if not for his actions?

Not that Goten ever felt like he lacked anything. Gohan and Piccolo had been his father figures for the past seventeen years; they were his role models. Goten never found a reason to complain; he had a great life; he had a family who adored him, an amazing best friend, and now even a potential girlfriend.

Yet an inexplicable feeling would overcome him at the thought of his deceased father. He missed him even though he never knew him. He loved hearing the stories Gohan and his mother would tell him; Goten felt like he knew the man. Gohan would always say that he and their dad would've had a ball together because they were so much alike. Goten had even inherited his unusual, wild spiky hair.

He would have wanted to know his dad. It wasn't that he wished he had a father – growing up with Gohan and Piccolo, Goten never felt like he was without a dad.

It just… It felt like he had missed out on something amazing. Everybody always told such incredible stories about Son Goku. Goten wished he could've known him.

And maybe it could've been possible if not for Vegeta. Goten glanced at his best friend, a sickly feeling in his stomach. It didn't feel right. Vegeta was like an uncle to him – grumpy and intimidating but lovable nonetheless.

Was Vegeta really the reason he didn't know his dad?

"Where's Gohan by the way?" he asked, trying to stop mulling over it.

The past was in the past. It had happened before he was even born. It was no secret that Vegeta used to be a merciless killer, but he wasn't the same person anymore – he was a good father to Trunks and Bra and a good husband to Bulma.

Still, Goten wanted to know more about what happened. Nobody ever told him or Trunks the full story of the war against Cell and the cyborgs, and Goten figured they were too young at the time to hear the gruesome details of what happened before his birth. But now he was seventeen years old, and he had a right to know what exactly happened to his dad.

Now was not the time, though. Goten frowned slightly as he combed through the people beneath his feet to find his brother's _ki_ signature. Did Gohan go right back to work after the attack? That did sound like him, Goten mused with a small smile.

"His friend got severely hurt," Yamcha explained with a serious frown. "He managed to save her, but she still needed medical attention. He's staying by her side."

"I'm pretty sure she's more than a friend to him," Krillin grinned and wriggled his eyebrows, successfully managing to ease the tension once more.

Vegeta smirked in a way that made it seem like he knew something the others didn't, but the Saiyan warrior didn't comment anything. Trunks noticed and gave his father an inquiring look.

"Do you know something?"

"I might," he replied, his smirk widening.

"I find it hard to believe," Yamcha shot at him with a doubtful look.

"What do you know?" Krillin asked eagerly, his fists raised at his shoulder level. "Have you met her?"

"How would he have met her?" Yamcha scoffed mockingly. "He never leaves his Gravity Room."

"Gohan told me about some robbery at a gala that you helped stop sometime last year," Piccolo recalled, an eyebrow quirked at the shorter man.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Tien raised a hand, blinking at Vegeta. "You mean to tell me… _he_ helped stop a crime?"

"What if I did?" Vegeta smirked defiantly, pleased to disprove that three-eyed know-it-all.

"I guess he really has changed…" Chaozu said to Tien in a low voice.

"Was she at that gala too? Did you see her with Gohan?" Krillin pressed on, getting the conversation back on track. 18 let out a slight chuckle of amusement at her husband, an adoring look in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vegeta taunted, clearly enjoying the fact that he knew something the others didn't.

"Bah, I bet you know nothing," Yamcha waved him off. "You just like the attention."

A dangerous glint shone in his eye as Vegeta glared at the scar-faced man who used to date his wife.

"And apparently, you don't like your face since you're all but begging me to beat it to a swollen pulp."

"I don't think your wife would appreciate you disfiguring one of her closest friends very much," Yamcha shot back bravely.

Vegeta took a dangerous step toward the baseball star. "I think that's a risk worth taking."

Yamcha gulped loudly but didn't back down, sweat dripping down his forehead at the menacing look on the face of former planet slaughterer.

"Dad…" Trunks sighed tiredly. "Seriously, can you stop threatening Yamcha all the time? Maybe you're okay pissing off Mom, but you won't be the only one at the end of her moods when that happens."

Vegeta clucked his tongue but backed off. "Fine." He gave his son a look, "But don't say I never do anything for you."

Trunks smirked. "When have I ever said that?"

Tien watched the exchange in silent wonder. It was striking how different Vegeta's relationship with his son was compared to the interactions Tien had witnessed between him and the time-traveling Trunks. There was definitely a strong bond between father and son; it made him feel bad for the other Trunks, who never got really close to his father from the past.

At least, Vegeta proved that he did care for his future son when he attacked Cell mindlessly after the monster murdered Trunks. Not that his actions had amounted to anything – it only made things more difficult for Gohan when the boy had to save Vegeta and got hurt in the process. Well, in the end, Gohan still managed to find the strength within himself to overpower Cell and saved the world.

Tien still blamed Vegeta for Goku's death, though. Granted, Vegeta hadn't been the only one who had messed up back then, but he was definitely the one who fucked up the most. And he didn't even look like he regretted his past actions. Tien scowled. The Saiyan warrior would probably do it again, given the opportunity.

Good thing Gohan could still whoop his royal ass. Tien remembered smirking to himself when Vegeta and Gohan faced each other a few months ago, going all out against each other. He didn't know what brought that on, but it was clear who the superior warrior was. Their fight had been so intense that it made the whole world quake. Tien still wished he could've seen it. How satisfying it would have been to watch Vegeta getting his ass handed to him.

"So how do you know Gohan's friend anyway?" Trunks asked his father.

"I did meet her at that gala," Vegeta finally answered. He smirked as every eye was on him – maybe that scar-faced fool wasn't entirely wrong – he did like the attention.

"Well? What else do you know?" Krillin pressed on impatiently. "Is she really Gohan's girlfriend?"

Vegeta's smirk widened. "From what she told me, not anymore."

"You actually talked to her?" Krillin fumbled in disbelief.

"She's very strong for a human, so I got curious. She's got more fighting spirit than all of you put together."

Goten tilted his head. "Is that Videl, by any chance? Gohan told me about her when they started going out, sometime last year. She's a police detective and a very skilled martial artist from what he's told me." The boy frowned. "He never told me why they broke up, but he was kind of a mess afterward."

"Ah, Gohan did mention that name," Tien remembered. He shot a look at his floating friend, who nodded in confirmation.

"That's right. He said she was his friend," Chaozu specified. "She had left a trail of robots in her wake, and Gohan went to help her."

Vegeta chuckled slightly. _Sounds like her._

"How did she get hurt?" asked Goten.

"She was caught in the first bomb's explosion," Tien explained. "Chaozu and I were nearby; we sensed how shaken he was and rushed to his side."

"She's okay," Chaozu added. "She got stabbed in the stomach with some metallic object and was in pretty bad shape, but Gohan was able to save her."

"It's too bad you didn't bring any Senzu bean with you," Krillin said to Piccolo, who crossed his arms with a deep frown etched across his face.

"Indeed. You know these things are growing scarcer every year, and I didn't take the time to make a stop at Korin's when I left."

"She's going to be alright, though, right?" Goten asked, worry lines blemishing his youthful face.

"Yeah," Krillin offered with a reassuring smile. "She's stabilized and Gohan's by her side."

"I wonder what happened between Gohan and her," Trunks mused out loud.

His father smirked knowingly once more, and the lavender-haired boy gaped.

"No way. How would _you_ know anything about them?"

"I talked with her for a bit," Vegeta said nonchalantly. "She didn't go into the details, but she did tell me why she broke up with him."

Yamcha snickered and nudged Krillin. "Can you imagine? Vegeta talking about feelings with a woman."

The short man put his hand over his mouth to muffle his sudden fit of giggles.

Vegeta scowled at his wife's ex-boyfriend. "You must thoroughly hate your face, don't you?"

"Dad… Don't start again." Trunks sighed tiredly.

"I think I'm going to see how Gohan's doing," Goten decided, starting toward the enclosed area that housed the staircase.

"I'm coming with you," Trunks jogged after his best friend.

"Well, I guess there's no reason for us to hang around," Tien surmised.

"No way," Krillin disagreed. "We haven't seen you in years, man – we're going out for drinks." He shot his wife a sweet smile. "That's okay with you, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Have fun. I'm going home."

"Kiss Marron for me," Krillin said with a grin. He got a rare public smile from 18 in response.

"Who's Marron?" Chaozu asked Yamcha in a low voice while Krillin's wife took off from the roof.

"Their daughter. She's adorable," the baseball star said with a gentle smile.

"Huh."

Tien blinked. The concept still hadn't completely registered in his mind. Sure, he remembered that Krillin did indeed confess to having feelings for the icy blonde, but never would he have imagined that Krillin would actually manage to woo her. To think he married their former enemy, and they even had a daughter together… Apparently Dr. Gero didn't touch her reproductive system – or maybe they adopted? He couldn't know for sure. He did miss out a lot in seventeen years.

"You coming with us, Piccolo?" Krillin invited the big green man with a playful grin, no doubt expecting a refusal but asking him just for the hell of it.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "You're funny."

Krillin shrugged, his grin never wavering. "Suit yourself."

"Can Namekians even get drunk?" Yamcha wondered out loud.

"That shall remain a mystery," Piccolo stated.

"You want to come with, Vegeta?" Krillin asked sweetly.

"I would rather ingurgitate my own vomit," the Saiyan Prince declined with a disgusted grimace, before turning away and taking off to the sky, leaving a white trail behind him.

"Why would you even invite him?" Yamcha looked at Krillin like he was crazy. The noseless man simply shrugged.

"I don't know, it could've been fun to see him drunk. Besides, I knew he wouldn't say yes. If it were just me, maybe, but he hates your guts."

Yamcha snickered, picturing the Saiyan Prince getting hammered. It would have been quite a sight to behold, that was for sure.

"What are you going to do, Piccolo?" Chaozu asked politely.

"I'm staying around. Scar is being cared for in this hospital, and even though he's cuffed to his bed and under heavy surveillance, I'd rather keep an eye on him until he's behind bars."

"But Gohan's here already," Chaozu reminded.

"He's probably too distracted right now, though," Yamcha reasoned.

She looked peaceful in her sleep. Sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, Gohan smiled to himself as he brushed her bangs away from her angelic face.

She was going to be okay. Her internal organs didn't get damaged by the metallic spike that impaled her, and his quick treatment of her wound had stabilized her. They loaded her with painkillers, and she had been sleeping soundly since then. Gohan hadn't left her side for one moment. It did have its perks to be a doctor here – he needn't worry about visiting hours, and he was even able to assist the doctor on call during the examination.

She wasn't going to wake up any time soon, but Gohan couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

He was _never_ leaving her side now, for that matter. After almost a year since their breakup, he had finally regained Videl's trust.

He sighed dreamily as he stroked her cheek. He could hardly believe it was finally happening, that he could finally be with the woman he loved.

His heart glowed with the warmest, most pleasant light as he gazed upon the beautiful young woman. He just loved her so absurdly much. Gohan silently vowed to himself to spend the rest of his life making Videl happy. She deserved the best, and she would get nothing but the best.

He kept picturing their life together in his head. He saw her in a stunning white dress, slowly walking up to him in front of all the people he cared about.

He imagined her with a round belly and grumbling to herself because she couldn't go out in the field and kick criminal ass anymore, and he saw himself kissing her on the cheek and telling her how he couldn't wait to meet the little person growing inside of her, and she would smile at him in resignation and snuggle up to him.

He envisioned their dinner table. He saw four kids eating with them, chatting animatedly about their day. Two of their own, and two adopted, older children, like they had not-so-subtly discussed not too long ago.

He pictured them old and gray and surrounded by grandchildren. He saw them taking a stroll together, hand in hand, and him picking a flower to give her. He saw her smile, her face pale and wrinkled but still the most beautiful sight in the world.

His head was full of these images when someone started opening the door, snapping him out of it. He frowned slightly as he tore his gaze away from the love of his life and looked at the newcomer.

He blinked. A man he had never properly introduced himself to but recognized right away stood in the doorway.

"Who are you? I just spoke with Videl's doctor, so that can't be you."

Mr. Satan eyed the hand that was still on his daughter's cheek, before locking gazes with the strange man in the white coat once more, his face darkening.

Gohan quickly got to his feet and stood straight. He blushed and coughed into his fist.

"I, uh… I'm…"

A single word couldn't describe his relationship with Videl. He would love to say that he was her boyfriend, but they didn't get to properly talk about it yet.

A little voice in his head murmured that he might be jumping the guns here, that he couldn't be sure that Videl was truly ready to be with him. He shooed it away, unwilling himself to think of that possibility. Videl trusted him now. They just needed to have a talk and make things official. And then live happily ever after.

"I'm… a friend," he finally said, deciding it was the safest choice.

Mr. Satan was still eying him suspiciously. Gohan cracked a small smile – he knew that look all-too-well. Videl had often given it to Saiyaman back when they used to be at each other's throats.

"Do you have a name?" Mr. Satan asked impatiently, crossing his arms in an intimidating manner.

Sweat trickled down Gohan's temple. That man was oozing of power – not with _ki_ but presence. He could see why the world blindly believed anything he said.

"Dr. Son Gohan, sir." He rushed to the man and extended his hand. Mr. Satan shook it firmly, looking him dead in the eye. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Satan."

Videl's father pursed his lips. "I'm sure you are. How do you know my daughter?"

"I… uh… She broke her ankle a year ago, and I was her appointed doctor."

Mr. Satan eyed him dubiously. "And you're… friends, is that right?"

"Well, um…" Gohan couldn't hold the man's gaze and turned away, blushing heavily despite himself. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, not quite sure how to respond.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Mr. Satan asked bluntly, a dangerous note in his tone.

Gohan swallowed. Why was he so nervous? Granted, this wasn't the best way to meet Videl's father, but it wasn't the worst way either. At least the man wasn't aware of his disastrous history with his daughter.

"If… If I were to be honest… I do hope to be…" he mumbled, deciding to answer with the truth.

Besides, if everything went according to plan, Videl would be introducing him to her father as her boyfriend, so there was no use in denying it now.

"Hmph." Mr. Satan didn't look too pleased. "Well, are you going to just stand here, or can I get some time alone with my only daughter?"

Gohan felt his heart sink at the reasonable request. His shoulders slumping, he muttered an apology and left the man with his daughter, telling himself that he could visit Videl to his heart's content later since she was in his workplace.

He collapsed in one of the chairs along the hallway with a heavy sigh. It didn't feel right to leave Videl's side. He didn't like being away from her.

A few minutes later, Gohan looked up when a familiar voice called his name and cracked a smile.

"Hey, Goten, Trunks. I'm surprised you guys didn't show up earlier."

"Don't remind me!" Goten collapsed on the chair next to him, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"We had a double date. My girlfriend and I set Goten up with her friend," Trunks explained, sitting down next to his best friend.

"I thought you already had a girlfriend?" Gohan asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Andy? We kinda drifted apart," Goten said with a shrug. "Kana's great though, so at least today wasn't a _total_ bust."

"Tell me about it," Trunks agreed with a resigned smile.

"How cool was it, fighting an army of robots?" Goten asked eagerly, his eyes shining with excitement.

It was the very same look he would get as a kid when he asked his big brother about his crime-fighting adventures. Gohan was brought back to his first year of college, when he first started his superhero career in West City. The memory made him smile.

"I guess it _was_ pretty cool," Gohan chuckled in amusement. "They had pretty powerful weapons, too. I might even get a bruise."

"No way!" the boys exclaimed, their eyes wide open in amazement.

Gohan grinned. He was grateful for the distraction.


	22. Chapter 22

He would've preferred death over this. Scar bared his teeth menacingly, his eyes dark and murderous as he glowered at the hateful face of his older brother.

King Furry stood in the hospital room, his hands joined behind his back, his expression solemn behind his round spectacles and bushy mustache. A number of men were standing guard outside of the room, the Royal Guard as well as the authorities; the monarch had dismissed them to have a one-to-one with the detained criminal.

"Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," Scar spat bitterly.

The king shook his head in dismay. "What has become of you, Whiskers?"

"It's _Scar_!" the fallen prince corrected vehemently, his face turning red with fury. "Don't you ever call me that ridiculous name again!"

King Furry's frown deepened. "Why go to such lengths, my brother? If not for the Great Saiyaman, hundreds of people would have died today. How could you do such a thing? And for what? For the throne?"

"It should've been me!" Scar affirmed vehemently, his eyes shining with a fierce glint as he tugged at the handcuffs that chained him to the bed and stopped him from leaping at his older sibling. "I was the better choice to succeed Father, and we both know it."

"Maybe so." King Furry sighed heavily. He took a few steps closer to the hospital bed. "Why didn't you simply come to me? We could've tried to get to an agreement of some sort. We could've tried to find a compromise."

Scar smiled humorlessly. "Would you have given up the throne to me?"

King Furry's face was dead serious. "If that's what would've been best for the people – yes, in a heartbeat."

"You're pathetic," Scar sneered. "You've always been so meek and weak-willed, and you are a terrible king. You know I would be a much better ruler – I know you do."

"You're wrong. You're too self-centered to be a good ruler, Whiskers."

"It's _Scar_!"

"Mother named you Whiskers, and that is your name," the king asserted, his fists clenched tightly. "I don't understand what happened to you, Brother. I would never have imagined you to do something so cruel and appalling. If a human life matters so little to you, why haven't you just killed me to get to the throne?"

"Don't think that thought didn't cross my mind," Scar retorted, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The monarch sighed deeply once more and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Whiskers." Scar gritted his teeth but didn't correct his brother this time. "Perhaps if I'd been a better big brother to you, you wouldn't have turned out like this."

"Don't flatter yourself," the chained dog scoffed. "The only way to have avoided this whole ordeal would have been if you'd just let me be born first. I should've been the heir to the throne – I deserved it more."

King Furry pursed his lips beneath his mustache. "You attempted to commit a crime against humanity, Whiskers. You do know what that means, don't you?"

Scar glared heatedly at his brother but said nothing.

"After you are found guilty at your trial, you will be executed."

"Is that what you came to tell me? You truly are a despicable king. Don't you have better things to do than telling a criminal what he already knows?"

"I came to say goodbye, Whiskers."

" _Stop calling me that!_ "

Furry gave him a look of pure anguish. "In spite of everything, my brother, I do love you, and I will mourn you."

"Fuck you, Furry." He was trembling with rage. "You have no idea how much I abhor you. The one solace I have is that I won't ever see your stupid face again when I'm dead."

"I see."

The King of Earth turned away, his head hung, and went to the door.

"For what it's worth," he murmured, his hand on the doorknob. "I also wish you'd been born first – if only to avoid this debacle."

The prisoner growled, unwilling to dignify his brother's useless statement with a response.

"Goodbye… Whiskers."

When he was finally alone, rageful tears prickled his eyes. Scar gritted his teeth, forcefully keeping them at bay.

"It's _Scar_ , you stupid brother," he muttered to himself.

Piccolo did get something right. His brother's kindness was sickening. But Scar disagreed that it was what made Furry a good king – it was, on the contrary, what made him weak and vulnerable.

Life wasn't fair. If only he had been born first, none of this would have ever happened. And he and his big brother wouldn't have drifted apart. He wouldn't have grown to despise someone who had only ever shown him kindness and compassion. He wouldn't have had to abhor his only brother with every fiber of his being. He wouldn't be so full of hatred and white-hot rage.

But now it was too late. Never would he become king, and it was only a matter of time until he never saw the light of day again.

Erasa couldn't help blushing at the way her husband looked at her. She smiled at him sheepishly, before leaning her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him on the sofa.

It was such a relief to see him again, to be in his warm and comforting embrace. Delie was sound asleep in her arms. Their family was reunited at last.

Her heart felt at peace with him. Despite her stubborn feelings for her first love, being with Matt just felt _right_.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you or Delie…"

Erasa cracked a small smile. "Videl protected us – and looked super badass doing it."

Matt pulled away slightly to look at her. "She's going to be okay, right?"

A flash of worry crossed her baby blue eyes, but Erasa quickly brushed it away and nodded her head. "Of course. She was still sleeping when I went to her room at the hospital, but Gohan told me her life isn't in danger. Besides, Videl's a fighter – in every sense of the term. She's not going to let herself die – she's too stubborn for that."

Matt chuckled softly. "That's true."

Erasa leaned her head on her husband's shoulder once more and let out a sigh of content, her eyes sliding shut.

"Today was so scary. If G… Great Saiyaman hadn't been at the mall at the time it all started…"

Matt didn't notice her near-slip. He tightened his arms around her and Delie protectively.

"Things happen for a reason. That terrorist attack was fated to fail. Nobody was meant to die today."

Erasa smiled slightly, breathing in Matt's familiar and comforting scent. "It's a nice way to look at things."

They fell silent for a few moments, in each other's embrace, basking in the peaceful atmosphere. It was almost reluctantly that Matt broke the silence.

"How did it go with Sharpner, by the way? I didn't get a chance to ask you."

Her eyes still closed, Erasa's smile widened. "We sorted things out. He told me his side of what happened, and I could see how much what he did to me was eating at him."

"I'm glad to hear that," Matt murmured, leaning his cheek against the top of her head, making himself more comfortable on the couch. "I knew you would forgive him – you're too sweet to hold a grudge. That's why I love you."

She liked that his profession of affection to her would still make her face flush and her heart pound, even after five years of being together which included three of blissful marriage.

"Hey, Erasa?" Matt's hesitant voice made her brow furrow slightly.

"Hm?"

"I… I'm sorry about this morning. I should never have put my work above Delie."

She pulled back and touched his cheek, keeping their baby in her other arm. Matt's eyes shone with distress and regret, and she gave him a gentle smile.

"You don't have to feel guilty for loving your work, Matt. You're a gifted comic artist, and I'm proud of what you've accomplished."

"It doesn't make it right to prioritize my work over our family."

"Hey, we're a team in this, aren't we? I didn't mind taking Delie today, and if that attack hadn't happened, you would have had nothing to feel guilty about."

"But it happened, and I feel awful. I'm so sorry, Erasa."

"Don't be." She stroked his cheek with her thumb and her smile turned humorous; she gave him a wink. "Besides, you were right: it really was a beautiful day out and it would've been a shame to miss out on it. Delie enjoyed it, up until that maniac got in the mall and all, you know."

He pulled her to him once more, resting the side of his face on the top of her head while his lovely wife snuggled up to him. Closing his eyes tightly, he silently sent an immense thank-you to the god who listened to his prayers today.

He felt blessed, and Matt understood that he should never take his family for granted. Despite Erasa's reassuring words, the comic artist silently vowed to himself never to put his work above his wife and daughter again. They were his priority – they were his life, his everything. Nothing was more important.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her hair.

"I love you too," she replied in a heartbeat, like a reflex, a second nature.

Matt smiled in peaceful bliss. He and Erasa would be growing old together – there was not a shred of doubt in his mind about it.

"Let's make another baby."

There was a pause, and then Erasa chuckled, hints of amusement in her voice as she said, "I want more kids too, but shouldn't we wait a little longer before we get started on baby number two? This one doesn't even walk yet."

"I'll help out more. We can hire someone to make it easier for you if you want."

Erasa pulled back slightly to look at her husband, quirking an eyebrow at him. "What's the rush? What brought this on?"

He cupped her cheek, gazing tenderly into her eyes. "I just… I want to make more mini-yous. The world would be a better place with more people like you."

She blushed in delight at his words, a broad grin playing on her lips. "I guess that's true, but I don't know if my body could make it through too many pregnancies. Although…"

Erasa trailed off, thinking back of a particular conversation with a certain gorgeous doctor. Matt looked at her expectantly, waiting for the rest of that sentence.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "What do you think of adopting?"

He blinked. "Adopting? In addition to our own kids?"

"As long as we raise them, we know they're gonna be awesome either way."

His lips broke into a grin, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Adoption, huh? I like it. What kid wouldn't love you to be their mom?"

"And you, their dad."

Matt leaned in and kissed her lips. Erasa sighed in content, relaxing completely in her husband's embrace.

"In that case, how about we put Delie down and go to our room to have safe, responsible sex?" Matt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Erasa giggled at his silly antics.

She gave him a wink. "Sounds like a plan."

Visiting hours weren't over yet, and Mr. Satan pretty much made himself at home in Videl's hospital room, not willing to leave his daughter's side. While his devotion was endearing, Gohan wished that Videl's father wasn't hogging her up all to himself.

The young doctor comforted himself with the fact that he did have to work and couldn't just stay in Videl's room all the time, no matter how much he wished that were an option. She hadn't woken up yet, either. Gohan surmised that she should sleep through the night. He tried to cheer up by thinking that, at least, he wasn't missing out on the most-awaited talk that, hopefully, should officialize their relationship.

The notion brought a smile to his face. He felt giddy and nervous and excited all at the same time. It was finally happening. Videl trusted him again – even though a part of him would never believe that he deserved it.

He was on his way to another one of his patients' hospital room, making a round before his next surgery. A nurse was pushing someone in a wheelchair to his direction, and Gohan froze at the familiar face of the man with his leg in a cast.

Adam's eyes widened, and then he looked away and pursed his lips tightly, obviously not too keen to acknowledge the unwelcome presence.

Gohan's mouth opened before he could stop himself.

"Adam."

The nurse stopped pushing the wheelchair and asked the begrudged man if he knew the doctor. Gohan gave her a gentle smile.

"Would you mind leaving him with me for a bit, Nurse Lavender?"

Adam gritted his teeth and glared heatedly at Gohan as the elderly woman readily trusted the young doctor with her patient.

"What do you want from me?" he spat angrily.

Gohan got behind Adam and took the handles of the wheelchair. "Let's go for a stroll."

"I don't want anything to do with you."

The hatred and resentment laced his tone.

"I get that, but I think we should have a one-on-one. I promise I'll leave you alone after that."

" _Fine_ ," Adam grumbled. "But only because I owe you my life. After that, we're even."

Gohan cracked a small smile. "Sounds fair."

He brought Adam to the hospital's yard and pushed his wheelchair up to a bench. Going around the patient, Gohan sat down in front of him. Adam was watching him with a deep frown, but it wasn't so much in hatred anymore. There was curiosity as well as confusion in his expression.

"First of all," Gohan started, his face serious, "I want to apologize about kissing Videl when she was with you."

Adam looked away. "Tch. That's not why I hate you so much."

Gohan watched the man silently, sensing a rant coming on and letting him get it out of his system.

"I hate what you did to her. I hate that you still wouldn't leave her alone when she was trying so hard to get over you. I hate that you wouldn't let her forget about you, that you kept reminding her that she still had feelings for you. I hate that she chose you over me when I _never_ would've hurt her the way you did. I hate you because she deserves so much better than you, yet you still get to be with her. "

Adam turned his head to look Gohan dead in the eyes.

"I hate you because it doesn't make any sense that you would do something so despicable, because I know you're a genuinely good guy." His voice lowered to a hoarse whisper. "You're a fucking _superhero_ , for god's sake. How could you hurt her like this?"

Gohan swallowed thickly, and a part of him regretted making Adam have this talk with him. But another part of him knew he couldn't leave things as there were – he had wronged the man, and he had to make things right.

"I agree with everything you said," Gohan admitted in a whisper. "I don't deserve Videl, not after the way I hurt her. I know I have no excuse. I know I should've let her see it was me behind the mask after I lost control and kissed her."

Adam observed him carefully. "Why wouldn't you leave her alone?"

A resigned smile subdued the light in his coal eyes. "I couldn't help it – I love her. With all of my heart. I tried staying away, I really did. But I just miss her so unbearably much. I knew I didn't deserve to be forgiven, but I had to try, I just had to. I need her too much."

"What about what _she_ needs?"

Gohan lowered his gaze and swallowed thickly. "Maybe staying away from her would've been feasible if it weren't so blatantly obvious that she loves me as much as I love her."

Adam didn't say anything in reply, and Gohan didn't dare to look up. He could sense all the negative feelings, the animosity that he inspired the other man, and it was making him feel sick in the stomach.

He heard Adam sigh deeply and looked up at him tentatively. The way Adam slumped his shoulders made it seem like he was admitting defeat.

Gohan felt a knot in his chest, putting himself in the other man's shoes. He was lucky that Videl loved him back – Gohan couldn't even begin to imagine the unbearable agony of getting rejected by the woman he was so desperately in love with. Despite her stubborn refusal to be with him for nearly an entire year, despite how much it hurt to be away from her, to be denied happiness with the love of his life, the thought that Videl still had feelings for him, that even after what he did to her, she was just as crazy about him as he was about her – that thought had always comforted him. It would give him hope, even against his better judgment. It gave him a reason to keep fighting for her, to wait for her to be ready to forgive him.

And his effort was rewarded. Videl trusted him again, and now they were just one crucial conversation away from their happily ever after.

Adam, on the other hand? He just got dumped. He obviously cared immensely about Videl, but there was no hope for him to ever get her back. He never even had her fully, not even when they were dating – Videl's heart was always elsewhere, belonging to another man no matter how hard she tried to move on.

"I really am sorry, Adam," Gohan murmured, mustering his most honest eyes. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I really hate that you got hurt because of me."

Again, Adam let out a deep sigh. "I know. That's what makes all this so confusing." He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense that you would ever hurt Videl." Looking him straight in the eye, Adam continued, his tone firm: "You're more than a good guy, Gohan – you're pretty much the best kind of person there is on this planet."

Gohan flushed and lowered his gaze humbly. "That's… a really big compliment."

"It's not a compliment. I'm just stating a fact."

His cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. "Well… Thanks anyway."

There was a moment of silence. He could feel Adam's eyes on him, but most of the animosity in his aura was gone. Something unpleasant still remained; something that resembled reluctance.

Gohan chewed on his lip. "I'm aware that I can be a bit… inattentive, about certain things," he admitted, fiddling with his hands. "After you and Videl broke up, she meant to tell me so we could be together… but I saw you talking, and it didn't look like you were breaking up. I assumed she'd chosen you over me."

He looked up again. Adam watched him with his brow furrowed, listening intently to his recount.

"So when she came to me, I wouldn't let her speak. I kept interrupting her because I was convinced that she was going to reject me, and I just… I just couldn't bear that thought. I didn't want to hear her say it." Gohan sighed deeply. "And then I said some things… I didn't even realize it could be hurtful. But she got hurt because of me – again. " Leaning back on the bench, he turned to look sideways, his brow furrowed in contemplation, his eyes unfocusing. "That's what worries me. I've never meant to hurt Videl, but sometimes it happens, and I'm not mindful enough to realize that I'm doing anything wrong. If I can't even trust myself when I'm with her, how can I expect her to trust me?"

"Wait…" Adam held up his hand, his frown deepening. "So you mean to tell me that Videl and you _didn't_ get together after we broke up?"

Gohan shook his head, keeping his gaze downcast. "She didn't know if she could trust me, still." His frown deepened, scrunching up his whole face. "When she got hurt earlier…" His throat tightened as dreadful images of his worst nightmare flashed in his mind, and he shut his eyes tightly, wishing them away. "She… she was dying, and trusting me to save her was her only option. She did say she trusted me, and I've been getting my hopes up… but it doesn't necessarily mean that she's forgiven me and that she's ready to be with me."

There was a moment of silence. When Gohan looked up at Adam, the other man's features were still taut in a deep frown.

"Don't expect me to root for you two," he declared coldly. "I still can't digest what you did to Videl."

Gohan took a deep breath. "Yeah, I get that. A part of me will never believe that I deserve to be forgiven."

"We agree on something, then."

The harsh reply made him wince. Gohan slumped his shoulders and heaved out a deep, dejected sigh. He wanted to believe that Videl was ready to forgive him, but how could he expect her to when he couldn't even forgive himself? How _could_ he forgive himself after he ruined the best thing that ever happened to him?

"But…" Adam started, and let out a defeated sigh. "If she did forgive you…"

Gohan raised his head and observed the other man, a hopeful glint in his eyes. As strange as that sounded, he wanted to have Adam's approval.

"You told me once that Videl deserves the best."

Gohan nodded at the recollection. "Yeah, I remember," he replied. "The first time we met."

"And, despite what I said earlier," Adam went on, "despite everything – you do fit that category." He narrowed his eyes then. "You _will_ treat her right, won't you?"

A smile started forming on Gohan's lips. "I will. More than anything, I want to make her happy."

His features relaxing, Adam ran a hand through his curly hair. "That's good to know…"

"And I guess I need to work on myself, too," Gohan reflected. "You know, be more mindful about what I do or say and how it may affect others. I need to think before I act."

"Well, you had to have _one_ flaw or two," Adam mumbled half-heartedly. "Nobody's perfect… even though you come pretty damn close."

Gohan smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm really not…" he disagreed with a nervous chuckle.

The lawyer rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd say that." There were notes of jealousy in his tone. "It's annoying – how close to perfect you are. It just shows that I never stood a chance; Videl set the bar too high with you."

A slight frown blemished Gohan's boyish features. "I don't think… Videl didn't… It's not like that." He shook his head swiftly to put some order in his thoughts. "I mean, I don't believe that's the reason she fell for me. Qualities, flaws – that's not what makes you fall in love with someone. It's like a raffle – it's completely random, and it just happens, and you get no say in it whatsoever." He cracked a small smile, scratching behind his ear. "I know I didn't."

Lowering his head, Adam frowned in thought. "Maybe, I guess."

Gohan fidgeted, fiddling with his thumbs. "Um, speaking of…" he started, his voice a little wobbly with nervousness and hesitation. "The girl that was with you today, is she, um… is she your…?"

Adam's eyes widened though he didn't look up; his face, however, took on a deep shade of red.

"No, she… I mean… um… Well…"

Gohan was kinda relieved that he wasn't the one getting flustered for once, but he immediately felt bad to be thinking that.

Adam coughed into his fist, still not willing to meet the young doctor's gaze. Gohan cracked a smile.

"I take it she caught you off guard?"

Adam nodded his head, his face still bright crimson. "We've known each other for years. We've been friends since college – and, sure, I've _noticed_ her in that way too; Lily's a beautiful girl and I'm not, you know, _blind_ – but she's one of my closest friends, and I don't want to mess things up if it doesn't work, which would make things awkward with the others and…" He trailed off and gave Gohan a funny look. "And why the hell am I telling you all this?"

"Because I asked?" Gohan offered with a crooked grin. He got a chuckle out of Adam and his grin widened, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm no expert, but she seemed quite… taken with you. I mean…" His smile toned down, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll admit that it would relieve my guilt if you moved on with someone else, so I'm not really saying that out of selflessness."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Of course you're not." He did not sound convinced.

Gohan blinked his eyes as an idea suddenly popped up in his head – he distinctly heard the metaphoric lightbulb go _click_.

"I don't know if it can be of actual help, but have you heard of Schrödinger's Cat?"

Adam paused at the odd mention in the middle of the conversation. "I have, yeah, but I'm not sure I remember it." He tilted his head with his brow furrowed and looked to the side as he tried to access his memory.

"It's an experiment that describes a cat in a box with a sealed vial of poison; the cat is considered to be, at the same time, both alive and dead, and is often featured in theoretical discussions of the interpretation of quantum mechanics."

"Ah, right, the dead cat that might also be alive." Adam nodded his head slowly. "So, your point is, if I don't open the box, I can't know whether the cat is dead or alive? In other words, whether it can work between Lily and me as a couple?"

"Precisely." Gohan smiled. "But, again, I'm only encouraging you to pursue a relationship with her to feel better about my involvement in your current single status."

Adam rolled his eyes, but a small curve was making his lips twitch, as though he was forcing down a smile.

"Ah, Gohan! There you are!" called a familiar voice, and both men looked in the direction of the newcomer.

Gohan's face lit up with a broad grin. "Hey, Goten! Back so soon?"

As his little brother strolled over to them, the young doctor turned to the injured man.

"That's my brother, Goten." Then, looking at the teenager and motioning to the other man with his hand, "Goten, this is Adam."

"Hello, nice to meet you," the boy said, bowing politely to the new acquaintance.

"Nice to meet you too," Adam replied, and found himself staring at Goten's features. He looked so much like his brother – it was like he was actually a slightly younger version of Gohan.

Goten sat on the bench. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, before turning to Gohan, "but there's something I wanted to talk to you about, and I didn't want to say anything in front of Trunks."

"It's fine," Adam said, placing his hands on the wheels of his chair, getting ready to roll himself away.

"Ah, you don't have to go right away," Goten said quickly, reaching out to the armchair to hold Adam back. His eyes paused on the man's injured leg; his expression turned serious. "Did you get hurt at the mall today?"

Adam nodded. "Your brother saved me, for that matter."

A look of confusion crossed Goten's features. He shot his brother an inquiring look, as though he wasn't sure of what to ask him in the presence of a third party.

"It's okay," Gohan confirmed. "Adam knows."

Goten blinked, his eyebrows shooting up beneath his spiky bangs. "Seriously? Wow!" He grinned. "You guys must be really close friends."

Adam made a face. "Not really…"

Gohan frowned, unreasonably a little hurt by the other man's reaction even though Adam had every right to feel this way.

"It's a long story, but we're not really friends," he explained to his brother. "We don't know each other that well, to tell the truth."

Goten's excitement dropped instantly. "Oh. Okay."

And then his smile was back in a heartbeat.

"So, what about this Scar character, huh?" he commented, a twinkle of interest in his eyes. "Did you know that he's actually King Furry's younger brother?" he shot at Adam. "How twisted is that, huh?"

"Wait, _what_?" Adam stared at Goten with wide eyes. " _Scar_? Are you serious?"

"The king actually came to see him in his room earlier," Gohan added. "There was a lot of commotion in the hospital when he arrived. The Royal Guard escorted him and waited by the door, too. It was quite a sight."

Adam's gaze unfocused as he looked sideways, his brow furrowing. "The king's brother? I never would've guessed…" He shook his head slightly, as though to put his thoughts in order, before turning to the Son brothers once more, his face serious. "I actually met him some years ago."

Goten's lips parted, his eyes growing as big as saucers as he stared at Adam. "F-For _real_?"

"I'm in an environmental activist group, and Scar joined us as a front to learn about our wealthy contributors," Adam explained. His lips pursed at the memory. "I never liked him; I always felt that there was something off about him. And I turned out to be right, because after collecting the info he needed, Scar disappeared with all of our funds."

"That's terrible," Goten murmured, genuinely horrified that someone could do something that vile.

"Years ago, huh?" Gohan pursed his lips tightly, his fists clenching on his lap. "So he'd been planning that hit for all this time, huh?"

"I can't believe he was actually a terrorist; I thought he was just a thief," Adam said, his brow furrowing deeply. "Not to mention, the king's brother…"

"Kinda reminds me of Shakespeare's Hamlet," Goten mused, making both men turn to him; he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "We studied the play last semester at school."

Gohan cracked a small smile at the reference. "Thankfully, it didn't go like in the play in our case," he said. "Unlike Scar, who failed to take the throne, Claudius became the king after killing his brother and marrying the queen."

"Well, obviously superheroes weren't a thing back when Shakespeare wrote the play," Goten stated, shrugging with his palms up.

"Dunno how well I would've done against Claudius since he poisoned his brother, though."

"I thought you were a doctor? You would've saved Hamlet's father just the same," Goten waved his brother off with a chuckle.

While observing the brothers in silence, Adam felt his chest tighten unpleasantly. He, himself, had an older sister, but the bond that the Son brothers shared was something Adam couldn't relate to. The air around these two was playful, comfortable and warm; it was evident that Gohan and Goten were very close.

He was envious of what they had. He and his sister had nothing in common, and they hardly even grew up together. Maya had been twelve when he was born, and by the time he had been old enough to start elementary school, she was already leaving for college. Even when she was around in his early childhood, Maya never showed much interest in him – she was more preoccupied with her own life, taking advantage of the fact that their parents' attention had shifted to the new member of the family to do as she pleased.

It was only in recent years that Adam and Maya reacquainted with each other after his sister got married and had a baby. But even now, Adam often felt like she only tolerated him because she needed someone to babysit for her. He could be wrong; maybe Maya was genuinely trying to have a real relationship with him, but to Adam, there was just no bond between them.

What Gohan and Goten had, however – it was special. It was something one shouldn't take for granted, because not all siblings ended up adoring each other as they got older.

"Well, I better get going," Adam announced; staying in Gohan's presence was only making him feel bad about himself.

Goten beamed at him. "It was really nice meeting you, Adam. And thanks for the info about Scar – Trunks' so gonna flip when I tell him!" he added with a broad grin.

"That's his best friend," Gohan explained with a chuckle. He started getting up and offered, "Would you like me to bring you back to your room?"

"It's okay, I'm good." Adam skillfully backed up his wheelchair, giving the impression that he was no stranger to handling this kind of transportation. "This isn't my first leg injury."

Gohan sat back on the bench and smiled. "Okay, then. Get well soon."

His eyes were warm and genuine as he said that. Adam lowered his head and frowned in contemplation. He was still processing the fact that this guy was the one who hurt Videl so terribly.

It was going to be alright, wasn't it? Surely, Gohan wasn't going to screw up so awfully again, right? When Adam looked at him, it was easy to believe that the young doctor could do no wrong. Everything in Gohan compelled trust and admiration.

But nobody was perfect, not even someone as selfless and kindhearted as Son Gohan.

"…Thanks."

He turned around in his wheelchair and rolled away. A part of him still worried about Videl. Even though she wasn't in his life anymore, he knew he would always hold her dear to his heart. He still loved her. He probably always would.

It was hard letting go.

When he got to the floor of his hospital room, all his friends were waiting for him in the hallway and jumped to their feet upon spotting him.

His cheeks tingled with heat as his gaze lingered on the beautiful young woman who had kissed him earlier.

Her smile made his heart glow.

…Maybe he was going to be alright, after all.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Gohan asked once Adam was out of sight.

Goten lowered his gaze to his hands and clenched them into fists, a rare frown blemishing his usually cheerful features.

"I met Tien and Chaozu earlier," he started. "Tien seemed to hold a pretty big grudge against Vegeta."

Gohan grimaced. "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Tien never warmed up to Vegeta like most of us… and it's understandable…" he heaved a deep sigh, and Goten turned to him to give him his full attention. "Tien and Chaozu… they both got killed on Vegeta's order."

Goten's throat tightened; he swallowed thickly. Of course, while he had never been told all the details, he was aware that Vegeta used to be the enemy. It made sense that in the war against the Saiyans, back when Vegeta first arrived on the Earth, there had been losses on both sides.

It was just so hard to wrap his head around it. Vegeta was his best friend's dad. Goten had known him his entire life; he had watched the prince's rare displays of affection with his children, and how his eyes would soften as he looked at them. While there had always been some darkness in Vegeta's aura, Goten never once believed that he was a bad person. Would a bad person take time out of his training regimen to be with his family? Would a bad person fret when his five-year-old daughter came home from preschool bawling her eyes out? Would a bad person stay by his son's side, silently offering his support, after his first heartbreak? Would a bad person ask his wife about her work and actually listen to the answer?

"That was a very long time ago, Goten," Gohan said in an attempt to ease his inner turmoil. "I have witnessed first-hand how Vegeta's changed over the years. He and I may not always see eye to eye, but I can assure you that he's nothing like who he used to be when I first met him."

The lump in his throat still wouldn't go down, no matter how hard Goten tried to swallow.

"Tien said something else." He took a shaky breath. "He said the only reason Cell got his perfect form was because Vegeta helped him. That Dad got killed because of what he did."

Gohan winced at that and inwardly berated the three-eyed warrior for re-opening these old wounds.

"There were several factors that lead to Dad's death, and, yes, Vegeta's actions were one of them. So were mine, and even Piccolo's and Krillin's." He looked at the night sky, regret and wistfulness shining in his coal eyes. "Ultimately, we could've brought Dad back to life with the Namek Dragon Balls, but he told us not to. He said that all the bad guys were always after him and that, with him gone, the Earth should be safe. And as much as it pains me to admit it, Dad must've been on to something because it's been seventeen years and we've been at peace ever since."

His brother's words weren't enough to quiet down his inner turmoil. His lips pursed, and he clutched his jeans, narrowing his eyes at his hands.

"So Tien was right," he murmured. "If not for what Vegeta did, Dad wouldn't have died."

Gohan grabbed Goten by the shoulders and forced him to face him, his expression serious as he looked deep into his eyes. "Goten, you can't think like that. We all make mistakes, but we can't let them eat at us. It would be so easy to let my own guilt get the better of me, but I fight against it every day, because I know that's not what Dad would've wanted. That's not what I want, either. The past is in the past, and it's up to us to learn from our mistakes and move forward."

As Gohan spoke, little by little, his brother's features unstiffened, until, at last, a tiny smile curved the side of Goten's mouth. Gohan let go of his shoulders and leaned back on the bench, running his hand through his hair and breathing a sigh of relief. It hadn't been easy, but he had got through to him. He could even feel the tension leave his brother's aura.

It occurred to Gohan how relevant his speech was to his current predicament with Videl. The part of him that couldn't forgive what he had done to her only prevailed because he was letting it. He had convinced himself that he didn't deserve to be forgiven, not only allowing but _helping_ his guilt to eat at him.

He had made a mistake, yes, but did that make him undeserving of happiness?

Should he allow himself to forgive himself this time too? It hadn't been easy letting go of his guilt for causing his father's death by not killing Cell when he had the chance; it had taken him _years_ , really, to accept that he shouldn't let his mistake haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sometimes, despite his best effort, the guilt would almost suffocate him. He would look at his mother and see how much she missed her husband. He would look at his little brother and feel this unbearable weight at the thought that Goten would never know their dad in his lifetime.

It was a constant struggle, letting go of that guilt, but Gohan was doing his best not to let it rule his life.

But, if he could do it then, if he could forgive himself for causing his father's death, maybe forgiving himself for what he did to Videl wasn't an impossibility, either.

Maybe, just maybe – despite everything – maybe, he did deserve to be with her.

"I guess you're right," Goten conceded. He glanced shyly at Gohan. "Sorry for stirring up these old memories. I know you don't like talking about Cell…"

"I don't like seeing you upset even more," Gohan retorted with a playful smile, ruffling his little brother's wild hair.

Goten laughed. Even though he wasn't a kid anymore, his big brother's displays of affection didn't make him embarrassed – it never had, and Goten was convinced that even when he was an old man, it still wouldn't feel awkward to have Gohan's gentle hand tousle his hair, like he was doing right now.

Some things just never changed – Goten's unconditional adoration for his big brother was one of them.

Visiting hours were almost over now. The timing was perfect: Gohan had just breezed through an appendectomy and was washing up after the successful surgery, his eyes glued to the clock hanging on the wall.

He could finally go see Videl in her hospital room.

He heard Raven calling him. Gohan stopped his brisk walk and turned to see her jog up to him.

"Nice job," she congratulated him. "I think you set a new record just now."

He cracked a small smile. "Thanks."

Gohan started walking again, at a more reasonable pace, and Raven naturally accompanied him, her arms loosely crossed beneath her chest.

"How's Videl doing?" she asked, a line of worry creasing her brow.

"I was just going to see her," Gohan explained. "She's okay, and she should sleep through the night."

"That's good." Raven lowered her head, her eyes unfocusing, her features tightening. "It's scary to think about what would've happened if you hadn't been at the mall today," she whispered hoarsely. "So many people would have died… and I probably would've been among them."

He put his hand on her shoulder to make her stop walking, and Raven looked at him with glistening eyes. He offered her a gentle smile.

"I was there, though, and nobody died today," he said, his voice soft and reassuring. "I was right where I was supposed to be, because nobody was meant to fall victim to Scar's evil schemes."

Raven chuckled lightly, half-heartedly, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. Gohan felt a pang in his chest and couldn't help the impulse to comfort his friend. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Raven was more than a friend to him – she was family.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his chest. "Today has been way too emotional."

He chuckled softly. "Tell me about it."

Gohan gracefully turned on himself to get out of the way of a rushing doctor. While keeping Raven in his arms, he moved to the side of the hallway by the wall, so as not to bother the stream of the hospital staff going back and forth in the corridors.

"Videl kicked ass, though." Raven closed her eyes and leaned into him, letting out a sigh. "Do you know how she hijacked one of those high-tech armors?"

Gohan laughed. "I honestly have no idea. She's just awesome like that."

"That, she is. She pretended to be scared and ran off to divert the soldiers' attention from us, then once they had her cornered, or the other way around really, she used her charms to make them get out of their armors – and you can guess the rest."

His shoulders shook as he snickered at the mental image, his chest rumbling against Raven's cheek. Having seen first-hand how Videl dealt with law-breakers when she was on the field, Gohan really wasn't surprised. With her, anything worked as long as it got the job done. Videl had no scruple about being sneaky and underhanded if it meant one more criminal was off the streets of the city.

Back when he fought crime alongside her as the Great Saiyaman, Gohan used to pretend that her actions offended him when in reality, he admired her shamelessness and devotion to rid Satan City of its persistent vermin no matter the means.

Raven pulled back slightly and looked up at him with a smirk. "I swear, if I weren't holding back on her for you…"

"Oh, I'm well aware." Gohan grinned, a playful glint shining in his eyes. "It's a good thing we're friends, because I sure as hell wouldn't want _you_ as my rival for Videl's heart."

They laughed in good humor.

A few doors down, an imposing man walked out of a hospital room, forced to abide by hospital rules on visiting hours. Mr. Satan paused upon recognizing the spiky-haired doctor who claimed to have romantic feelings for his daughter.

Holding another woman in his arms.

Mr. Satan's eye twitched. He shouldn't be surprised: men were pigs. It was a rule that had no exception – he, himself, was the first to back up that statement.

There was no way he was letting Videl make the mistake of dating that player.

Getting on his way, Mr. Satan purposely passed the couple to throw a nasty look at the young man, his nose wrinkling in contempt. He wanted this guy to know that he disapproved of him.

Gohan's head followed Mr. Satan while the man passed them and continued on behind him. A frown of confusion blemished his features. What was that about? Why did Videl's father look at him with such animosity? Sure, their first meeting hadn't gone all that well, but it hadn't been _that_ bad, right?

"Uh-oh." Raven grimaced, pulling away from him. "I think he got the wrong idea about us."

Gohan blinked at her, his brain slowly making the connections. And then he froze, his eyes widening in horror as he realized what just happened.

Raven patted his shoulder and smiled at him in sympathy. "I'm sure he'll grow to like you once he gets to know you. Everybody does, eventually."

Gohan sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Hopefully… It's not going to make things any easier if he disapproves of me."

"You know what they say: the best things in life are never easy to obtain," Raven offered with a shrug. "Besides, if he talks to Videl about what he saw, she'll brush him off right away once she understands he's talking about me. Videl knows that we're like brother and sister."

He massaged the back of his neck. "I guess that's true…"

Raven smiled. "Well, at least the coast is clear now, and you can go see Videl."

His eyes lit up at the thought.

"If you want, I can take over your shift so that you can stay with Videl," she offered. "It's supposed to be my day off anyway, so my name's not on the board."

"I can't ask you to do that…" Gohan declined with a frown. "You should get some time to yourself and relax, especially after today."

"You'd be doing me a favor, really," Raven admitted. "I'd much rather be back in the OR than be left alone with my thoughts tonight."

His eyes softened. "Yeah, I get it. Okay, then. Thank you, Raven."

"You're most welcome. Now _go_." Raven laughed and shooed him away, and Gohan grinned at her over his shoulder.

He felt blessed to have her in his life. Raven was truly the best friend anyone could have.

When he got to Videl's hospital room, his stomach churned as his gaze dropped to her stomach. The sheets were covering the bandaged wound, but Gohan couldn't stop the horrible image of Videl's bloodied hands blindly reaching for that dreadful metallic spike as she choked for air.

Shaking his head swiftly, Gohan walked into the room and shut the door behind him. The room was dimly lit; the moonlight glistened on the profile of the sleeping woman.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at her, feeling his heart swell at the sight of her angelic face.

"I'm never letting anything happen to you again, Videl," he vowed fiercely, his voice trembling with emotion. He tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his hand stay on her cheek. "I swear to you… I will keep you safe, Videl – even in the face of danger, as long as I'm by your side – I'll always protect you."

He leaned in, his eyes sliding shut, and pressed his lips on her forehead, sealing the promise with a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Nurse Lane, a woman in her forties was on the night shift doing her rounds to check up on patients. While there had been no death during the terrorist attack earlier today, the hospital admitted many injured people, some with more serious cases than others. Sometimes, it was too hard to keep an emotional distance with the patients. On occasions, Lane would wonder if she had chosen the right career path given how sensitive she was. The helping people part was nice, though. The financial stability wasn't too bad, either.

Well, at least she wasn't unlucky enough to be appointed to the evil mastermind of this mess, and she did feel bad for the medical team who had to care for a monster like him. To think Scar was none other than the king's brother…

She got to the door of her next patient and looked down at the chart in her hand. Ah, Videl Satan. The nurse had heard on the news how she hijacked one of the robotic armors and faced the army head-on, allowing many civilians to flee the danger.

Videl was a role model for many people, Nurse Lane included, and today, she once again proved that she was well worth the praise.

She got hurt in the first explosion orchestrated by the king's evil brother. Indignation constricted her chest as Lane considered how unfair the world could be. Someone who had saved so many people in their lifetime didn't deserve something so horrible happening to them. To think Videl had nearly died. If not for the Great Saiyaman's quick treatment ━ somehow cauterizing the police detective's gaping wound with no tools other than his superpowers ━ one of the greatest female influences would've been no more.

No, really, Videl didn't deserve that. But in her line of work, Nurse Lane came to understand that people didn't get what they deserved: they got what they got, and it was completely random.

The blinds of the wide windows were closed, but Lane didn't think much of it. She reached for the doorknob, pushed the door open, and walked in.

There was a brisk gust of wind that caught her by surprise; she winced and her eyelids fluttered, which she shielded with the back of her hand.

When the odd draft quieted down, Lane lowered her hand. She was met with Dr. Son, standing there by the hospital bed where her patient was sleeping, an awkward smile on his handsome features.

The young doctor was well-known in the hospital for collecting an astronomical amount of funding at the gala several months ago, thanks to his good looks and boyish charm. Though she was a married woman, Lane wasn't blind, and she certainly got why the wealthy ladies at the auction would be fighting over him.

Something tickled her brain, something she should know but forgot; an explanation for his presence here, in this hospital room, but Lane couldn't remember what it was for the life of her.

A frown taking up her traits, Lane looked past him and noticed that the window was closed. Where did that strong wind come from then? Did Dr. Son just close it perhaps?

She shifted her gaze on him once more, and he let out a titter, scratching the back of his head. What was he even doing in this room, for that matter?

"Um, I don't believe this is your patient, Dr. Son," she remarked.

"I, uh, I'm well aware." His gaze kept shifting behind him. Then he shook his head sharply and gave her his full attention. "I assume you're here to check her vitals? I, uh, I should get going anyway…" His eyes slid to the window once more. How odd.

He then turned to look at the sleeping woman, and something shifted in his expression. His eyes softened, his smile was subdued, and Lane could read longing and… something else on his face. At that moment, the nurse felt as though she was beholding an intimate moment that wasn't meant for her to see.

Yes, the way he looked at the young woman was unmistakable, and the tickle in her brain became a scratch; it was on the tip of her tongue, and yet, still, it evaded her.

He finally looked up at her. "Well, I'll get out of your way, then."

"Ah. Yes, thank you, Dr. Son."

Gohan nodded in response, before shifting a most gentle gaze on the young police detective once more, blatantly showing how much she meant to him. And, again, Lane felt out of place and inappropriate to be seeing this display of affection, however mild it be. She looked away to give Dr. Son some privacy.

"Take good care of her, okay?" he said as he walked toward her. "I kinda plan to marry her in the foreseeable future, you know?" Dr. Son added in a joking tone, a playful grin on his lips. And yet, Lane was convinced that he was one hundred percent serious about marrying Videl Satan. She chuckled at his joke nonetheless.

His smile changed as he once again turned to look at Videl, still sleeping in the hospital bed.

Yep, he was totally not joking about marrying her. This, ladies and gentlemen, was the gaze of a man in love. _Head over heels._

"Don't you worry, Dr. Son. I'll make sure to have her good and ready for the wedding," she bantered along.

He blushed and rubbed his nose with the side of his hand. "Thank you," he said softly, and this time he made no pretense to cover up his feelings with a joke. He was far too obvious for it to work anyway.

She started toward the bed and threw over her shoulder, "You are most welcome."

He left, and Nurse Lane got to work. As she finished replacing the IV bag, it suddenly hit her.

Videl was the one who had won Dr. Son at the fundraiser.

Lane chuckled. Well, no wonder she ended up paying the exorbitant amount for a date with Dr. Son.

On the roof of a skyscraper, Piccolo was waiting. Arms crossed, white cape flowing gracefully behind him, his features were taut in a frown ━ his default expression. Gohan's dress shoes emitted a soft _clack_ as he landed before his mentor.

"I swear, Piccolo, you have the _worst_ timing ever." The demi-Saiyan shook his head in dismay.

"Oh? So, I was supposed to get in through the main entrance, is that what you mean?"

Gohan blushed while Piccolo smirked. "Still, you could've just used your telepathic power to speak to me," he responded with a slight tone of reproach.

"I guess that means you _don't_ want the Senzu beans I brought?"

At first, Gohan's heart leaped almost out of his chest, and his eyes lit up ━ but then reality caught up to him and he hung his head, pursing his lips tightly as he forced out his reply.

"As… As much as I would love to give a Senzu bean to Videl…" Gohan sighed deeply and shook his head. "Her life isn't in danger right now and the beans are getting scarce; we need to save them for emergencies only."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "That's true, I guess. Then why don't you bring her to Dende?"

"I am planning to, actually, but Videl can't just leave the hospital without notice. She's supposed to at least stay the night for observation."

Piccolo huffed. "Isn't her well-being more important than a formality?"

"If her life was in immediate danger, of course it would be," Gohan reasoned. "But she's okay, and she's going to be okay, so I see no reason to rush and create an awkward situation. Videl is a public image, and people know that she's been hurt. If I just took her away to get healed in the middle of the night… that would raise a lot of questions."

"Hmm." The sound the tall Namekian emitted seemed to say that he agreed. "Trying to live a normal life sounds far too complicated."

Some tension left his shoulders and Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Tell me about it…"

"Well, I'm leaving those to you either way," Piccolo decided, throwing the brown pouch at his pupil who caught it out of reflex. "There's only three of them, but I trust you to use them wisely."

Gohan cracked a smile at his mentor. "Thanks, Piccolo."

The big green alien nodded his head, the hint of a smile on his lips, before turning on his heels and taking off into the night sky, his white cape ever so graceful as it flowed to the wind.

The young doctor smiled to himself as he watched his friend leave, and he couldn't help thinking just how cool Piccolo was.

Then his gaze dropped to the brown pouch in his hold. A part of him was urging him to give one of the beans to Videl, but Gohan knew it would be irresponsible and selfish given that her life wasn't in immediate danger. With the Senzu beans growing scarcer every year, they couldn't afford to waste them if it wasn't for an emergency or an irreversible case.

He furrowed his brow, raising his head, eyes glazing over at the night sky while the wind on the high roof rose and rustled his hair and clothes. His thought process reminded him of Sharpner's permanent paralysis. He'd been thinking of giving a Senzu bean to his friend for a while; his research on the beans was going nowhere, confirming that, sadly, sciences just couldn't recreate magic. Perhaps now was the time to give Sharpner his motricity back.

Gohan looked sideways, his eyebrows digging deeper in the bridge of his nose as a worrying thought crept up to him. Where _was_ Sharpner, for that matter? With everything that had been going on, Gohan had only been thinking of Videl, but now, he realized that he hadn't seen his friend since… since…

Since he used his powers in front of everyone at the mall.

The demi-Saiyan shook his head sharply. Now was not the time to worry about his double identity. Sharpner, being an addict, was at risk of a relapse, especially after the horrific events of today, and Gohan refused to let his friend waste himself after all the progress he had made.

And so, holding the brown pouch firmly in his grasp, Gohan took off to the sky, a glint of determination in his eyes.

He had been to Sharpner's apartment before, helping him clean up the place so he could start fresh in a nicer environment. As he looked at the building, Gohan hoped that he was worrying for nothing, that he wasn't going to find his friend in an inebriated state after all the work he'd made to stay sober. But, no matter what he would find in that apartment, Gohan wasn't planning on giving up that easily on Sharpner. He _would_ help him back to sobriety no matter what, if it ever came to that.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

He rang the intercom and waited.

"Who's this?"

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, feeling a huge weight lift off his previously constricted chest ━ Sharpner's voice was clear and strong, not slurred and clumsy like he had feared.

"It's Gohan."

There was a pause. The demi-Saiyan couldn't hold it against Sharpner after what he had seen today, but he felt nervous when he thought of what it could mean for their friendship. They hadn't known each other for that long, but Gohan considered Sharpner a good friend and he hoped things wouldn't change between them.

"Took you long enough," came the mocking voice from the other side of the line. "Come on up."

The door buzzed open, and Gohan took a moment before walking into the building. He scratched his hair as he looked around distractedly, not quite sure what to make of Sharpner's reaction. Well, he would know soon enough, the young man figured.

Sharpner opened the door before wheeling back skillfully to let his guest in. Gohan smiled to himself thinking that the blond man wouldn't be needing that chair for much longer now.

"'Sup, Saiyaman," Sharpner greeted him with a grin, and Gohan stiffened, eyes widening. Throwing a quick look behind him to make sure none of Sharpner's neighbors were around, he then hurried inside and closed the door after him. His friend rolled his eyes. "Relax. Even if anyone heard me, there's no way they would take me seriously once they saw you," he added with a mischievous smirk.

Gohan collapsed on the worn-out couch and threw Sharpner a tired smile. "Heh. Is that so?"

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen myself what you did today." Sharpner lowered his gaze to his hands on his lap, his traits serious all of a sudden. "Which reminds me… Thanks for saving us and all that. I don't even want to think what would've happened if you hadn't been there today."

"I like to think I was right where I was supposed to be," Gohan said softly. Sharpner looked up and they shared a smile.

"Yeah, it does feel like it, doesn't it?"

Gohan chuckled and scratched his hair. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. Anyway, I came to give you something." He took a brown pouch out of his pants' front pocket. Sharpner observed him, an eyebrow raised, before inspecting the small, green bean that Gohan was handing him, then shot him a look again, one eye narrowing.

"What is that?"

A warm smile formed on the young doctor's lips. "A magic bean that will heal your paralysis."

Sharpner's skeptical look didn't subside. "A magic bean? What is this, a fairytale? There's no such thing as magic, Gohan, and you, as a man of science, should know that."

"Trust me on this, Sharpner. Magic is as real as science. But science can't recreate magic… I've been trying to make more of those beans, but I think it's just not feasible. So I want to give you one. I think you deserve a second chance."

Slowly, Sharpner reached out and took the bean his friend was holding out to him. His eyes narrowing to slits, he eyed the tiny green bean between his thumb and forefinger, still unconvinced.

"So, you mean to tell me this little thing has magical healing powers?"

"I'm telling you the second you swallow it, you'll be able to walk again."

But Sharpner was still examining the bean in his hold, looking unsure. Gohan's smile fell and a frown creased his brow; he didn't understand his friend's hesitation. Wouldn't he want to regain the mobility of his legs? Or did he think this was a prank? Shouldn't he know better, though? They may have not been friends for that long, but Sharpner should know that he wasn't the kind of person who would joke about something as sensitive.

"It's just…" The blond man sighed. "I felt as though it was the universe punishing me, and rightfully so. I've been pretty shitty as a human being, so I felt I deserved not to be able to walk again. And as much as I wished I could get my legs back, it's also what's helped me stay grounded. A reminder of my past mistakes. And if I don't have that reminder anymore…"

As understanding dawned on his face, Gohan couldn't help finishing the sentence for his friend: "You're afraid you'll go back to your old demons."

Sharpner gave a sad smile. "Pretty much."

A moment of silence passed.

"I get where you're coming from," Gohan said slowly, hoping he could find the right words to help his friend. "But Erasa forgave you, didn't she? And you're no longer alone. We'll be there for you whenever you'll need us, and you have your sponsor to back you up too. I know you're worried ━ and I'm worried too if I'm honest. But even if you relapse, you won't be alone, Sharpner. At least, I can promise you that I won't give up on you if things get complicated. You know I won't."

That last sentence brought a small smile on Sharpner's face. "Yeah, that's true."

"So, eat the bean," Gohan said simply.

Sharpner met his gentle gaze, then lowered his eyes to the bean in his hold once more.

"Okay."

A grin lit up Gohan's face as he watched Sharpner pop the bean in his mouth and start chewing. Soon, the blond swallowed, and his eyes suddenly grew wide open. The magical characteristics of the Senzu had taken effect, and Gohan was elated to behold the previously crippled man slowly stand on his own two feet.

Sharpner looked down at himself, moved his legs, one after the other. He touched them, as if to make sure they were real, that this was real, like he wasn't quite sure this wasn't a dream. Then he turned wide eyes of disbelief at Gohan, whose grin only grew larger.

"I'm… standing… I'm actually… standing…"

Gohan chuckled and got up from the couch. "Well then, now that we accomplished a miracle, I should get going."

He patted Sharpner on the shoulder on his way to the door, but the emotion-filled voice of the miraculously cured man made him stop and turn around.

"Gohan… I… I don't know what to say… I…"

Gohan chuckled. "You look like you want to hug me."

"I… kinda do, but I'd feel weird about it."

Gohan laughed and took a step forward. "I wouldn't."

Sharpner stiffened at first when the young doctor hugged him, but let the tension ease from his muscles as he accepted the token of friendship. He smiled as he hugged the slightly shorter man back ━ something he hadn't noticed when down in his wheelchair.

"Thank you, Gohan. For everything. You've done so much for me."

They pulled back and grinned at each other.

"Don't mention it."

The young doctor took a sip from his coffee and raised his gaze to his brother sitting across from him.

"So," Goten started, to break the silence between them, "she's still hasn't woken up, huh?"

The teenage boy had come to see his brother at work early in the morning, to check up on Videl's state and how it inevitably affected Gohan's state of mind.

The young man had dark circles around his eyes as he sipped his new fix of caffeine. Goten could easily guess that his brother hadn't spent the night home, and it was obvious that this was not the first or the last cup of coffee that Gohan had had since last night. He was still wearing the same white coat from the day before, although, he hadn't been wearing scrubs underneath the coat then, but his usual suit. Goten could only conclude that his brother had spent all night in the hospital, working restlessly while waiting for Videl to wake up. He probably showered here too, which explained the change of clothes.

The fact that he was having a cup of coffee may not stand out for most people, but Gohan was nothing but like most people. His Saiyan genes would usually permit him to stay up and alert for hours on end, days even. What good would a race of warriors be if they got sleepy while in the middle of a long-winded war? The fact alone that he _needed_ caffeine at all, and not just having a cup out of habit or because he liked the taste, showed how affected and restless Gohan was by Videl's current state.

Though her life wasn't in any danger anymore and her vitals were perfectly normal, Goten could imagine that seeing her in that hospital bed couldn't sit well with Gohan, given how he felt about her.

Goten didn't know much about Videl, to be honest. Last year, on the first few weeks that Gohan started seeing her after he met her as himself, even though he already knew her as his superhero alter-ego the Great Saiyaman, Gohan did talk about her a lot and how he couldn't believe that she was actually so awesome when he used to hate her with passion as Saiyaman, even if he admitted to being attracted to her nonetheless. Back then, during those few weeks, Gohan couldn't stop smiling and his eyes were shining in that way that told the teenage boy that this was serious. This wasn't one of those times where Gohan let some girl hit on him and got roped into starting a relationship only to realize he wasn't developing any real romantic feelings. That kind of thing happened to Gohan quite often, actually, and that was how it usually went in his love life.

But not this time. Although Videl had indeed been the one to make the first move like the other girls Gohan dated, this time, just looking at his brother, Goten knew. He just knew. That girl was different: she was the one, simple as that.

And then something happened and Videl stopped taking Gohan's calls or replying to his texts, and Gohan refused to admit what had transpired between them to provoke such a reaction from the girl he'd been seeing. He just kept saying that he "screwed up, _bad_."

But that hadn't been the end yet. Gohan never revealed what had happened, but at some point he did manage to get Videl to see him once again, but something went wrong. Horribly wrong.

Gohan had been inconsolable from that moment on.

"It's over," he had croaked out, his voice muffled by the hand over his lips while his eyes welled up with unshed tears. "This time, it… it's over for good. She'll never forgive me after this."

What "this" meant, Gohan never explained, but his heart was broken to millions, billions of pieces by that point, and Goten had hated Videl for this, for causing so much pain to his big brother. Even though Gohan took all the blame for their breakup, Goten blamed Videl, still, because she could've tried harder, whatever happened. She could've tried harder to forgive Gohan, whatever he had done. And anyway, what could he have done that was so terrible, so awful, so appalling? Gohan would never cheat, so what could possibly be worse than that?

Not that Goten himself had much experience concerning romantic relationships. His hormones had only started acting up for about a year, and he had dated three different girls so far, though he didn't really count the second one because he hadn't really liked her and, much like his brother used to, just let her come on to him and drag him into a "relationship". The third one, he had really liked, but they just didn't work well as a couple. He did date her the longest, almost five months, and they really tried to make it work, but she was just too jealous and Goten was too oblivious to notice why she would get defensive about girls that, apparently, he still wasn't sure, would hit on him.

The girl he met through Trunks the day before on their double date, Kana, Goten had liked a lot, so he hoped it would work out between them.

"Not yet," Gohan replied, taking another sip from his ceramic cup, "but it's still early. It shouldn't be long now."

His eyes shifted to the side, his mind obviously not quite there with the boy, in the hospital cafeteria, sitting at a table across from him. Goten could see that his brother was trying to play it cool and not show how impatient he was for Videl to wake up, but Gohan wasn't fooling anyone. The man couldn't act for his life, really. And let's not even _start_ with his terrible, god-awful lying skills, or lack thereof. Subsequently, lying was something Gohan seldom ventured himself into, mostly because he hated, _hated_ lying, period ━ which explained why he was so untalented at it to begin with, for that matter.

Goten let some time pass as he debated with himself on whether to pry or not. His curiosity was killing him, but at the same time, he didn't want to invade Gohan's privacy, something he could understand because he, himself, didn't feel comfortable talking about girls and feelings usually.

In the end, he lost the battle and just couldn't resist asking: "So… care to finally tell me what happened between the two of you? Or am I to stay in the dark for all eternity?"

He added a touch of humor in his tone so as to lighten the mood of what, he was sure, would _not_ a happy story, and he felt a twinge of pride as Gohan chuckled at his choice of words.

But then the young man's face fell, and Gohan stared into space, his gaze directed at his cup of coffee on the table but his eyes unfocused, his mind elsewhere. Goten surmised that his brother was reliving his breakup with Videl, for he could see his distress in the way he pinched his lips together, in the way his fingers quivered ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, as he held his cup in both his hands.

"I…" Gohan started, but he swallowed loudly. He tried speaking once more, but this time his breath failed him, and he inhaled sharply, shakily.

"Still that painful, huh?" Goten offered with a sympathetic smile.

"You have no idea…" Gohan admitted quietly, finally looking up from his coffee to meet Goten's eyes. The young doctor smiled back, but there was something wry about the tug of his lips ━ forced, not quite natural. Not like his usual warm smiles, even the heartbreaking ones.

"So you still can't tell me, huh?" Goten tried once again, even though he felt his effort would only meet failure.

"I'm sorry," Gohan let out in a breath, his eyes dropping to his cup of coffee once more. He took another sip, and it was a long one ━ the last one, apparently, because Gohan raised his cup all the way and threw his head back while he gulped down the now ━ Goten assumed ━ lukewarm beverage. Setting the cup on the table again, his gaze shifted to the counter where he could ask for a refill, which was so blatantly obvious what he wanted to do.

"Go ahead," Goten said with a smile, popping his chin on the back of his hand, his elbow on the table. "Go get yourself another cup. I can wait a bit."

His big brother smiled, and this time it was his usual warm smile that would always make Gotern's chest glow. The boy was happy about the change ━ he didn't mind _too much_ never knowing the bottom of the story of Gohan and Videl's breakup if it meant Gohan wouldn't ever have to look so miserable and in so much pain again.

"Thanks, lil' bro."

Well, maybe he minded a little bit, Goten mused as he watched his brother push back his chair and stand to go get himself a refill of caffeine. But the teen figured it wasn't too big a price to pay. Maybe in time, Gohan would be ready to share the whole story with him ━ maybe he was simply too young to hear the full recount of what happened between his brother and Videl. Goten liked to think of himself as a grownup, but he knew a big part of him was still a child ━ and that that part may never really fade away with time. Which he was fine with. What good life could be if you lost your inner child? That sounded no fun at all. Being a kid was awesome. Who would want to become a fully-grown adult who always had to be responsible and forgot completely what it was like to be a kid?

Gohan came back with a freshly filled, steamy cup of coffee between his hands, a content smile on his face.

Goten knew something was going on, though. Something definitely positive, from the look of it. Gohan was even humming a happy tune now! And he didn't even look like he realized that he was doing it. Goten could honestly say that, for the first time in nearly a year, since his breakup with Videl, Gohan was finally, truly happy. Something had changed, shifted ━ something had happened, something good ━ despite the gruesome injury from which Videl suffered and everything that happened yesterday, what with the terrorist attack at the mall and everything, despite it all, something good came out of the whole ordeal.

Gohan had hope once again. And Goten could only guess that Videl was finally ready to forgive whatever it was that he'd done to make her break up with him.

Well, they did say everything could heal with time. It _had_ been nearly a year, so the teen figured that was how long it took Videl's resentment to fade away at last. That was some grudge she held, for sure.

Goten frowned slightly as he observed his seemingly carefree brother. Dang it, he still _really_ wanted to know the whole story.

With a long, slow breath, Videl lazily opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered, and her vision was blurry at first. When it finally settled, she could make out the clean, white ceiling above her. The distinct smell of disinfectant was all she needed to figure out where she was. Anyone could, really ━ hospitals always had that particular brand of odor.

"Oh, thank God, you're finally awake!"

Videl turned her head and smiled at the sight of the man sitting at her bedside.

"Papa." Her voice was hoarse and her mind was still foggy from the sedatives. It was a struggle to formulate any clear thought. It was a wonder her head was lucid enough to figure out where she was ━ but, again, that one was just too easy, even if she was, indeed, a skilled police detective.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, leaning over to take her small hand in his big, rugged one. "You went through something really serious. Your doctor said that, if not for the Great Saiyaman's swift reaction of cauterizing your wound somehow, you might not have been able to make it."

His voice broke ever so slightly as he finished speaking, like the mere thought of what could've happened was simply too much for him to deal with.

"Saiyaman…" Videl recalled in a feeble breath.

Gohan. Yes, she remembered. Gohan saved her. She had been dying, stuck there in the robot armor she'd hijacked, and there was something piercing through her back and sticking out of her stomach. Videl remembered the pain, excruciating, unbearable, and closed her eyes with a wince at the memory. She saw his pair of onyx eyes, and the way they shone as he looked at her ━ gentle, loving, trusting, teary too. His onyx eyes, brimming like gems. Showering her with so, _so much_ love.

And then he'd put his hand above her chest and he'd done something, and although Videl had felt her life slip away from her, suddenly she had energy again. Suddenly, she wasn't dying anymore.

And then his words, and her reply.

Peace of mind, at last.

Her heart healing. The final crack fading away completely.

 _Yes, Gohan, I trust you,_ she said to him in her head. _I can trust you again, finally._

Oh, how she had wished for it. She had fought so hard against herself to finally allow herself to trust Gohan after everything that happened, after what he had done and how much he had hurt her, but she always used to lose. Used to, because now, finally ━ _now_ , Videl had won the battle. Her heart finally won and made peace with her mind, and, at last, she was ready to be with the man she loved, the only man she ever loved, the only man she could ever love.

She remembered how close they were to getting back together a few months ago. But, Videl surmised, they just weren't ready yet. Now, the young woman was more than ready.

Opening her eyes, she glanced at the door to her room, watching the passing people through the window of her hospital room.

"Have you seen…?" she started asking, only to stop herself at the stupidity of her attempted question. Her dad had never met Gohan and didn't even know he existed. He wasn't even aware that she'd been heartbroken for nearly a full year, as she'd made sure not to let him visit her, and vice versa, at the time she was inconsolable right after the breakup. Only Erasa had been allowed to see her at that time, and Videl had felt so miserable and hurt, she had to confide into her best friend, even if it meant revealing Gohan's secret identity.

However, her father had a strange reaction to her unfinished question. He sat back, leaning into the armchair, and his brow furrowed deeply. "Who do you mean?"

"You don't know him," Videl replied honestly. She looked at the ceiling, still lying on the hospital bed, and a knowing smile formed on her lips. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure he'll turn up once he hears I'm awake."

"Oh, that reminds me, I was supposed to let the nurses know with the button…" Her father got up and shuffled around the bed to find the remote that alerted the hospital staff that they were needed. He walked around the bed, because apparently the call thingy was on the other side. At last, he took the remote and pushed the red button.

Videl looked expectantly towards the window, hoping to catch a headful of black spikes.

And she was not disappointed. He was the first to arrive, rushing through the people in the hallway, even bumping a male nurse's shoulder slightly. Well, it should've been slightly, but Gohan was anything but common, so evidently, the male nurse lost his balance and Gohan had to stop in his tracks to catch him in just in time, because, again, the man wasn't any normal guy, and superspeed happened to be one of his abilities.

Videl found herself smiling in amusement at the scene on the other side of the glass window. Gohan apologized profusely to the male nurse, who was rubbing his obviously sore shoulder with a confused look on his face. Poor guy; it had to hurt to be bumped into by a superhero, even in the slightest bit.

Unknown to Videl, her father scowled as he recognized the strange doctor from last night. Who _was_ this guy? He claimed to be a friend and even dared to admit to Videl's own father that he was hoping to become more than her friend. Was he just one of Videl's admirer, or someone to worry about?

What about the woman he was hugging lovingly yesterday, barely hours after openly declaring his affection for Videl? Mr. Satan didn't have a good feeling about this guy. He was most likely a player who hoped to add Videl as one of his many trophies. The Champ didn't know why, but he had trouble believing the candor of this man's claimed feelings.

The stranger opened the door, a huge smile on his face while his eyes brimmed with happiness and… _Ugh_. Mr. Satan crossed his burly arms and glowered at the newcomer. Yes, the look was unmistakable ━ but so what? It didn't mean this man was the faithful kind, even if the love in his eyes when he looked at Videl was awfully blinding.

"Gohan…" whispered his daughter, a similar look in her own eyes as she gazed into his.

Right, the man had actually introduced himself last night, hadn't he? Mr. Satan shrugged. Not that it mattered what his name was. The Champ was positive this guy wouldn't last, even if Videl looked at him with nothing short of adoration.

Mr. Satan scowled at the exchange. Gohan, standing there by the door, and Videl, trying to sit up on her hospital bed while their gazes wouldn't break for a second. _Ugh_. How disgustingly adorable.

Who was this guy, really? Why had Videl never mentioned him before if he mattered so much to her? He was obviously the one she had expected just now, stating with absolute certainty that he would show up. Which he did.

Videl's actual medical team came up behind Gohan, and her doctor cleared her throat loudly because he was in the way and she was trying to get to her patient and do her job.

"Sorry, Robin," Gohan said while stepping aside to let his colleague in, his hand going behind his head and scratching black, spiky hair. "Do you mind if I stay while you examine Vid━ I mean, Miss Satan?"

The doctor called Robin rolled her eyes, as though she was saying, no need to pretend, we all know already. Indeed, who could forget the night of the fundraiser when Satan City's very own hero, the famous Detective Videl Satan, had bid half a billion to buy a charity date with Dr. Son Gohan and make all her rivals shut up at once? It sent a clear message and nobody could've missed it, that was for sure.

Though the nature of their relationship wasn't quite as clear, for Videl was known to have dated her high school sweetheart again for a while. They were known to have broken up, their relationship not surviving the viral video of the kiss in the sky that Videl and the Great Saiyaman had shared.

It was hard to keep up with Videl's love life, what with all her suitors. Not that it was anyone's business, really, but Videl Satan was such an influential public figure; there was something fascinating about her, and one could not help but want to know everything about her life.

"Sure, sure, it doesn't matter," she brushed Gohan off with a wave of her hand as she made her way to her patient.

The young man smiled awkwardly as he stood by while Robin examined her patient. They kept sharing long looks, which annoyed Videl's father greatly.

This was getting old real fast. The older man pursed his lips to stop himself from voicing his opinion of Videl's blatant infatuation. He sure hoped this thing wasn't going to last ━ he just didn't like this Gohan guy.

Gohan didn't dare disturb his colleague. While everyone at work liked him more or less, Robin was closer to the "less" group. He didn't really know why, but he figured she didn't need a reason. He was mature enough to understand that not everybody was going to like him, even if he was, indeed, quite likable a person usually.

Videl looked happy to see him, that was for sure ━ and it strengthened his hope that this was it, that they were finally getting back together for good. No more mistakes, no more missed chances. This was the real deal. It was happening.

He wanted to scream how much he loved her. Oh, god, his love for her was just pouring out and it was becoming increasingly hard to keep it in the more he looked into Videl's gorgeous blue eyes.

He gulped, his face flushing, his heart racing, and finally turned away ━ breaking eye contact. Timing wasn't on his side right now, but that was understandable given the current situation. Videl just woke up at the hospital so of course her doctor and the rest of her medical team would rush in to check up on her. Not to mention, her father was in the room also… which was just about to get even more crowded, for the interns and their attending supervisor walked in the room and the attending asked Videl's doctor if he could use Videl's medical case as a teaching moment for his interns. Robin grumbled under her breath about not getting to do her job in peace, something only Gohan's slightly above-average hearing picked up, but she agreed nonetheless.

He shot Videl a look and an apologetic smile. She nodded her head, understanding that now wasn't the best time for their long-awaited reunion.

They had been waiting for nearly a whole year, so what would be a few more minutes? Surely the medical staff would be out of her room soon enough, and then Videl would only need to ask her father for some privacy so she and Gohan finally had the talk to get back together. It was really just a formality ━ from the look in her eyes alone since he walked in her hospital room, it was obvious that all of her resentment was gone, at last. She was ready to forgive him, and even more importantly, to trust him again.

They could finally be together again. Talking about it really _was_ just a formality at this point.

Gohan smiled to himself as he waved at Videl and she tried to wave back, but her doctor just so happened to examine her arms for the various cuts and bruises she got from the explosion in the parking lot. She managed to shrug, an awkward smile on her beautiful face, and Gohan felt like he could die happy. She was so cute. He still had trouble believing this was happening, that it really was happening this time.

He excused himself from the people crowding the room and left, hoping it wasn't going to be too long so that he could be alone with Videl sooner than later.

"Phew…" The sigh that slipped through his lips had notes of fatigue to it. He didn't like crowed places too much ━ Gohan had always been an open spaces kind of guy, rather.

But his smile was back in not a moment later. He couldn't help it. He was just so _happy._ His heart, now fully-healed, was dancing in joy, thumping hard in his chest.

This was it. He couldn't believe it, still.

He and Videl were finally getting back together!

"So, who are you, exactly?"

The gruff, suspicious-sounding voice made Gohan turn his head and blink stupidly at Videl's father. For one thing, he hadn't expected the man to follow him outside, though since it got pretty crowded in Videl's room, it was understandable. Gohan tilted his head then, the tip of his finger touching his chin. Hadn't he introduced himself to Videl's father last night? He hadn't already forgotten about their awkward but not-that-terrible encounter in Videl's hospital room, had he?

"I'm Son Gohan, sir," he answered the question nonetheless. "A friend of Videl's."

The man's scowl darkened. "Yeah, yeah, and you hope to become more," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not an idiot, I remember what you said to me last night."

"Oh! Sorry. It's just…um… I mean…" Gohan scratched his hair in confusion. Then what did he mean if he did remember last night?

"Where did you come from? Since when do you know my daughter and have had intentions regarding her? When did you two meet? How? Has something happened between you two already? Since when? Why haven't I ever heard of you? Who are you to her, really? Are you really just her friend?"

Gohan took a step back as the overprotective father continued ranting out question after question without even letting him answer, let alone get a word in while he kept tumbling him with questions. One in particular stood out and made Gohan frown.

"You're not going to break her heart, are you? You better not. Do you know who I am? I could crush you with my bare hands and then be ready for tea time, no sweat. I swear, if you ever hurt her, I _will_ kill you. And I'll get away with it too, because I can do whatever I want and nobody ever questions me. They adore me. I'm their _god_."

The phrasing made Gohan's eye twitch. In that very moment, for the first time in seventeen years, Gohan regretted letting the man take his credit for killing Cell and saving the world. The decision wasn't supposed to blow out of proportion, but the man worked on his image and, slowly but surely, in time, made himself be like a god among men who could do no wrong. The fact that someone who was actually a fraud had that much power worried Gohan. He always felt that Mr. Satan was a good man deep down and that letting him take the credit was the right decision, but something didn't sit well with him as the older man claimed he could easily get away with murder and probably get praised for it.

"Then I guess you should call your publicity people," Gohan said wryly, a humorless smile on his face, "because I've hurt Videl deeply before. Could we schedule your murder of me later, though? Let's make it tomorrow ━ because if I am to die, I want to at least die while being Videl's boyfriend once again."

He didn't know what got into him to blurt out the truth like that. Not that Mr. Satan had any chance of even bruising him, but the thought was what counted. Besides, Gohan was sure that if the man really wanted to murder him, he would find another way than brute force once he realized he had no chance of hurting him physically, and make it happen, once and for all.

"You've hurt her? And you dare pretend you're worth being with her?" The tone was rising. Mr. Satan snarled in animosity. His honesty certainly didn't work in his favor in this case.

"She's forgiven me. She trusts me again. She's chosen me." Gohan was calm as he said these words, confident he was telling the truth, that getting back with Videl was going to happen, period.

"Well, I _disapprove_ of you," Mr. Satan declared, standing tall with his fists clenched tights by his sides in an intimidating manner. It would've had the expected effect if any other man was standing before him. But, obviously, it had no effect whatsoever on Gohan, who kept his cool and collected demeanor, and simply continued looking at the man.

"Videl can make her own choices," he retorted calmly. "She's a certified adult and doesn't need her daddy's approval for whom she chooses to be with. And, I'm sorry you disapprove, truly, but Videl did choose me. And I chose her. I love her. I've loved her for so long, I can't even remember what my life was like before I knew her, before she came crashing into it and stole my heart without warning. I do love her, with all of my heart, and I do want your approval. Because, in the long run…"

Gohan trailed off, averting his gaze as an embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks, his hand rising to cover the lower part of his face. Mr. Satan didn't cut in or try to stop him from going on. Maybe it was a good sign. Or maybe he was waiting for Gohan to stumble and break his neck while trying to make his case.

"In the long run…" Gohan looked back at Mr. Satan and his eyes were serious and strong-willed. "I don't just want to be Videl's boyfriend. If it were up to me, we'd skip all the usual steps and go straight to being married. I would happily elope with Videl right now if she agreed to it and were in any condition for such a trip."

He really should learn to be a little less honest, or, at least, to know when to be honest and when to keep his mouth shut. The look Videl's father gave him at that moment was so dark and deadly, Gohan actually gulped from the feel of his ominous aura. It made no sense because he had nothing to fear from that man. At least, not physically. With his reputation and the influences he had in the entire planet, Mr. Satan could probably ruin him someway or another.

Actually, _should_ he be worried? Sure, his physical health was safe, but what about the rest of his life? His career? His friends? Would Mr. Satan be able to turn even them against him if he so wished?

Fury laced his words as he spoke in response: "Like _hell_ I'd ever let a-a… _player_ like you elope with my only daughter! No chance in hell! Not even in your dreams!"

Gohan blinked at the man, his earlier thoughts and worries fading off into the background as the term Mr. Satan used to describe him resounded in his head.

"Me…? A… player…? Like, with the ladies?" he asked for confirmation because the mere concept was too ludicrous to be taken seriously. Surely, that wasn't what the man meant, right?

"I saw you with that woman last night!" Mr. Satan pointed an accusing finger at him in an overdramatic gesture.

So, Videl's father did make the wrong assumption after seeing him hug Raven, who simply happens to be a beautiful young woman. Raven had warned him of what it may look like to Videl's father, seeing him in an embrace with another woman, but, to go so far as to say he was a player… He'd never even properly hit on a woman in his life! They were usually the ones coming on to him ━ even Videl had been the one to ask him out first. He was no flirt. He didn't even know how! He just acted like his usual self and for some reason, it worked with girls who apparently found him "adorable". Their words, not his! Videl included, for that matter.

Mr. Satan's loud, _wrong_ claims and dramatic antics drew attention to them in the hallways, and then people started recognizing the world champion and savior and started gathering around him.

Gohan took this as his cue to leave. He would clear up the misunderstanding later, with no ears wandering about them.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet!" the Champ called after him over his circle of fans, his booming voice causing everybody else to stop talking at once.

Gohan sighed tiredly, his shoulder slumping. Great. Just great. Just what he needed: a scene at his workplace.

"I should get back to work," he said, but then remembered his shift was long done and he had only been hanging around the hospital to wait for Videl to wake up.

He paused as a thought occurred to him then. This was the first successful lie he had told his entire life ━ but only because he'd believed it to be the truth before the words slipped through his lips. Was that the secret of how to lie convincingly? Believing your own lie?

He glanced back at the fuming man, who begrudgingly signed autographs even though he obviously wanted nothing more than to run through the crowd gathered around him, to the young doctor, and throttle him with sick pleasure. Gohan wondered if that was how Mr. Satan had managed to fool the entire world. Could it be that he ended up believing his own lies over the years? He sure looked convincing when he claimed he killed Cell and that the fight against the "golden-haired fool", as they maliciously nicknamed his father, only looked so incredible and explosive because they were using magic tricks to make a show out of it.

Perhaps he ought to get some shuteye before going back to talk to Videl. Now that he saw her, that he had the confirmation that she was truly ready to trust him again, that his past sins were forgiven even though Gohan knew a part of him would always blame himself for one of the biggest mistakes of his life; now that everything was clear in the air, even though they hadn't been able to say it officially ━ it was obvious; it was a done deal. He was getting back together with Videl.

He thought back to some of the things he told Mr. Satan and smiled sheepishly. Truth be told, he would elope with Videl in a second if she was on board. Sure, they only properly dated for a few weeks, but they had wasted so much time because of a stupid moment of a major lapse in judgment. Well, rather, a complete absence of judgment since his brain had turned off and his… well, _other_ head had taken over…

So, yeah, Gohan would gladly skip the dating part and go right to the one where he and Videl were happily married and already starting a family.

A silly smile tugged widely on his lips as the images of his assured future with the woman he loved took form in his mind. Oh, yes, he could see them now. A happy family, having fun and fooling around with the kids, teaching them about ki, whether they had Saiyan genes or not. The Earthling fighters were just as capable of controlling ki, after all. Saiyan genes just made it a tad bit easier, and it was a sure thing in Gohan's mind that he and Videl would adopt as well as have a couple kids of their own.

The thought made him grin wider. Oh, he just couldn't wait. Why couldn't he simply skip right to it?

Would Videl's room have emptied by now…? Gohan turned back and, when he got to her hospital room, looked through the glass… and hunched his back in dismay. The medical team was gone, but now Videl's colleagues from work were crowding her room. Oh, well, he had intended to get some sleep in the meantime anyway. He had better be well-rested to be ready for his long, much too long-awaited reunion with the woman he loved.


	24. Chapter 24

His dazed smile didn't leave his lips as his eyes lazily opened, his vision taking some time to adjust to the bunk bed above him. What a beautiful dream… His hazed mind recalled how he stood with the happiest grin as the most stunning woman slowly walked over, her white gown somehow accomplishing the impossible task of making her look even more gorgeous than she already was.

They didn't break eye contact for one second as she slowly came closer and closer, her much bigger father leading her to the altar. She wasn't wearing a veil, which Gohan was glad for because this way he could gaze into her beautiful blue eyes.

And then here she was, standing right in front of him, sharing the same happy grin, her shimmering, violet gems the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen.

After the wedding, there was a slight fast-forward in time, and he was hugging his beautiful pregnant wife from behind while they were both looking at each other in a full-length mirror. Their first child. He could hardly believe it, hadn't been even sure it could be possible, what with him being a hybrid already. There had been this slight worry that he might not be able to have children of his own at all, and they had talked about it, but they both decided to just try and see, and if it didn't work, it wouldn't matter because they would just adopt. It didn't matter where the child came from as long as they got to raise it together.

And then Videl got pregnant. Naturally. Without any fuss. Without really having the idea of conception in mind. It just happened. And it made them happier than they had ever been.

Then, another fast-forward, and Videl was holding their newborn child, a few hours after giving birth. He had his arms around her, both on the hospital bed as they stared in wonder at the little bundle in Videl's arms. The happiness, the love, the parental instincts they were both feeling at that moment were simply indescribable. It was both the most beautiful and the scariest feeling they had ever had, and they were loving every second of it.

He and Videl looked up at each other then, pure joy glistening in their eyes. And that was when he woke up.

Gohan stayed in the bed for a bit longer, taking the time to recount every detail of his dream in his head. He didn't want to forget that one, it was just too amazing to let it be erased from his mind like most of his nice dreams. Why were nightmares always so much easier to remember?

Once he was certain he wasn't going to forget one moment of the dream, Gohan finally decided to move. He pushed away the sheet covering him and rolled his legs to the side of the bed, his muscle memory making him crouch slightly as he sat up so as not to bump his head into the bunk bed on top. He'd been working here as a doctor long enough to remember to always crouch. He used to forget about the bed on top and kept bumping his head, but everything could be learned with enough practice. Now it was like second nature to Gohan.

Humming happily to himself, he got ready for the day, putting his shoes back as well as his white coat. He was still wearing scrubs since the suit he wore yesterday was in the laundry, and the young doctor wondered if it was dry yet so that he could wear it. While the scrubs were, indeed, more comfortable, it somehow made Gohan look younger than when he was wearing a suit underneath his white coat, hence his choice of work clothing.

Checking the time on his watch, Gohan was happy to note that he felt well-rested even though he slept barely over an hour, and this after pulling an all-nighter last night. Gotta give it to those Saiyan genes, really. They sure came in handy at times.

Still, he wouldn't mind a nice cup of coffee, just for the aroma and warmth it provided. So what if he already had countless of those since last night? He liked it, especially with some caramel mixed into it. So yummy. Gohan decided to go get himself some, simply because he could. Being an adult had a lot of perks, such as doing as you please without anyone berating you.

He went to the cafeteria and got himself a nice, warm cup of the addictive dark beverage, ordering a macchiato caramel latte and a few different kinds of pastries for breakfast, because he felt a little whimsical today. As he glanced at the clock hanging high on the wall of the room, Gohan was once again happy to be reminded that he still had a couple hours before the start of his shift. Perfect. Now he could go see Videl and hopefully, her room would be visitor-free and they could finally have the talk that would officially make them a couple again.

He took his breakfast to go, not having the patience to wait another second before getting to Videl, and Gohan was still humming happily as he sipped on his latte and munched on his breakfast while he walked along the hallways on his way to a particular hospital room.

"Hey there, kiddo," a cheerful voice greeted him as he passed the front desk on Videl's floor. Gohan's silly smile stayed glued on his lips as he paused in his tracks and saw the unexpected visitor.

"Hey, Bulma!" he greeted back, happy to see his friend, even if she _was_ kind of putting off his long-awaited reunion with the love of his life. Well, surely this wouldn't take long anyway. Bulma was just being a good friend and checking up on him after everything that happened yesterday and Videl getting injured. She was one of the few people who actually knew his history with Videl, so she understood how much he cared about her. "I was just on my way to see Videl."

"Oh, that's nice," she said with a smile. She leaned closer and joined her hands together behind her back, looking up at him with her head slightly tilted downward. "But, um… I know you must be dying to see her and everything, but would it be too much to ask you to have a small talk with me first?"

Gohan scratched his hair at the side of his head. "Well… I guess there isn't any real rush."

Except for his heart that was all but ready to burst out of his chest in impatience. But, well, he supposed he could sacrifice his own desires for one of his best friends. He had waited to be with Videl for nearly a full year, surely a few more minutes weren't going to kill him, right?

It took all of his self-control _not_ to check his watch as he and Bulma went over to some seats along the hallway to talk. It would be rude, especially when the scientific genius and company president took time out of her busy schedule just to check up on him.

"So, what's up?" Gohan asked, wondering if he could look at the time on his wristwatch real quick without Bulma noticing. He decided against it. Whatever his friend needed, she deserved his full attention. His own needs could wait a little bit more.

"Well…" Bulma fiddled with her hands, her eyes darting from side to side, like she wasn't sure how to begin.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be a while. But Gohan immediately berated himself for even thinking that. Bulma was his friend and he shouldn't be rude, even if it was only in his head.

"I feel a little bad, because I'm keeping you from Videl, but I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. I've been losing sleep over this, to be frank."

Gohan frowned deeply, now not needing to pretend to give Bulma his undivided attention. "What's wrong, Bulma?"

She shook his head. "Nothing, really. Don't worry, it really is nothing. It's just me and my flawed personality, that I still can't keep in check even as old as I get."

His brow relaxed as he waited patiently for his friend to develop her thoughts.

Bulma looked back at him and gave him a sheepish smile. "It's just… it's been months since you last talked to me about what's going on with Videl and I've been just dying to know how things have been going."

Gohan blinked. "Huh."

"I mean, I know that it's kinda none of my business and all, but you know me," Bulma blabbered on. "Me and my damn misplaced curiosity. I'm sorry to keep you from Videl because of it, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

He was still blinking at her. Bulma rubbed the back of her neck.

"So… Would you mind catching me up on what's been going on between you and Videl? Ever since your kiss that went viral, I've been dying to ask you about her but I've managed to keep my misplaced curiosity in check. But after everything that's happened yesterday at the mall, it got completely out of control and I could barely sleep last night."

The dark circles under her eyes provided the proof that she was speaking the truth if he had any doubt, and Gohan felt awful that he kind of forgot about Bulma and left her out of the loop since confiding in her at the gala. Who could blame her to wonder about what had been going on between him and Videl since that time? Of course Bulma would want to know how things were progressing ━ and yet it didn't even cross his mind to keep her up to date.

So much had happened since the last time they talked about Videl, to be honest… Gohan wasn't even sure where to begin.

Man, this was going to take a while. Gohan couldn't help checking his watch this time. Well, it would be fine. He still had over two hours ahead of him before his next shift started, and surely it wasn't going to take _that_ long to tell Bulma everything, right?

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I should've been the one to come to you and tell you everything that's been going on with Videl." He scratched his hair at the back of his head and gave her a sheepish, awkward smile. "I kinda just… forgot."

Bulma chuckled and sighed at the same time. "It's okay, I can't blame you, that's just how you are. Your dad was much worse than you about these things, for that matter, so I'm used to it by now. Being forgetful about checking up on his friends, that is." She shook her head slightly. "It's not really the same with you since you didn't really forget about me and have been visiting over the months, but you never brought up Videl again and I wasn't sure whether it was my place to ask. Even though, I admit, I was _really_ dying to."

"Sorry about that…"

He sighed deeply, in preparation for the long tale ahead of him.

"Well, as you know, Videl won a date with me at the auction, so I took her to that fishing spot Dad and I used to go all the time."

Bulma perked up. "That was a great idea!"

Gohan cracked a smile, blushing at the thought of what he would have to tell Bulma. "Well, it did go pretty great. But I could sense that Videl wasn't completely comfortable, and then she asked me about Cell out of the blue."

Bulma was hanging onto his every word at this point. "And? What did you tell her?"

"The truth, of course," Gohan replied with a serious look. "I wanted to show her that she could trust me, that I wouldn't ever dare lie to her again. She believed me, and even comforted me as I told her to hardest parts of the story…"

The blue-haired heiress perked up. "Oohhh…"

"She kissed me even, but I thought she was just doing that because she felt sorry for me and I pushed her away…"

This was seriously going to take hours if he kept telling every little detail like this. He had to cut it shorter, while still leaving enough details for Bulma to feel satisfied by the story.

"It made her cry, and I felt awful. And, I don't know what came over me then, but as I was holding her, I kinda… asked her to marry me." He flinched slightly as he spoke those last words, his face beet-red in embarrassment.

Bulma's eyes bulged out. "Whoa. You don't take shortcuts, do you?" she said in good humor, letting out a chuckle.

Gohan grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, she said no, obviously… And later, I brought her home, and we kissed goodbye…"

His pause was probably driving Bulma mad with impatience, but really he didn't do it on purpose or anything. He wasn't trying to build up the suspense. He was simply embarrassed to tell his good friend, who often was like a mother to him, about what happened next.

"And…?"

Gohan swallowed hard, loudly. It made Bulma frown, like maybe it caused her to think that things went wrong after that… when in reality they went as well as if he'd been given a taste of paradise.

He felt hot just thinking about that night with Videl. They just couldn't get enough of each other and kept craving for more. It had taken them hours to finally feel satisfied, and even then, Gohan would've kept going if Videl hadn't been so completely exhausted by the end of their long-winded lovemaking.

"Well… to put it bluntly, we… we spent the night together. Videl was reluctant at first, saying it would only make our goodbyes worse… and she was right too, but in the end we just… yeah."

Bulma kept silent even though she was probably dying to ask him to keep going. She gave him the time he needed to collect himself while he let go of the haunting memory of that night.

"What happened then?" she ended up asking after some time, unable to wait any longer.

"The next morning, we said goodbye…" Gohan figured Bulma didn't need to know he and Videl had sex again that morning. It didn't really bring anything new to the table anyway. It was simply one tiny little detail that showed how he just couldn't help himself with Videl. Which really, Bulma did _not_ need to know.

"But I told her I wasn't giving up on us this time, that I would find a way to make her trust me again, some way or another. That I was going to marry her someday, no matter what." Gohan cracked a small smile at the recollection, the ghost of the feel of Videl's skin coming back to haunt him, remembering how he had cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "She cried and… Well, we were both crying if I'm being completely honest," he added, scratching his hair once again. "Anyway, she told me that she hoped I was right… and then I left."

"And then? When did you see each other again?"

"It was months later. Actually, it was on the very day Vegeta and I went at it full force and provoked earthquakes all over the world without even noticing how our fight was affecting the planet."

"I remember that," Bulma commented with a smile. "Of course, I knew it was you two going at it so I wasn't worried, if not a little annoyed that I couldn't work in peace."

"Sorry about that," Gohan said with a sheepish smile.

"I thought Vegeta was going to come home grumpy after you would've kicked his ass as you assured, but when he came back he actually looked quite satisfied with himself, and I thought for a moment he'd won. But he admitted to you beating him, and said how now he finally had a worthy rival and an opponent to surpass, like he used to when your dad was around."

"Yeah, Vegeta did look like he was having the time of his life," Gohan said with a grin at the recollection.

Bulma tilted her head. "So how come you saw Videl again that particular day?"

"Well, unlike you, the rest of the world didn't know what was going on when my fight against Vegeta literally shook the world, including Videl. But she had an idea, since I'd told her about Cell and all, but she got worried about whether there was a new threat that caused us to fight back with so much power." Bulma nodded at him to go on. "So she actually came to the hospital to ask me. She bumped into Raven and they went for coffee, which was when I saw them, because I'd rushed back to Satan City when I realized how we'd affected the Earth to see if everyone was okay. I'm glad nobody got hurt because of us…"

"So you saw them having coffee. And then?" Bulma asked, getting him back on track.

He let out a deep, resigned sigh. "I hid. I don't even know why. I was frozen at first, and then just as Videl turned her head in my direction, my first instinct was to hide… under a table in the cafeteria."

Bulma snorted in laughter and covered her mouth and nose with her hand to stifle the unattractive sound.

"Yeah, I know… Anyway, I started texting Raven to ask her what was going on. After a few texts, I asked her to explain everything to Videl, how it was indeed because of me that the earth shook that day, but Raven replied that she wasn't my messenger, to force me out of my hiding spot."

"I like that friend of yours. I hope I'll get the chance to get to know her better sometime," Bulma commented.

Gohan cracked a smile in agreement. "Yeah, she's pretty awesome. So, I came out of my hiding spot, and Raven left Videl and me alone so we could talk."

"And…?"

"Well, after I explained everything to her, Videl said she should get going, but I stopped her and asked her if we could maybe try being friends."

Bulma perked up. "Ohhh, nice!"

"It took some convincing and a test drive, but in the end she agreed, and from then on we would hang out together from time to time."

Gohan looked at his watch again. Okay, good. This was going faster than he'd expected, and he shouldn't be much longer now.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you from Videl," his friend said once again, but Gohan shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I'm about half-done and I've still got plenty of time before my shift today, don't worry about it. I might as well tell you the rest."

Bulma beamed. "I appreciate that. Well, I'm all ears."

And so he told her the rest of the story. How he met Sharpner and later found out he was an old friend of Videl's and Erasa's, how in the meantime he and Videl were getting closer, how they made a deal not to talk about their respective love lives after he learned about her and Adam, her high school boyfriend whom she was seeing again.

He told Bulma how he'd stopped the first armored maniac who tried robbing a bank and killed a dozen people in the process, and how Videl got a bullet wound out of the whole ordeal.

"Oh yeah, and the news speculated how the Great Saiyaman was most likely a surgeon in his everyday life," Bulma recalled with a teasing smirk. "You're lucky it wasn't enough to figure out you had anything to do with him."

"Don't I know it," Gohan said with a chuckle. "Anyway, after that, right as I was about to land by the hospital to check Videl in, there was just… I don't know, but at that moment, when she looked at me, there was something new in her eyes. No, not new ━ lost. Her trust. It was back ━ I could see it, it was back. She trusted me again. So I lost my mind ━ and it didn't help that she touched my face and kissed me on the cheek…"

"That's when you guys kissed in the sky and went viral, right?" Bulma teased him, and, as one would expect, Gohan blushed profusely in response.

"Right… Well, after that, I kinda avoided her for a bit because I was just mortified that we went viral, even if nobody really knew that it was me except for my close friends."

"Knowing you, it doesn't surprise me."

"Well, Raven pushed me to just go and see Videl, and I did. I met her friend Erasa on my way to her room, who was there to visit Videl but was nervous about it because Videl was sharing her room with Sharpner and, you know, given their history…"

Bulma nodded in understanding and her eyes urged him to go on.

So he told her how he lured Videl out of the hospital room so Erasa could see her without bumping into Sharpner, so that they could hang out for a bit before visiting hours ended, figuring he and Videl could talk once Erasa had left. But, when he came back to the yard where he'd left them, Erasa was nowhere to be seen and, instead, Adam was with Videl, her hand on his cheek as they smiled tenderly to each other…

"Oh geez…"

"What was I to think?" he asked rhetorically, his mood souring at his stupid assumptions that pushed back the moment he and Videl got back together a few more months. "I saw what I saw, and I was heartbroken, certain that Videl was patching things up with her boyfriend."

"And was she?"

Gohan shook his head. "But I was so sure, so I completely ignored her attempts at contacting me from that point. Videl isn't one to give up easily though, so she had me paged to the front desk so we could finally talk."

He scowled darkly, berating himself at how stupid he'd been. "I was so hurt, and so sure that she was going to tell me we were over for good, that she was choosing her boyfriend over me and that it was better this way…" Gohan swallowed. "I wouldn't let her get a word in. I couldn't. I kept cutting her off because I didn't want to hear it, that I would rather _die_ than hear her say all those things. So I took a headstart and told her it was better if we stopped being friends, that it was doomed from the start, that it was better this way. And then I told her…" Gohan raised a hand over his face, unable to look at Bulma as he admitted his stupidity. "I'm such an idiot. I told her hurtful things without even realizing it would hurt her. And she stopped trying to speak then. Because I'd hurt her again, and she thought I would know better now, that she would be safe with me once again. But she was hurt again, because of me. And it scared her. Because I'm the one person who can hurt her the most, and it turns out, I can hurt her without even noticing…"

"What did you say to her?" Bulma asked in a whisper, aware that it was a touchy subject.

"I implied that… that she cheated on her boyfriend by letting me kiss her, because after she kissed me that time, trying to show me that it was okay now, that she trusted me… Since I wasn't letting her speak and all, you know." Gohan swallowed again. "I told her she couldn't keep doing that… and how she kinda cheated on me with, well, me in disguise, but she hadn't known that at the time, and we'd been seeing each other for a few weeks by then and I was already starting to fall for her… yet she still hooked up with someone else, even if it was all my fault, that I should've just shown her it was me. I was the one who kissed her, who couldn't resist, couldn't stop, even as I was knowingly ruining everything between us. It was all my fault… but she showed as much restraint as me on that day, she didn't even look like she had any second thought, or any other man in her mind… And it kinda hurt, you know?" he added, finally turning to look at Bulma, who watched him silently, a serious expression on her face. "That she'd do that with someone else. Well, someone whom she thought wasn't me. We were dating. We hadn't even shared a first kiss yet, but we were dating, and I was really falling for her. She made me so damn nervous, it took me a _week_ to muster up the courage to just _hold her hand._ I was a complete mess around her. And I loved it. I loved being with her, dating her. It was the best weeks of my life."

"Yeah, I get it…" Bulma nodded with a sigh. "But you sure know how to say the wrong thing, huh?"

"Don't remind me… And because I hurt her in this way, Videl stopped fighting for us, when she was, in reality, ready to be with me just moments ago, that she chose me, not her boyfriend, whom she had actually been breaking up with when I saw them."

"But, wait, how do you know all that?" Bulma piped in, interrupting his retelling. "Since you told Videl you'd better stop trying to be just friends, how do you what had really happened between her and her boyfriend and how you hurt her?"

Heat rushed to his face at the question, making his skin glow brightly. Gohan looked sideway and brought a hand to his face and try to hide his embarrassment. Why was sex such a difficult subject to bring up? Tons of people talked about it all the time without batting an eye. Why did the mere memory of it make him feel like some high school virgin?

He swallowed as he forced himself to tell Bulma the rest of the story. He was so close to the end now. In a few minutes, he would finally be done with this story, which he owed Bulma after letting her out of the hoop for so long. And then, at last, he would be able to go see Videl in her room and they would finally talk.

And so he kept going. He told Bulma how he'd tried to move on, even going so far as sleeping with another woman. He averted his eyes in shame, unwilling to see Bulma's reaction to his poor life choices. He told her how dirty he felt after being with someone that wasn't Videl, how wrong it had felt, how disgusted he'd been with himself. How, even, he couldn't stop thinking about Videl even when laying with that other woman. Bulma didn't utter a word and he still wasn't ready to face her, so he kept talking, his eyes fixated on his hands set on his lap.

He told Bulma how he just couldn't scrub the other woman off his skin no matter how hard he tried, crying in the shower afterward, and how he did the only thing he knew would work… and visited Videl in her bedroom.

"Oh," Bulma uttered, her voice sounding as though something was dawning on her. "So you two…?"

He swallowed hard. "Yeah… I felt so shameful. I pretty much used her to make me feel better, and I couldn't even think of how I would have to face her in the morning… I felt disgusted at myself, but now for another reason. So I…" He trailed off, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't tell me…?"

"Well, I… I _tried_ to sneak off… but Videl woke up. She asked me what happened, I wouldn't tell her, but she held me and told me it was okay, that she wouldn't judge me… so I told her, and she… she cried for me. She actually felt bad _for me_ , even after how I'd just used her to make myself feel better. And then we talked about the day she tried talking to me and I wouldn't let her get a word in, the day she tried telling me she was ready to forgive me and trust me again, and she told me how I'd hurt her without even noticing and how it scared her, how much I could hurt her. She told me how she'd just broken it off with Adam, that she'd chosen me, but me, idiot that I am, got it all wrong and pushed her away without even realizing what was really going on."

"Geez… This is a mess."

Gohan ran a hand through his unruly black hair, letting out a sigh as his eyes traveled to the ceiling. "You have no idea… But it gets better from then. We're not really in contact, but I see her again by chance on my birthday, and she lets me kiss her as a birthday gift…"

Bulma smirked. "Nice."

 _That, it was…_ thought Gohan, not daring to say it out loud. His mind wandered back to that sweet, oh so sweet memory, of the taste of her lips as he savored every second of sharing a kiss with the woman he loved more than anything. Videl had given him the best birthday gift he could've asked for.

"What then?" Bulma asked, bringing him back from his daydream.

"Well, the next time I saw her was actually yesterday…"

"Ohhh… So what happened yesterday? Between you and Videl, I mean. Couldn't care less about that egomaniac terrorist."

Gohan chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck as more memories of kissing Videl swayed gently into his mind. Ahh… It had felt so good to swallow her breath once again after what felt like a lifetime… It only happened yesterday, yet to Gohan, it felt like so much longer.

He could _not_ kiss Videl again soon enough.

"We met up at the mall, the four of us. Videl came with Erasa and I was with Sharpner. Erasa and Sharpner were finally going to talk about their past."

"Well, as curious as I am about them, that'll be for another time, okay?" Bulma urged him, bubbling with impatience as they neared the climax of Gohan and Videl's story. "Just tell me how it went between you and Videl when you two were alone while your friends had their talk."

Gohan chuckled at his friend eagerness. "Well, I know you're more interested in what happened between Videl and me, but just as a sidenote, Erasa forgave Sharpner, and I gave him a Senzu bean last night so now he can walk again."

Bulma said nothing as he let that sink in.

"For real?" she finally said, her eyes wide with astonishment. "But I thought you were doing research to make more of them…?"

"I was." Gohan shrugged. "But I think it's just not feasible. Magic is one thing, and sciences is another. They're not the same and sciences can't reproduce magic."

Bulma nodded. "Makes sense." Then she perked up again. "So, tell me, how did it go, being alone with Videl again?"

He averted his gaze, scratching behind his ear as a blush formed on his face once again. "We talked… about my research, about Sharpner, about me… She holds me in such high esteem, she said such wonderful things about me, yet, still, she wasn't quite ready to be with me again. And she even let me steal a few kisses from her again… But a part of her was still too scared to trust me completely. And with good reason."

"And…? I'm sure there's still a lot more to the story. You're obviously really happy at the idea of visiting Videl in her hospital room, so something good must have happened, right? You did something, didn't you? I bet she trusts you again, that you two are _finally_ getting back together. I'll bet you my company"

Gohan cracked a smile at his friend and her cunning mind. "Do you want to tell the story or should I?"

She smirked. "So I'm right, aren't I?"

He couldn't help the grin that stretched out his lips and dug into his cheeks. "Pretty much, yeah. Well, you know, Scar and his mecha army happened. I managed to protect everyone at the mall from their gunfire, putting up a ki-shield wall to stop the bullets in their tracks."

Bulma's lips parted, and she stared at him. "Whoa… didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either… But I had to try something, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to save everyone, even if I didn't even know it would work."

He clenched his fists and clutched the fabric of his pants at the memory. If his last-minute shield hadn't worked… Gohan shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. Everything went as they should have. He'd managed to save everybody, his friends even showed up to help, and nobody died yesterday, not even the one responsible for this whole mess. That evil hound was in the hands of the authorities now; Gohan had done his part handing Scar to them, now it was up to them to decide his fate.

"So you took care of Scar and his army, while Videl was protecting people and giving them a chance to flee the scene after hijacking one of the robotic armors."

Gohan cracked a smile at the mention. That woman was just so badass. He sure was lucky that she loved him back and even trusted him again.

And then his face fell as the last scene of his story tumbled down on him like tons of bricks, and he felt almost breathless at the mere recollection. Seeing Videl like that, all that blood, and that thing pointing out of her stomach… He had felt her dying, in her ki, even as hard as she fought and struggled to stay alive. If not for his abilities…

If not for him finding her in time, she would have died.

She would be dead right now.

"What? What is it?" Notes of concern laced Bulma's voice as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Gohan looked up; he hadn't even realized he'd buried his face into his hands.

"Sorry… But things got really bad before they could get good again."

Bulma pursed her lips. "When Videl got hurt, right?"

Gohan nodded. He pressed his thumb and fingers on his eyes, his nose rising as he breathed deeply through his nostrils. "She would've died. She almost did. If I hadn't been there, if I hadn't saved her in time…"

"But she's okay now, right? Focus on that, Gohan. The rest, the what-ifs, they don't matter."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yeah." His shoulders slumped, his forearms against his thighs, as a long, tired sigh slipped through his lips. He was finally at the very end of the story.

And so he finished it. He told Bulma how he'd managed to give some of his ki to Videl to keep her alive while he worked on her wound. How scared she'd been when he told her he would have to take the metallic spike out in order to cauterize her gaping wound.

"And then I asked her, "do you trust me?" And I held my breath, because I was already bracing myself for the usual answer."

A smile was breaking on Bulma's lips. "But she said yes, didn't she?"

Gohan grinned back at her. "Yeah, she did. She assured me that she trusted me, that she knew I would save her, and even led my hands to her stomach…"

He winced as her screams of agony resounded in his ears.

"It must have been so hard, for both of you."

"Yeah…" Gohan cracked a smile. "But I did manage to save her in the end, and I brought her in the hospital for them to take care of the rest."

"So that's it, then? You guys are ready to be together, at long last?"

His smile turned into a playful grin. "You're pretty much the only thing keeping us apart right now."

Bulma laughed, throwing her head back. "I guess that's fair." She got up, beaming down at her younger friend. "Well, thanks for indulging me, and sorry again for keeping you away from your girlfriend-to-be."

Gohan followed her up and gave her a hug. "You're welcome, Bulma. I owed you that much. Thanks for being my friend."

"Right back at ya', kiddo," she replied, patting his back before they pulled away. "Well, off you go, then. Good luck!"

She gave him a push to shoo him off, as if she wasn't the one keeping him away from Videl all this time. Gohan laughed in good humor and jogged away.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder.

His silly grin was back in a heartbeat as he got on his way to Videl's room, this time with the full-intention to not let anything deviate him from his destination.

Except maybe from his own mother. She seemed to appear out of nowhere and started fussing all over him, not letting him get a word in.

"Gohan! Oh, my poor boy, how are you holding up? Did you even go home last night? Have you been eating enough? I brought you some snacks, actually, just in case. Are you hungry? Are you tired? Maybe you should go take a nap. When's your next shift? Maybe you should ask for the day off, that would be well-deserved for after everything you've done yesterday. Oh! I made your favorite cookies! If you eat before your nap, you're sure to fall asleep more easily."

Chichi grabbed his arm and started leading him away from Videl's room, and Gohan looked back helplessly, not sure how to make his mother stop in her tracks. You'd think after all these years of dealing with her, he would've had a few tricks up his sleeve. But Chichi was such an unpredictable woman that nothing he ever tried twice would make her react the same way the second time. There was just no telling with his mom. But he had to do _something_ , he couldn't let her stray him away from his goal when he was so very close to his happy ending.

He tried calling her a few times, but Chichi didn't seem to hear him or simply ignored his attempts at getting her attention because she was his mother and she just knew better. Either way, Gohan decided to simply not let her drag him away and held his ground, his feet deeply rooted in place. And, at long last, his mom had to stop because she couldn't make him move anymore.

Those Saiyan genes did come in handy a lot, indeed.

"Mom, look, I'm fine," he told her, hoping not to get one of her infamous overreactions if he was just honest with her. "I've still got time before my next shift, and I already ate and just took a good nap. I'm fine, Mom, but there's something I really got to do and it just can't wait, so I'll see you later, okay? I promise you I'm fine," he added with pleading eyes, hoping it would help tame the beast within her.

She crossed her arms and frowned in suspicion. "And what is that thing you need to do that's so urgent that you have to shoo your own mother?"

The truth was probably the best way out of this situation, right? Well, Gohan sure hoped so. He just wanted to be with Videl already.

"I'm going to see the woman I love and hopefully get back together with her."

His mother's eyes lit up and she joined her hands close to her cheek. "Oh, how wonderful! Oh, I want to hear everything about this! But, not now, go, hurry!" And for the second time today, Gohan received a push to get him moving, and he stood there for a moment as his mom happily skittered away still blabbering on and on about how she was so happy that her son was finally ready to settle down and how she couldn't wait for the wedding and ━ _oh!_ the GRANDCHILDREN!

By that point, Gohan turned away, shook his head at his mother's antics, and hurried away to Videl's hospital room for what felt like the umpteenth times since he woke up from his nap.

At long last, there it was, the door to her room. Taking a moment to collect himself, he peeked through the window to see if anyone was visiting her or if she was finally alone.

Alas, fate still wasn't ready to let him catch a break. Her father was still by her side, and now he was accompanied by Videl's friends, Erasa and Sharpner ━ the latter standing by the chair in which Mr. Satan was sitting. The sight alone made Gohan crack a grin. He was so glad his friend wasn't crippled anymore. That he had been able to give Sharpner his motricity back made him so happy.

Well, hopefully, Sharpner and Erasa's presence would help him make Mr. Satan leave his daughter's room so that she and Gohan could finally, _finally_ talk.

He knocked and waited to be invited in to open the door and walk in the room. Erasa and Sharpner perked up when they saw him, whereas Mr. Satan scowled darkly ━ but Gohan saw none of that, because his eyes were solely on Videl, whose face all but lit up with the biggest smile when he walked in.

"Gohan!" she said happily. _Finally!_ her eyes seemed to scream.

"Yo, Gohan, my man!" Sharpner said, walking over to him to pat him on the shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, I was expecting you to not leave Videl's side as soon as she woke up," Erasa added in a teasing tone.

He grinned, too happy to be embarrassed. "I kinda pulled an all-nighter at work so I went to take a nap."

"Oh, geez, I don't know how you do it," Erasa said in dismay, a hand against her cheek. "I could never work long hours like that. It was hard enough when Delie didn't do her nights. But doing that all year long? I just couldn't. I need my beauty sleep!"

Everyone in the room laughed in good humor, well everyone except for Mr. Satan, who was still glaring dagger at Gohan ever since he stepped a foot inside the room.

"I think the stress of having people's lives in my hands would be too much for me," Sharpner commented, adding in his two cents. "I couldn't do it. I would rather have a stake-less, stressless job, thank you very much."

"Well, anyway," Erasa said, shooting a wink in Videl's direction. Videl was still grinning from ear to ear, catching the wink before turning all her attention back on Gohan. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart was about to burst. "We should leave you two alone."

She and Sharpner started towards the door, but Mr. Satan stayed rooted in his chair, still scowling darkly while glaring murder at Gohan.

Videl finally broke eye contact with him to turn to her father. "Um… Papa? Could you leave us for a bit, please?"

The burly man crossed his arms and sneered in Gohan's direction. "No, I would rather not. I disapprove of that man for you, Videl."

Erasa and Sharpner shared a look and started to slowly back away towards the door.

Videl sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Papa, I'm a grown woman…"

"Well, I'm still your father, and I get to disapprove of some guy I haven't even heard about before!" he sputtered in indignation.

"I'm sorry about that, Papa. Gohan and I… we have a complicated history."

Mr. Satan scowled. "He told me he's hurt you before, yet he claims he wants to be with you. So, what did he do to you the last time, huh? Who's to say he's not gonna hurt you again, huh?"

"Papa, it was a lifetime ago, and he won't hurt me like that again. I trust him."

Her soft words made his heart glow. She really did trust him. It wasn't only about trusting him with her life. She was truly ready to move on from the past and just, be with him.

Gohan cleared his throat. "If I may…"

"No, you may not!" Mr. Satan cut him off before he could try saying anything, jumping to his feet in a flash and pointing an accusing finger at him. "You, _I_ don't trust you! I saw you with that other woman, and I know what I saw!"

Videl frowned in confusion as she looked at her father. Both Erasa and Sharpner, who had been trying to make themselves invisible, stopped slipping towards the door and stared at Mr. Satan with the same look of confusion ━ the very one Gohan had earlier when the overprotective father had made that false claim about him.

"He's just a player, just like the rest of them! He's not gonna change just because you ask him to ━ he's gonna cheat again, I just know it. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let that player break my only daughter's heart!"

Stunned silence followed his rant. Mr. Satan panted and kept glaring accusingly at Gohan, who still wasn't sure how to react to such a false description of his character.

And then laughter broke out from all directions. Not only Videl, but Erasa and Sharpner too: they were all split in two, holding their stomach as they laughed. Videl complained about her injury, and yet the pain it caused her wasn't enough to make her stop laughing. She, along with Erasa and Sharpner, looked like they were wheezing and gasping for air as tears of laughter stained their skins.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mr. Satan screamed over the ruckus, but the other three were too far in to let that outburst stop their mirth.

It was just hilarious! _Gohan_ , a player? Was that man _for real_?

"Oh, my God, I can't anymore!" Erasa gasped between laughs.

A vein thumped angrily on the Champ's temple but he said nothing. He just glared at them all and probably wished all kinds of horrible tortures to be done to them for causing him such humiliation.

Even Gohan let himself be infected by the other three's laughter. It actually _was_ pretty funny, wasn't it? To ever use such a word when talking about _him_ , of all people! Where did that man even get those ludicrous ideas?

His fists tightly clenched at his sides, Mr. Satan could only wait it out at this point.

And, at long last, the laughs subsided, turned into sighs and chuckles, until, finally, they all stopped laughing. They were still grinning like maniacs though, and Mr. Satan feared they might break into another fit of mirth if he didn't act quickly.

"What the hell was that about?!" he demanded, gritting his teeth at the lot of them. How dared they laugh at his face like that? Him! The world champion! The strongest man on Earth! The world savior! _Him!_

 _How_ _dared_ _they!_

Videl shook her head as another chuckle slipped through her lips. "Papa, it's just, when you know Gohan and who he is as a person, the mere idea that he…" She had to cut herself off and bit down on her lip, for she looked just about ready to burst into laughter again.

"He what!" Mr. Satan spat, anger flaring from his eyes.

"Gohan's the opposite of a player!" Sharpner chipped in. "I haven't even _seen_ him with another woman since I've known him, and it's been like, _months_!"

"He would never cheat, either," Erasa added. "That's not how he hurt Videl when they broke up. I bet Gohan never even cheated on a _test_ in his whole life."

Letting out a chuckle, the subject of the conversation raised his right hand and plaided: "Guilty as charged. I've never needed to cheat on any test to ace it anyway."

"You nerd," Sharpner teased him playfully.

"And proud."

They all laughed again, but at least this time it wasn't hysterical and they kept it short. Still, Mr. Satan was fuming.

"Then who was the beautiful woman in your arms last night, huh?" he asked accusingly, not ready to give up on his theory. He knew he was right! That guy was a player and he just knew how to fool everyone into believing he was something he wasn't!

What an ironic train of thought, coming from the so-called "world savior".

"Let me guess," Videl said before Gohan could explain. "It was Raven, wasn't it? I don't blame you, Papa, I used to think there might be something between them too."

"You did?" Gohan asked her, and they locked eyes once more, and the lovesick doctor felt the world around them fade away as her magnificent blue eyes were the only thing he could see. The only thing that mattered.

An amused smile formed on those beautiful, delicious lips of hers. "I did. Before she assured me you weren't her type and started hitting on me, that is. It was hard not to believe her after that."

"So she hit on you too, huh?" Erasa gave an awkward chuckle at the memory.

"Wait, am I the _only_ one here that Raven hasn't hit on?" Sharpner pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure you'll get your turn," Erasa tried to comfort him, patting his shoulder.

Gohan vaguely heard them. A far, far corner of his brain wondered if Sharpner would actually get his turn because, as far as he knew, Raven either liked beautiful women or much older men, and Sharpner didn't fit into either category.

"But, but…!" Mr. Satan tried to protest once more.

"Papa, just trust me on this. Gohan isn't and will never be a cheater. That's not what was the issue between us and it never will be. Now, will you please leave us alone for a bit so we can talk, please?"

"Yeah, they've kinda been waiting the whole year for this moment," Erasa chipped in. "Will you come with us, sir?"

He grumbled and continued to glare evilly at Gohan, who didn't even seem to care or even notice, because the young man who pretended he was trustworthy only had eyes for Videl.

"C'mon, Mr. S, let's get going," Sharpner coerced the older man he used to see almost daily back when he was a teenager. "You can even keep ranting at us about Gohan if you want, but those two really need to talk."

"What do you mean, "us"?" Erasa asked him playfully, an eyebrow raised. "I've got a husband and a baby to get back to, in case you forgot, so, if you don't mind, I shall get back to my family, rather."

He rolled his eyes through the grin that never left his face since their fit of laughter. "Fine, fine. I'll be the one bleeding through my ears as Mr. S complains about his future son-in-law."

" _Son-in-law_? What the _fuck_?" Mr. Satan blurted out in shock.

"Now look what you've done," Erasa fake-berated her old friend, her hands on her hips. "How do you want Mr. Satan to ever accept Gohan if you say stuff like that?"

Still in shock, almost catatonic, Mr. Satan could only let the other blonds lead him out of the hospital room.

The door closed behind them.

And Gohan and Videl were alone together. At long last, indeed.

They couldn't stop grinning at each other. They didn't really need to talk, in truth. It was all there, in their eyes. The love, the trust, the promise. No word needed to be said. They were going to spend their whole life together ━ they both knew it. They both saw it, in each other's eyes. Their glint told them everything they needed to know.

Gohan took a step forward. Well, no matter, he still wanted to make things official. He sat by her side on the bed, and took her small hand into his, his thumb stroking the back of hers.

He took a deep, shaky breath, feeling his heart racing a marathon in his chest all of a sudden. Gosh, how could she make him so nervous, still, even after being with her in the most intimate of ways? Would he ever not feel like a lovesick teenage boy when he was around her?

Did he even want it to be any different?

Well, it was now or never, in any case. Time to make it official once and for all.

The door opened just as he had been about to speak, and both Gohan and Videl looked over in annoyance to see who was disturbing them from their perfect moment this time.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," the boy said before laughing it off and scratching the back of his head.

"Goten, you dolt!" another boy with lavender hair berated the first one, hitting him over the head.

"Ouch! Trunks!" complained the teen with wild black hair.

"Didn't you see they were about to make out? You don't disturb a bro from kissing his girl, that's like, in the code! And he's your _actual_ brother, too, which makes it a thousand times worse!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I thought they were done by now!" Goten justified himself, cowering from the lavender-haired teen who looked ready to strike his friend again.

"I knew you were going to do something stupid when you said you wanted to check up on Videl." Trunks sighed in dismay and shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying about my brother and his girlfriend! Geez!" Goten snapped, throwing his arms in the air.

The boys were still arguing as they walked out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind them. Not that it mattered all that much anyway.

"So… that was my brother and his friend," Gohan said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head with a blush streaked across his cheeks.

"I could tell," Videl stated. "And not because his friend said it. He looks exactly like you."

Gohan cracked a smile at her. "We both look like our dad, but Goten is his spitting image, honestly."

Videl leaned her head on his shoulder. His chest felt lighter. He wrapped his arm around her, carefully. She was still injured, after all.

"I feel like I had to battle through all kinds of adversities just to get to your room today," Gohan admitted in a playful tone. Videl laughed softly, snuggling closer to him.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," he acquiesced, his eyes falling shut. Gosh, her smell was still as amazing and intoxicating as ever. It could lull him right back to sleep.

They stayed like this for a while, not saying a word, unwilling to break their perfect moment. At long last.

And then Gohan's pager went off.

"Aw, man, already?" he complained, wrapping his second arm around Videl too and burying his nose in the crook of her neck. Oh, goodness, her scent… He was _plummeting_.

"I'll see you later," she murmured to him, her breath on his ear making a shiver run through his spine.

No. No way. He wasn't letting go of her now, not now, just no way. Not after everything, after waiting for so long, after praying every day for this very moment to finally happen. He couldn't just leave her. So what if he had work? Maybe his mom was right and he should ask for his day off. He sure deserved some vacation time after everything he had to put up just to get to this room today, not to mention waiting for it for a whole friggin' _year_.

"Gohan…"

His pager was still going off, and Gohan let a curse slip through his lips as he pulled away from Videl to turn it off.

"I'm not leaving you now. No way," he declared, his eyes serious.

"Other people need you right now."

He pouted. Darn it, why did she have to be right?

"I'm not going anywhere. Now go."

And, for the third time today, a woman gave Gohan a push to get him on his way. He scratched his temple, musing over this odd repetition.

And then he gazed upon Videl's dazzling smile and his heart soared and sunk at the same time. Man, why did he have to go back to work so soon?

His pager went off again, and this time Gohan slumped his shoulders in defeat and looked at the code number on the tiny screen. He turned off the sound and then looked deep into Videl's eyes.

"I'll be back later."

She simply smiled, and Gohan felt his chest lighten at the complete trust in her eyes.

Finally.

"I know," she replied.

He briefly pondered on taking the time to kiss her and sealing their unspoken promise with an actual physical act, but Videl shooed him away and said, "Go!"

He sighed in misery and did as he was told, jogging away for his next medical case. Surely if Videl knew what had been on his mind, she would have been more inclined to let him be a little late and steal a kiss from her?

Oh, well. He'd waited this long. What was another hour or so at this point?

Yamcha strolled in the unfamiliar hallways as he looked around him for the kids. He'd lost sight of Trunks and Goten, who had dragged him here with them for some reason only to skedaddle somewhere else the second he looked away. Those kids sure were something. What was the point of bringing him here if they were just going to ditch him?

He shrugged. Ah, well. He figured he might as well try to find out about Gohan's friend who got hurt pretty badly yesterday.

It was truly weird how, of all people, _Vegeta_ seemed to know the most about this Videl girl. Not even Goten, Gohan's own brother, seemed aware of what was going on between him and that police detective.

He passed by a door and paused in his tracks, recognizing the people inside the hospital room. Well, three out of five of them, anyway.

The black-haired girl glanced his way and she perked up instantly. "Oh, wow! Hi!" She rushed to him and took hold of his hand, her eyes sparkling in adoration. "I can't believe it, it's really you!"

The man in the hospital bed and his leg in a cast frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "Do you guys know this man? His face does look familiar…"

The guy with tanned skin and black hair rolled his eyes. "He's just the guy who saved our asses yesterday."

"And who also happens to be a fucking _legend_ of baseball," the last man of the group added, shaking his head in dismay at his friend's lack of sports culture. "But, I mean, no biggie."

"What do you mean, saved your asses?" asked the second girl, the only blonde of the group.

The other three shared a sheepish look and shuffled their feet or fiddled with their hands.

"Well…" Dan started.

"You were kinda… you know…" Roman continued.

Adam smirked. "Right? I was right, wasn't I? You guys leaped right into trouble, didn't you?"

"We still got better off than you!" Roman sputtered indignantly.

"Only because Yamcha saved us, though," Joe admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, and by the way━"

But the baseball star had used the brief argument to his advantage and had skillfully slipped away.

"Man, that guy's like a ninja!" Dan said, admiration shining in his eyes.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Adam asked his three dark-haired friends, a frown etched on his brown. "And how come you didn't mention you got into trouble all day yesterday anyway?"

"They didn't want to admit you were right not to leave with them, obviously," Lily concluded in an accusing tone, crossing her arms and giving their friends a stern look.

"Yeah, well, we're still not the ones in the hospital bed," Roman muttered in bad faith.

"Yamcha is so strong, though!" Dan exclaimed in wonder. "And I mean, like, similar to _Saiyaman_ strong! I wonder what he was doing even there? He's well-known to be living in West City and that's like, the other side of the continent!"

"Like Saiyaman, huh?" Adam muttered, his thoughts reverting inevitably to the man behind the mask.

"Oh, sorry, Adam," Dan caught himself with a wince. "Didn't mean to mention the guy who's the reason Videl dumped you…"

"Ouch, Dan, way to go…" Joe pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at her brother's lack of tact. "Seriously, you just had to add that bit and remind Adam what happened? The first blow wasn't enough?"

"Guys, it's fine," Adam said to stop them. "Really. I've come to terms with it. And, besides…" He shared a look with Lily, who seemed to know exactly what was on his mind.

"Yeah…" she murmured, lowering her gaze.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"Saiyaman's the one who saved us. He also stopped the bleeding on my leg with his powers," Adam explained. "If not for him, not only the rest of us, but Lily and me, especially, we would've been dead meat."

The blonde young woman nodded her head in confirmation as their friends looked from one to the other in disbelief.

"Man, that sure is something," Dan whistled.

"I'm surprised you even _let_ him touch you, what with how much you've been hating on the guy over the past months," Joe commented.

Adam and Lily shared another look but chose not to tell their friend that she was completely right, and that if it hadn't been for Saiyaman's bold act of unmasking himself, Adam would probably be lying under a pile of rubble right now.

But Gohan wouldn't ever give up if he could save a life, even risking his own identity just so Adam would stop struggling and crawling away from him.

Damn, it just wasn't fair. How could a person so pure and righteous even exist? How could the rest of them even compare to him? Adam had never been in the competition. He had simply been… in the way.

He never had a single chance with Videl. Not even one.

A hand touched his, and slender fingers tightened around it, giving his hand a squeeze. Adam looked over at Lily, now sitting beside him on the hospital bed, and cracked a small smile in return while the look in her eyes put some balm onto his searing heart.

Well, maybe everything wasn't all bad, after all.

A whistled tune followed the messy bun of the beautiful young doctor. The dark-skinned woman just had a good nap and even some time to spare before her next shift. She chose to take the opportunity to go look for Gohan and maybe hear the good news of his and Videl finally being official. She caught sight of Sharpner and perked up, but then backed away quietly as she noticed the big, angry man sputtering indignantly as the blond… wait, he was _standing_? _What in the…?_

Sharpner caught sight of her over Mr. Satan's afro and perked up, giving her a wave. Raven blinked and waved back as an automatism. Her mind was still reeling. How in the world did Sharpner get out of his wheelchair?

Somehow, the young woman had a feeling that Gohan had something to do with this miracle, one way or another. If something unbelievable happened, you better believe the spiky-haired doctor had some sort of link to it in one way or another.

And then she grinned at the realization of what it meant for Sharpner. He could _walk_ again! She couldn't believe it! It was simply the best news she got all day ━ beating the eventual one of Gohan getting back together with Videl, even! She was so happy for her friend, she wanted to run to him and leap into his arms! If not for Mr. Satan not noticing the exchange or the shift in Sharpner's attention while he kept sputtering angrily, she would've done just that.

She mouthed to him, "Catch you later!" and happily skipped away, her mood skyrocketing higher than ever. Wow! Just, wow! Sharpner could _walk_!

"Wow," she breathed softly to herself.

In her stunned state of mind, she didn't pay too much attention around her, while, at the same time, a handsome man with a scar across his cheek and eye was trying to make himself scarce from an uncomfortable situation and not quite looking in front of him as he slipped away from the group of five.

So, nobody should've been surprised when they bumped into each other. Raven felt like she hit a brick wall and actually _bounced_ off the strong body, but the man was swift and quickly caught her.

And her heart skipped a beat. Their eyes had locked. Raven felt her face heat up and could see the same blush on the stranger's scarred face.

Oh, gosh, he was so handsome! And strong! And, and…!

"Wow," she murmured once more, unable to form any other coherent thought.

He helped her stand straight once again, slowly, his large hands lingering on her waist even as they were both in a standing position. Raven didn't pull her hands away either, instead unclutching her fingers around his shirt and resting her palms against his muscular chest.

Their eyes still hadn't unlocked.

"I'm Raven," she breathed out, unable to speak any louder than a whisper. It was a wonder that she had been able to find her voice at all.

"I'm Yamcha," he replied, a charming, sheepish, half-smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

It felt like a bolt of lightning.

Raven knew it instantly: it was him. He was the one. Simple as that. She barely met the guy, but she knew, at that moment, that Yamcha was going to be the most important person in her life.

Unknown to either of them, a blond, long-haired man's face fell as he witnessed the whole scene.

And, still, Mr. Satan was complaining about his daughter's poor taste in men.

Videl was well enough to be pushed around in a wheelchair, hospital protocol forbidding her to walk around in her state. For once, Videl didn't mind too much, because she did feel pretty weak from her injury, still.

A colleague had come back to visit her, a young man with whom Videl enjoyed having drinks after work hours. He suggested taking a stroll, and the young detective obliged by the rule and let him push her in a wheelchair.

She had had a freaking metallic spike through her stomach, so, yeah, she did need the freaking wheelchair this time. But only _this time_ , in case anyone was wondering.

"So, I bumped into your friend on my way here, the pretty blonde," Greg, her colleague started, to make small talk.

"Yep, only got the one," Videl joked with a laugh.

"She's still taken? I kinda always had a crush on her…"

"Sorry, but yeah, she's happily married."

Greg made a show to snap his finger. "Damn."

Videl chuckled.

"And what about you? Still hung up on the same guy?" He stopped pushing her and sat beside her on a bench, leaving her in the wheelchair.

His question was an actual concern, as Greg was one of the few people who knew that Videl had been heartbroken for most of the past year. Not because she told him willingly, but he had one cunning eye and he saw immediately through her weak facade and pestered her until she told him about Gohan. Well, actually, she never said his name, only that a man broke her heart.

"Actually…" Videl smiled. "We're kinda getting back together…"

His eyes widened. "You're kidding me!"

Her smile turned into a grin. "Nope. We haven't say it officially, but yeah, it's happening."

"I can't believe it!" Greg blinked, staring ahead with unfocused eyes, in a daze by the news he just heard.

"It was always a matter of time, honestly…" Videl admitted quietly. "I think I always knew, deep down. As much as he's hurt me… I know he never meant to, that he never means to. He just… makes mistakes, like the rest of us. I can't ask him to be perfect if I'm not."

Greg frowned slightly, his eyes focusing back on her. "Well, as long as he doesn't wreck you again…"

Videl winced slightly at the very accurate description of the state Gohan had left her in after unwittingly shattering her heart into millions and millions of pieces.

And yet, somehow, not one crack was left unmended. Her heart was whole again. He who had broken it had been the only one who could ever piece it back together. And he did such a good job at it, too, you couldn't even see the glue or the crack. It was like her heart had never had the slightest imperfection, ever.

But, she may have forgiven, but she didn't forget. She knew and understood that Gohan never meant to hurt her, and she was well aware that hurting her was the last thing Gohan wanted, but she also realized that she would never truly be safe from getting hurt again. Gohan was the one person capable of inflicting the most pain on her, and they were both aware of that fact.

Videl was simply willing to take the risk now.

No more fear, no more hesitation. It would be okay. Whatever happened, it would be okay in the end.

She turned her head on instinct, and there he was, waving at her while jogging towards them, a huge grin on his face. He had changed out of the scrubs to his usual suit underneath the white coat.

"Let me guess. That's the guy."

But Videl didn't hear Greg. She put her hands on the wheels and rolled towards the oncoming man to meet him halfway.

When they reached one another, Videl held out her hand and Gohan helped her up without a second thought, neither having one doubt that she would be safe with him by her side.

Once she was standing, his hand still holding hers, their eye contact never breaking, their faces both showing the biggest of grins, Videl was the first one to speak.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied, his spare hand reaching up to touch her cheek.

And then, unconsciously replaying a very similar scene that happened nearly a year ago in this very hospital, Gohan leaned in and stole her breath away, finally sealing their unspoken promise with the kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The last chapter!
> 
> I originally meant to write a last chapter plus an epilogue, but the last scene is kinda like the epilogue and I don't feel the need to add anything to it.
> 
> And, so, with this chapter, the story is complete. Hope you'll enjoy. Don't forget to give me feedback once you're done reading! Can't wait to read your thoughts about the ending and the whole story really! It's really over, wow! I did it! Yay! :D
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, I present you, the last chapter of Entanglement.

Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, on the spot where there should have been a surgically fixed-up injury, and yet now, not even a scar was left on her skin.

Gohan had brought her to a sacred palace that was floating so high up in the sky, it felt like hours until they finally arrived and landed on the circular platform.

The flight itself had been amazing. They hadn't used any regular means of transportation ━ unless you count Gohan's flight ability as a normal way to travel, that is. Well, to him it was, Videl figured.

It had felt so incredible. Watching the scenery pass in a blur below them as Gohan carried in his arms and flew at high speeds to get to their destination. His intoxicating smell, the feel of his body so close to hers, the feeling of being completely safe as long as he was holding her, no matter how fast he was soaring through the sky…

Videl cracked a smile at the memory.

Then they had reached a tower and Gohan had flown straight up for a long time, going over the clouds. They reached the top of the tower, which carried an oval edifice that had small pillars holding the roof, like glass-free windows, but apparently _that_ wasn't their stop because they just flew past it, and Gohan waved back to a cat person and a short, pudgy, hairy man on their way up.

Videl had shielded her eyes from the sunlight as she had tried to see where they were headed, but there had been nothing but clear blue sky for miles in sight, while the clouds were down low, low below them.

And then, finally, the round bottom of the platform. Gohan had flown over it and Videl had had the time to note a ladder that was apparently there to help whoever managed to get up there, somehow. But she also caught a glimpse of something, at the very bottom of the platform, where you could maybe hook a pole in or something small and round, so maybe there was another way to this place than by flying.

Gohan had landed and three people had stood outside, while a spectacular castle almost sparkled in the sunlight behind them. One of them was a genie-like, black-skinned man wearing a turban. His eyes seemed blank at first glance, but he was actually a very kind and warm person. The second man was hard to miss because he was so freakishly tall. And green. His skin, that is. He was wearing a white turban with a purple top on his head, a dark purple dogi, and a white cape that was hooked on two long shoulder pads, giving him an impressive if not intimidating look. If his stern expression and crossed arms weren't enough and all.

The last man resembled the second one a lot, and his skin was green as well, but he was a lot shorter and had a welcoming, friendly look on his face as he watched Gohan let her stand on her own two feet. He wasn't wearing anything on his head, however, and there were two antennas sticking out of his forehead. Videl figured the tall green man most likely sported the same set of antennas on his own head.

"Are they alien?" she couldn't help whispering to Gohan. Which she later found out was a useless attempt not to be heard, because the green men, the Namekians, as Gohan later told her, had a very keen sense of hearing and were perfectly capable of catching her low-voiced question.

"Yeah," Gohan replied simply, an awkward grin on his face. He scratched the back of his head and added, "So am I, for that matter. Well, I'm half-alien, actually. My mom's from here."

"Oh."

Videl wondered if her reaction was maybe… lacking? But, well, with everything she'd seen Gohan do, not to mention his ability to change his hair and eye color and even his facial traits a little, it kinda all made perfect sense now. Gohan being half-alien explained everything, really. It may be odd that she wasn't freaking out, but it was kind of… _not_ unexpected? Like, not at all? Did that make any sense?

Gohan kept his stare trained on her a bit more, his expression looking like he was about to flinch but wasn't sure if he should.

He let out a sigh that sounded relieved after that, and with no further explanation, not that she asked for any or commented anything else on the matter anyway, he put his hand on the small of her back and gently led her to his friends.

"Dende is going to heal you," he had explained. "He's saved my life more times than I can count, and I haven't got a scar to show for it," he added in a joking tone, probably to lighten the serious words he had let slip.

"After how many times does one stop counting that they've come close to death?" Videl couldn't help asking him.

His smile toned down. "I'll tell you everything you want to know about my past, but later. Right now, I just want to erase everything that's left of your injury."

She nodded in understanding. She wasn't too keen, herself, on having a constant reminder of the time she felt herself actually die. If it hadn't been for Gohan…

But it was all in the past now. And even her healing injury would soon disappear completely, not even leaving a scar behind. It would be like she never even had a near-death experience.

Gohan had introduced her to Piccolo, the big green man, Mr. Popo, the black-skinned genie, and Dende, who was apparently the equivalent of the god of Earth.

"Dende's _a_ god, lowercase," Gohan specified. "There's more than one God watching over the universe, unlike what most Earthlings believe."

Videl had simply nodded, accepting the fact that all religions were just wrong from A to Z. She had wondered about reincarnation then. Perhaps Buddhists had _something_ right, if anything?

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked while she marveled at the absence of scarring on her skin. Dende had just finished healing her.

"Yeah. Just a bit… dazzled, I guess." She turned to Dende with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much. I can't believe a deity just healed me."

"It was my pleasure," the friendly god replied with a warm expression on his face. "I'd do anything for Gohan. He's saved my life too, and he's like family to me."

"Aww, Dende," Gohan grinned with a blush on his cheeks. "You're like family to me too. And so are you, Piccolo," he quickly added, as though his mentor might get jealous. The freakishly tall Namekian rolled his eyes at the unneeded precision. Gohan chuckled. "But that kinda goes without saying, doesn't it?"

The black-skinned genie didn't comment anything about being excluded on the whole "family" thing, but he did seem more like a servant than an actual friend. Though he was friendly for sure, too.

"Would you like something to eat before you go on your way?" the man asked kindly.

"As much as I would love to have a bite of your cooking, Mr. Popo, Videl and I already have plans for lunch," Gohan declined politely.

"Ohh, are you going on a date?" Dende inquired with a teasing grin.

"We're taking the week off, actually," Gohan explained, and they both shared a look, nodding at each other, as if to confirm his words.

"Gohan took some time off work, and I'm officially bed-ridden from my injury," Videl added. "That way nobody will ask awkward questions when I'm back to work all healed, and we get to make up for loss time while we're at it."

"I see. Two birds," Dende commented with a gentle smile.

Gohan scratched his hair, a light blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, we figured we deserved a break from real life and pick things up from where we left off…"

Which Videl couldn't wait to get started on, for that matter. Would it be rude if she hurried things along so she and Gohan could be on their way? They had _so_ much loss time to make up for. It had been nearly a whole year since they broke up, after all, even though they did make some exceptions now and then despite them not being together over the course of the past year.

"Well then, don't let us keep you," Dende said, as though he could read her mind. Videl worried for a second whether he _actually_ could, but if he heard her current thoughts, he didn't react to them in any way, which made Videl relax her shoulders. She was probably just too obvious and Dende understood that both she and Gohan just couldn't wait to spend the whole week together. She was grateful for the deity's thoughtfulness. It was reassuring to know for sure that the god watching over the Earth was so kind and pure-hearted.

* * *

Still carrying her in his arms, Gohan gently landed behind the beach house. They had debated on whether to use the more normal means of transportation to get to their getaway spot, but in the end, both were just too eager to spend the next seven days together to put it off even for a couple more hours.

As soon as Gohan let go of her, Videl had rushed to the beach while taking off her shoes, and Gohan had followed after her, their laughs echoing in the private property that Videl had borrowed from her disgruntled father.

The warm sand felt nice on their bare feet. Gohan swooped in behind her and wrapped his arms around Videl. She didn't mind at all and leaned into him, her eyes sliding shut as she let the wonderful sensations of the moment wash over her. The man she loved, holding her in his strong arms, his scent, his nose nuzzling her hair.

They both smiled in blissful happiness.

"You in for a swim?" she proposed.

"Hmm…" he mumbled thoughtfully. "I guess lunch can wait a little. It's better to swim before eating anyway."

"Oh, well, if the doctor says so."

He chuckled into the crook of her neck. She sighed in content.

"I forgot my bathing suit, though," Videl said with a smirk.

"Oh, did you, now?" he inquired, his lips still on her neck. "I guess I might as well leave mine in my suitcase, then, to make it fair between us and all."

She let slip a soft moan as Gohan nibbled on the lobe of her ear. His hands moved around her waist, one resting against her stomach while the other started on her shoulder, his fingertips brushing the bare skin on her arm. Videl shivered at the featherlike touch.

She turned around in his embrace and cupped his face, unable to resist her urge to kiss those beautiful lips of his any longer.

He pulled her body all against his as he kissed her back, and Videl could feel all of his love rush through her. It was overwhelming, how much he loved her.

Goodness, she'd missed him. She hoped he could feel just how much _she_ loved _him_ from that kiss, too. But, just in case…

"I love you," she murmured breathlessly, her words brushing his lips, millimeters apart from hers.

He broke into a broad smile. "I love you too."

It felt so great to finally be able to say it without feeling that bitter aftertaste because despite how much she loved him, she still couldn't find it in herself to fully trust him.

But that was in the past. She had won that battle. The struggle was over. She trusted Gohan. She loved him. And nothing was standing in their way now.

Except maybe for their clothes, Videl thought as Gohan kissed her again. He grabbed her thigh and she arched her back, her arms around his neck, hanging on to him. She felt so weak, her whole body was trembling in his hold. If it weren't for his arms, she wasn't sure she would've been able to stand on her own.

He pulled back slightly, and as Videl slowly opened her eyes, her throat tightened at the intensity in his as he looked at her. He straightened up, bringing her along with him, and, without a word, began stripping her. Off was her strapped top, then he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Videl watched him silently as he got to his knees, and her breath hitched when he started kissing her stomach while his hands slid her jeans down her legs. They pooled around her ankles but Videl was too far gone to think about stepping out of them. Her eyes closed, she was lost in an ocean of delicious sensations as Gohan's lips explored every inch of her skin, now kissing the inside of her thigh.

She groaned. Her knees were about to give out. Videl kept her eyes tightly shut, her breathing erratic at this point.

Goodness, he just knew how to tease her, didn't he? That bastard. Couldn't he see how much she wanted _him_ , like, right _now_? She bit back another moan as she felt his lips come dangerously close to her panties, but he went for her stomach once more, and it was all Videl could do not to scream in frustration.

He led her legs up, one after the other, to get rid of her jeans completely, and then he stood, in all of his six-foot glory, causing her to crane her neck to lock eyes with him.

He began unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time, all the while watching her with those dangerous onyx eyes of his. Videl felt frozen in place. She couldn't move, she could only wait and breathe heavily as Gohan took his sweet time undressing himself.

When the buttons were finally all off and he opened his shirt, Videl felt a lump rise in her throat. Goodness, could this man be any more gorgeous?

He took her trembling hand and led her to his pectoral muscle, and the contact alone made her knees grow even weaker. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and fast, and Videl looked up at him once again.

He was killing her with those eyes of his.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him once more, claiming her mouth in the most delectable way. Slow and tender, his kiss made her whole being burn for him.

Unable to bear with it any longer, Videl went for his belt buckle and gave the belt a sharp tug to take it off. Next were his pants, which she was happy to get rid of. Gohan groaned against her lips when she all but grabbed his building erection, effectively making him rock-hard from her touch, even through the fabric of his boxers.

"So, how about that swim, hm?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, and Videl had to turn on her brain to understand what he was talking about.

Oh, right. They did mean to have a swim in the ocean before lunch, didn't they? Swimming was the last thing on her mind, though… Anything that didn't involve her riding Gohan like a fucking horse couldn't be further from her thoughts right now.

His lips dove into the crook of her neck and Videl forgot once more what they were talking about. Gohan kicked off his pants while his fingers slipped in the hem of her panties and he started lowering them.

Videl could've danced in joy at that. _Finally_ , they were getting somewhere. This time she kicked off her pair of underwear and could not care less of their whereabouts on the private beach. Then she went behind her and quickly unhooked her bra, standing naked before Gohan as her last piece of clothing landed on the sand. Now the only thing left was his boxers…

And it was off. Videl threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, pressing herself all against him. Oh, goodness, his bare skin felt absolutely _heavenly_ against hers…

"Let's have a dip, then," he whispered breathlessly against her lips. Videl's brain was still off at this point so she had no idea what he meant, nor did she care because she just wanted him, she wanted him so badly, it was the only thing she could think about.

Gohan chuckled and swooped her up in his arms, not breaking the kiss as he carried her in his arms. Videl didn't care what he was doing as long as he didn't _stop_ , ever.

He was walking, that much she did register. He slowly let her stand on her own, his lips never leaving hers, and Videl frowned ever so slightly at the sensation of the water around her ankles and the gentle waves crashing onto her legs.

She pulled back from the kiss to have a look around. Gohan chuckled as she turned her head left and right, completely confused as to how they got there in the first place.

"Wasn't it your idea to go for a swim?" he asked, his voice full of mirth.

She blinked. "Huh…?"

He took her hand, letting out a laugh as he shook his head at her. "Oh, you're too cute." He grinned at her and motioned to the ocean with his head. "Anyway, let's go."

Videl let herself be dragged into the sea, her head still a mess of confused thoughts. Slowly, it came back to her, how she did indeed suggest they go in for a swim before lunch. Honestly, when they started kissing and getting undressed, she completely forgot about the rest and the only thing on her mind was to get Gohan to lie flat on his back while she climbed on his erection and rode him long and hard.

The waves were reaching her chest when Gohan stopped going further into the sea. Then he pulled on her hand and wrapped his arms around her, his teeth gleaming into the afternoon sunlight as he grinned down at her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Videl smiled back at him. Oh, well, a little bit of fun in the water surely wasn't going to hurt. Yes, she _had_ been dying to be intimate with Gohan again, but it could wait a little while they enjoyed the beach, right?

They had fun in the water, jumping waves, splashing each other, playing games. Then a huge wave came in and they both dove underwater as it crashed onto them and even pushed them back to the shore. They were laughing as they half-sat, half-lay on the shore, the new waves still hitting their naked bodies. Of course, if either of them had so wished, the sea wouldn't have been able to push them back at all, but wasn't it much more fun to just go with the flow?

Gohan moved closer to her, and her laughter died down in her throat at the way he looked at her. Videl felt her breath shorten as he pulled her to him, towering over her, his pit-black eyes boring holes into her soul.

And then his lips came crashing on hers harder than the wave just now, and Videl felt her entire being melt into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, more to hang onto something than anything, feeling her mind slipping completely as the sensations swallowed her whole.

His strong body pressed down against her, and Videl could scream in ecstasy. She felt like she was drowning, even though they were in shallow water right now.

Oh, that sweet, sweet taste of paradise… How she had longed for it. For having a taste of it this way, the right way, not when feeling unsure and bitter and sad.

No, this felt right. This was right. Him and her, right there, right now. It was how it was supposed to be. This was meant to be. They were meant to be.

Right there, right now.

Right… _now_.

Videl suddenly rolled them over, pushing Gohan on his back in the shallow waters and straddling his waist. They broke the kiss and for a moment Gohan raised his eyebrows at her while she stared at him intently. Was he really surprised that she couldn't hold it anymore? Was he not just as eager to feel that way again? To lose themselves completely in one another, to feel whole again, together, moving as one.

Was he seriously looking at her like he hadn't expected her to take charge? Had he really not seen it coming? How could he expect her to just lie there while he teased her endlessly without ever indulging her?

Okay, so he was probably going to move things along eventually, but his pace was simply too slow, and that just couldn't do right now. No, slow wasn't going to cut it, not this time. Videl was too impatient, too eager to let him take it slow. She liked it slow too, but not this time, not here, not right now. She wanted him, and she would not wait patiently while he took his sweet time before indulging her. Nope. No way. She was taking matters into her own hands, and it was _not_ going to be _slow_.

Videl grabbed _him_ then, and his eyes slid shut as he inhaled a sharp, shuddered breath. She smirked in satisfaction, and the thought of teasing him crossed her mind, but Videl discarded it immediately. She had no time for that right now. She needed him too much to get into that kind of foreplay. They would have time for that later ━ right now, she wanted him, and she was going to have him.

The waves still brushing their bare skin gently, Gohan propped himself up onto his elbows while she straddled his midsection. Videl positioned herself on his tip, and both let out moans and sighs of pleasure at the sensation. She bit her lip and threw her head back, her eyes shut tightly as she felt him slowly enter her.

Oh, dear gods, she had _missed_ this. Leaning back onto his bent legs, Videl started moving, riding Gohan long and hard like she had so desired for what felt like an eternity.

She felt his hands on her hips as he met her hips and thrust harder into her, much to her delight. His breath was on her neck now, he had sat up and his arms were around her, holding her close as they moved as one, meeting each other halfway in the most exquisite way.

"You got so… impatient," he panted in her ear, and Videl bit her lip as she felt his fingers tighten around her ass.

"You were going… too slow," she retorted breathlessly, her eyes tightly shut as she didn't let Gohan distract her from getting closer to her climax. Oh, it was so close, it was just out of reach. She could feel it building, burning in the pit of her stomach, making her very skin tingle with electricity.

"Too… slow, huh?"

Was that challenge in his tone? Videl couldn't be sure of anything right now, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her nose in the crook of his neck as she focused on the thrust of her pelvis. _Yes… Right there. Oh, yes, there… More…_

Oh, this felt so fucking _good_ , she couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. It felt too good. Her head was going to _explode_. Gohan was overloading her brain with rushes of endorphins with every shift of his body. He was _killing_ her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he suddenly grabbed her hips and pounded her harder and faster. She couldn't keep up with his pace anymore and could only take it. The water splashed around them, uncaring as the waves kept crashing against their intertwined bodies.

Videl ended up holding herself up on her elbows while Gohan was on his knees, his fingers digging into her hips as he kept hammering her, proving that he was indeed anything but _slow_.

A little touchy, was he? Not that she minded his reaction to her teasing. Not in the least.

His lips were on hers then, his tongue exploring her mouth while he claimed her as his over and over again, endlessly. Videl's brain went into overdrive, and her toes curled and she threw her head back while she hit her climax. She broke the kiss to cry out in ecstasy, and her body was quivering all over as Gohan gave a few more thrusts before groaning and shaking on top of her, his hot semen flooding inside of her and overflowing in the sea.

They stayed like this for a while, not moving from the position, panting hard; him on his knees, her onto her elbows, her legs around him, his hands on her hips, their bodies still connected. Their faces inches apart, their breaths mingled. They shared silly smiles through half-lidded eyes and heaving chests. Gohan cupped her cheek and kissed her lips once more. And she melted into him for the umpteenth time.

"Was I too slow still?" he asked in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes.

"That's not how I meant it, and you know that," she retorted, putting her arms around his neck. "You were teasing me earlier, when you undressed me. You know that. You were going extra slow on purpose, I know you did. You wanted to drive me mad with impatience, and, guess what? It worked."

He chuckled and let out a sigh of content, his arms around her as he held her close. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, left some butterfly kisses in his wake.

"I didn't think you were just gonna grab me and have your way with me," he joked, "but I guess I should've known better, huh?"

"So _I_ had my way with _you_ , did I?"

"Didn't you?"

"Didn't _you_?" she asked right back. He laughed in her neck.

"I love you."

Her muscles relaxed completely against his bare skin. His body felt so amazing. "I love you too…" she murmured back, basking in that beautiful feeling of bliss washing over her, the same way the waves still washed over their interlocked bodies.

He stayed quiet for a time, but Videl could feel he wanted to say more. She simply waited. Now that he had satisfied all her needs, she could show some patience too. So she waited for him to say what he wanted to tell her.

"Will you marry me?" he murmured in a barely audible breath.

She pulled back to look at him, her eyebrows raised. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I meant it to be more romantic and all, but I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't wait another second without asking you. I don't want to be just your boyfriend, Videl. I want to build a life with you. I want to start a family together. I want you to be my wife… so, will you marry me?"

Her face slowly broke into a wider and wider smile the more he talked. When he was done, she made a show to ponder the question, tapping her chin with her finger as she looked up at the sky.

"Hmm, I wonder… Oh, I don't know…"

He chuckled, knowing the answer even when she was playing games and teasing him.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, _duh_. Of course I'll marry you, Gohan. I figured it was a given, that you didn't even need to ask. I liked your proposal, though. Your first one was pretty good too, from what I remember."

He blushed at the mention. She snuggled up to him. They still hadn't pulled away, their bodies were still connected.

"So, how many kids are we talking here?" she mumbled into his chest.

He grinned, his arms tightening around her. "Didn't we already have that talk?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." She smiled blissfully at the memory. "So, two kids of our own, then two more, older kids we'd be adopting. Yeah?"

"That's right," he murmured softly.

"Glad I don't have to get pregnant more than twice. That doesn't sound fun."

"And, hey, we might get twins at the first try so you might only get pregnant once," he joked. She laughed.

"Unlikely. You got any twins in your family? 'Cause I don't, and that kind of thing is hereditary."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to get you pregnant twice."

"You might have already done just that," Videl pointed out, her gaze slipping to where their bodies met. They still hadn't pulled away. "Or should we wait before getting to that? I can always get some Plan B pills again…"

Gohan stayed silent. Videl pulled back to look at him. His face was serious, his brow furrowed, like he was actually thinking about it.

She got a little nervous, all of a sudden. Sure, she wanted to start a family with Gohan, but wouldn't it be just a little bit too rushed? She wanted to have Gohan all for herself too and not have to share him with anyone for a while before they got started and had kids together.

"Let's talk about it again later…" he finally said. "For the time being… Yeah, I guess you should get some Plan B pills."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and offered him her brightest smile. "I want to start a family with you too, Gohan, but I also want you just for me for a little while. That'd be okay?"

He cracked a smile. "Of course. I want you all for myself too."

"So I guess we should… move, and go get those pills now, huh?"

He nodded, but there was a glint of regret in his eyes, and despite what they just told each other, Videl understood how he felt. A part of her was also a little disappointed to resort to those contraceptive pills again, but she knew, and so did Gohan ━ they both knew that it was the right decision at this point in their relationship. They had all the time in the world, they had their whole life ahead of them, there was no need to rush into something they weren't quite ready for.

They had time. They could wait, if just a little. They could share one another when they were ready to add kids into the equation, but, right now, they did want to have the other all to themselves.

They finally pulled apart and got up. Videl almost tripped on her own two feet, her legs still a little wobbly after the sex, and Gohan smirked as he caught her, and she mock-glared at him in response.

They lost most of the clothes they had been wearing before going into the sea, but fortunately, they had packed their bags beforehand and the capsule was… in Gohan's pants' pocket. So they had to find the aforementioned pants first, lying on the sand, and there it was, the capsule box they had prepared for their getaway trip to Videl's beach house. Well, it was really Mr. Satan's, but if we went into technicalities, it was because Mr. Satan stole Gohan's credit for killing Cell and saving the world that he could even afford such a house. So whose beach house was it, really?

So they got dressed and decapsulated Videl's car to go to the drug store like normal people. Gohan still didn't drive, so Videl took them to the town so they could get what they needed from the pharmacy.

They shared silly smiles and sweet looks on the way, not feeling the need to fill the silence with words. They were content just being together, and the silence was comfortable and relaxing.

As they got out of the parked car, Gohan suddenly perked up. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Videl turned back to look at him, still standing by her hovercar. She raised an eyebrow at him as he reached in the car for the capsule box and chose one of the capsules. She took a step forward while Gohan held it between his thumb and forefinger and grinned at her.

"I packed it in my jacket that's in my bag, so it can probably wait, but it really can't," he said cryptically, only making Videl more curious about the mysterious thing that Gohan had packed. "Give me a moment?"

He decapsulated the capsule with his bag on the pavement, then crouched down to browse through his clothes and other belongings for a jacket in particular.

Videl's heart stopped. It was a small, dark blue velvet box. Did he actually…? So it really wasn't a spur of the moment thing earlier, was it? He had been planning this… He really wasn't wasting any time that one, huh?

Her smile dug into her cheeks as he fell onto one knee, right there, by her car, in the middle of the street, in front of the drug store. Apparently, it couldn't wait.

She knew he was right. It really couldn't. Somehow, even though they just got back together, they just couldn't wait to move forward in their relationship. And they might not be quite ready to have kids already, but this step, they were definitely ready for.

"Videl, I love you," he said as he opened the velvet bow, revealed a beautiful diamond ring. "I've loved you for longer than you've known me as me. I know it sounds weird said like that, but you know what I mean. I thought I couldn't stand you, but I was fooling myself back then. I loved you already. I always loved you – and how could I not? You're perfect. Perfect for me, that is. And you always were. And I always knew, deep down, that I would get another chance at asking you this, and that this time you'll say yes. So, Videl, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honor of marrying me?"

This time there was no game, no pretending to be thinking it over, to needing to ponder on her answer. No, this time, Videl almost screamed, "Yes! Yes, of course, I'll marry you!" and offered Gohan her left hand so he could slip the beautiful ring on her annular finger. Tears of joy were gathering at the corners of her eyes. Gohan stood and kissed her, and her lips trembled as she kissed him back.

Some people around them clapped, looking a bit confused between one another at the unusual marriage proposal. Who asked a woman to marry them right there on the street, in such an unromantic setting? Wasn't that man taught anything of how people did things?

But neither Gohan nor Videl cared about their surroundings and what other people thought about them and their unusual relationship. Nothing about their story was usual, so why start now?

So it happened that Videl met Gohan after he met her, if that made sense to anyone else. That he loved her before she even knew his real identity. So what if it was weird? It was their story, and it happened that way for a reason.

While Gohan wouldn't say that he wouldn't change a thing about how their story went, especially when talking about his stupid mistakes that kept pushing Videl away and postponing their most-awaited reunion, it went how it went and what mattered most was the end result. The adversities they had to face so that they could be together, they were just that, adversities. And now they were finally together and even engaged to be married, so nothing else really mattered.

* * *

"I can' 'melief dis," Videl tried to say through her stuffed nose. Gohan looked at her with a tender expression on his face as she looked like she was blowing her brain out in a tissue.

"Well, you're not immune to the common cold," he offered in a sympathetic tone.

"Apparently _you_ are," she said in an accusing tone, as though he should feel guilty for not getting sick with her.

"I'm half-Saiyan. I've never had a cold in my life," he stated. "In my line of work, that kind of immune system is a plus."

"Lucky 'mastard," she mumbled into her tissue, unable to pronounce her _B_ s in her current state.

"I'm sorry. I would get sick in your place without a second thought if I could."

Videl smiled at him. "You're sweet. I guess I'll keep you for now after all."

"For now?" he repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"That's right, mister, jury's still out about you," she said, mock-glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes through his grin and grabbed a small jar.

"Get on your stomach, I'll rub some Tiger Balm on your back," he said. Videl obliged obediently, knowing better than to discuss the doctor's order.

She closed her eyes and sighed in content, despite her stuffy nose, as his warm hands rubbed the healing mixture on her back. He used the opportunity to give her a massage, something Videl was grateful to him for, because her back was all knotted and tense since she got that damn cold.

The sounds she was making as he rubbed her back was making Gohan blush a little, and his pants were growing a little tight, but, alas, now was no time for such reliefs. He would have to wait for Videl to get better before they could have sex again.

His tight crotch protested painfully, and Gohan shot it a glare, as if it could help cool it off.

"Ohh… Oh yeah, right there, Gohan, yes, keep going… Mmmm…"

He flushed as he kept massaging his fiancée, ignoring his own needs to fulfill hers.

Dang. How could she make him so hot and bothered even when she was sick? Either something was seriously wrong with him, or Videl really shouldn't be moaning this way if she wanted her husband-to-be to keep his sanity.

"Aahh… the 'malm is starting to 'murn… it feels so good…" she sighed in content.

He wasn't sure if that meant he should stop rubbing her, so he kept going just to be safe. He didn't hear any complaint from Videl, so Gohan figured he opted for the right course of action.

"I still don't get why I got sick," she mumbled into her pillow.

"I think we didn't dry properly after our swim in the ocean yesterday."

" _You_ didn't get sick though," she accused him in bad faith.

"As I said…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you got some super genes from your dad's side and you never had a cold in your life."

"Pretty much," he confirmed with an amused chuckle.

"At least you'll pass down those super genes to our kids," she mumbled sleepily. She let out another sigh as Gohan kept rubbing her back even long after relaxing all the knots. "You can stop if your hands are getting tired," she offered.

"Videl, my hands won't get tired just from rubbing your back."

"Right. Super genes. Keep forgetting."

He chuckled. "Not quite. It's more about my stamina, and while my Saiyan side does help, it's not only that. If I'd never undergone the training I had as a kid, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. If I'd never trained in martial arts at all, I might even pass as normal rather easily."

This made Videl turn over to look at him properly. "You serious?"

"If I hadn't trained the way I had, I would've been normal, yeah. I may have had some bursts of power now and then… which would've been pretty dangerous now that I think about it since I wouldn't know how to control my strength… But, yeah, I could've been pretty normal if I never got into martial arts." Or thrown into it by force, more like, but Gohan preferred not to get into those details with Videl quite yet.

"That sounds so… foreign to me," Videl commented, eying him like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Well, it's not all genes, just saying." He moved to lie beside her on the bed and pulled her close to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"So even our kids, they won't necessarily be super strong?"

He loved how she said "our kids" so naturally, like it was a given that they would be having kids soon.

"They would have a stronger base, and an easier time at getting stronger, for sure. But, if one of them, say, don't really like fighting, well, they won't get stronger than someone like you, for example, someone who trained their whole life to be strong."

"Huh. So even with your genes… if one of them doesn't want to fight, they won't be stronger than me?"

He smiled. "Take my brother for example. We have essentially the same gene pool, right? Well, he was a lot stronger than I was at his age when he was a kid, but as he got older he got less interested in martial arts and more into girls, so he never really caught up to me. He could've easily become stronger if he trained as hard as I have."

"But you trained because you had to, right? At such a young age, you kinda never had a choice, did you?"

Her voice was hushed as she uttered the question. Her nose seemed to be less stuffy because she could speak and pronounce her _B_ s normally again.

"I guess not, but I didn't really mind, I got to spend more time with my dad when we were training, and we had a lot of good times. One of the best times of my life was when we trained, just the two of us, right around the time Cell announced his Games."

Videl fell silent after that, all snuggled up to him.

"It's so weird," she finally said. "While you were training to save the world, I was still building forts and having play dates with my friends."

"I'm glad you had a normal childhood. If I had anything to do with your happiness back then, I'll be content."

"You saved the world, Gohan… You had more than _something_ to do with it. You were the reason it was possible at all."

He cracked a smile, his eyes falling shut. "I guess, when you put it that way…"

"What other way could anyone put it?"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. Glad it all worked out in the end either way."

She frowned. "I'm not too happy with your decision to let my dad fool the world, if I'm honest. Sure, it made my life a whole lot easier, but he became so full of himself… I think he got to the point where he believes his own lies."

"Yeah… I'm not too sure it was that wise, but it's too late to go back now, and it hasn't been that bad, has it? Your father never did a bad deed with the fame and wealth he got thanks to his lies, did he?"

"I guess not…" she admitted, still sounding unsure.

He kissed her forehead. "It worked out fine for me anyway. I didn't want the attention. Still don't."

"Could've fooled me, Mr. Saiyaman…"

"That's different, I was just having some fun while also helping people," he defended himself.

"While being a pain in my ass, you mean."

"Aw, you're still like that even though we're engaged now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. That had nothing to do with your uselessness. I mean, sure, you help, but we rarely really need the help and you know it."

He rolled his eyes playfully. He couldn't believe she still didn't appreciate his superhero alter-ego, even after everything they had gone through.

"I help make things go smoother and safer, and that's good enough for me. Besides, you can't say I wasn't useful when Scar attacked the mall…"

The joking tone was gone as he brought up the touchy subject.

"No, I can't," Videl admitted, her tone final, hushed. "If not for you, hundreds of people would've died, me included."

His arms tightened around her as he shut his eyes tightly, wishing away the haunting memory of how he nearly lost the woman he loved. All that blood, all that wreck, and that damned metallic spike that went through her stomach…

"Sorry I killed the mood…" he murmured.

"It's okay, you were right. I shouldn't have teased your superhero life – you _are_ useful. Not always, we can handle ourselves fine most of the time, but you do help. You do make things easier and safer for all of us, and I shouldn't be so ungrateful."

"But if not for your ungratefulness, you may never have met the real me, the doctor me," he recalled in a teasing tone.

"You did catch my eye right away, didn't you? You just had to off the helmet all along."

"Not that you minded the helmet either…" he added as an afterthought, and for a second he feared he may have killed the mood again with his remark, but Videl chuckled at the recollection.

"No, it didn't change much, did it? I already liked you, in your stupid suit as well as in your everyday life."

His chest felt lighter as she said those words, proving that, indeed, it was water under the bridge, that he could bring up the terrible thing he had done to her without fearing of re-opening her wounds. They had healed properly this time, much like Dende had healed Videl's stomach injury.

He pressed his lips to her temple. "I wish I had just kissed you when we started dating."

"Yeah, it would've made things much easier, wouldn't it?" she joked half-heartedly.

"Or I shouldn't have covered your eyes when you took off my helmet. But I was so scared…"

"I know. And I get it. It's all in the past now."

"Yeah…"

He sighed.

"I just wish… we hadn't lost all that time. We were hurting for so long… all because I couldn't be straight with you from the start."

"But we only started dating back then. Nobody would've expected you to show yourself to me at that stage of our relationship."

He observed the ceiling, a frown etched across his face. "I guess that's true."

Videl moved in his arms before propping herself on an elbow to look at him in the eye. "Gohan, you can't keep mulling this over. It's in the past. I've forgiven you. It's a done deal. We have to move past this."

He offered her a half-hearted smile. "I know, and I know you've forgiven me… but I'm still trying to forgive myself for all the pain I've caused you."

"You saved my life, Gohan. It doesn't get simpler than that. I owe you my life. I wouldn't be here with you, right now, if it weren't for you."

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, once again reliving the haunting time he almost lost her for good. That memory was never leaving him alone, was it?

"Gohan…" She cupped his cheek, and he looked at her with puppy eyes. It broke her heart. "I love you. I forgave you. I trust you. Please, you have to forgive yourself too."

"I'm trying," he offered with a half-smile.

"Try harder. Because I'm not marrying a man who can't let go of the past."

His eyes widened at her implication. "You mean… you won't marry me if I don't manage to forgive myself?"

She shook her head. "No, Gohan, that's not what I meant… But I don't want this guilt of yours hovering above us when we're supposed to start a new life together. Just let go of the past. Let us be happy without all that unneeded guilt."

He cracked a smile, and their foreheads touched. "Okay. I'll try as hard as I can. I think it's working already."

"Good."

She was amazing, this woman, wasn't she? She had managed to lighten the weight in his chest just like that. Sure, he still had a little ways to go, but he'd never been closer to forgiving himself than he was now. And it was all thanks to his wonderful fiancée…

"You know I love you, right?"

"I seem to remember you telling me earlier today, so, no, I didn't forget already," she replied in a joking tone.

"Well, I do. I love you. More than anything. And I can't wait to marry you and live the rest of my life with you."

"Well, you'll still have to wait because there's no way I'm getting married with that cold!"

"Pssh, cold, chmold, you're already better," he scoffed, while Videl snuggled up to him once more, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "Doesn't your nose feel less stuffy already?"

"I guess… But I want to do things right. I want a real wedding and everything."

"Aww, and there I was hoping we were gonna elope together."

She giggled. "Well… I don't hate that idea, but maybe we can do both?"

He glanced down at her. "You mean, elope then have a real wedding with friends and family?"

Videl fell silent for a few moments. "Maybe it's better if we just have a wedding. It won't change much if we move in together when we get back to the city anyway."

"I like that idea. I would love to move in with you."

"We'll find a new place, our own place."

"I like the idea more and more," Gohan said, his smile turning into a grin.

"A house. In the suburbs. With a big yard where our kids could play."

He closed his eyes. "Keep talking. Make me dream some more."

"We'll have two kids of our own first. Maybe three, if the pregnancy thing isn't as bad as they say it is."

He chuckled.

"Then we'll adopt a few more; older kids who need a home, and we'll love them just as much as our own. And we'll raise them together. You and me. There will be laughs every day, and games, and jokes, and we'll be truly happy. We'll grow older, they'll move out of the house, but they'll always visit happily because they love us and enjoy our company. And then we'll be on our own, just the two of us again. We'll be so happy. And I can't imagine not craving to jump your bone even as we get old and wrinkly." Gohan laughed at that. "So we'll still have plenty of sex, plenty of laughs, plenty of fun. We'll have bad times too but they're there so we can appreciate the good times better."

"Very true," he agreed.

"And we'll be happy, always. The two of us, our family, our kids, our grandkids… We'll grow old together and watch them become adults, parents, and who knows, maybe even grandparents. I mean, with the progress in medicine every day, who knows how long we'll be able to live by the time we get old?"

"As long as possible," he murmured against her skin as he kissed her temple.

"So we'll see all that, and we'll always be together, no matter what."

"Even after we die," Gohan added. "None of that "till death do us part" crap. You're in for it for all of eternity. Forever, for real. I mean it. We'll find each other again in the other world and be together, happily ever after, _forever_."

She chuckled at the passion in his words. "Sounds good to me."

"It better, because there's no backing down now." He moved in the bed to look her in the eye. "You're it for me, Videl, and I'm never letting you go."

Her lips trembled as he spoke those words, vowing to love her forever, even in death.

She cupped his cheek. "Okay then. Forever."

And he pressed his lips on hers, sealing the promise. Videl pulled away slightly. "Eww, I'm still all snotty and gross."

"You're never gross," he affirmed.

"But I am snotty."

"It _did_ get a little wet…"

"Eww, _gross_! How can you kiss me when I'm like this?"

In response, he kissed her again.

"I don't _care_ ," he whispered just over her lips before kissing her once more.

"In sickness and in health…" he added, a breath tickling her mouth. "I'll always be by your side."

"So _that_ part of the traditional vow, you keep," she teased.

"Well, it's not my fault the people who made up those vows didn't know there's no such thing as parting in death. They should've known better. People who love each other will always find one another, no matter what."

She chuckled. "You're silly."

He laughed slightly too. "I guess I am."

And then Videl said the thing he'd unknowingly been craving to hear since they got back together, and Gohan couldn't help beaming in pure joy when the words slipped through her beautiful lips.

"You're lucky you're cute."

* * *

The End


End file.
